Walking shadow ( Traduction )
by sovimo
Summary: Pendant leur chasse aux horcruxes de Voldemort, le trio en or est convoqué par l'Ordre du Phénix à son quartier général parce qu'ils ont capturé l'infâme Draco Malfoy. Bien que à moitié fou et tourmenté par ses expériences, Draco a en sa possession quelque chose qui appartenait autrefois à Hermione Granger. Seulement, elle peut le parler et peut être le sortir de sa folie.
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par MissFantastic, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 1

Lorsqu'ils apparurent sur les marches du numéro 12 de la place Grimmauld, Hermione leva les yeux vers le grand et imposant bâtiment en briques avec un soupir de soulagement.

Après tant de semaines passées à arpenter la campagne désolée, il était agréable d'être accueilli par une sorte de foyer de substitution.

Tous les trois étaient épuisés et dénutri. Les rares chênes durcis avaient été mis à nu par le froid de l'hiver. L'herbe gelée craquait sous les pieds à chaque kilomètre parcouru. Leur peau était fouettée par des vents amers.

Et ils perdaient espoir.

Chaque jour qui passait, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de continuer, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils étaient censés faire ensuite, où le prochain horcruxe ce trouvait. Elle surveillait attentivement Harry pour détecter tout signe de traumatisme ou de fatigue qui indiquerait qu'il abandonnait. Mais depuis que Ron était revenu à eux, Harry avait été beaucoup plus gai. Et l'absence du médaillon maintenant détruit aidait aussi.

Le Grimmauld les méprisait avec indulgence. L'Ordre avaient restauré et renforcé ses protections, le rendant de nouveau introuvable et impénétrable pour les étrangers. Même le portrait fou et délirant dans le hall d'entrée avait été réduit au silence pour le retour de Harry Potter. Kreatteur était sorti de sa léthargie pour recommencer à nettoyer le vieux bâtiment décrépit, ravivé par l'éventualité de l'approbation de son maître.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée, sentant ses nerfs trembler d'anticipation. À côté d'elle, Ron et Harry échangèrent un sourire ravi à la perspective d'un repas copieux et d'un feu chaleureux. Elle avait bien sûr douté de leur retour ici, craignant soit une embuscade, soit le risque de devenir apathique et inactif quand il était entouré de réconfort. Mais l'annonce radio codée de Remus, ou Romulus, à travers leur émission de Potterwatch, avait rendu impossible le refus.

Il n'avait débattu aucun argument parmi eux quant à la nécessité de revenir. Et elle avait reconnu que les garçons avaient besoin de voir leurs proches pour rafraîchir leurs esprits. C'était un hiver fatigant et sinistre, empli d'incertitude et d'isolement. Hermione se débrouillait bien la plupart des jours, ayant l'assurance de savoir que ses parents étaient parfaitement dissimulés dans un anonymat total en Australie.

Mais même ainsi, elle aussi a vécu des moments d'obscurité lorsque ses propres démons venaient frapper à la porte.

Lorsque la porte rustique s'ouvrit, ils furent accueillis par les yeux bienveillants et le sourire radieux de Remus Lupin, si différent de la dernière fois où ils s'étaient séparés de lui en colère. Il fit un geste pour entrer, son attitude se détendit.

"Harry, c'est si bon de te voir, mon garçon. Nous avons tous été très inquiets ces dernières semaines sans nouvelles. Et Hermione, Ron, avez bonne mine!"

Il les conduisit dans le couloir brisé familier vers la cuisine. C'était étonnamment calme à l'intérieur de la vieille maison. Seules quelques personnes y ont effectivement résidé. Personne ne voulait être hanté par les souvenirs de Sirius.

"Comment vas-tu Remus? Comment va Tonks?" S'enquit Harry avec seulement un soupçon de tension dans la voix. Leur ancien professeur acquiesça calmement, ses yeux se plissant dans les angles.

"Parfaite. Absolument merveilleuse. Elle et notre petit Teddy sont tous les deux en excellente santé."

"C'est génial," Répondit Harry avec affection, et Hermione était ravie de voir son ami mettre de côté son ressentiment précédent envers le vieil homme et repartir à zéro. Elle savait que leur dispute plus tôt cette année-là avait été particulièrement troublante pour Harry, mais il semblait vraiment heureux de revoir l'ami de son père. Remus jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui alors qu'il les guidait vers la cuisine.

"Ils sont avec Andromeda en ce moment. Compte tenu de ce qui se passe dans les environs, nous avons jugé préférable qu'ils restent dans un endroit sûr pendant un certain temps."

Le cœur d'Hermione se perdit dans le commentaire désinvolte, se demandant à quoi il faisait allusion. Harry fronça les sourcils aussi.

"Que s'est-il passé ici? Pourquoi nous avoir envoyé ce message?"

"J'expliquerai bientôt-" Remus atteignit la porte et la poussa pour les conduire à l'intérieur.

"Oh! Bénis mon âme-"

Les yeux perçants et familiers de Minerva McGonagall les saluèrent alors qu'elle se relevait. Hermione n'avait jamais vu la femme habituellement sévère avoir l'air aussi fatiguée, mais elle frappa dans ses mains et se dirigea vers elles.

Les trois adolescents ont immédiatement été pris dans une étreinte brusque. Ron bafouilla et rougit d'un rouge vif, tandis que Harry était incroyablement maladroit. Hermione se contenta de rire et lui rendit son étreinte chaleureusement.

Elle aspirait vraiment à quelque chose depuis qu'elle avait commencé à errer sans but en Grande-Bretagne à la recherche d'Horcruxes, et son ancienne chef de maison en faisait partie. La femme la plus âgée avait été une enseignante stricte mais gentille et son propre mentor personnel. Au cours des deux dernières années à Poudlard, elle était vraiment devenue assez proche du professeur de métamorphose.

"Comment vas-tu ma cher?" Elle demanda doucement dans ce brogue écossais reconnaissable. Hermione lui fit un signe de tête rassurant et un sourire tremblant.

"Je vais bien. On survie."

Minerva pressa doucement ses épaules et la conduisit pour s'asseoir à la table. Les garçons l'ont suivie. D'un bref geste de sa baguette, elle fit venir à la table trois bols de ragoût fumant et un pain tranché et beurré. L'estomac d'Hermione grogna d'appréciation. Ron a immédiatement plongé avec son enthousiasme habituel, et elle et Harry l'ont suivie à un rythme légèrement plus digne. Tous les trois regardaient avec curiosité leurs deux anciens professeurs les rejoindre à la table.

"Pourquoi avez-vous appelé pour nous?" Demanda Harry après quelques bouchées de nourriture pris à la hâte. Elle pouvait dire à la voix tremblante qu'il avait avalé trop vite alors qu'il était encore chaud, mais semblait trop affamé pour attendre. Remus et Minerva échangèrent un regard significatif et la femme plus âgée lui fit signe de commencer l'histoire.

Les trois adolescents écoutèrent patiemment alors qu'il s'asseyait plus droit sur son siège, se penchant en avant pour poser son menton sur ses doigts imbriqués.

"Et bien, quelque chose d'assez inattendu s'est passé la semaine dernière. Quelques-uns d'entre nous étaient en mission d'extraction dans un quartier moldu d'Oxford. Nous avions entendu dire qu'un sorcier né du moldu du ministère de la Magie se cachait là-bas. Il avait été très bruyant dans son département à propos des nouvelles lois d'enregistrement, puis il avait disparu sous le nez d'Umbridge et de ses copains. Votre petite escapade dans le ministère a certainement suscité de vives émotions. Un certain nombre de nés de moldus sont venus nous chercher pour être protégés après cette cascade. "

Tous trois rougirent et échangèrent des regards coupables. Ils avaient certainement fait des histoires ce jour-là et Hermione espérait sincèrement que leurs actions n'avaient pas causé d'autres problèmes pour ces pauvres gens coincés là-bas accusés d'avoir volé leurs baguettes. Mais considérant qu'ils traquaient et détruisaient des morceaux de l'âme de Voldemort afin de le tuer, elle supposa alors que c'était un risque nécessaire.

"Je vous ferai la leçon sur votre attitude cavalière face à un danger mortel plus tard" Interrompit Minerva d'une voix cassante, jetant un regard noir à chacun d'eux et les faisant se tortiller.

"Nous n'avions pas le choix-" Commença faiblement Ron, mais la femme écossaise leva impérieusement la main.

"N'utilisez pas vos excuses sur moi, M. Weasley."

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge pour les interrompre avec un sourire narquois, revenant à son explication.

"En tout cas" Continua-t-il "Quand nous sommes arrivés, il était introuvable. Mais nous avons trouvé un petit groupe de mangemorts qui le poursuivaient également. Nous avons du nous battre contre eux, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer l'affrontement a été brutale, Hestia Jones a été gravement blessée, mais vous ne la connaissez probablement pas. Et Kingsley a eu une jambe cassée à trois endroits. Il guérit mais est secoué. Nous avons finalement réussi à les chasser. C'était… mauvais. Mais nous les avons dépassés en nombre. "

"Et le né-moldu?" Demanda Hermione.

"Nulle part en vu. Mais nous étions un peu distraits à ce stade. Lorsque les Mangemorts ont tous commencé à disparaître du combat, l'un d'entre eux ... et bien ... est resté."

"Resté ?" Répéta Harry avec un froncement de sourcils, inclinant la tête d'un côté.

"Oui. Une fois que ses compagnons ont disparu, une silhouette isolée portant un masque et un capuchon s'est effondrée sur ses genoux devant nous et nous a tendu sa baguette."

"Il s'est rendu?"

"En quelque sorte. Il était ... quelque peu handicapé. Nous ne savons même pas ce qui lui ai passé par la tête. Il délirait comme un fou et pouvait à peine rester conscient. Nous l'avons ligoté et ramené ici ..."

Hermione eut un soupçon sur qui cela pouvait être, particulièrement quand elle remarqua que Minerva se tournait vers elle avec une expression inquiète.

"Qui est-ce?"

Remus fit une pause et se déplaça un peu inconfortablement sur son siège.

"Qui, Remus?" Elle pressa, se penchant en avant alors que son esprit commençait à combler les blancs et à anticiper sa réponse.

"C'est Draco Malfoy."

Ron et Harry s'ébranlèrent sous le choc, mais elle entendit le nom sonner à travers l'espace comme si elle était très loin, se méprenant. Elle se sentait étrangement calme, presque comme si elle avait su que cela se produirait au moment où ils écoutaient le message résonner à travers ce maudit réseau sans fil.

" Malfoy?" Cracha Harry avec un froncement de sourcils, semblant soudainement en colère. Il n'avait pas oublié ni pardonné à Malfoy d'avoir autorisé les Mangemorts à se rendre à Poudlard cette nuit-là, lorsque Dumbledore avait été assassiné. Même si, de son propre aveu, le blond avait refusé de lever sa baguette pour nuire au directeur. Il y avait encore un peu d'amertume entre les deux garçons qui avaient mijoté et grossi depuis l'incident du cabinet à disparaître. Ron avait l'air tout aussi furieux. Hermione échangea un regard inquiet avec Minerva.

"Où est-il?" Demanda Harry avec les dents serrées.

Remus soupira et fit un geste vers le plafond.

"Il est en haut. Nous le retenons isolé dans l'une des chambres d'amis. Il est retenu et n'a pas de baguette pour ne pas blesser qui que ce soit ni appeler ses amis."

Hermione rongea nerveusement la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle contemplait l'homme devant elle.

"Est-ce qu'il s'est expliqué? Est-ce qu'il vous a donné des informations sur les Mangemorts?"

Harry renifla avec dérision.

"Comme s'il le ferait" Cracha-t-il. Remus soupira et secoua la tête.

"En fait, il n'a pas dit un mot. Il refuse de parler du tout."

"Même pas pourquoi il s'est livré ?"

"Rien."

Elle fronça les sourcils et leva un sourcil interrogateur à son ancien chef de maison. Les lèvres de la femme tremblèrent alors qu'elle la regardait et elle secoua tristement la tête pour confirmer ce que Remus disait. Mais elle avait l'air inquiète et lança un regard désapprobateur à son collègue.

"Nous avons tout essayé" Poursuivit le loup-garou. "Puisque nous n'avons pas accès au veritaserum, nous ne pouvons l'interroger efficacement. Nous avons tenté de lui offrir à manger s'il nous disait la vérité, mais il a l'air apathique. Nous avons utilisé des malédictions pour lui faire perdre le sommeil afin qu'il puisse dire quelque chose en désespoir de cause, et même lui montrer nos souvenirs de meurtres commis par des mangemorts pour susciter une réaction, mais il ne dit toujours rien. "

Hermione jeta un regard noir au loup-garou, une vague de répulsion l'envahissant alors que son intestin se contractait désagréablement. Minerva avait l'air aussi un peu malade. La femme plus âgée a maintenant refusé de rencontrer l'œil de Lupin.

"Au lieu d'utiliser des techniques de mangemorts avez-vous essayé de demander gentiment?" Suggéra sèchement Hermione, croisant les bras devant elle. Remus se renfrogna à son commentaire, mais elle le fixa avec un défi dans les yeux.

"Je doute qu'il réponde à la gentillesse de l'un de nous."

"Les Moldus disent que vous pouvez attraper plus de mouches avec du miel que du vinaigre" Rétorqua-t-elle avec colère.

"Hé, eh bien, ils n'ont jamais eu à traiter avec ce petit gosse de Malfoy."

Harry acquiesça et se tourna vers elle.

"Je suis d'accord. Allez Hermione, pourquoi ce crétin commencerait-il à être gentil avec nous après tout ce qu'il a dit et fait au fil des ans? Pourquoi nous aiderait-il? Il est un Mangemort."

"Qui s'est retourné" Argumenta-t-elle.

Minerva leva la main pour demander le silence.

"Il suffit." Et même s'ils avaient tous quitté l'école depuis un moment, elle commandait toujours facilement la salle. "Les choses sont devenues plus…ahurissantes il y a deux jours, c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé d'envoyer cette diffusion."

"Que s'est-il passé? At-il blessé quelqu'un?" Demanda Ron.

Remus secoua la tête, se déplaçant en avant sur son siège et ouvrant ses doigts.

"Pas exactement."

Minerva lui fit signe de la tête et il sortit quelque chose de sa poche, la tenant dans ses mains et leur donnant un regard significatif.

"Nous l'avions bien sûr fouillé lorsque nous l'avions ramené ici pour la première fois pour nous assurer qu'il ne portait aucun objet ou arme maudit. Mais hier, Kingsley a remarqué qu'il s'agitait si nous approchions de la poche supérieure de sa chemise. Nous l'avons vérifié et avons révélé une poche caché par un charme de disimulation cousu dans le tissu de sa chemise. Et trouvé ceci. "

Hermione pouvait juste discerner une délicate chaîne en or qui se répandait autour de ses doigts à partir de l'endroit où il tenait l'objet dans sa main.

"Dès que nous avons essayé de le lui prendre, il a paniqué. Le garçon est devenu complètement fou. Il hurlait et crachait et essayait de se dégager de ses attaches de corde. Il a pratiquement brûlé Sa peau de ses paumes en essayant de se libérer. Il a du être soumis à un sortilège de stupefix. "

Harry regarda la chaîne atteindre ses yeux.

"Et pourquoi exactement nous avez-vous appelés ici, Remus?" Il a demandé.

Remus soupira et les observa avec une expression sérieuse. Quand il a parlé, il l'a fait avec prudence.

"Ce jour-là, quand vous avez pénétré dans le ministère ... Arthur a réussi à entendre un certain nombre de récits de personnes présentes dans la salle d'audience lorsque vous avez affronté Ombrage. De vieux amis du ministère qui étaient toujours en contact avec lui. Ils ont tous dit que vous aviez attrapé quelque chose, étant donné que Minerva était ici, Harry a également pris un médaillon de… Du… corps de Dumbledore quand il est mort, nous avons pensé que cela pourrait avoir une signification pour vous. Nous espérions que vous pourriez nous aider à comprendre. "

Tous les trois haletèrent simultanément, leurs yeux s'écarquillant de surprise face à la révélation. Hermione secoua la tête et partagea un froncement de sourcils perplexe avec les deux garçons. Ils avaient détruit le médaillon. Donc, tout ce qui se trouve en possession de Malfoy doit donc être une coïncidence. Mais c'était quand même intriguant.

"Pouvons-nous le voir?" Demanda Ron, arborant un sourire fantasque. Il savait avec une sorte d'orgueil arrogant qu'il avait été celui qui avait détruit le médaillon. Harry lui lança un regard noir alors que Remus hochait la tête.

Il ouvrit la paume de sa main pour déposer le bijou sur la table de la cuisine entre eux. Ce faisant, Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement et son pouls s'emballer avec un pincement d'horreur. Sa gorge se referma et s'assécha lorsque ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans son jean. En une seconde, ses ongles brûlaient de ses griffures désespérée sur le tissu de sa cuisse.

Ce doit être une sorte de blague malade…

Oh putain…

Comment?

Ces pensées se propagèrent dans sa tête comme une tempête. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait cessé de respirer et que son visage était rouge. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux. Il y a sûrement eu une horrible erreur.

Mais non, il y avait sur la table une chaîne en or féminine fragile tombant pour soutenir une pierre précieuse en saphir bleu profond. La forme lisse et elliptique de la pierre précieuse était enlacée dans un labyrinthe de feuilles d'or qui l'entourait. Cela lui était aussi familier que son propre nom. De manière distante, elle réalisa que Remus parlait toujours.

"Cela semble être une pierre de naissance, mais le saphir est la pierre de septembre, et Minerva se souvint que l'anniversaire de Malfoy était en juin. Ce qui soulève la question de savoir pourquoi il s'en soucie tant? Et contient-il une magie noire que nous ne pouvons pas détectez? Compte tenu de vos expériences récentes avec l'acquisition du médaillons, nous avons pensé que vous pourriez nous éclairer. "

Harry secoua la tête tristement, inclinant la tête sur le côté et se penchant plus près pour observer le joli collier.

"Désolé, Remus, mais nous ne pouvons pas t'aider. Nous recherchions un médaillon très spécifique, et nous l'avons déjà trouvé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Malfoy se foutrait de celui la.

Ron a également exprimé son accord. Hermione resta bouche bée devant les gens assis à la table devant elle avec des yeux hantés et frénétiques.

Elle se sentait un peu engourdie à l'intérieur, cependant, et Minerva la regardait étrangement comme si elle soupçonnait que quelque chose la troublait. Finalement, elle essaya de balbutier quelques mots, mais dut se racler la gorge et réessayer quand cela se présenta comme un croassement.

"C'est à moi."

Tout le monde la regardait maintenant, tous avec un choc variable. Remus fronçait les sourcils, confus, et les garçons semblèrent abasourdis.

"Quoi?"

"Hein?"

Elle déglutit et parla plus clairement.

"Ce médaillon m'appartient. Ma mère me l'avait donné en quatrième année pour le porter au bal de Noël."

Il y eut un autre moment de silence abasourdi autour de la table. C'était si silencieux qu'on pouvait entendre les craquements du plancher jusqu'au grenier. Remus s'assit plus droit.

"Es-tu sûr?"

"Bien sûr que j'en suis sûre. C'était à ma grand-mère."

Harry se renfrogna.

"Alors pourquoi diable Malfoy l'a-t-il?"

Elle secoua la tête avec une expression un peu hébétée.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je pensais l'avoir perdu. Il a disparu la sixième année. Après tout ce qui s'est passé avec Dumbledore ... je n'ai jamais réussi à le trouver. C'était comme si il avait disparu."

Ron a bafouillé avec colère.

"Ce voleur! Typique Malfoy. La riche petite pie vole juste des trucs pour passé le temps !"

Hermione partagea un regard inquiet avec Minerva et l'autre femme soupira d'un accord tacite.

"Je suppose que c'est plus compliqué que ça."

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Harry avec agressivité.

"Parce que Malfoy l'a clairement chéri" Leur ancien chef de maison a expliqué patiemment "Vous ne l'avez pas vu quand nous avons essayé de le lui retirer. C'était comme s'il souffrait d'une sorte de dépression psychotique."

"Peut-être qu'il s'en servait pour maudire Hermione!" Affirma Harry à voix haute, la regardant avec inquiétude et plissant le front. "Comme… comme une sorte de charme vaudou."

"Ne sois pas ridicule. Les malédictions ne fonctionnent tout simplement pas comme ça Harry, pas de si loin de toute façon" Corrigea-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils perplexe. Hésitante, elle tendit la main et toucha le collier avec le bout de ses doigts. Il n'y avait pas de picotement de magie ou de reconnaissance du tout. Juste du métal froid. Elle le caressa doucement avec un mélange d'anxiété et de souvenir.

"Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi il…" Commença-t-elle avant de se taire et de serrer la mâchoire involontairement.

Un souvenir lui apparut. Un au quel elle n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi cette année avec tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle ferma les yeux alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient de détresse.

Des gouttelettes de sang coulent pour se tremper dans des feuilles blanches et croustillantes.

Le son du vent hurlant et frappant contre le verre.

Une tête blonde recroquevillée dans une terreur angoissée.

Les épaules de Malfoy se soulevant avec des sanglots étouffés.

Le contact d'une peau douce.

La compassion.

Le regret.

Hermione secoua la tête, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à cette nuit depuis longtemps. Il semblait que c'était une hallucination fébrile ces jours-ci, tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis lors. Elle ne prenait généralement pas la peine d'y penser, préférant l'oublié complètement.

Ce n'était généralement que dans ses moments les plus faibles, où elle était seule ou en surveillance, dans les premières heures du matin, qu'elle avait froid, qu'elle se laissait penser à cette nuit là.

À lui.

Elle ne pouvait pas nier comment cette nuit l'avait changée. Cela les avait tous deux irrévocablement changés.

Hermione remarqua que tout le monde la regardait dans une sorte de tableau d'horreur figé. Harry et Ron semblèrent un peu malades à l'idée que Malfoy l'ait peut-être maudite. Remus sembla presque méfiant alors qu'il la regardait de près, les yeux rétrécis. Et la tendre sympathie de Minerva était presque insupportable, comme si l'ancienne chef de maison savait exactement ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Hermione sentait son visage s'assombrir et elle se leva soudainement. La chaise gratta bruyamment le sol de pierre résonnant dans le silence inconfortable. Elle allait dire quelque chose, a même commencé à former les mots, mais à la fin, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas rencontrer les regards d'espoir et de doute sur leurs visages.

"Excuse-moi, je suis fatigué." Murmura-t-elle faiblement, se retournant pour fuir la pièce en quelques pas précipités.

Une fois dehors, elle se sentit enfin capable de respirer à nouveau et aspira un long courant d'air frais, sentant l'odeur de moisi des vieux meubles et des tapis. Elle appuya son front contre le lambris de bois froid du mur du couloir et ferma les yeux. De retour dans la cuisine, elle pouvait entendre des murmures qui parlaient d'elle.

Mais elle s'en fichait. Son esprit était consumé par la seule question qui semblait avoir de l'importance maintenant.

Pourquoi Draco Malfoy avait-il son médaillon?


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Emara88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 2

La maison était sombre et étrangement silencieuse quand Hermione sortit enfin de sa chambre.

Elle s'était cachée dans une des chambres à coucher où elle était restée avec Ginny quelques années auparavant, écartant l'épaisse couche de poussière qui étouffait toutes les surfaces de la pièce avec un mouvement impatient de sa baguette. Elle était obstinément restée là pendant plusieurs heures, ne voulant pas encore affronter les garçons. Ses pensés étaient trop absorbées par les questions et les doutes.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi jouait Malfoy, et l'incertitude la rendait folle. Hermione savait que le Serpentard blond confiné à l'étage ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Il n'y avait tout simplement aucune raison pour qu'il ait le médaillon de sa grand-mère en sa possession. Chaque explication possible quelle avait trouvé était plus ridicule que la précédente.

De l'extérieur, il semblait que c'était quelque chose qu'il chérissait, si l'histoire de Minerva était vraie. Mais c'était ridicule, peu importe ce qui s'est passé entre eux ou ce qu'ils ont pu vivre, elle était à peu près certaine qu'il pensait toujours qu'elle était au niveau de la saleté sous sa chaussure.

Son mépris pour elle pendant la majeure partie de leur scolarité avait cimenté cette image dans son esprit et elle ne pouvait pas surmonter ce sentiment de manière rationnelle. Bien sûr, il semblait s'être adouci au cours de l'année dernière, mais il la regardait toujours méchamment, se moquait d'elles, et lui donnait généralement son expression familière de dégoût intense chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui.

Peut-être qu'il ne s'était pas volontairement rendu à l'Ordre, se dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine tout en prenant soin de ne pas marcher trop lourdement sur les marches grinçantes dont elle se souvenait.

Peut-être avaient-ils mal compris ses actions et il ne s'était en fait pas livré à eux. C'était possible. Dans ce cas, il pourrait tenir son médaillon comme une sorte de talisman pour lui rappeler sa haine pour les nés de moldus et pourquoi il était devenu un Mangemort.

Bien qu'au fond elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai.

Soupirant de lassitude, elle se glissa dans la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose de plus à manger. Elle était sortie de là avant d'avoir pu finir son ragoût plus tôt, et son estomac laissait transparaître son mécontentement avec des grognements sourds et des crampes parfois crispées.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un repas vraiment copieux, qu'elle n'avait même pas enregistré le faible vacillement des bougies dans la pièce devant elle. Alors qu'elle se faufilait entre la porte et le frigo, Hermione entendit une gorge se racler et se surprit à sursauter.

"Je pensais bien que tu serais de retour après que les garçons soient parti au lit."

Hermione soupira de soulagement lorsque la tension quitta ses épaule. Son ancien chef de maison était assis là et lui souriait avec ironie au-dessus de ses lunettes.

"Vous m'avez fait peur" Avoua Hermione, s'approchant pour rejoindre la femme plus âgée à la table de la cuisine. Il y avait une étincelle dans les yeux verts de McGonagall.

"Je suppose que tu es venu chercher de quoi manger?"

"Oui" Confirma Hermione en plaçant une main sur son abdomen. "Et cette fois, je vais le manger et ne pas m'enfuir!"

Minerva rigola réellement, agitant sa baguette pour invoquer une nouvelle portion du ragoût chaude et fumante avec du pain magnifiquement beurré. Hermione n'attendit même pas que celle-ci plane et atterrisse doucement sur la table devant elle avant qu'elle arrache un gros morceau de pain et la dévore.

"Mister Potter et Mister Weasley s'inquiétaient un peu pour toi. J'ai glissé du somnifère dans leur thé juste pour avoir un peu de paix et de calme."

Hermione renifla faiblement et secoua la tête.

"Je crains que leur réponse à tout ce qui a un lien, même distant, avec Malfoy soit généralement assez sanguin, Harry en particulier."

"Oui, il semblerait que leur rivalité d'écolier ne se limite pas à Poudlard. J'espérais au moins que Potter aurait mûri un peu, cependant" Commenta Minerva avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Hermione haussa les épaules en réponse.

"Il l'a fait. Mais quand il s'agit de Draco Malfoy, Harry ne peut voir qu'en noir et blanc. Il a une marque noire, donc c'est un Mangemort, et donc il est pervers."

Minerva acquiesça de la tête.

"Et toi? Si je puis dire, tu n'es clairement pas d'accord avec l'opinion de tes amis."

Hermione secoua la tête, soufflant de l'air frais puis prenant une gorgée prudente de son ragoût pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à sa réponse.

"Je pense… qu'il est troublé."

"Comment?"

"Il était évident que son cœur n'y était pas quand il a laissé ces Mangemorts à Poudlard. Harry a lui-même admis que Malfoy avait baissé sa baguette et n'avait pas maudit le professeur Dumbledore. Et toute cette année, il a semblé si… bouleversé."

La femme plus âgée acquiesça avec intérêt.

"C'est certainement vrai. Ses notes ont commencé à chuter de manière assez choquante, et il n'a jamais semblé aussi peu soucieux d'essayer de te battre."

"Il a tellement changé cette année ..." Remarqua Hermione dans un léger murmure, qui était juste assez forte pour que Minerva l'entende.

"Je suis d'accord. Malheureusement, le reste de l'Ordre est déterminé à croire qu'il n'est pas meilleur que son père. Un Mangemort sadique et rien de plus."

Les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent alors qu'elle avalait une grosse bouchée de ragoût, la sentant passer douloureusement dans sa gorge.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui font? Lupin a mentionné certaines… tactiques d'interrogatoire plutôt peu recommandables."

Minerva pinça les lèvres et secoua tristement la tête.

"Malheureusement, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'influence sur l'Ordre. Malgré ma proximité avec Albus, j'étais toujours isolé à Poudlard, le surveillant en son absence. Jusqu'à cette année, en tout cas, c'était mon poste. Mais d'après ce que je peux comprendre, Je pense que leur grand plan est simplement de le casser et de le faire avouer son plan soi-disant mal intentionné, malgré le fait qu'il soit vraiment désorienté. "

"C'est barbare."

"C'est la guerre. Pour eux, cela fait partie de la lutte. Ils croient qu'un peu de torture en vaut la peine, pour le plus grand bien."

"Et qu'en est-il du bien en nous? Que se passera-t-il lorsque nous les perdrons lentement?"

Minerva acquiesça de la tête.

"Mes pensées exactement. Avec un peu de chance, ils s'ennuieront de lui et se rendront compte qu'il n'est qu'un pion. Juste une victime des circonstances."

Hermione observa son ancien mentor de près pendant un long moment avant de répondre.

"C'est ce que tu penses? Qu'il est innocent?"

"Oui. Je n'étais pas si sûr au début. Mais ensuite, nous avons trouvé ton collier. Hermione… tu n'as pas vu sa réaction quand Remus a essayé de le lui prendre. C'était choquant ."

"S'il vous plaît, dites-moi" Demanda-t-elle, finissant le dernier ragoût et repoussant le bol avec un sentiment de plénitude qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis un bon moment. Minerva la regarda fixement.

"Malfoy s'est effondré. Il a commencé à tirer d'un coup sec sur ses liens et à se s'agiter. Il hurlait de façon incohérente au début, mais finalement c'était devenu plus clair. Il hurlait "Non, ne me le reprends pas" encore, et encore. Je pensais honnêtement qu'il se donnerait un anévrisme. Puis il a prononcé ton nom. Il est sorti un peu étranglé et je pense que la seule raison pour laquelle je l'ai entendu dire était parce que je me tenais si près de lui. Je suis certain que Remus n'a pas compris cela, heureusement. Ce qui m'a le plus frappé, c'est qu'il a dit ton prénom. Pas Granger, mais Hermione. "

Son front était plissé dans une confusion abjecte alors qu'elle recueillait cette nouvelle information. Ses mains tremblèrent un peu à l'endroit où elles agrippaient le bord de la table et elle dut se lécher les lèvres avant de parler.

"Mais ... je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi? Pourquoi aurait-il ... euh ..." Elle s'interrompit et tenta de rassembler ses pensées, mais elles étaient dans la tourmente "Ça n'a pas de sens."

"Réfléchis bien, Hermione. Peux-tu penser à une raison quelconque pour laquelle Monsieur Malfoy aurait créé une sorte d'attachement envers toi?"

Elle secoua la tête.

"Non. Non ... pas exactement. Je veux dire qu'il y en a eu une seule fois ... mais ... euh ... je suis à peu près sûr qu'il me déteste toujours. Je veux dire, en sixième année, il ne me torturait pas comme avant, mais il ne m'a certainement jamais aimé ni même fait attention à moi. "

Minerva pinça les lèvres.

"Serais-tu prête à lui parler? Il pourrait te répondre."

Hermione soupira et fixa le mur à côté d'elle avec consternation. Un million de pensées et de sentiments lui traversait la tête en meme temps, anxiété, peur, espoir, doute. Mais à la base de tout cela, il y avait une curiosité insatiable qui s'était épanouie en elle depuis que Remus avait révélé ce collier en or.

Elle avait besoin de savoir pourquoi Draco Malfoy avait développé une sorte d'obsession étrange pour elle. Elle avait besoin d'un moyen de rationaliser son comportement dans son esprit. Cela lui a donc laissé peu de choix.

"Oui ... je suppose que je devrais le faire," Acquiesça-t-elle doucement, s'effondrant en avant pour appuyer son menton sur une main "Mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je lui dirais."

Minerva lui sourit de manière rassurante.

"Suis simplement ton instinct. Il t'a amené jusque-là."

"Et si j'aggrave les choses?"

Son mentor soupira bruyamment et secoua la tête avec indulgence.

"Hermione, chérie, je ne pense pas que tu puisses empirer les choses même si tu essayais. Je parlerai à Remus et Kingsley demain et je les convaincrai de te laisser lui parler seul. Ils ne l'aimeront probablement pas."

Hermione se moqua.

"Et bien je suis sûr que ce sera toujours une amélioration par rapport à leurs méthodes."

"Sans aucun doute" Répondit Minerva avec un léger sourire " Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de dormir dans un vrai lit pour une fois afin de te sentir reposé pour demain, tu auras besoin de toute ta tête pour tous les affronter demain."

"Oui, professeur."

Son ancien professeur secoua la tête avec tendresse et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule alors qu'ils se levaient tous les deux.

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Minerva maintenant, Hermione. Je ne suis plus votre professeur."

"Je vais essayer. Je ne peux pas promettre que je serai capable de casser mes vieilles habitudes."

Elles rigolèrent tous les deux puis Hermione hocha poliment la tête et sortit de la pièce. Alors qu'elle montait lentement le premier escalier, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le haut à travers la cage d'escalier qui grincait. Le bâtiment était étroit mais très haut, et il était quelque part là-haut.

Tandis qu'elle traînait ses pieds plus haut, Hermione pensa à Draco Malfoy avec un cœur qui battait fort, frappant ses côtes. Elle espérait seulement que demain pourrait apporter des réponses. Mais elle ne comptait pas dessus.

…

…

Elle est ici. Elle est venue…

La tête blonde c'est relevée. Le menton s'écarta lentement de l'endroit où il était tombé, lourd et humide de bave, sur une épaule raide. Les yeux, couverts de sommeil et de larmes, clignèrent lentement. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir au-delà de l'obscurité et du vacillement irrégulier d'un réverbère décrépit.

Le seul signe réel qu'il y avait une autre âme vivante dans cette maudite maison était le frémissement rouillé des tuyaux de temps en temps. Bien que la pièce elle-même soit silencieuse, bloquant tous les bruits humains venant de l'extérieur, les tuyaux passaient sous le plancher de la pièce elle-même, de sorte qu'il pouvait dire quand les gens utilisaient la salle de bain juste en dessous. Il pouvait également sentir les vibrations palpitantes de l'escalier alors que les gens se soulevaient, même s'il ne pouvait pas entendre les pas eux-mêmes.

Mais quelque chose a changé cet après-midi.

Le picotement soudain de reconnaissance était comme un baume apaisant pour ses nerfs effilochés à vifs. C'était une présence à l'intérieur de la maison qu'il avait pensé pouvoir ne plus jamais ressentir. Sa magie piquait de conscience et il aspirait à une baguette magique pour se libérer de ses contraintes. Naturellement, la terreur effrénée qu'il ressentait l'avait tenter de le nier pendant plusieurs heures. Il pensait même qu'il avait peut-être des hallucinations ou qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un autre moyen de torture conçu pour l'attirer plus profondément dans la folie.

Ce n'était sûrement pas possible. Mais quand McGonagall lui donna silencieusement son dîner plus tôt - un ragoût bâclé qu'il pouvait manger de sa main libre - il sut que cela devait être vrai. Au moins, car ils avaient pris la peine de le nourrir après des jours et des jours à l'affamés, sans prendre en compte la durée de leur vie sans manger. Mais alors la vieille femme est venue très près de lui pour le délier partiellement.

Et quand il prit une profonde et urgente respiration de ce ragoût, ses narines se remplirent de la légère teinte de quelque chose d'autre qui collait faiblement à sa robe.

Lavande et miel…

Le parfum était douloureusement familier. Il ne réussit même pas à cacher sa réaction viscérale, se levant sur son siège pour se rapprocher.

Le léger soupçon de cette odeur évoquait tant de souvenirs.

Pleurer dans une épaule chaude, son nez pressé contre la peau douce de son cou. Ces grands yeux bruns de miel écarquillés et brumeux de compassion.

Draco Malfoy n'était pas un imbécile. Il était désespéré, en colère, misérable, malheureux et seul.

Mais pas bête.

Il savait que le fil qui le liait à Hermione Granger était mince et fragile. L'histoire entre eux était compliquée et trouble, et il n'était même pas sûr de l'aimer particulièrement.

Elle était une petite je sais tous exaspérante et autoritaire. Mais cela n'empêcha pas le pincement d'anticipation qui flottait au fond de ses entrailles, sachant qu'elle était probablement là à cause de lui compte tenu du moment. Et après cet incident avec le collier, il se demandait s'il allait réellement la voir, lui parler. Ils ont sûrement dû comprendre que c'était le sien maintenant.

Draco leva une main tremblante et se gratta la peau juste sous sa clavicule. Il se souvenait de la sensation du pendentif en saphir pressé chaudement pendant plusieurs mois, son poids était si apaisant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait décidé de le cacher dans sa veste où il avait finalement été trouvé. Quand le loup-garou le lui prit, il avait finalement craqué.

Des mois de frustration et d'impuissance refoulées avaient cédé le pas à la fureur.

Il avait essayé d'empêcher le loup de poser ses mains sales dessus, mais sans succès.

Et maintenant, il était parti. Et à la place, Hermione elle-même était ici.

Draco secoua la tête et la laissa tomber pour regarder le sol avec acharnement. Il ne restait plus qu'à compter les minutes jusqu'à son arrivée ici dans sa chambre. Puis il pourra enfin poser les yeux sur elle et non pas un vieux pendentif moldu qui la remplaçait finalement.

En attendant, il passait chaque instant à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il était très conscient qu'elle le détestait probablement encore. Un mot mal placé et il pourrait se retrouver à nouveau mis à la merci de la Mort. Mais il pensa vaguement que ça en valait presque la peine pour voir son visage une dernière fois.

…

…

Hermione avait finalement craqué et avait dit à tous les hommes dans la pièce d'arrêter de lui dire quoi faire. Tout le monde voulait donner sa part de conseils. Harry, Ron, Remus et même Kingsley et Bill Weasley étaient là, chacun formulant des recommandations sur le type de sujets qu'elle devait aborder et parler avec lui et comment le faire parler. Où s'asseoir. Même si elle devrait ou non sourire ou rester sérieuse.

Elle avait écouté patiemment, roulant des yeux vers l'intérieur, pendant dix minutes avant d'en avoir assez.

"C'est ridicule. Je vais juste lui parler. Je n'ai pas besoin de conseils sur la façon d'avoir une conversation. Je vais simplement écouter mon instinct."

Ron lui avait grogné, son sourire s'étendant largement.

"Je n'avais jamais pensé t'entendre dire ça. Tu as toujours un plan."

Hermione grimaça, lui lançant un regard noir.

"Oui, parce que tous nos plan ont eu un tel succès cette année" Grommela-t-elle sarcastiquement. Remus avait secoué la tête devant leurs plaisanteries légères.

"C'est important, Hermione. Il pourrait être dangereux."

"Il est attaché sans baguette. Je pense que tout ira bien. Je suis sûr que le pire qu'il puisse faire est de gronder et de m'appeler une sang-de-bourbe."

Les autres avaient tressailli au mot et elle se releva d'un bond, ne voulant pas faire face à d'autres instructions non sollicitées.

"Faîtes-moi confiance" Avait-elle dit avec force, en jetant sa longue tresse collè au crane derrière son épaule et laissant la salle sous le bruit des protestations éclaboussées. Minerva lui avait envoyé un clin d'œil sournois en la croisant.

Cela l'avait amenée ici.

Debout à l'extérieur de la pièce qui contenait Draco Malfoy, son cœur battait fort sur ses côtes. Elle se sentit un peu nauséeuse à propos de tout cela. Avec une main moite, elle tendit la main vers l'avant et se saisit de la poignée de porte. Il a fallu quelques torsions maladroites pour l'ouvrir, probablement parce qu'elle tremblait de nerfs. Et puis elle se glissa dans la pièce, ses pas doux et hésitants.

Malfoy était immédiatement reconnaissable à la couleur de ses cheveux, ce blond blond élégantet ce visage aux lignes pointues lui conférait un profil net et douloureusement familier.

Elle se promena jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse face. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle a remarqué ce qui était différent de lui. Il était plus maigre, horriblement maigre en faite. Et ses cheveux, qui étaient toujours lisses et parfaitement fixé, étaient mous en tombant sur son front.

Malfoy avait toujours été pâle, mais maintenant sa peau était blanche comme un fantôme, pratiquement translucide.

Mais c'est quand il releva la tête qu'Hermione vit les plus grands changements dans son apparence. Des yeux hantés et creux la fixèrent de sa place attachée à une chaise. La nuance violacée qui couvait ses yeux était si sombre qu'il paraissait meurtri et ses lèvres étaient gercées et sèches.

En somme, il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir d'épuisement, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis un an depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.

Malgré cela, les yeux de Malfoy s'élargirent dans une expression d'espoir presque comique quand il la vit. Hermione sentit son ventre battre à nouveau.

Elle essaya de tasser les papillons et d'avoir l'air sérieuse alors qu'elle se tenait devant lui. Mais il n'y avait pas à se tromper sur les traits soudainement ouverts de son visage et sur la supplique qu'elle y trouva.

"Bonjour ... euh ... salut ... Malfoy."

Ses premiers mots sortirent comme un croassement plutôt inepte et elle grimaça de sa stupidité. Enlevant son embarras, elle transfigura une butée de porte proche en une chaise en bois identique à la sienne, assise devant lui comme une image miroir.

Malfoy ne dit rien, il buvait toujours à sa vue. Mais il inclina légèrement la tête en signe de reconnaissance et se lécha nerveusement les lèvres. Ils restèrent assis dans un silence inconfortable pendant un long moment avant qu'Hermione trouve enfin le courage de dire quelque chose.

Elle essuya ses mains moites sur le dessus de son jean.

"Tu ... euh ... tu as l'air fatigué."

Malfoy acquiesça. Il inclina légèrement la tête et l'observa, mais ne répondit pas verbalement. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tenta une approche différente.

"Les autres ont dit que tu t'es rendu à eux. Est-ce vrai?"

Le blond hocha la tête avec raideur.

"Est-ce que ton père est au courant?"

Il secoua la tête. Hermione soupira et son regard se durcit.

"Est-ce que tu vas vraiment me dire quelque chose?" Elle a demandé, en commençant à perdre patience. Le garçon Serpentard déglutit puis se pencha pour imiter sa position. La seule différence était que ses pieds étaient attachés à une jambe du fauteuil et que ses poignets étaient attachés devant mais il ne parlait toujours pas, elle serra les dents et continua.

"Parce que si tu vas juste t'asseoir là, alors je peux aussi bien partir-"

Mais alors qu'elle se redressait, Malfoy prit une profonde inspiration, ses yeux encore plus grands.

"Ne pars pas."

Sa voix était un murmure déchirant. Si la pièce n'avait pas été aussi silencieuse, elle ne l'aurait peut-être pas entendu. Il était possible qu'il n'ait en réalité parlé à personne depuis fort longtemps.

"Alors parle-moi" dit-elle doucement.

Malfoy haussa faiblement l'épaule, son front se plissant sous le regard sombre.

"Que veux tu que je dise?"

"Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas pourquoi tu t'es rendu?"

Les lèvres du garçon blond se contractèrent et il émit un faible son moqueur.

"Alors on va juste commencer avec les questions faciles?" Il a ricané.Hermione leva un sourcil vers lui, l'air provocant.

"Tu ne penses pas que tu leur dois une explication? Tu voulais que l'Ordre te capture et maintenant, ils t'ont."

La mâchoire de Malfoy se serra et il la fixa intensément.

"Pourquoi fais-tu référence à tes amis comme à eux?"

"Pardon?"

"Tu as dit que je leur devais une explication. Pas nous. Ne fais-tu pas partie du tristement célèbre Ordre du Phénix?"

Hermione tapa son pied sur le sol grinçant avec irritation.

"La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, je n'étais pas la personne à la loyauté douteuse ici."

"Je n'ai aucune loyauté."

Elle a examiné son commentaire très attentivement. En se basant sur l'expression têtue et presque pétulante de son visage, elle réalisa qu'il disait la vérité.

Il n'appartenait à personne.

Pas les Mangemorts et pas l'Ordre. Sur la base de son regard écarquillé et angoissé, elle pensa qu'il essayait peut-être juste de survivre. Elle l'observa pensivement pendant un long moment avant de reparler.

"Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas aux autres? Ils prétendent que tu ne leur as pas dit un mot."

Il la copia en levant un sourcil un peu ironique, un demi sourire fendant presque son expression sévère.

"N'est-ce pas évident?"

"Non."

Il haussa les épaules, son mouvement restreint par ses liens.

"Ils ne sont pas toi."

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle se pencha en avant sur son siège alors qu'un étrange picotement rampait dans son dos. Leurs regards étaient bloqués avec une intensité qui aspirait l'air de ses poumons. Ses yeux marron étaient fixés sur ses yeux gris acier.

"Je ne comprends vraiment pas, Malfoy. Pourquoi moi? Tu me détestes."

"Je ne…" Il s'arrêta et déglutit lentement, ses cils battant alors qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration "Je ne suis plus la même personne que j'étais. Je ne te hais pas."

"Cela n'expliquerait toujours pas ta volonté de ...discuter ...avec moi. Je n'ai même aucun rôle dans l'Ordre. Nous trois n'en faisons pas partie, pas vraiment."

"Alors?"

Elle soupira et tripota inconsciemment le bout de sa tresse, qui était drapée sur une épaule.

"Alors ...je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir ici pour t'obtenir ce que tu veux."

Malfoy inclina de nouveau sa tête sur le côté.

"Qui a dit que je voulais quelque chose?"

"Oh s'il te plait. Pourquoi d'autre serais-tu ici?"

Il la regarda longuement, son regard la faisant frissonner. Elle se tortilla un peu sur son siège.

"Sécurité, peut-être" Murmura-t-il doucement.

Hermione n'eut aucune réponse à cela, mais l'idée la troubla. Que Malfoy soit si désespéré de se battre pour sa vie qu'il se jette entre les mains de personnes qu'il détestait était terrifiant. Cela la rendait à la fois curieuse et horrifiée de ce qu'il avait probablement enduré au cours de la dernière année.

"En fait, il y a une chose que j'aimerais ..." Ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Hermione avait regardé fixement un point sur le sol, mais elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

"Hmm?"

"Je veux me allonger."

"S'allonger?" Demanda-t-elle incrédule, perturbée par la demande inattendue. Draco hocha la tête, bougeant sur son siège avec une grimace douloureuse alors que son dos se creusait et se fissurait de manière audible.

"Ça fait si longtemps que je suis assis ou debout. Ça me fait perdre la tête. Même avant de venir ici, je n'avais pas dormi depuis des jours. Je veux juste reposer ma tête sur quelque chose."

Il la regarda, implorant, et elle se demanda légèrement ce qui était arrivé à son oppreseur notoire. Il y a des années, il aurait été beaucoup trop fier, voire arrogant, pour révéler une telle vulnérabilité. À moins qu'il ne joue une blessure pour énerver Harry bien sûr ou pour attirer l'attention de Lucius.

Mais c'était différent. Il avait rarement montré une vraie faiblesse. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer de compassion. Même s'il était plein de merde et la manipulait, elle ne pouvait toujours pas supporter de voir quelqu'un souffrir. Et il ne simulait certainement pas l'épuisement sur son visage, les yeux gonflés ou la peau qui avait par endroits une teinte jaune.

"Je… je pourrais…" Hermione s'arrêta pour examiner le dilemme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa baguette. Elle savait que c'était probablement une mauvaise idée de commencer à jeter des sorts ou de le libérer de ses liens.

Remus et les autres auraient une crise. Mais bon sang, elle était la seule personne avec qui Malfoy semblait disposé à communiquer. Cela l'a rendu indirectement responsable de lui. contractant sa mâchoire fermement dans la détermination, elle agita sa baguette et les cordes placés pour le contenir disparurent.

"Ne bouge pas" Le prévint-elle, dressant sa baguette sur lui. Elle était pointé directement sur son visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu de peur, mais elle remarqua également la façon dont il déplaçait ses mains pour frotter prudemment ses poignets meurtris.

"Est-ce que tu vas avoir des ennuis pour ça?" Il croassa.

"Probablement."

"Tu peux me retenir à nouveau si tu le dois. Laisse-moi juste aller au lit s'il te plait."

Hermione observa le vieux lit poussiéreux auquel il faisait allusion, contre le mur dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce.

"D'accord allons-y."

Malfoy se leva difficilement. Il se balança un instant, clignant rapidement des yeux. Puis sa main agrippa le dossier de la chaise pour retrouver son équilibre alors qu'il commençait à basculer.

"Est-ce que ça va?" Elle a demandé, se sentant en conflit. Elle voulait l'aider, mais elle savait qu'il serait incroyablement stupide de s'approcher de lui. Elle aurait peut-être pitié de lui, mais elle n'avait certainement pas encore confiance en lui.

"Je pense que oui. Je suis étourdi," Répondit-il d'une voix confuse.

Elle fit quelques mouvements de baguette vers le lit, le débarrassant instantanément de la poussière et de la crasse et ajoutant un charme rafraîchissant. Puis elle transfigura la vieille couverture pour qu'elle soit plus épaisse et que l'oreiller soit un peu plus moelleux.

"Tu es assez bon en magie non verbale" Commenta-t-il mollement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le matelas. Hermione hocha la tête, l'observant attentivement alors qu'il se placait sur le lit.

"Les incantations font perdre du temps" Murmura-t-elle un peu défensive, mais il lui sourit simplement. Une fois que Malfoy se fut complètement enfoncé sur le lit, il laissa échapper un long gémissement. Il étendit lentement son corps et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller avec un air de bonheur sur le visage, les yeux fermés.

"Ce sont les choses simples que tu prends pour acquis-" Murmura-t-il.

Hermione se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à côté de lui. Elle considéra la situation avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Tu as faim?"

Il hocha la tête et elle appela un bol du ragoût de la nuit dernière. Il a atterri avec un tintement sur la table de chevet.

"Je l'ai charmé pour rester au chaud, donc tu peux prendre ton temps."

Puis elle laissa sa baguette planer sur sa forme allongée alors qu'elle conjurait des cordes de coton plus douces. Au lieu de l'attacher trop fermement, elle noua simplement un lien autour de sa cheville.

Elle s'assura qu'il ne pourrait pas l'enlever, ni magiquement ni physiquement, mais lui laissa une marge de manœuvre sur toute la longueur du lit.

"Je pense… que c'est probablement assez bon. Je l'espère. De toute façon je serais dans le pétrin. As-tu des douleurs?"

Malfoy finit par ouvrir les yeux puis se mit à cligner des yeux comme une chouette.

"Rien d'urgent. Granger ..."

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son nom. Elle sentit ses épaules se contracter, mais pas de dégoût. C'était plutôt une réponse instinctive au ton bas et ronronnant de sa voix.

"Oui?" Demanda-t-elle, feignant un calme qu'elle ne ressentait pas.

"Tu reviendras encore, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne pars pas? J'ai à peine eu l'occasion de… dire… tout ce que je voulais dire…"

Hermione le fixa pendant un moment apparemment sans fin.

"Non, je ne pars pas. Je te rendrai visite demain. J'ai d'autres questions, tu t'en doutes."

Le garçon blond eut un sourire moqueur, commençant déjà clairement à s'égarer.

"Jusqu'à demain alors."

Et ensuite, parce qu'elle devait sûrement devenir folle, ou peut-être que les limites poussiéreuses de la pièce lui faisaient perdre le contrôle de ses sens, elle murmura.

"Bonne nuit."

Sans attendre une réponse, Hermione sortit de la pièce. Elle ferma fermement la porte derrière elle et posa sa tête contre celle-ci.

Son cœur battait la chamade et un mal de tête se formait derrière ses yeux. Mais surtout, elle se souvenait de l'odeur fade et chimique de l'aile de l'hôpital de Poudlard. Et comment un Malfoy tout aussi fragile l'avait suppliée de rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Frissonnant, elle se demanda si l'histoire allait à nouveau se répéter.


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Emara88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 4

La fois suivante lorsqu'elle est venu le voir, Draco était beaucoup mieux préparé.

Il avait survécu à cette première rencontre émouvante avec elle. Il avait réussi à s'asseoir avec un calme et une dignité relatifs, succombant à très peu de de folie, malgré l'insistance pressante qu'il ressentait en lui de se laisser simplement tomber à genoux et de demander de l'aide de sa part.

Dans l'ensemble, il était assez satisfait de lui-même. Il était à peu près sûr de ne pas avoir été considéré comme un psychopathe dérangé. C'était un début positif, non? Compte tenu de l'histoire qui les sépare, ça ne pouvait aller que crescendo. Appeler des noms sales et insulter son intelligence, ses manières et son apparence n'étaient pas la meilleure base pour travailler, mais il était déterminé à s'assurer qu'elle mettrait tout cela derrière et le verrait pour qui il était aujourd'hui.

Il ne savait toujours pas exactement ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Son esprit était toujours en train de composer avec ses propres actions paniquées. Draco n'était pas connu pour sa spontanéité et se rendre à l'Ordre n'étai pas quelque chose qu'il avait planifié à fond.

C'était juste une question de timing et d'espoir.

L'espoir qu'il l'avait nourri au plus profond de lui depuis la fin de leur cinquième année à Poudlard. Au début, il ne savait pas d'où venait le sentiment d'espoir. Mais peut-être se mentait-il à lui-même, reniant la réalité.

Tout était lié inexorablement à Hermione Granger.

Une notion qu'il avait à peine pensé possible avant tout cela. Mais maintenant, il devait garder l'idée d'elle. Il en avait besoin comme il avait besoin d'oxygène. Sa santé mentale était ancrée dans ce souvenir éphémère d'elle, renforcée par le sentiment de force qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il prit impulsivement ce collier de saphir apparemment insignifiant.

Naturellement, Draco avait blâmé tout et tout le monde pour son obsession inconfortable. Peut-être qu'il avait juste une attirance physique car cette une très belle fille après tous ou qu'elle l'avait maudit ou qu'il était sous un sortilège. Ou peut-être que son âme a crié pou elle à travers les ténèbres du désespoir, c'était simplement le baume de la connexion humaine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela le tourmentait. Mais il pouvait admettre une simple vérité.

Cet espoir l'avait gardé en vie.

Alors quand Hermione vint lui rendre visite pour la deuxième fois, le lendemain même, il se sentit beaucoup plus confiant et en contrôle de lui-même. C'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre réellement dans la pièce.

Puis son intestin se crispa dans un spasme d'angoisse et il trouva soudain sa bouche trop sèche pour même dire un simple salut. Il était assis bien droit, les jambes balancées sur le bord du lit. Il y était toujours attaché, mais il était bien et beaucoup plus à l'aise.

Sauf que tous les muscles de son corps se contractèrent lorsqu'il vit ses boucles brunes entrer dans la pièce. Il se peut également qu'il soit à nouveau attaché de manière inhumaine à cette fichue chaise, puisqu'il était à présent figé, sans possibilité apparente de parole ni de mouvement.

Pourquoi Granger m'affecte-t-elle comme ça? Il réfléchit avec ironie pendant qu'elle s'installait sur une chaise à côté du lit, le langage du corps tendu mais déterminé.

Il se tortilla subtilement sur le matelas, redressant sa posture pour se faire paraître plus extérieurement composé. Mais son pouls battait si vite qu'il pouvait l'entendre battre dans ses tympans. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire nerveux, mais sa mâchoire était un peu tendue. Un muscle se contracta dans sa joue.

Ils faisaient un couple étrange, tous deux ne voulant pas rompre le silence et être les premiers à parler. Il n'a cependant pas perdu de temps. Draco l'observa attentivement alors qu'il attendait, son regard résolu qu'il pouvait voir le picoter consciemment. Granger n'avait jamais été particulièrement attrayant dans leur jeunesse.

Personne n'aurait pu l'appeler vraiment belle. Mais ce qui avait semblé maladroit ou ou désordonné dans sa jeunesse avait doucement évolué et lui allait très bien maintenant.

Les cheveux qui étaient autrefois un halo ondulé et négligé, jaillissant de son corps osseux, semblaient maintenant plus volumineux, tombant en douces vagues et plus doux que la soie. Peut-être était-ce la longueur qui l'avait modifié de la sorte. Il étaient plus courte à l'époque, mais ils étaient très long maintenant et son poids l'entraînait dans des boucles plus épaisses et plus rondes.

Dans son enfance, ses dents avaient également été grandes et sa bouche était tourné vers l'avant, mais à mesure que son corps changeait au cours de l'adolescence, son sourire était devenu charmant, au lieu d'être maladroit. Bien qu'il soupçonne la magie était également impliquée et sa bouche délesté de ses dents gênantes était maintenant charnu et sensuel . De plus on ne pouvait tout simplement pas nier l'émergence progressive d'une silhouette hautement féminine, d'une peau parfaitement douce, ou la jolie beauté rafraîchissante d'un visage sans maquillage si ce n'est légèrement sur ses cil.

Chacun pu voir qu'elle devenait progressivement une très belle femme.

Et pourtant, ce n'était rien de tout cela qui la rend vraiment frappante aujourd'hui.

En vérité, c'était ses yeux.

Ces yeux bruns chaud, incroyablement profonds, reflétant un intellect sans fin et farouche.

Draco avait été attiré par de nombreuses filles magnifiques, mais à l'esprit faible et à l'état d'esprit insipides dans sa jeunesse. Mais maintenant, il devait admettre que l'intelligence brute était réellement sexy. Et ce n'était pas la seule chose qui rendait ses yeux si fascinants. Son regard aiguisé et intimidant était malgré tous toujours empreint de compassion. La gentillesse et la douceur qu'elle exprimait à chaque minute dans ses yeux lui coupait le souffle.

Ce sont toutes ses caractéristiques qu'il avait commencé à réaliser à la fin de leur cinquième année. Quand ils ont brisé toutes ces barrières entre eux pour un moment insensé et surréaliste.

Le sentiment n'avait fait que grandir depuis lors - elle ne savait absolument pas à quel point cette nuit l'avait profondément affecté. Et maintenant, assis devant elle si près qu'il pouvait la toucher s'il levait la main, le sentiment était plus fort que jamais.

C'est ce qui l'a poussé à parler, à ne lui parler pour la seconde fois dans sa vie pitoyable.

"Merci de m'avoir aider hier."

Granger sembla surpris par ses premiers mots. Elle pencha la tête d'un côté dans une légère confusion.

"Je n'ai rien fait" Répliqua-t-elle, le faisant sourire avec indulgence. Bien sûr pour elle s'était naturelle.

"Tu l'as fait. Tu m'as traité comme un être humain. Ça fait… ça fait longtemps qu'on ne me parle pas avec gentillesse."

Sa confusion se transforma rapidement en choc, sans doute surpris par son attitude plutôt franche et ses aveux. Il a souri.

"Je t'ai surpris," Murmura-t-il, levant un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

"Non," Désapprouva-t-elle doucement, se penchant en avant pour poser son menton sur sa paume. "Je ne suis pas surpris. Les Mangemorts ne sont pas vraiment réputés pour leurs cœurs tendres, n'est-ce pas? Mais je me sens…" Soupira-t-elle, comme si elle cherchait le bon mots pour ses émotions. Elle fronça les sourcils et finit par choisir une réponse. "Je me sens mal à l'aise. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que cela a dû être pour toi."

Draco décida de balayer le sujet de côté pour l'instant. Il n'était pas encore prêt à raconter ses expériences, elles étaient trop fraîches. Il était sincèrement inquiet de se perdre complètement s'il commençait à se souvenir, à partager ça avec elle.

"As-tu eu des problèmes?" Il a demandé à la place.

Granger haussa légèrement les épaules.

"Pas tout à fait. J'ai écouté leur conférences prévisibles sur notre sécurité et sur le fait que nous puissions ou non te faire confiance ... mais je leur ai simplement dit de s'en remettre. Ils ne l'aiment peut-être pas, mais tu es ici maintenant, et je refuse de laisser quiconque te traiter avec cruauté. Nous devrions être meilleurs que ça. "

Draco réfléchit attentivement à ses mots, se demandant ce que Hermione Granger lui faissait car elle brillait à travers chaque parcelle de son âme déchiré comme un rayon de lumière chaude. C'était comme si la sensation de chaque poil sur chaque centimètre de son corps se réchauffait sous un feu qui crépitait, dissipant le froid glacial du désespoir.

"Tu me fais confiance?" Il a demandé curieusement. Mais elle lui lança rapidement un regard plutôt direct et impertinent, soulevant un sourcil avec défi.

"Bien sûr que non. Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu ne m'as pas encore donné de raison de te faire confiance."

"Encore?"

"Il y a une possibilité vague, je suppose. Je ne voudrais pas l'exclure pour l'avenir."

Draco sourit.

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te soucie tellement de la façon dont je suis traité ici?"

"Parce que je suis comme ça, ça fait parti de moi."

Sa réponse était si simple et si directe, qu'il était un peu abasourdi. Il y a des années, il se serait moqué de sa sentimentalité de Gryffondor. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la respecter.

"Alors je devrai m'efforcer de gagner ta confiance, pour te remercier de ta gentillesse."

Granger fronça les sourcils, tapotant nerveusement son pied.

"Tu ne me dois rien, Malfoy"

"Disons qu'on n'est pas d'accord."

La sorcière aux cheveux ondulé pinça ses lèvres, l'observant avec attention pendant un long moment avant qu'elle agisse sa baguette subrepticement et qu'un pot de thé apparaisse sur la table de chevet entre eux. Dardant toujours ses yeux pour le regarder de temps en temps, elle versa deux tasses de thé. Elle en poussa une vers lui, qu'il prit avec gratitude.

La première gorgée lui brûlait la langue un peu, mais c'était une sensation bienvenue. Il n'était pas sûr de la dernière fois où il avait apprécié une tasse de thé. Cela semblait être un luxe d'un passé lointain.

"Veux-tu me dire pourquoi tu as décidé de te rendre à l'Ordre?" Demanda-t-elle doucement après une courte pause, buvant dans sa propre tasse. Draco soupira.

Il resta très longtemps silencieux à envisager la question. Si longtemps qu'elle a commencé à se tortiller avec impatience. Bien sûr, elle avait ouvert avec la même question difficile, typique chef Gryffondor. Au moins cette fois, il se sentit légèrement plus préparé et prêt à y répondre.

"Je n'avais pas le choix" Finit-il par admettre d'une voix douce, "Je me sentais… pris au piège. Bien que pour être honnête, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Jusqu'au dernier moment, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir l'intention de me livrer "

"Tu n'avais pas l'intention de le faire?"

Draco renifla avec une expression légèrement méprisante.

"Et finir ici? Bon sang non. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment beaucoup d'options."

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Comme je le voyais, j'avais trois choix. Rester là-bas et mourir. S'enfuir et mourir. Ou essayer de trouver une sorte de protection, mais probablement quand même mourir. Au moins, la troisième option avait une faible chance de succès."

Granger mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle le considérait.

"Je ne te connaissais pas aussi cynique."

"Non, Granger, je suis réaliste."

Elle relâcha son souffle et se déplaça dans son siège. Son regard était déterminé et frissonnant.

"Tu semble penser que si tu restait avec les Mangemorts, tu serais mort, pense-tu vraiment que l'Ordre du Phénix t'aurait tué dans cette bataille ou peut-être même la suivante?"

Draco frissonna un peu à l'idée d'ouvrir cette porte, de parler de ses peurs. Mais il savait qu'il avait choisi cette voie et savait également que Granger avait une intégrité et une discrétion irréprochables.

Elle ne pourrait peut-être pas encore lui faire confiance, mais il pourrait implicitement lui faire confiance.

"Je ne parlais pas de l'Ordre qui me tue. Je peux tenir le coup. Mais si j'étais resté, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'un Mangemort ou même le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même ne se soit finalement débarrassé de moi."

Granger revint sous le choc.

"Quoi? Pourquoi tueraient-ils l'un des leurs?"

"Parce que je n'étais pas l'un d'entre eux. Je pensais que je pouvais vivre avec, le tolérer. Je pensais que ça pourrait même rendre mon père fier de moi si j'essayais juste ... Mais je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à personne."

"Et pour ça ils te tueraient?"

Draco renifla un peu fataliste, ses yeux devenant hantés.

"Si tu n'es pas avec eux, alors tu es contre eux."

"C'est horrible…"

"Tu n'as aucune idée."

Granger sembla en fait un peu malade à cette pensée. Draco soupira et se passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il vida sa tasse de thé avec une gorgée de plus.

"Chaque fois que je refusais de torturer quelqu'un ou de tuer un moldu au hasard quand on me le demandait, chaque fois que je me dégonflais de faire quelque chose ou même que je hésitais, ça s'aggravait. Les punitions pour être faible étaient…" Il s'arrêta et déglutit, s'étouffant légèrement sur les mots et les souvenirs qui leur sont associés.

"Ils t'ont fait du mal?" Demanda-t-elle à voix basse, comme si elle avait peur de discuter à voix haute. Draco hocha la tête en se frottant la nuque, "Oh, Malfoy, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait?" Son visage était rempli de pitié, des yeux plus incroyablement profonds et douloureux qu'il ne les avait jamais vus auparavant. Cela lui a donné confiance pour continuer.

"Ça a varié, selon qui était mécontent de moi."

"Qui…?" Elle a commencé, mais il a interrompu.

"Bellatrix aime beaucoup la malédiction du Cruciatus. Elle ne laisse pas de traces et elle aime les cris. Si je torturais pas bien, elle me torturait. C'était sa politique... Lucius, d'un autre côté, avait d'autres préférence. Il aimait juste me salir les mains. Il m'enchaînerait et me affamerait si j'étais ingrat comme il le disait. Ou il me laisserait piégé dans une pièce avec Fenrir Greyback- " La peau de Draco rampa et il sentit le mouvement familier dans ses tripes.

"Le loup-garou…?"

"Oui. Il ne m'a pas touché, bien sûr. Mais je devais regarder… des choses affreuses."

Draco blanchit et se tut. Il ne pouvait plus continuer. Il se sentait un peu en sueur et il tremblait. Il se serra les poings pour le cacher.

Granger avait l'air dégoûté, son front était plissé profondément entre ses sourcils et il la regarda visiblement avaler alors qu'elle traitait l'information.

"Est-ce que Tu… Tu sais qui T'as puni parce que tu n'as pas tué le professeur Dumbledore?"

Le cœur de Draco sauta.

"Oui. Mais ... s'il te plaît, ne me demande pas de parler de ça. Je ne peux pas," Supplia-t-il doucement, et elle acquiesça très rapidement pour l'apaiser.

"Je ne le ferai pas. Tu n'as pas à dire ou à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas, Malfoy."

"Je te remercie."

"D'accord, j'ai compris. Il était clair que tu devais t'échapper ... mais pourquoi ne pas t'enfuir?"

Draco bougea maladroitement sur le petit matelas. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, essayant de dissimuler le souvenir qui le pressait de venir de Karkaroff défiler devant eux, ligoté et en sang.

"Non. Il nous trouve toujours. Toujours."

Granger hocha lentement la tête, le regardant avec méfiance, mais il pouvait également voir la lueur dans son regard, le rassurant qu'elle ne voulait pas demander plus de détails. Il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas en discuter, qu'il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

"Alors ça t'a amené ... ici."

"Oui. Au moins, il ne peut pas me trouver ici. Pour l'instant. Il peut même penser que j'ai été capturé pendant le combat. Je n'avais révélé mes intentions à personne."

La sorcière aux cheveux ondulé semblait clairement perturbée par le tout. Elle se mordait la lèvre nerveusement et tordait ses doigts. C'était en fait assez adorable de voir les pensées qui lui tournaient dans la tête à toute allure.

La façon dont son nez se plissait légèrement alors qu'elle le contemplait. Elle ne réalisa même pas à quel point elle exprimait ses émotions. Elle était un livre ouvert.

"Cela n'explique toujours pas… je veux dire… pourquoi ne pas simplement parler à Remus ou à Kingsley? Pourquoi rester silencieux? Tu aurais pu leur expliquer ça.

Draco renifla.

"M'auraient-ils cru?"

"Bien sûr - d'accord, peut-être pas" Elle changea d'avis au milieu de sa phrase, ses joues se colorant de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la culpabilité ou de l'embarras. Les joues roses la rendaient si douce presque angélique, mais tellement vulnérable. Elle poursuivit "Mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ne même pas essayer de te défendre."

Il soupira et pointa avec colère vers la porte.

"Ces gens là-bas me détestent. Et pour cause. J'étais une petite merde méchante pour la plupart d'entre eux. Et crois-le ou non, je méprise toujours chacun d'entre eux. Le sentiment est vraiment mutuel. Ils ne veulent pas croire que je pourrais avoir besoin de l'asile ou que j'en sois digne. Je suis un Mangemort. Et le fils de ce connard de Lucius Malefoy. On ne peut pas me faire confiance, tu te souviens? "

"Et moi dans tout ça?" Granger argumenta, ses joues rougissant alors qu'elle posait son front dans un air renfrogné de détermination obstinée. "Tu étais plus méchant et tu m'a fais plus de mal qu'à aucune des personnes ici. Je n'ai absolument aucune raisons de penser du bien de à toi. Alors pourquoi me parler à moi ? "

Draco serra les dents et fronça les sourcils sévèrement, il n'aimait pas la pensé de lui la faisant souffrir.

"Tu sais pourquoi."

Elle cligna des yeux à quelques reprises, secouant la tête pour démentir, même s'il n'était pas convaincu qu'elle était aussi naïve. Il soupira, se forçant à être patient et se pencha en avant pour reposer ses coudes sur ses genoux, le rapprochant d'elle. Si proche que son parfum le submergea dans une course vertigineuse.

Lavande et miel.

"Granger, tu n'es pas stupide. Tu sais pourquoi je voulais te voir. Tu ne t'en souviens pas? Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous parlons comme ça."

Granger rougit joliment, baissant la tête pour que ses cheveux tombent légèrement pour couvrir son visage. Elle rongea sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne rouge foncé. Puis elle leva les yeux vers lui.Cette fois, ses yeux le défiaient.

"Malgré tout ... je ne suis qu'une" Elle fit les guillemets avec ses doigts "sang-de-bourbe sale", pas vrai?"

Draco s'est physiquement figé et grimaça. Il savait que cela reviendrait le hanter, mais qu'il le veuille ou non, il l'avait toujours cru, vraiment cru.

Il l'avait méprisée, il l'avait dédaignée et rabaissée à cause de son sang. Parce qu'elle était intelligente et puissante et il l'avait détestée pour ça. Il se racla la gorge quand il sentit une masse inconfortable s'y reposer. Il a maintenu un contact visuel aussi uniformément que possible.

"Après tout ça ... je ne pense pas que cela compte jamais plus pour moi. Je suis fatigué d'être un tel imbécile, fatigué d'être rempli de tant de haine."

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Granger le regarda, redressa sa colonne vertébrale et sembla profondément déçue.

"Alors c'est ça? Tu n'as pas changé d'avis à propos de moi parce que tu as réalisé que c'était complètement faux, tu en as juste eu marre?"

Draco la regardait, choqué, ne comprenant pas comment il aurait pu s'exprimer si mal pour lui donner cette impression.

"Non ... je n'ai pas ... je veux dire, bien sûr que je ..."

"Et as-tu pensé qu'en agissant comme si tu acceptais uniquement une née-moldu, tu pourrais être plus susceptible de convaincre l'Ordre de t'aider?"

"Non!"

"Tu as dit que tu étais simplement fatigué d'être cruel, il n'y a pas vraiment de remords dans tous ça."

Draco tendit la main à l'aveuglette et attrapa sa main alors qu'elle tentait de se lever de sa chaise et de partir. Cependant, sentir son contact sur sa peau la fit geler et elle resta assise devant lui, les yeux accusateurs et sauvages. Draco à peine enregistré l'action ou ce qui l'avait amené à le faire. Il avait juste besoin de la toucher.

"J'étais un imbécile, Granger. Je me sens toujours totalement honteux par le moindre souvenir de la façon dont je t'ai traité à l'école et je ne l'assume absolument pas. Je me suis laissé influencer par les préjugés de mon père et mon éducation, sans oublier mon propre égo lâche qui était blessé par ta capacité à me battre à chaque fois, pour chaque putain de choses. J'étais un enfant stupide et un branleur. J'ai arrêté de penser et de me sentir comme ça il y a longtemps déjà. Je me suis simplement fatigué de faire semblant."

Granger semblait légèrement apaisé par ses paroles. Il touchait toujours son avant-bras et il pouvait sentir ses muscles se détendre un peu après qu'elle se soit tendue.

"Que veux-tu dire par faire semblant?"

Il soupira et baissa les yeux sur l'endroit où leur peau s'était connectée, ne voulant pas retirer sa main même si elle était légèrement maladroite.

"L'année dernière ... j'ai été entourée de Mangemorts à la maison et des enfants de Mangemorts à l'école, Granger. Peu importait ce que je pensais, la seule chose qui comptait c'est comment j'agissait."

"Quand as-tu commencé à changer d'avis?" Elle demanda curieusement.

"A la fin de la cinquième année" Avoua-t-il d'une voix si douce qu'elle dut pencher la tête sur le côté pour l'entendre "Un soir pendant la nuit."

Elle secoua la tête.

"Je n'avais pas réalisé, Malfoy ... Je pensais à cette nuit ... Eh bien, je pensais que tu étais juste devenu fou."

"Peut-être que je l'était" Dit-il avec un léger sourire narquois.

Avant que Granger puisse exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait à propos de cette révélation, il y eut un craquement rouillé familier lorsque la clé tourna dans la porte. Une vibration de magie se répandit dans la pièce lorsque les protections s'effondrèrent, puis la porte s'ouvrit avec un craquement gémissant. Bien que Draco ne bouge pas d'un pouce au son, Granger s'éloigna précipitamment de l'endroit où il touchait encore son bras. Sa main tomba inutilement alors qu'il la voyait se lécher nerveusement les lèvres et se tourner pour saluer leur intrus.

Draco aurait personnellement pu maudire qui que ce soit s'il avait eu sa baguette magique.

Heureusement pour eux, c'était Minerva McGonagall. L'ancien chef de la maison de Gryffondor était la seul de ce foutu Ordre à lui témoigner sa miséricorde. Elle lui avait apporté de la nourriture une ou deux fois, probablement derrière leur dos.

C'était juste dommage qu'elle ne soit pas responsable à la place de ce putain de loup-garou. Il détestait cet imbécile minuscule et timide. L'homme n'avait pas tenu une bougie à Snape pour enseigner à la Défense.

"Hermione-" Murmura-t-elle doucement en venant se placer complètement dans la pièce et en fermant la porte derrière elle. "Je pensais juste que je te conseillerais de terminer. Remus et Kingsley ont dit qu'ils voulaient ... euh ...limiter ton

exposition au Mangemort, je crois était la phrase qu'ils ont utilisée

Granger gémit et roula des yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensent qu'il va se passer exactement? Il va se libérer, puis nous tuer tous avec le tranchant d'une théière cassée? Il n'a pas de baguette! Et je doute qu'il veuille fuir de toute façon "

Minerva sourit à son ancienne élève, semblant fière de la jeune femme.

"En fait, je pense que c'est exactement ce qu'ils craignent. J'admets qu'ils sont un peu trop zélés."

"Un peu?" Elle renifla avec incrédulité. La lèvre de Draco se contracta au début d'un sourire, mais il tassa l'envie. McGonagall tourna son regard vers lui et lui jeta un regard calculateur et douteux.

"Avez-vous faim, Monsieur Malfoy?" Elle a demandé sévèrement mais calmement.

Draco n'était pas sûr de ce qui l'empêchait cette fois, mais il ne répondit pas, restant silencieux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Granger, se demandant s'il pouvait s'en sortir uniquement en interagissant avec elle. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression qu'il était soudainement ouvert à la communication avec chaque putain de personne ici.

Il la voulait elle seulement.

McGonagall haussa un sourcil sceptique alors que Granger se tournait pour le regarder avec un sourire ironique.

"Vraiment? Retour au silence? Je pensais que ce foutu jeu t'avait passé maintenant…"

Draco lui jeta un regard sombre et significatif et elle haussa les épaules et hocha la tête avec un soupir de patience forcée. "Très bien. Oui, je pense qu'il a faim. Je charmerai un peu de nourriture ici après le déjeuner."

"Alors il t'a réellement parlé, n'est-ce pas?"

Granger renifla moqueur.

"Oh oui. C'était lui faire dire des choses qui ont un sens qui était la partie difficile.

Draco la fixa mais elle lui adressa un sourire innocent.

"Et pense-tu qu'il pose un danger, Hermione?"

Minerva les observa attentivement tandis que la sorcière aux cheveux bouclés laissait échapper un souffle et le considérait doucement pour un moment.

"Je ne vois aucune raison de le garder attaché, tant que la pièce est protégée et qu'il n'a pas de baguette magique", Expliqua-t-elle avec une assurance désinvolte qui le réchauffa. Elle commençait certainement déjà à lui faire confiance, malgré ses hésitations antérieures.

"Tu penses qu'il est sincère?"

"Pas du tout. Je pense qu'il est un imbécile arrogant, en fait. Mais malgré ça, je crois qu'il a vraiment besoin de notre aide."

McGonagall eut un petit rire à la plaisanterie et, bien que Draco éprouve une appréciation tordue de sa volonté de le taquiner, il tenta extérieurement de paraître aussi glacé qu'elle l'avait décrit.

En fait, le chef de Gryffondor l'avait toujours traité équitablement à l'école, alors qu'il était un snob colossal, mais il n'était toujours pas prêt à baisser la garde avec qui que ce soit ces jours-ci. Il avait déjà été trop blessé.

Granger était la seule exception extraordinairement unique à cette règle. Elle se tourna maintenant vers lui et lui adressa un petit sourire ironique, teintée d'une pointe de regret.

"Je reviendrai dès que je le pourrai ... ou au moins dès que certaines personnes sortiront la tête de leurs fesses."

"Hermione-"

"D'accord, désolé Professeur… euh… Minerva."

Les lèvres de Draco se contractèrent alors, et il était certain que la femme plus âgée l'avait remarqué.

Ses yeux se posèrent entre ses deux anciens élèves et il répondit rapidement en tournant son visage pour regarder fixement le mur, les fermant tous les deux. Il détestait que quiconque le voie vulnérable, mais plus encore, il détestait que quiconque vienne s'immiscer dans ce temps précieux avec Granger.

Il était supposé comprendre la connexion avec elle, et non ses sentiments confus pour le reste de ce foutu monde sorcier. Il entendit de loin Granger soupirer, mais il garda fermement son regard détourné.

"Bien ... au revoir pour le moment."

Il ne répondit pas, et elle ne sembla pas faire exception, car quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se referma fermement et tous les sons de l'extérieur étaient à nouveau étouffés.

Draco soupira et ferma les yeux. La journée d'aujourd'hui avait été… révélatrice.

Il savait que lui parler reviendrait à évoquer toutes ces émotions et pensées étranges, même si de nombreux mois s'étaient écoulés. Mais il a été surpris par l'intensité de sa réaction.

C'était comme si l'espoir avait poussé ses ailes et pris son premier vol dans le terrain inconnu qu'était son coeur .


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Emara88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 4

Tout le monde semblait être sur la pointe des pieds sur toute la question de savoir quoi faire avec Draco Malfoy, comme si le problème disparaissait de lui-même.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'Hermione et les garçons étaient arrivés à Grimmauld Place, et il était toujours traité avec beaucoup de suspicion et de peur, ce qui était compréhensible.

Finalement, ils avaient décidé de tenir une sorte de réunion formelle pour discuter de son avenir. Mais comme prévu, cela avait fini par être à la fois inutile et fastidieux. Beaucoup trop de membres de l'Ordre ont perdu du temps à se disputer des informations inutiles et à formuler des hypothèses erronées à propos du garçon blond de Serpentard.

Même Harry était devenu frustré par la réunion. Et il détestait Malfoy, mais la façon dont ils parlaient de lui était comme s'ils pensaient qu'il n'était qu'une version miniature de son père Lucius.

Hermione savait mieux.

Elle était certaine que Draco ne ressemblait à son père que de visu. Son petit récit ne lui avait pas manqué la veille lorsque la seule mention de Lucius apparut dans leur conversation. Il n'avait pas été capable de se référer à l'homme plus âgé comme à son "père".

C'était révélateur. Et entendre parler de la façon dont Lucius l'avait puni… Cela faisait toujours mal à Hermione. Elle imaginait son propre père aimable, les yeux plissés aux angles lorsqu'il la balayait dans un chaud câlin d'ours ou lorsqu'il racontait des blagues les plus puériles qu'il aimait tant.

Etant en quelque sorte une fille modèle à son papa, la pire punition qu'elle ait jamais reçue était l'un de ses "je suis déçue" avec un froncement des sourcils qui lui brisait le cœur. Elle ne pouvait réellement se souvenir d'aucun cas où il aurait élevé la voix ou pire la main.

Cela lui fit comprendre à quel point la situation de Malfoy était désespérée. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit arrivé à sa première année à Poudlard en étant horriblement arrogant et cruel, et lui en voulait particulièrement.

Il avait été déformé et conditionné depuis son enfance pour se croire supérieur à tous ceux qui l'entouraient et était très probablement méchamment discipliné lorsqu'il échouait.

Hermione soupira alors qu'elle plaçait une série d'assiettes et de tasses sur un large plateau, préparant le dîner de Malfoy. Elle avait pensé qu'elle pourrait aussi bien manger avec lui. Mais elle s'était convaincue que c'était pour des raisons pratiques et non parce qu'elle craignait qu'il ne se renferme dans la folie qu'il y avait au fond de ses yeux si il était tout seul dans sa chambre, désespéré d'être accompagné.

Et elle avait besoin de lui parler du résultat de la réunion. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas sûre elle-même, comment tout cela s'était déroulé exactement.

Naturellement, Hermione s'était exprimée en défense, racontant très vaguement ce qu'elle avait appris lors de ses rencontres avec lui jusqu'à présent. Elle avait laissé de côté la plupart des détails, bien sûr. Elle a simplement décrit son angoisse évidente d'être un Mangemort et son désir de protection. Elle leur avait assuré qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir causer de dommages et qu'il paraissait sincère.

Bien entendu, tout cela avait été entendu puis rejeté rapidement par l'Ordre. Les idées préconçues sur les Malfoy et son propre rôle dans le meurtre de Dumbledore avaient entaché leur opinion sur lui. Et elle était juste la jeune fille naïve qui était assez crédule pour acheter ses conneries.

Elle sourit avec tendresse en se souvenant de McGonagall debout, ses yeux verts clignotant brusquement alors qu'elle faisait face à la salle après que plusieurs commentaires sur sa jeunesse et son manque d'expérience aient été exprimés.

"Tu peux dire ce que tu veux à propos de Monsieur Malfoy, compte tenu de l'histoire de ce garçon, mais je ne tolérerai rien en particulier contre Hermione. Son jugement est indiscutable."

"Oui mais Minerva, tu dois sûrement convenir qu'elle n'est pas la personne idéale pour l'interroger-"

"C'est précisément pourquoi vous n'irez nulle part avec lui. Il n'a pas besoin d'un interrogateur. Il a besoin d'un allié. Quelqu'un qui l'écoutera. Draco Malfoy est fragile et très méfiant. Hermione est exactement ce dont il a besoin. "

C'était Molly Weasley qui avait le plus tourné le nez à cette idée. Leur famille avait une histoire très pauvre avec les Malfoy, et elle ne connaissait le fils que par les histoires plutôt colorées de Ron. Ses mots avaient presque incité Hermione à rouler des yeux.

"Mais tu es sûr qu'il ne va pas essayer de la manipuler? Essaie de la mettre à ses côtés avec ses charmes et sa belle mine?"

Ron était devenu blanc d'embarras à la suite de ses paroles et Harry avait presque ri. Hermione venait juste de hausser les épaules, regardant autant qu'elle osait la vieille matriarche Weasley.

"J'ai du mal à croire que je serais aussi facilement influencée par un beau visage, c'est triste que de tel clichés ne soit avancée en premier par une femme" Avait-elle répondu avec force.

Bien sûr, une petite partie nicheuse d'elle avait admis à contrecoeur qu'i était très beau. On lui a rappelé qu'il avait effectivement des traits très lisses et attrayants.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas à lui seul pour être légèrement pertinent par rapport au sujet traité. Ce qui comptait pour Hermione, c'était de s'assurer que Malfoy était traité équitablement. Et ce qui importait pour l'Ordre, c'était qu'il ne les mettait pas en danger et qu'ils le pompaient pour obtenir le plus d'informations possible.

"Vous ne gagnerez tout simplement pas de terrain avec le garçon en étant hostile," Leur avait dit Minerva, finalement fatigué d'entendre leurs querelles "Je vous recommande de le confier à Hermione. Elle peut s'assurer qu'il continue à être honnête et serviable, et relayer quelque chose d'important pour nous. "

Après quelques brouilles supplémentaires, l'Ordre avait finalement accepté.

Harry et Ron avaient même décidé qu'ils pourraient se permettre de rester à la place Grimmauld plus longtemps pendant qu'ils cherchaient la poursuite de leur prochain Horcruxe. Bien sûr, l'appel d'une nourriture consistante et d'un lit chaud constituait un accrochant pour eux aussi.

Et ainsi, Hermione avait été nommée responsable de la manipulation Malfoy et elle transmettrait tout ce qui importait qu'il partageait avec elle. (Hermione leur avait délibérément pas dit qu'elle respecterait sa vie privée et ne divulguerait aucun secret personnel sans son approbation, comme ils le souhaitaient probablement).

Ce qui la conduisit à sa porte ce soir-là, portant son dîner sur un plateau et écartant le frémissement de ses nerfs qui lui habitaient l'estomac depuis cet après-midi.

La maison était redevenue silencieuse après le départ de tout le monde. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que Remus, Minerva, Harry et Ron avec elle. Ne prenant pas la peine de demander la permission à qui que ce soit, Hermione avait pris le temps de déplacer ses affaires dans la chambre d'amis à côté de Malfoy plus tôt dans la soirée. Si elle voulait le faire correctement, elle pourrait aussi bien être à proximité au cas où.

Bien que dormir à côté du blond avec seulement un mince mur les séparant donnait à Hermione une sensation inexplicable dans son ventre, comme une sourde anxiété.

Soufflant d'un souffle impatient devant ses pensées distraites, Hermione poussa la porte, faisant léviter le plateau devant elle alors qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre.

"Granger-"

Malfoy était assis sur le lit quand elle entra. Il se leva d'un bond et observa, impressionné, le plateau de nourriture odorant se placer sur la table de chevet. Hermione fit rapidement quelques sorts pour agrandir la table basse et convoquer quelques chaises.

Elle fit signe à la nourriture et il s'avança timidement pour s'asseoir, la rejoignant de l'autre côté.

"C'est quoi tout ça?" Demanda-t-il avec une certaine appréhension. Hermione leva un sourcil.

"Tu n'as pas faim?"

"Affamé. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter…"

"De quoi?"

Malfoy inclina la tête sur le côté et lui sourit légèrement.

"Que tu as une sorte de nouvelle terrible à me donner. Tu essaye trop d'être gentille, ce qui me rend tout de suite suspicieux."

Hermione se moqua, annulant les charmes de stase sur la nourriture entre eux qui la gardait au chaud.

"Je ne suis pas un Serpentard comme toi, tu sais. Nous n'avons pas tous de raisons cachées."

"Pas dans mon expérience."

Elle retint sa respiration et le fixa, mais sans réelle animosité.

"Peut-être que je suis juste une personne gentille!"

"Peut-être" Acquiesça-t-il, ses mots adoucis par un sourire légèrement ironique.

Hermione désigna la nourriture avec insistance et elles s'installèrent toutes les deux. Elle vit qu'il était ravi de manger de la vraie nourriture consistante. Mais elle remarqua qu'il semblait toujours épuisé. Elle réussit à s'asseoir et à manger tranquillement avec lui pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de se sentir obligée de lui poser certaines des questions qui la tracassaient depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'il était ici. En avalant sa gorgée de poulet, elle était sur le point de parler quand Malfoy intervint le premier.

"Alors laisse-moi deviner ... ils veulent que tu découvres tous mes secrets les plus profonds et les plus sombres et que tu leur fasses le retour?

Elle le regarda avec surprise. Hermione cligna des yeux et l'observa doucement, essayant de décider à quel point elle devrait être honnête avec lui. Malgré le goût crémeux du poulet qui persistait dans sa bouche, sa langue était soudainement sèche et peu coopérative. Mais elle repoussa son assiette et tenta de se faufiler entre les mots justes.

"Oui" Admit-elle doucement "Tu n'as pas tort. L'Ordre a décidé que tu pouvais être ... Je pense que c'est utile qu'ils avaient dis."

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent de moi?"

"Informations sur les Mangemorts."

Le garçon blond a également repoussé son assiette, reflétant sa position. Il avait l'air assez sérieux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

"Est-ce le prix que je dois payer pour leur protection?"

Elle hocha lentement la tête, rongeant sa lèvre inférieure.

"Quelque chose comme ca."

Il haussa un sourcil mais sa réponse était moins enthousiaste. Il inclina la tête sur le côté et la considéra un instant.

"Et toi tu en penses quoi?"

Hermione savait qu'il lui demanderait ça. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se pencha en avant avec ses coudes sur la table.

"Je pense que c'est vraiment à toi de choisir."

"Que veux-tu dire?"

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules.

"Tu ne nous as jamais rien promis. Tu n'as jamais dit que vous voulais rejoindre notre camp ou que vous voulais vaincre tu sais qui."

"Je le veux."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle le regarda. Il avait rapidement avoué ses aveux et maintenant, une légère teinte de rose était sur ses joues.

"Tu le veux …?"

Il déglutit visiblement et lui rendit son regard, l'air plus calme qu'il ne l'était probablement.

"Je veux aider. Ce que j'ai vu, ce que j'ai été obligé de faire… Je veux le voir mourir, Granger" Ses yeux gris étaient durs comme de l'acier et sa peau avait pâli. Il avait l'air hanté. "Je sais que j'ai dit que j'essayais juste de survivre, et c'était vrai au début. Mais ... je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde où il prend le pouvoir. Tu n'imagine pas à quoi ça ressemblerait ..."

Elle sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement.

"Alors explique-moi, Malfoy ..."

"Je ne peux pas."

"Tu m'as dit une partie de ça l'autre jour" Dit-elle doucement.

"Certains. Mais pas tout. Pas encore."

"D'accord" Elle leva les mains en un geste apaisant, sentant que c'était un domaine qu'il trouvait particulièrement traumatisant. "Mais je veux que tu saches que tu peux vraiment me parler de n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas ..." Soupira-t-elle de frustration en tripotant la fin d'une longue boucle "Je ne vais pas simplement répéter tout ce que tu dis textuellement à l'ordre."

"N'est-ce pas ce qu'ils attendent de toi?"

Hermione haussa les épaules, souriant faiblement.

"Peut-être que oui. Mais cela serait totalement injuste pour toi. Je veux que tu apprennes à me faire confiance. Je veux que tu me dises ce que je peux et ne peux pas transmettre, et ce que tu veux garder confidentiel."

Une expression de soulagement immense traversa alors son visage. Il la regarda de dessous les quelques mèches de longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient doucement sur son front. Ses lèvres se crispèrent en un sourire chaleureux qui semblait si différent de son sourire narquois.

"Je… j'apprécie cela. Et je sais déjà que je peux faire confiance à ta discrétion. N'as-tu vraiment jamais parlé à personne de cette nuit en cinquième année?"

Hermione renifla doucement. Elle secoua la tête si vigoureusement que ses cheveux rebondirent sur ses épaules. Saisissant l'occasion alors qu'il était plus à l'aise, elle bannit la table sur le côté de la pièce et alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit. Elle voulait paraître non menaçante et amicale. Malfoy l'observa d'un air interrogateur avant de s'asseoir devant elle dans une position en miroir.

"Jamais" Confirma-t-elle, sentant une palpitation de nerfs à propos du sujet qu'il avait évoqué "Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dit? Non seulement personne ne m'aurait cru, mais cela me semblait aussi ..." Elle rougi "Trop privé. Ce n'était l'affaire de personne que la nôtre."

Malfoy acquiesça de la tête, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

"Merci. Et merci d'avoir accepté d'être mon contact ou mon interrogateur, ou peu importe ce que tu es ici."

"Ton manipulateur" Corrigea-t-elle avec un sourire franc. Malfoy éclata de rire et ses joues rougirent alors qu'il baissait la tête pour regarder la couverture sous elle. Quand il ne rencontra pas son œil pendant un moment, Hermione réalisa ce qui l'avait rendu si gêné et rougissait aussi.

Peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas faire référence à une soi-disant "Manipulation" à l'avenir pour éviter les malentendus.

"J'espère que tu n'espérait pas à quelqu'un de plus important ou de plus haut placé" Commenta-t-elle légèrement après une pause embarrassante. Malfoy rit et releva la tête.

"Pas du tout. Tu étais exactement ce que je voulais."

Hermione hocha la tête, sachant déjà que c'était le cas en raison du mystère persistant du médaillon qu'ils avaient trouvé en sa possession. Plutôt que d'aborder ce sujet, qui le rendrait certainement sur la défensive, elle décida de demander quelque chose d'autre qui la harcelait depuis cette semaine.

"Est-ce que ça te dérange si je te pose une ... euh ... question personnelle et délicate?"

Malfoy inclina la tête sur le côté avec un sourire tendu.

"Bien avec une telle introduction, comment refuser ?"

Hermione grimaça en serrant les mains. Mais le blond lui fit simplement signe de continuer. C'est ce qu'elle a fait après avoir pris une longue respiration stabilisée.

"Je voulais poser des questions sur… tes parents. Plus précisément ta mère."

Elle avait ses réponses à la question quand son visage se vida de toutes ses couleurs. Son dos se redressa immédiatement et ses yeux brillèrent de douleur. C'était comme si tout son corps avait gelé.

"Malfoy?" Elle a invité doucement, inclinant sa tête sur le côté. Il prit une respiration tremblante et déglutit. Mais il lui a fallu beaucoup de temps pour pouvoir parler réellement.

"Je ne… ils…" Exhala-t-il lentement et tenta à nouveau. "En ce qui me concerne, Lucius peut pourrir en enfer. Mais ma mère-"

Hermione hocha la tête pour le soutenir, l'invitant à continuer. Il fit une nouvelle pause, puis il laissa tomber brusquement dans un murmure rauque.

"Elle est morte, Granger."

Elle haleta et porta sa main à sa bouche, choquée par la révélation. La tête de Malfoy baissa vers l'avant et il pressa son poing serré contre son front.

"Je… je n'ai pas… Malfoy, je suis tellement désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû…"

Il leva la tête et elle vit que ses yeux étaient devenus un peu vitreux.

"Tout va bien. Tu ne savais pas."

Hermione voulait tendre la main et réconforter le garçon blond. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter le miroitement torturé dans ses yeux. Mais son corps était si tendu et il tremblait si fort qu'elle n'était pas prête à le surprendre ni à l'effrayer davantage.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" Elle demanda avec le ton le plus apaisant qu'elle puisse gérer, même si elle sentait et entendait également le léger accroc d'émotion dans sa voix. Il y eut un long silence avant qu'il parle et réponde à sa question.

"Ma mère n'était pas… elle ne ressemblait pas aux autres. Certainement pas à sa sœur. Je sais qu'elle peut paraître froide et distante en public, mais…"

Il s'interrompit brièvement et Hermione se souvint d'avoir vu la matriarche Malfoy à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Elle avait certainement l'air d'être supérieure à tous ceux qui l'entouraient, souriait à peine et plissait le nez comme si tous sentait mauvais. Mais Hermione savait mieux que quiconque que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il continue.

"Mais derrière tout ça, elle était une personne si douce. Je me souviens toujours d'elle quand j'étais petite, très fragile et trop facilement dominée par les grandes personnalités qui l'entouraient. Elle était trop gentille pour être la femme d'un Mangemort. Elle était trop tendre pour cette vie ".

"A-t-elle été tuée?" Demanda Hermione avec horreur, mais il secoua la tête en réponse.

"Pas exactement. Elle a cessé de manger. Elle ne parlait pas et ne regardait même plus qui que ce soit. Elle ne voulait prendre aucune potion. J'ai essayé-"

Il a fait une pause et elle a entendu la façon dont sa voix s'est brisée. Cette fois, elle décida de tendre la main et de toucher sa main. Il a eu un petit pincement au début, puis il a tourné sa prise et l'a saisie. Son emprise sur elle était si ferme qu'elle faillit grimacer. Mais cela lui a donné le courage de continuer.

"J'ai essayé d'aider, mais c'était comme si elle n'était même plus là. Elle était comme un fantôme. Je pense qu'en fin de compte, tout le stress sur son corps, ne pas manger ni prendre soin d'elle, c'était trop. Son cœur était toujours faible et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister à tout. "

"Oh, Malfoy, c'est…terrible… je suis tellement désolé que tu aies dû passer par là."

Il acquiesça, ne lâchant pas sa main de sa prise.

"Même si physiquement, je sais que c'est elle qui a tout abandonné; je ne peux toujours pas m'empêcher de blâmer Lucius… J'ai l'impression qu'il l'a tuée."

Sa voix s'étouffa et il baissa la tête. Hermione pressa sa main confortablement.

"Hé… ça va ..." Marmonna-t-elle.

"Il n'a peut-être pas utilisé de baguette ni d'arme. Mais sa négligence, son insensibilité et son obsession psychotique avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres… l'on conduit à la mort. Peux-tu même imaginer un mari ou un père qui pourrait conduire quelqu'un à cela ? "

Hermione réalisa tardivement que quelques larmes étaient tombées de ses cils quand elle sentit une gouttelette se poser sur leurs mains jointes. Malfoy la regarda de nouveau et l'angoisse sur son visage céda la place à une expression plus douce et affectueuse.

"C'est pour ça que tu as pris la décision de partir?" Elle a demandé, sa voix sortant comme un croassement faible. Il acquiesca.

"Quand elle était en vie, je devais rester et essayer de la protéger. Mais une fois qu'elle… euh… eh bien, il n'y avait plus rien qui me retienne là-bas."

Hermione hocha la tête pour comprendre.

"Alors tu as saisi la première opportunité?"

"Oui. Et maintenant je veux les faire payer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Lucius."

Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle était censée lui dire. C'était trop. Hermione soupira et bougea son corps de telle sorte que son dos soit appuyé contre le mur de la chambre.

Malfoy fit de même et ils restèrent assis silencieusement côte à côte pendant un long moment. Elle pouvait sentir son épaule appuyée contre la sienne. Lentement, ses muscles se relâchèrent et sa main fut soulagée. Puis elle entendit sa respiration ralentir et se réguler jusqu'à ce que les deux se correspondent à un rythme calme .

"Merci de me l'avoir dit" Murmura-t-elle doucement après un moment.

"Je préférerais que tu ne… tu pourrais simplement dire qu'elle est morte d'une maladie ou de quelque chose? Je ne veux pas que toutes ces personnes sachent qu'elle l'a fait elle-même."

Hermione répondit instantanément au pitoyable croassement de sa voix, pressant sa main rapidement.

"Bien sûr."

Ils se turent tous les deux et Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait presque sentir sa douleur l'envahir et son cœur se serrer. Ils avaient tous trop vécu ces derniers mois et ils étaient encore très jeunes. Il avait vieillis bien au-delà de leurs maigres années. Sans avoir besoin de dire un mot, Hermione et Malfoy s'assirent ensemble sur un vieux lit en ruine dans une maison délabrée, se prélassant dans la présence réconfortante d'une autre personne qui n'aurait jamais dû être plongée au cœur de cette guerre.

.

.

La fois suivante qu'il la revit, Draco était un peu fou. En fait, il rayonnait quand elle entrait dans sa petite chambre, lui donnant probablement un petit choc en raison de l'accueil chaleureux. Mais c'était étrangement merveilleux de voir le joli sourire qui ornait ses lèvres en retour.

Les choses étaient devenues assez émouvantes entre eux hier et il était à moitié inquiet qu'elle ait abandonné la tâche en confiant le travail à quelqu'un d'autre parce que c'était trop difficile. Elle était un ange de douceur et d'innocence qui ne devrait jamais être meurtri des horreurs de la guerre.

Mais elle était de nouveau là, debout devant lui comme une sorte d'ange farouche, discutant de tous ses plans pour sa chambre et de la façon dont elle pourrait rendre son séjour plus facile et plus agréable, avec un peu de confort ou de divertissement. Une partie de lui voulait lui dire qu'il voulait simplement plus de sa compagnie, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir d'où venait cette pensée ni ce que cela voulait dire.

"Qu'as-tu réellement fait ici les semaines dernières?" Elle a demandé avec un sourire ironique. Draco haussa les épaules et se traîna un peu maladroitement entre ses pieds.

"Eh bien, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à imaginer des formes différentes à partir des fissures au plafond."

Granger renifla doucement. Elle scruta les dalles de bois qui craquaient au-dessus d'eux.

"Tel que?"

Il vint se placer à côté d'elle, pointant le doigt vers une bande de fissures particulièrement déchiquetée.

"Celui-ci ressemble à un Scroutt à pétard."

Il observa le visage de Granger alors qu'elle plissait le nez et scrutait la marque à laquelle il faisait allusion. Elle pencha la tête d'un côté à l'autre à plusieurs reprises.

"Wahou… c'est vraiment le cas!"

Ses yeux se baisèrent sur elle et il sentit sa bouche s'assécher un peu. Si près d'elle, il pouvait compter les cils finement maquiller qui encadrait ses beaux yeux bruns mielleux. Draco se racla la gorge à la direction inhabituelle de ses pensées et s'éloigna d'elle. Il secoua brièvement la tête pour le dégager.

"Alors..."

Granger sembla ignorer la direction de ses pensées, alors qu'elle souriait et s'assit sur le bord du lit à proximité.

"Alors… l'Ordre voulait que je te demande si tu pouvais leur donner plus de détails sur le Manoir Malfoy. La rumeur dit que c'est le repaire démoniaque des Mangemorts."

"Repaire démoniaque c'est quoi ?" Interrogea-t-il avec une contraction sardonique du front. Granger haussa simplement les épaules, alors il secoua la tête avec ironie et continua "Eh bien, je suppose que ça a du sens. Et si j'y réfléchis un peu et rédige des notes?"

Elle hocha la tête avec impatience, occupée à concentrer une série de sortilèges autour de la pièce et à métamorphoser l'espace pour le rendre plus propre et plus attrayant.

"Je pense que si tu leur donne une autre semaine et leur transmet des informations utiles comme celles-là, ils pourraient te laisser quitter cette pièce!"

"Pour aller où?" Il a demandé curieusement. Granger eut un petit rire.

"Oh n'importe où… le couloir, la bibliothèque, la cuisine, le sous-sol…"

Draco souffla de bonne humeur devant sa gaieté. Son sourire ironique aux lèvres lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était aussi coincée ici que lui pour le moment. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait aller errer à Londres non plus, avec tous les sorcières et sorciers dangereux poursuivant follement le trio Golden. Elle et Potter en priorité.

Quand son sourire devint un peu malicieux, Draco plissa les yeux avec suspicion. Il suivit la direction de son regard vers le lit où elle avait transfiguré la vieille couette poussiéreuse en une couleur rouge sombre, bordée de spirales jaunes. Couleurs de Gryffondor.

"Même pas en rêve" Protesta-t-il, se retournant pour lui faire face avec un air d'indignation collé sur son visage. Granger fit mine de cligner des yeux innocemment alors qu'elle renvoyait son regard avec ce qui était supposé être une expression large et naïve.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Elle a demandé gentiment.

"Changes le!"

"Changer quoi?"

Le regard de Draco s'accentua et elle finit par céder, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire alors qu'elle riait.

"Le regard sur ton visage-" S'étouffa-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire, avant de finalement agiter sa baguette pour la transformer en des tons de bleu et de gris plus foncés.

"Bien mieux" Déclara-t-il avec un peu d'agitation, ce qui la fit seulement rire davantage.

Draco la regarda attentivement alors que sa joie disparaissait et elle se détendit sur le lit, sentant la couverture se poser sous elle avec des mains douces.

Il était curieux d'elle. Elle semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise et confiante ici qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été à l'école. Bien qu'elle agite toujours sa main frénétiquement dans les airs et réponde à toutes les questions du manuel, Hermione Granger a toujours manqué de confiance en elle. Il se souvenait comment elle avait l'habitude de se poser des questions et de douter de ses capacités, même si elle était de loin plus intelligente et plus capable que quiconque dans son groupe d'âge. Ou l'école dans son ensemble d'ailleurs.

"Tu es différente" Commenta-t-il à voix basse après qu'un long silence s'établit entre eux. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine avec un léger embarras face à ses propres mots, mais la fixa de ses yeux. Les yeux de Granger s'écarquillèrent légèrement, le considérant attentivement.

"Comment ça ?" Demanda-t-elle doucement, ses lèvres toujours légèrement retroussées.

"Tu es juste… eh bien, tu sembles avoir plus confiance en toi-même qu'à l'école."

Granger inclina la tête d'un côté avec interrogation, son sourire s'effaçant complètement de son visage.

"Vraiment? Jai juste grandi et puis, ça semble peu probable, puisque je me sens terrifié à peu près tout le temps ces jours-ci."

"Terrifié de quoi?" Demanda-t-il, sachant qu'il avait échangé leurs rôles des derniers jours et que c'était maintenant lui qui interrogeait. Mais il était incroyablement curieux de savoir ce qu'elle pensait et ressentait. Il voulait savoir tous ce qui lui passait par la tête, tout savoir sur elle.

Granger réfléchit un instant à sa question, rongeant sa lèvre inférieure et fronçant les sourcils.

"J'ai peur de laisser tomber tout le monde. De laisser tomber Harry. J'ai peur que ce que je fais ne suffise pas, que je ne sois pas assez forte pour l'aider. Je suis paralysé par la peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si nous n'arrêtons pas Tu sais qui. J'ai encore des cauchemars sur la façon dont ils traitaient les enfants moldus au ministère- "

Elle s'éloigna et lui lança un regard coupable. Avant qu'il puisse commenter ce qu'elle avait dit, elle se leva précipitamment et s'éloigna de lui.

"Ça ne fait rien, il faut juste faire avec" Termina-t-elle doucement, forçant un sourire brillant mais sincère sur son visage. Draco fronça les sourcils devant la distance soudaine qu'elle avait créée entre eux.

"As-tu peur de moi?" Demanda-t-il anxieusement, l'observant très attentivement pour voir sa réaction. Elle secoua doucement la tête, mais mâchait encore nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

"Non. Tu as été très coopératif."

Draco n'était pas convaincu. Elle avait toujours l'air un peu mal à l'aise, alors qu'elle riait et plaisantait quelques minutes auparavant. Il repensa à ses mots et réalisa qu'elle était devenue tendue après avoir mentionné la situation des nés de moldue. "Mais tu penses que je suis comme eux? Tu penses que je te méprise pour être née-moldu?"

Granger le regarda avec méfiance. Tous les sourires avaient disparu alors qu'elle lui lançait le regard le plus direct et le plus percutant à ce jour.

"Bien, n'est-ce pas le cas?"

Il cligna des yeux et se demanda comment il aurait pu être aussi aveugle. Malgré leur camaraderie facile cette semaine et malgré la façon dont il avait commencé à penser à elle au cours de la dernière année, il était clair qu'elle gardait toujours ces souvenirs de leurs jeunes années comme ses exemples les plus poignants de son personnage.

"Je pense que tu es la sorcière la plus forte que j'ai jamais rencontrée" Murmura-t-il doucement, ajoutant tellement de conviction dans sa voix qu'il pouvait la voir se sentir physiquement l'ébranlée. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux et tout son visage se transforma en un air de confusion.

"Tu m'as traité comme de la merde ..."

"J'avais douze ans"

"Ce n'est pas une raison, Malfoy! Moi aussi j'avais douze ans. J'étais nouvelles dans ce monde. Et tu m'as fait sentir comme si j'étais quelque chose de dégoûtant sous ta chaussure. Comme si je n'appartenais pas à ce monde. Tu as était celui qui m'a appris que j'allais vivre dans la haine et la violence de mes paires, forcé a subir un racisme injuste."

Draco déglutit. Il sentit son pouls battre sous ses accusations, sachant qu'elles étaient toutes vraies et se détestant pour ça. Son intestin a roulé avec des nausées.

Il est celui qui à forcé en premier lieu l'ange à devenir guerrière.

"Pourquoi as-tu accepté d'être mon contact alors? Pourquoi avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec moi? Tu aurais pu dire non."

"Je pensais que peut-être il y avait quelque chose de plus pour toi qu'une petite brute raciste méchante. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que j'avais raison."

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et si profonds, le suppliant de confirmer ce qu'elle disait. Draco se lécha les lèvres et s'avança.

"Je suis meilleur que ça. Tu m'as fait devenir plus qu'un tyran, cette nuit-là, dans l'aile de l'hôpital, quelque chose s'est passé. J'avais l'impression de m'être réveillé après m'être endormi toute ma vie. Comme si je ne me noyais plus dans la haine et l'amertume "

"Honnêtement, je pensais que tu avais oublié-"

"Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Cela m'a complètement transformé."

Granger passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et le regarda avec des yeux légèrement vitreux. Elle se rapprocha encore et a visiblement degluti. Draco copia ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rencontrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre à côté du lit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

"Malfoy, je pense que nous devrions parler de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là. Je pense que le moment est venu."

Draco acquiesça et soupira longuement, un rire presque tremblant et nerveux. Granger lui sourit tristement.

"Il est temps" Acquiesça-t-il doucement.

Il se tenant si près d'elle maintenant, regardant dans ces grands yeux plein de compassion, il pouvait se rappeler tous les détails comme si c'était hier.

L'odeur des potions, la sensation de sa peau si douce et le goût des larmes salées sur ses lèvres.

Il ne l'oublierait jamais.


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Emara88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 5

Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un léger voile de douleur qui obscurcissait ses sens quand elle se réveilla pour la première fois.

Il a fallu un certain temps pour même enregistrer où elle était et ce qui était arrivé. Un coin éloigné de son cerveau lui cria qu'elle était en danger, mais son corps était si léthargique, si lourd qu'elle ne pouvait même pas avoir la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières avaient l'impression d'être collées, trop faibles pour même s'ouvrir, pour pouvoir voir son environnement.

La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était l'odeur de chair brûlée et les hurlements enroués de quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait pas identifier à proximité, alors qu'elle observait la teinte violette d'une malédiction qui ondulait vers elle. Elle pouvait toujours voir dans son esprit les yeux enragés et frénétiques d'un Mangemort derrière le sortilège, son masque glissant de son visage, révélant un sourire aux dents jaunes et un désir de meurtre. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait eu elle aussi mais pas assez vite et certainement pas avec un maléfice aussi meurtrier. Hermione sentait la peur monter en flèche, la tirant plus loin du sommeil.

Elle allait mourir. Elle avait besoin de se lever. Elle avait besoin de se protéger.

Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Ce fut la prochaine chose qu'elle réalisa en déplaçant son corps. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec raideur, lentement, seulement pour être accueillis par l'obscurité et un plafond pâle au-dessus d'elle. Sa gorge brûlait quand elle haleta. Se remettant enfin du choc de se réveiller soudainement, elle se saisit de sa baguette mais ne trouva que du coton doux. La matière était raide et étroitement enroulée autour de sa taille. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Elle déglutit convulsivement et essaya de s'asseoir, gémissant lorsqu'elle sentit la douleur brûlante dans sa poitrine s'intensifier.

Juste prends de grandes respirations… calme-toi… se dit-elle, inspirant profondément et se relaxant dans l'oreiller sous elle.

C'était la troisième réalisation. Elle était dans un lit. Sous un drap.

Hermione força son esprit à rationaliser les sensations qu'elle éprouvait. Elle aimait cataloguer les choses, comme des notes d'étude pour une tâche de recherche. Ça devait être logique.

Qu'est ce que je sais?

Il faisait nuit, il n'y avait pas de source de lumière artificielle dans la pièce. Elle était recouverte de coton blanc, le genre de matière rèche qui vous frotte la peau. L'arôme confus d'une multitude de potions était suspendu dans les airs.

Les parfums les plus répandus étaient l'asphodèle et le thym. Elle ne portait pas ses vêtements normaux, du moins pas ceux dont elle se souvenait car elle était vêtu apparemment d'un pantalon de nuit et d'une brassière comme celle qu'on porte en sport laissant son ventre bander à l'air libre, et c'était très silencieux.

Eh bien… pas complètement.

Très légèrement, elle pouvait entendre un léger reniflement, comme si quelqu'un respirait trop fort ou essayait de ne pas pleurer.

Hermione rejeta cette dernière, car elle était si éloignée des bruits de bataille qu'elle attendait. Ils étaient poursuivis par des Mangemorts dans le ministère et elle se souvenait, les explosions de gravats et des cris ont retenti des couloirs labyrinthiques.

Pas cette angoissante et triste paix.

Son esprit organisa ces sentiments dans un ordre rationnel et elle laissa échapper un long souffle apaisant.

Elle était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Son cœur s'emballa considérablement, même s'il restait quelques questions gênantes qui la harcelaient. Est-ce que tout le monde s'en est sorti vivant?Comment s'est-elle retrouvée ici?Finalement, elle réussit à ramper sur le lit et se traîna pour s'asseoir dans une position verticale, bien qu'elle soit toujours légèrement affaissée contre la tête de lit. Quand elle regarda à droite, elle remarqua un lit au loin avec la touffe orange distincte qui ne pouvait être que les cheveux de Ron Weasley sortant de derrière un rideau, elle eu un soupir de soulagement.

Ils ont du être sauvés par l'Ordre.

C'était la seule réponse logique pour elle d'être ici maintenant et de ne pas mourir quelque part dans les entrailles du ministère de la magie. Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses mains, exposées par un rayon de lumière de lune, pour voir qu'elles tremblaient. Elle avait toujours su que le mal était quelque part à attendre. Ecouter Harry en parler l'avait remplie d'effroi, mais maintenant elle l'avait vu de première main.

Elle avait senti les vibrations de nombreux sorts traverser l'air, lui brûlant la peau. Des gens qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrés avant avaient essayé de la tuer.

Hermione ferma les yeux, même s'il faisait déjà très noir dans l'aile de l'hôpital. Alors qu'elle se concentrait à nouveau pour contrôler sa respiration, elle devint de plus en plus consciente de l'autre son de la pièce, résonnant doucement autour du plafond de pierre voûté. Hermione inclina la tête sur le côté et se concentra.C'était un faible reniflement venant du coin de la pièce où un lit solitaire était appuyé contre le mur.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda par là, mais il faisait noir et le lit était entouré d'un rideau raide de l'hôpital. Elle fit pivoter ses jambes et plaça ses pieds sur le sol. Elle frissonna, c'était glacé. Les sons pitoyables venant du coin ont continué. Qui que ce soit il semblait respirer très fort dans le silence paisible de la nuit.

Lentement, se mettant doucement sur ses pieds, Hermione se traîna vers le son. Ses jambes étaient douloureuses et faibles. Mais à chaque pas, elle sembla reprendre des forces, même si sa respiration lui brûlait la poitrine. Elle toucha timidement le bout de ses doigts, d'abord sur le médaillon de sa grand-mère qui heureusement lui restait pendu doucement sur sa peau, puis sur le bandage qui s'étendait au centre de sa cage thoracique couvrant sa poitrine et s'arrêtant juste au dessus de son nombril. Cependant, quand elle est entrée en contact avec le bandage grossier, elle a bronché et a retiré sa main.

C'était une agonie.

Elle compris pourquoi elle avait été laissé vêtu d'une brassière, elle ne pourait souffrir aucun contact. Quel que soit le sort flambé violet qui s'était précipité vers elle, il devait être très dangereux.

Finalement, elle arriva au lit d'angle. Elle tendit la main pour écarter doucement le bord du rideau et jeta un coup d'œil.

Personne n'était là. Le lit était vide.

Hermione se faufila à travers le rideau, suivant le son d'une respiration lourde et étouffée. Elle se pencha autour du lit et trouva la silhouette qui faisait du bruit.

Un halètement s'échappa de sa bouche et elle posa sa main sur ses lèvres. Il ne devait pas l'avoir entendue parce qu'elle était capable de l'observer pendant un long moment, figée sous le choc.

C'était Draco Malfoy, mais comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Sa tête blonde distincte était abaissée, son front reposant sur ses genoux qui étaient repliés contre sa poitrine. Il était affalé sur le sol, replié sur lui-même dans une position fœtale assise. Et il pleurait.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il portait un petit sourire moqueur et son écusson de brigade inquisitoire brillait de manière menaçante la où il était collé à sa poitrine.

Mais maintenant, il semblait misérable et clairement désemparé. La curiosité d'Hermione fut instantanément éveillée alors qu'elle l'étudiait, sa propre douleur se dissipant à mesure que son attention s'échappait et se dirigeait vers le garçon qui se trouvait devant elle.

N'importe quoi était une distraction bienvenue de cette douleur brûlante. Et il y avait une émotion en elle qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait localiser. Peut-être que c'était de la pitié ou de la compassion. Peut-être était-ce juste un étonnement devant la singularité de Malfoy qui avait l'air si brisé et non son air orgueilleux habituel.

Et pourquoi il était sur le sol et pas au lit.

Se sentant coupable de l'avoir vu sangloter à son insu, Hermione se glissa dans le rideau, laissant un léger vide au cas où elle aurait besoin de s'échapper rapidement.

"Malfoy?" Murmura-t-elle, surprise de voir à quel point sa voix résonnait dans le silence sinistre de la nuit. La tête blonde se releva brusquement et elle se retrouva à regarder deux yeux frénétiques et gris acier. Ils s'élargirent d'horreur et il essuya furieusement ses joues luisantes alors qu'il la fixait.

"Dégage, Granger-"

Sa voix semblait lourde et indisposée. En fait, son visage était légèrement moite et encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

"Est-ce que ça va? As-tu besoin de moi pour aller chercher Madame Pomfresh ...?"

Elle pensa qu'elle ferait mieux de demander. S'il mourait dans la nuit, branleur ou non, elle ne se pardonnerait jamais. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi il était à l'hôpital ou ce qui n'allait pas avec lui en premier lieu. C'était peut-être sérieux.

"J'ai dis dégage bordel!" Cracha-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle et en ayant l'air de la repoussé. Cela n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup de poids cette fois-ci, cependant. Hermione effaça le sentiment qu'elle suivait un chemin vraiment idiot et resta enracinée sur place.

"Pas avant que je sache que tu vas bien. As tu besoins d'aide? As-tu mal?"

Malfoy secoua la tête et se tourna vers le mur.

"Laisse-moi juste tranquille" Murmura-t-il, et cette fois, il n'y avait pas de malice dans sa voix.

Il avait juste l'air fatigué et dépassé. Hermione contempla l'espace dans le rideau qui la ramènerait au lit et au sommeil, ce dont elle avait désespérément besoin. Elle revint presque en arrière, les pieds posés sur le sol de pierre, avant que sa mâchoire ne se contracte avec détermination.

Avec un tiraillement décisif de la main, le rideau fut fermé avec elle toujours à l'intérieur. Elle se rapprocha de la forme recroquevillée dissimulée derrière le lit. Ses genoux tremblaient.

Qu'est-ce que je fais au nom de Merlin?Pensa-t-elle vaguement en s'asseyant sur le lit, incapable de supporter son propre poids. Mais ses dents étaient toujours serrées obstinément et elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas de retour possible. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce regard sur son visage auparavant. Et elle devait savoir ce que cela voulait dire. Sa façade normalement froide et arrogante craquait.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Les yeux de Malfoy se rétrécirent de mépris. Il essuya une morve sous son nez et se leva inélégamment. Il s'éloigna du mur et marcha deux pas jusqu'à elle jusqu'à ce qu'il se dressât au-dessus d'elle. Il esperait sûrement l'intimider de sa haute taille.

"Occupe-toi de tes affaires, espèce de sang-de-bourbe."

Hermione cligna des yeux mais ne montra autrement aucun signe que ses mots la touchèrent. Ils ne l'ont pas vraiment fait, plus maintenant.

Des sorciers endurcis et cruels avaient tenté de la tuer quelques heures plus tôt. Soudain, les petites petites insultes de Malfoy semblaient inoffensives en comparaison. Il était juste un garçon prétendant être comme son père, réalisa-t-elle.

"Pourquoi es-tu ici?" Demanda-t-elle prudemment en réponse à son grognement menaçant. Ses joues étaient tachées et roses à force de pleurer et ses yeux injectés de sang, rétrécis de colère. Mais il lui a répondu.

"Tes amis pathétiques nous ont piégés avec ce bonbon stupide. Je saignait du nez…"

Hermione arqua un sourcil de surprise, le regardant de haut en bas. Elle se souvint que Ron leur avait dit avoir utiliser des produits de ses frères contre le groupe de Serpentards qui les tenaient dans le bureau d'Umbridge alors qu'elle et Harry s'étaient aventurés dans la forêt interdite. Normalement, cela n'affectait pas autant les étudiants.

"Et alors tu es venu à l'infirmerie ...?" Son ton était douteux, ce qui faisait que sa mâchoire se contractait de manière irrégulière et que ses mains se crispaient.

"Je suis allergique à la fluxd'herbe."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans un mélange de surprise et de sympathie. Les allergies magiques ont toujours été terribles, et en ingérer sans le savoir en tant qu'ingrédient dans les sucettes expérimentales des jumeaux Weasley a dû être douloureux. Il avait probablement fait l'expérience d'une fièvre critique pendant plusieurs heures, peut-être des spasmes et des crampes musculaires.

"Oh!" Elle haleta en se mordant la lèvre alors qu'elle l'imaginait se tortillant sur le lit. Même si elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, elle ne souhaitait toujours pas ce genre de douleur à qui que ce soit. Elle-même était allergique à l'aconit. Mais il ne semblait plus avoir de douleur physique maintenant "Est-ce que ça va?"

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle posait la question et sa réaction était tout aussi furieuse cette fois.

"Non, ça ne va pas" Siffla-t-il en la regardant et en essayant de paraître intimidant. "Mon nez n'arrêtait pas de saigner et ma peau était en feu…" Il s'arrêta comme s'il réalisait soudain avec qui il était en train de parler. Il referma sa bouche et la regarda.

"Je sais ce que tu veux dire" Commenta-t-elle rapidement, haussant les épaules d'un geste désinvolte. "Je suis allergique à l'aconite. C'est affreux…" Elle frissonna de manière visible, se souvenant de deux jours passés dans l'aile de l'hôpital après une leçon de potions malheureuse plusieurs années auparavant. Le corps de Malfoy se contracta un peu alors qu'il la fixait avec incrédulité et une rage impuissante.

"Merci d'avoir partagé. J'aimerais avoir un peu d'aconit en ce moment, je te l'enfoncerais dans la gorge. Maintenant, va te faire foutre."

Hermione eut presque un rire face à sa colère. Il tremblait pratiquement. Elle n'était pas beaucoup mieux lotie. Au lieu de bouger, elle se tortilla pour s'asseoir correctement sur le bord du lit, Elle commencait à avoir mal au cou d'avoir la tête relever pour le regarder dans les yeux. Le geste lui montrant aussi qu'elle n'était pas intimidée par lui. Même si elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait sa baguette. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

"Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu pleurais" Commenta-t-elle.

Ses mots firent craquer Malfoy. Elle pouvait voir la rage s'allumer dans ses yeux et se transformer en feu, il lui montra pratiquement les dents dans un grognement prédateur.

"Ferme ta putain de bouche-"

Malfoy alla attraper ses épaules, probablement pour la repousser avec force de son petit sanctuaire. Mais au moment où il plaça la pression de ses mains sur elle, le geste réveilla la douleur dans sa poitrine qui se remit à s'enflammer. Elle prit une profonde respiration sifflante et tendit tout son corps alors qu'une main se soulevait pour se blottir contre la plaie qui gisait sous ses bandages. Elle poussa des petit halètements alors qu'elle gémissait et essayait de bloquer la douleur lancinante qui irradiait maintenant sur toute la longueur de sa peau.

De manière distante, elle était consciente que les yeux de Malfoy s'étaient élargis d'horreur alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur le bandage, qui prenait maintenant une teinte rougeâtre. Il relâcha ses épaules immédiatement comme si elles l'avaient brûlé et fit un léger pas en arrière. Alors qu'elle clignait des yeux et contrôlait sa respiration une fois de plus, elle leva des yeux larmoyants vers lui et le vit visiblement avaler. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le tissu souillé sur sa poitrine, qui commencait doucement à imbiber sa brassière.

"Alors c'est vrai ...?" Murmura-t-il pour lui-même et, à son grand étonnement, son visage se crispa en un air de désespoir absolu. Malgré son corps douloureux et tremblant, elle se concentra sur son expression, accueillant la distraction.

"Quoi?"

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait lorsque ses yeux se levèrent pour rencontrer les siens. Pour être honnête, il avait l'air un peu dérangé. Il pointa un doigt fragile sur sa poitrine.

"Tu as combattu les Mangemorts au ministère?"

Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il le sache. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de s'imprégner de l'expérience elle-même et encore moins d'être interrogée à ce sujet. Ses oreilles résonnaient encore aux sons de la bataille, des décombres éclatants, des cris de panique, des vibrations de magie bourdonnant dans les airs.

"Oui, nous l'avons fait" Répondit-elle d'une voix douce et tremblante.

"Et ils l'ont vu? Le ministre et les aurors l'ont vu là-bas? Il s'est réellement battu ouvertement?"

Elle comprit par la peur dans sa voix qu'il faisait référence à Voldemort et elle frissonna aussi.

"Je le pense oui."

Le visage de Malfoy se crispa encore plus de reconnaissance.

"Comment as-tu su?" Elle a demandé curieusement.

Il soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient si décoiffés qu'ils auraient été méconnaissables sans sa couleur pâle unique.

"J'ai entendu le professeur Dumbledore en parler à Cornelius Fudge" A-t-il admis à voix basse et laconique. "Ils étaient à l'hôpital plus tôt. Ils ne savaient pas que j'étais là ou que j'étais réveillé."

Le garçon de Serpentard semblait avoir oublié qu'elle était même là quand il s'effondra contre le mur, couvrant son visage avec ses mains et se penchant pour respirer plus profondément. Elle le regarda avec stupeur, l'observant avec attention alors qu'il semblait se débattre avec ses émotions. Elle n'avait jamais vu un dixième de ce sentiment brut auparavant dans tout son être.

Mais à présent, cela semblait si viscéral qu'il ne pouvait même pas le contenir devant quelqu'un qu'il était censé haïr.

"Malfoy ..."

Elle allait lui poser quelques questions de plus, mais il l'interrompit d'abord, levant la tête depuis l'endroit où elle pendait et la regardant depuis sa position affalée contre le mur.

"Mon père était là, n'est-ce pas?" Il a demandé avec un degré d'appréhension. Hermione essaya de cacher sa surprise à la question. Elle prit juste une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête.

"Il était là."

Elle se souvenait clairement des yeux de Lucius Malfoy les regardant dans l'obscurité de la salle des prophéties. Sa voix hautaine mais menaçante les narguait et négociait avec eux pour remettre la sphère de verre agrippée à la main en sueur de Harry.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un violent inpacte. Elle haleta quand elle réalisa que Malfoy s'était retourné et avait frappé le mur derrière lui. Il appuyait maintenant son front contre lui comme pour calmer sa fièvre.

"Il a essayé de te tuer?"

"Oui. Mais Malfoy ..."

Elle se leva du lit et fit un pas de plus vers lui. Il semblait qu'il allait encore pleurer. Ses yeux étaient rouges et son visage était plissé. Elle se tenait derrière lui et parlait d'un ton doux et curieux.

"Ne savais-tu pas déjà que Tu-Sais-Qui était de retour? Tout ce que Harry a dit cette année, et ton père t'aurait sûrement-"

Malfoy acquiesça brusquement et elle s'éloigna. Il semblait avoir complètement oublié le fait qu'il parlait à la plus infâme des née de la moldue de l'école et à sa némésis personnelle. Tout se déroulait apparemment contre sa volonté.

"Oui, je le savais. Père parlait de lui. Je savais qu'il était de retour. Et je savais que mon père lui était loyal. Mais c'est différent."

"Pourquoi? Je pensais que tu serais ... eh bien ...heureux."

Il est resté silencieux pendant un long moment. Ses épaules tremblèrent un peu mais elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Finalement, il secoua la tête, insensiblement. Ses pupilles étaient très larges et presque fantomatiques.

"C'était bien quand il se cachait et que le ministère était trop stupide pour agir! Je pouvais simplement sourire en coin et simuler et faire semblant. Mais maintenant? Je suis terrifié par lui. De tout ce qu'il veut. De mon père aussi."

Les cils d'Hermione se mirent à papillonner tandis qu'elle reprenait ses mots avec choc et confusion. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait de la part du tyran arrogant devant elle. Il avait toujours semblé tellement sûr de lui.

"Je n'en avais aucune idée" Avoua-t-elle dans un murmure. Malfoy étouffa un sanglot et s'appuya contre le mur, s'accroupissant sous elle. Hermione s'abaissa jusqu'à se mettre à genoux devant lui à sa hauteur.

"Père a été arrêté. C'est ce que Fudge a dit. Il parlait à Dumbledore de tous les Mangemorts qu'ils avaient arrêtés. C'est vrai?"

"Je ne saurais pas dire, j'étais inconsciente. Quelqu'un m'a maudit…"

Elle toucha délicatement ses doigts à sa blessure et se rongea la lèvre inférieure de douleur. Les yeux de Malfoy se posèrent sur la blessure et il se recroquevilla.

"Ce n'était pas Lucius, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non" Répondit-elle lentement, secouant la tête et se demandant pourquoi l'idée le dérangeait tant. "Mais je suis sûr qu'il aurait essayé s'il en avait eu l'occasion."

Malfoy frissonna à nouveau et serra ses cheveux plus fermement entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches. Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle le regardait devenir de plus en plus en détresse.

"Pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérange tellement? L'idée que ton père essaie de me tuer. Tu me détestes."

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me dérange. Ça le fait c'est tout !" Il haleta, refusant de lui rendre son regard interrogateur. Elle laissa échapper une profonde inspiration et se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de lui, appuyée côte à côte contre le mur.

Ils se sont assis tranquillement pendant longtemps. Le doux bruit venant de l'extérieur lui a dit qu'il avait commencé à pleuvoir. Elle leva les yeux pour voir quelques gouttelettes, soulignées comme des piquets d'argent par la lune, coulant indolemment le long du verre de la fenêtre au-dessus d'eux. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de tourner la tête pour regarder le garçon à côté d'elle. Il fallut une minute de plus avant qu'Hermione décide de pouvoir le presser davantage.

"Draco ..." Murmura-t-elle, et remarqua quand il grimaça à utilisation de son prénom, "Je suis fatigué et je souffre et je ne sais toujours pas si tous mes amis vont bien. Et j'ai peur aussi. S'il te plaît. … Dis-moi juste ce qui te contrarie vraiment?

Malfoy secoua la tête au début, mais ses yeux brillaient de larmes qu'il semblait trop obstiné pour permettre de tomber. Il clignait rapidement des yeux et il baissa la tête pour s'appuyer contre le mur.

"Tu ne comprendrais pas. Tu n'es qu'un… un…"

Hermione pinça les lèvres et le fixa avec défi.

"Allez. Dit-le. Tu l'as déjà dit."

Malfoy était silencieux. Elle pensa qu'il refuserait peut-être plus de lui parler, mais il se tourna soudainement vers elle et elle vit que ses joues commençaient à paraître humides de larmes qu'il avait essayé de cacher.

"Je ne veux pas être un Mangemort."

"Pourquoi pas? Tu sembles partager beaucoup d'opinions avec Tu sais qui, particulièrement à propos de gens comme moi."

Ses paroles étaient conflictuelles mais elle essaya de garder son ton doux et encourageant. Draco secoua la tête avec indifférence.

"Je ne veux tuer personne!"

"Même pas de sang de bourbe sale?"

Son regard sembla retomber à nouveau sur sa poitrine où elle sut que son bandage était taché un peu cramoisi par le sang qui coulait de la plaie. Elle devrait probablement retourner au lit.

"Ce n'est que du sang, Draco. Un truc rouge et collant qui coule dans nos veines. Transporte de l'oxygène. Parfois, on coagulation ou on le sens geler ou se répandre lorsque nous sommes blessés. Nous en avons besoin pour vivre. Nous deux. Il est tout à fait pareil que le tien."

Elle repoussa très légèrement sa brassière de sport afin qu'il puisse voir la couleur rouge de son sang, mais sa poitrine se souleva et s'abaissa frénétiquement alors qu'elle regardait choquée, la gaze tachée entre ses seins et le sang rouge comme le sien qui se rependait doucement. Elle le vit avaler de façon convulsive.

"Montre-moi" Supplia-t-il dans un murmure rauque, les yeux toujours fixés sur sa poitrine. Elle se tortilla un peu sous son regard.

Elle-même n'avait pas encore vu l'étendue des dégâts, et surtout vu l'emplacement de la plaie, c'était assez intime.

Mais le fait qu'il ait même eu cette conversation avec elle et lui ait demandé cette faveur en disait long. Si elle pouvait placer le moindre soupçon de doute dans son esprit, cela en vaudrait la peine. Peut importe la pudeur. Lentement, Hermione retira la brassière et commença à se détacher du bandage. Cela lui piquait la poitrine, mais elle persistait malgré la douleur. C'était difficile car elle maintenant sa poitrine caché d'un bras et travaillait de l'autre. Elle ne réalisa même pas qu'elle sifflait à travers sa mâchoire raide et tendue jusqu'à ce que Draco pose sa main tremblante sur la sienne. Il aida à tirer sur le coin du bandage jusqu'à ce que l'entaille sous-jacente soit complètement exposée à l'air froid.

Hermione ne voulait pas la regarder. Elle avala la boule dans sa gorge et regarda fixement le mur. Mais elle sentit le regard de Draco sur sa peau cicatrisée, elle entendit son souffle s'arrêter à la vue de la coupure laide dont elle se souvenait avait été tranché à travers elle dans un élan de pourpre. Et après une longue pause, il la toucha.

Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau si doucement qu'elle pensa au début qu'elle l'imaginait. Mais le léger battement de douleur était bien réel, de même que la chair de poule qui s'étendait dans ses bras et dans son ventre. Puis ses doigts remontèrent sur sa clavicule et descendirent pour jouer avec le médaillon du collier de sa grand-mère. Il semblait transpercé par la douce lueur du saphir. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ne libérant pas la chaîne en or de son contact.

"Je ne veux blesser personne, Granger."

Sa voix était faible et elle sentit son souffle se libérer en petites bouffées sur son cou et sa clavicule. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face à nouveau, mais il regardait toujours la cicatrice violacée entre ses seins qu'elle maintenait maintenant caché chacun par une main sur chaque sein et fronçait les sourcils.

"Qui a dit que tu devais le faire? Tu n'as que seize ans, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi Tu sais qui voudrait quelqu'un d'aussi jeune? Tu ne peux même pas faire de la magie en dehors de l'école!" Dit-elle en lui tournant le dos pour remettre sa brassière.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna Draco secouait la tête tristement. Il leva enfin les yeux pour la regarder et elle réalisa qu'il pleurait. De grosses perles coulaient sur ses joues, mais il ne fit aucun effort pour les essuyer.

"Tu ne comprends pas" Cracha-t-il, sa voix se brisant sur un sanglot "Mon père a échoué ce soir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudra m'utiliser pour le punir."

Hermione le regarda intensément pendant un long moment. Les yeux brum d"ambre se collèrent en gris acier alors qu'ils se contemplaient. Mais le regard de Draco était brouillé par les larmes. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne rouge.

"Y a-t'il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour t'aider ?" Demanda-t-elle finalement d'une voix si calme que ce n'était qu'à peine audible.

Draco cligna des yeux puis son visage sembla se crisper d'angoisse pendant une fraction de seconde avant de se tourner brusquement pour regarder le mur. Elle entendit son souffle haché et elle vit ses épaules se mettre à trembler. C'était l'instinct qui la fit tendre la main. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit il y a un an que cela se produirait, elle se serait moquée et aurait dit que la seule chose qui pourrait la convaincre de toucher Draco Malfoy de quelque manière que ce soit serait de lui donner un autre coup de poing au visage.

Mais maintenant, elle se sentait comme si son cœur avait été arraché de sa poitrine et elle était tentée d'offrir quelque chose, un peu de réconfort pour apaiser sa détresse. Après tout, quelles que soient ses raisons et son intention, le jeune Serpentard venait d'avouer qu'il ne voulait pas être un Mangemort.

Peut-être que c'était un choc qui la faisait agir ainsi car elle a posé une main compatissante sur son épaule et il s'est penché vers elle. Elle passa son pouce sur sa chemise de coton en une caresse douce, sentant la peau trembler sous elle.

Avec un autre gémissement, Draco se pencha vers elle et ils se figèrent tous les deux. Ils se trouvaient à la croisée des chemins, ne sachant pas comment procéder elle pour le réconforter et lui pour être réconforté. Quand elle inclina la tête, elle sentit son souffle chatouiller sa joue.

Ils restèrent immobiles comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione finisse par lever les doigts pour brosser ses cheveux de son front. Cela sembla le faire basculer par-dessus son point de rupture. Avec un autre sanglot, il se laissa tomber contre elle et pleura, posant sa tête contre la courbe de sa clavicule. Hermione frissonna pendant un moment dans l'incrédulité stupéfaite de le voir cédé et succomber à son chagrin. Puis elle a agit à l'instinct. Elle leva une main et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, enroulant son autre bras autour de ses épaules. Draco s'enfouit plus profondément dans le creux de son cou. Puis elle se rendit compte des mots doux qu'il murmurait contre sa peau.

"Je ne suis pas comme lui. Je ne veux pas être un meurtrier comme lui ... tellement terrifié."

Hermione émit des bruits apaisants dans son oreille alors qu'elle le balançaient d'avant en arrière.

Ils restèrent assis là pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que le froid du sol de pierre s'infiltre à travers son pantalon de pyjama d'hôpital en coton et la fasse frissonner. Pendant longtemps, le seul son pouvant être entendu dans le petit espace clos était les sanglots ou les gémissements occasionnel de ses mots marmonnés.

Ou encore les hurlements du vent dehors alors que la pluie frappait le château. Mais quand Draco se secoua contre elle après un sanglot particulièrement violent, Hermione cria fort dans le silence de la nuit, résonnant autour du haut plafond. Draco sursauta en arrière. Il fixa sa blessure rouge et crue d'horreur. Sa brassière était complètement imbibé maintenant et son pantalon noir devait l'être aussi même si ce n'était pas visible.

"Je suis désolé" Haleta-t-il alors qu'elle se pelotonnait contre elle-même. Hermione sentit son corps trembler d'agitation. Sa poitrine brûlait. Elle prit quelques profondes inspirations.

"Je ne voulais pas… Granger-"

La voix de Draco était épaisse et ses joues saturées de larmes non séchées. Il la regarda avec une misère total. Face à son regret évident, Hermione fit signe de la main quel allait bien, sentant la douleur reculer quelque peu. Elle aura peut-être besoin de lui pour la porter au lit.

"Tout va bien. Je vais bien."

"Es-tu sûr?"

"Oui. Cela m'a prise par surprise."

Draco hocha la tête avec une expression de soulagement. Le vent gémit contre les murs du château alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffle. Il la fixait si intensément qu'elle sentit sa peau picoter et devenir rose. Elle le regarda, confuse, Draco se lécher les lèvres avec nervosité et continuer à la percer du regard. Sans aucun avertissement ni signe d'intention, le garçon blond se dirigea soudainement vers l'avant, réduisant ainsi le fossé qui les séparait.

Il appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser étonnamment doux, tirant lentement sa lèvre inférieure entre les deux siennes.

Hermione était soudainement incapable de respirer. Son esprit se ferma et se figea dans un état de panique absolue.

Putain, il m'embrasse… Draco Malfoy m'embrasse…

Elle ne pouvait même pas bouger ses lèvres pour répondre. Elle était tellement décontenancée par la sensation de ses lèvres caressantes. C'était… agréable, réalisa-t-elle. Il avait le goût de la menthe verte mélangée à la légère saveur salée de ses larmes. Rien de comparable aux baisers bâclés et trop féroces de Krum. Ou le manque de passion de ses deux autres ex petits amis. La peau de Draco était lisse et musquée. Les yeux d'Hermione se fermèrent contre sa volonté. Et pendant un instant, juste un bref instant stupide, elle le lui rendit.

Draco soupira brusquement quelques respirations superficielles avant d'augmenter la pression de ses lèvres et de la caresser de sa langue.

Ils dansèrent ensemble, se pourchassant d'avant en arrière avec de doux baisers sans hâte. Ses lèvres étaient froides et semblaient incroyables contre les siennes. Finalement, elle sentit ses doigts lui passer dans les cheveux et la rapprocher, mais il se moqua de l'entaille brute sur sa poitrine, ne s'arrêtant que pour tripoter à nouveau la chaîne de son médaillon.

Il l'embrassa comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre dans le monde en dehors d'eux deux en ce moment. Passionné et presque adorant.

Si son esprit avait osé imaginer un scénario aussi absurde auparavant, elle aurait pensé qu'il serait exigeant et dur. Mais tout dans ce baiser était tendre, comme s'il adorait ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer, Hermione laissa ses cils s'ouvrir à nouveau. Elle jeta un coup d'œil effaré vers le visage de Draco Malfoy et son cœur se serra soudain dans la terreur. Elle avait peur du sentiment pressant qui la traversait. Alors que sa peau rampait sous toutes ses pensées envahissantes, Hermione se recula légèrement et secoua la tête.

"S'il te plait non… nous ne pouvons pas-"

Les yeux de Draco, qui avaient été voilés de contentement, se crispèrent soudainement quand il la fixa, en partie sous le désir et en partie sous le signe de l'horreur.

"Oh merde..." Murmura-t-il. Leurs expressions se reflétaient parfaitement. Confusion, consternation, peur…

"Je ne… je ne veux pas…" Sa voix tremblait alors qu'elle essayait de parler, mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Draco semblait être dans le même bateau qu'elle. Mais il semblait qu'il avait la solution parfaite. Ses traits s'assombrirent soudainement et il se pencha plus près, mais pas pour l'embrasser cette fois.

"Ce n'est jamais arrivé" Gronda-t-il.

Et avant qu'elle puisse répondre, il se leva maladroitement et attrapa sa baguette sur la table de chevet. Puis, avec un dernier regard effrayé, il trébucha à travers les rideaux et courut loin de l'infirmerie.

Hermione resta assise par terre pendant un long moment, se demandant ce qui s'était passé comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Et comment ils étaient supposés se remettre de ça.


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Emara88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 6

Ils avaient tous les deux pris place sur le lit, et la pause semblait s'étirer trop longtemps.

Draco savait qu'ils se souvenaient tous les deux de ce bref moment inattendu entre eux dans l'infirmerie. Il observa Granger ronger avec anxiété sur sa lèvre inférieure, un pli apparaissant sur son front alors qu'elle contemplait le mur à côté d'eux, luttant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il se demanda ce qu'elle avait pensé de toute cette nuit. Son expression ne révélait rien sauf sa nervosité quand elle en parlait.

Draco lui-même était pris au piège entre son soulagement de pouvoir enfin en parler après des mois de mise en bouteille, et sa mortification à la mémoire de son comportement cette nuit-là.

Il ne s'était certainement pas peint sous le meilleur jour. Un désordre sanglant et sanglotant n'était pas exactement l'image qu'il voulait dépeindre ici. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait le changer, et les émotions de cette nuit avaient été brutes et réelles.

Draco pouvait parfaitement se rappeler le poids de son effroi après l'incident du ministère. Il avait senti la peur jusque dans ses entrailles à la pensée de ce qui pourrait arriver. Pendant des années, il avait été sûr de ses croyances en reproduisant son père parce qu'il voulait être comme lui. Mais il se sentait creux à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'il a été confronté à la perspective imminente d'être complètement enveloppé dans le monde de Lord Voldemort et de ses partisans, son orgueil s'était craquelé et s'était effondré.

Il était effrayé. Dans son cœur, il savait que ce monde ne l'attirait pas. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire ce que son père faisait. Et pourquoi devait-il être comme Lucius de toute façon? Plus il grandissait, plus il voyait les défauts de l'attitude dogmatique et supérieure de son père. Et puis il avait soudainement vu la faiblesse en lui-même.

Face à une situation aussi horrible, il a découvert qu'il n'y avait pas une seule personne à l'école qu'il pouvait véritablement appeler un ami. À qui pourrait-il s'adresser et partager ses peurs les plus profondes? C'étaient des copains superficiels et des complices. Pas des amis.

Il supposait que c'était la raison pour laquelle il était tombé en panne et avait parlé à Granger. Elle n'était pas son amie, mais il y avait quelque chose de franc et sincère en elle. Il la connaissait à peine vraiment, mais étrangement, il lui faisait vraiment confiance. Elle ne prétendait jamais être autre chose que ce qu'elle était.

Cependant, tout cela était théorique, de toute façon, étant donné qu'il avait été impliqué dans les plans de Voldemort malgré lui, il était censé donner une leçon à son père. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était un acte avec ce faux sourire moqueur qu'il avait perfectionné des années auparavant et essayé de survivre. Peut-être serait-il libre un jour, mais pas encore, pensa-t-il.

Draco observa calmement la fille aux cheveux bouclés devant lui. En ce qui la concernait, cette nuit avait été une révélation. Il pouvait toujours se souvenir clairement de petits détails la concernant qui auraient dû disparaître depuis, comme l'odeur subtile de sa peau pressée contre la sienne alors qu'il l'embrassait. Ou la sensation du froncement rouge et douloureux de sa cicatrice sous le bout de ses doigts.

Mais surtout, ses lèvres douces et charnues se posant tendrement contre les siennes.

Y a-t'il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour t'aider?

Elle avait demandé ça d'une voix qui le recouvrait comme un baume apaisant, effaçant toutes ses défenses habituelles.

Sa gentillesse l'avait épuisé et sa pitié avait enflammé son sentiment de doute jusqu'à ce qu'il brûle. Cette nuit-là avait changé les choses pour lui, il se l'était avoué lui-même. Il était complètement perdu et avait pris conscience de son importance durant les mois qui suivirent. Avant cela, il avait été consumé par sa peur. La folie a menacé de briser les murs de son esprit comme une cage et de l'envoyer en chute libre.

Mais la pensée d'Hermione Granger de tous les personnes, acceptant ses baiser, l'embrassant en retour, lui offrant des mots de soutien bienveillants, c'était comme un baume pour lui. Il avait décidé à ce moment-là qu'il subirait le supplice que Voldemort lui réservait. Il y ferait face et attendrait patiemment son opportunité.

Mais dans le fond de son esprit, Draco s'inquiétait d'avoir trop compté sur ces souvenirs d'elle pour s'en sortir, et qu'ils étaient devenus obsédés. Pas un jour ne s'était passé depuis cette interaction dans l'infirmerie sans qu'il ne pense à Hermione.

Elle, le buste nue, cachant difficilement sa poitrine étonnamment plantureuse pour lui montrer sa blessure ruisselante de sang était un mélange douloureusement érotique mais pourtant parfaitement innocents et profondément déchirant.

C'était devenu sa bouée de sauvetage, son seul lien avec la santé mentale et la possibilité de recevoir de l'affection. Personne ne l'avait jamais tenu comme elle l'avait fait, si naturellement, cette nuit-là, ni ne l'avait touché avec une telle douceur.

Il était rentré en sixième année marqué par la marque noire et chargé d'une tâche qu'il redoutait. Mais il gardait toujours ce souvenir et le fermait d'occulmency tous les jours.

Il l'avait étudiée cette année-là. Son attention avait été attirée inexorablement sur elle et sur la simple humanité qu'elle représentait. Il la regarda répondre aux questions en classe avec enthousiasme et précision. Il a vu la façon dont elle rougissait de plaisir quand un professeur lui décernait un compliment. Il la dévorait quand ses yeux étaient baissés et qu'elle était assise seule dans la Grande salle, séparée de ses amis par de petites querelles.

Elle passait beaucoup plus de temps à la bibliothèque que jamais auparavant. Ce furent les moments les plus difficiles, car il a bien vue comment plusieurs hommes lui tournait autour, profitant de l'absence de ses deux chiens de garde, il voulait la rejoindre, la réclamer mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Il a même même passé des heures à la regarder par la fenêtre du septième étage, alors qu'elle aidait le professeur Chourave et Neville Londubat à planter de nouvelles boutures ratissées dans un coin de terre un samedi après-midi venteux. Ça l'étonnait de voir comment elle pouvait continuer à aider les autres et à garder la tête haute alors que le monde s'assombrissait autour d'elle.

Elle était aimé, vraiment aimé et pas que de ses amis, elle avait de vrais amis, elle. Elle avait tous et lui rien en comparaison.

Hermione croisa une jambe sous l'autre alors qu'elle se déplaçait sur le lit dans sa petite chambre à la place Grimmauld. Il remarqua qu'elle le regardait enfin avec une pointe d'obstination dans les yeux.

Draco pinça les lèvres et prit une profonde inspiration, ramenant son regard aussi uniformément qu'il le pouvait sans être trop absorbé par ses yeux d'un brun incroyablement chaud.

"Cette nuit-là ..." Commença-t-elle d'une voix instable. Elle fit une pause comme si elle était incapable d'exprimer ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Il attendit patiemment alors qu'elle luttait pour former les mots "Tu savais déjà que tu ne voulais pas être un Mangemort."

Étonnamment, ce n'était même pas une question, juste une déclaration. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait non plus, pas compte tenu que d'autres choses plus bizarres se sont produites cette nuit-là aussi.

"Je savais déjà, oui."

Elle fronça les sourcils, inclinant la tête de travers.

"Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé de l'aide? Pourquoi ne pas avouer ce qui arrivait à Dumbledore? Il aurait pu t'aider."

Draco secoua la tête, se sentant étrangement à l'aise avec la question.

"Non, à ce moment-là j'avais déjà été choisi. Dès l'instant où Lucius avait échoué au ministère, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avais désigné pour que je soit utilisé pour le punir. Et ma mère était prise au piège sous l'œil vigilant de sa soeur Bellatrix. Je ne pouvais pas la laisse les affronter seule. "

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, acceptant sa logique même si cela n'atténuait pas le froncement sur ses lèvres. Elle le considéra attentivement.

"Alors pourquoi me l'as-tu dit? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait te confier à moi cette nuit-là?"

Draco grimaça.

"Pour être honnête au début, je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir voulu le faire. Ça m'a simplement échappé ..." Hermione renifla en secouant la tête, faisant rebondir ses jolies boucles. Draco haussa les épaules, sourit tristement et continua, "Puis quand j'ai compris à qui je parlais ... je ne sais pas ... je suppose que j'étais vraiment heureux que ce soit toi. Je ne pense pas qu'il y avait une autre âme vivante dans ce château ou ailleurs avec qui j'aurais pu être si ouvert. "

"Vraiment?" Le pli sur le front de Granger se creusa. Ses cils battirent une ou deux fois alors qu'elle clignait des yeux, confuse.

"Je n'ai pas d'amis, pas vraiment" Dit-il avec un peu de légèreté, essayant de paraître trop désinvolte et presque monchalant. "Les professeurs me détestaient tous, mes parents étaient hors course, l'un étant un bigot zélé et l'autre trop instable à l'époque, et tu étais la seule membre de ce groupe de Gryffondor agaçant qui avait la compassion suffisante pour se foutre des sentiments de son tyran du passé et d'un futur Mangemort. "

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient remplis de pitié, mais il remarqua également le léger rougissement qui s'épanouissait sur ses joues à son compliment.

"Je suis sûr qu'il y en a d'autres qui ont été gentils avec toi."

"Ne t'y trompe pas," Répliqua-t-il sèchement "Ils ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Tu étais si prévisiblement… eh bien…bonne."

"Bonne?" Interrogea-t-elle avec un sourcil levé et le moindre pincement d'un sourire gêné. Draco lui rendit son sourire et acquiesça.

"Yeh. Tu sais… moral et gentille et toutes ces conneries de cœur qui saignent."

Elle le considéra attentivement pendant environ un battement de coeur avant de sourire.

"C'est étrange parce que tes mots suggèrent que tu essaye de faire un compliment mais ton ton est rempli de tellement de mépris!"

"Tu es une Gryffondor" Commenta-t-il avec une pointe de sourcil tordu "Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai du mal à te louer."

Hermione se moqua et secoua la tête avec indulgence. Elle baissa les yeux sur la couverture sous eux et il regarda son doigt tracer nerveusement quelques motifs autour de la couture.

«Alors… hum… pourquoi tu… m'as embrassé?

Draco déglutit. Il savait que cette question allait finir par arriver. Il était surpris qu'elle ne l'ait pas demandé plus tôt. Mais il s'y était préparé mentalement depuis qu'il avait saisi sa chance de se rendre à l'Ordre. Peut-être même avant cela. Elle ne le regardait toujours pas. Ses doigts pincèrent un fil dans la couette.

"Car je voulais."

Il savait que sa réponse ne lui suffirait probablement pas, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait été capable de résoudre lui-même.

Honnêtement, il ne savait pas quelle force l'avait obligé à appuyer ses lèvres sur les siennes cette nuit-là. Il s'était noyé dans son odeur et la douceur de sa peau et cela l'avait complètement bouleversé. Tout ce qu'il avait su à ce moment-là, c'était que ses lèvres avaient l'air si belles et roses et qu'il était désespéré de les sentir contre les siennes. Autre que cela, il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi. C'était juste plus fort que lui.

Mais il était plus jeune à l'époque et plus facilement trompé par de faibles paroles de d'excuse et des années de déni. Ne l'avait-il pas cherché frénétiquement lors de l'attaque de mangemort au match de Quidditch pour s'assurer quelle était en sécurité, pour finalement se persuadé que c'était juste un moment d'égarement. Maintenant, la regardant sur ce lit étroit et branlant admirant la façon dont sa peau s'assombrissait légèrement avec un joli rougissement, la pensée lui vint qu'il voulait l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait ça, ou même le dixième. Ou le centième.

Il était resté éveillé trop de nuits, bloquant la pensée des Mangemorts et du cabinets à disparaître en imaginant ses lèvres parfaites l'embrassant et le caressant à des endroits qui le rendaient trop embarrassé pour pouvoir y réfléchir plus amplement .

Mais maintenant qu'il était ici, maintenant qu'il était temporairement à l'abri des ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient depuis trop longtemps, il pouvait en réalité s'y ouvrir. Il pouvait savourer cette pensée sans la repousser. Et ses lèvres semblaient si invitantes.

"Et après?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement croassante, levant enfin les yeux vers lui.

"J'étais effrayé."

"Moi aussi" Avoua-t-elle dans un murmure. Il frissonna légèrement à son ton rauque et réalisa qu'il avait également commencé à s'attaquer à la couverture en dessous de lui, inquiet.

"Je suis désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise ou effrayé de quelque manière que ce soit… ce n'était pas mon intention."

Bien que ses paroles fussent des excuses, il sut au fond de lui qu'il ne regrettait certainement pas le baiser. Cela avait été trop important pour lui, une torche qu'il avait laissée brûler à travers tous les moments difficiles qui ont suivi. Mais peut-être aurait-il pu être un peu moins intimidant, surtout compte tenu de ses mots durs quand il l'avait quitté cette nuit-là.

"Tout va bien, tu ne l'as pas fait. J'étais juste ... surprise."

"Moi aussi" Dit-il, répétant son accord avec un sourire ironique.

Hermione soupira presque inaudible et se déplaça sur le lit pour se rapprocher de lui de quelques centimètres. Il serra la mâchoire alors que son genou effleurait le sien, essayant d'ignorer les picotements qui lui montaient à la jambe.

"Malf ... euh ... Draco" Commença-t-elle en balbutiant son prénom avec une soudaine audace, "J'ai besoin que tu me parles de ce médaillon. C'était autrefois à ma grand-mère et il signifie beaucoup pour moi. Mais je l'ai perdu à la fin de la sixième année et apparemment, tu le porte depuis des mois, presque une années ... Tu me dois une explication. "

Draco la laissa dire son morceau. Il savait qu'il allait devoir le lui dire un jour et semblait maintenant être un temps aussi agréable que n'importe quel autre, considérant qu'ils avaient tous les deux été si honnêtes l'un avec l'autre.

Il repensa à cette autre nuit fatidique, des mois plus tard, lorsque la situation était devenue incontrôlable. Quand il avait été saisi par une impulsion désespérée. Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à lui raconter.

.

.

Draco s'arrêta net alors qu'il tournait un coin, reposant son dos contre le mur du donjon solide et haletant des bouffées d'air frais. Il avait sprinté ici aussi vite que possible et ses poumons brûlaient sous l'effort.

C'était fait.

Tout serait bientôt fini. Et il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière.

Les mangemorts étaient à l'intérieur du château de Poudlard. À cause de lui. Il avait finalement réparé ce foutu cabinet à disparaître et réussi sa tâche. Sa mère serait en sécurité.

Putain, où était Snape?

Ce bâtard graisseux était son seul espoir maintenant. Il connaissait le voeux de son parrain. Il savait comment il voulait que ça se passe. Mais pour la première fois de toute la putain d'année, il était introuvable.

Draco était arrivé ici dès que les autres Mangemorts avaient le dos tourné et qu'une bagarre avec les Aurors les avait distraits. Il avait besoin de Snape. Dumbledore reviendrait au château d'une minute à l'autre et ils devaient être prêts.

Un brouhaha de voix résonna dans le couloir et il se remit à l'action. Le minuscule couinement du professeur de sortilège fut le premier son qu'il reconnut, venant d'une pièce juste à côté du magasin de potions de Snape. Il a couru vers elle.

Draco fit une nouvelle pause alors qu'il s'approchait du groupe de personnes. C'était sans aucun doute le minuscule professeur Flitwick, haletant et essoufflé, mais criant toujours quelque chose au maître des potions aux cheveux lisses qui se tenait devant lui. Derrière eux, deux étudiants surveillaient curieusement la porte et regardaient la scène se dérouler. Draco gémit presque lorsqu'il reconnut instantanément le dos d'une tête ondulé.

Hermione Granger. L'autre fille, à en juger par ses longs cheveux blonds, devait être Luna Lovegood.

Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi ici? Pensa Draco avec un gémissement à peine audible et paniqué. Il ne voulait pas que Granger soit proche de ce combat. Et là, elle était au beau milieu des choses, elle suivait probablement Snape comme un chien de garde.

Un sentiment d'urgence s'éleva en lui comme une vipère ferme et protectrice. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il avait passé trop de mois à l'observer, ayant besoin de sa présence comme de l'oxygène pour survivre chaque jour. Si elle était blessée maintenant, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir continuer. Un éclair de lèvres douces et une odeur de lavande et de miel réveillèrent ses sens, se souvenant de leur baiser dans l'aile de l'hôpital il y a presque un an. Il devait agir.

Alors que les trois autres avaient le dos tourné, il vit les yeux d'obsidienne de Snape se lever pour le repérer. Son regard était intense et interrogateur. Draco acquiesça brusquement pour confirmer ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux.

"Plus vite Severus! Il n'y a pas un moment à perdre, ils s'approchent de la tour d'astronomie au moment où nous parlons - une horde entière d'entre eux vêtus de robes et de masques!" Exhorta Flitwick en faisant des gestes sauvages. Il dansait pratiquement sur la pointe des pieds. Mais pas pour longtemps.

Avec un rapide signe de reconnaissance pour synchroniser leurs actions, Draco et Snape tournèrent rapidement leurs baguettes, étourdissant les trois occupants du couloir. Ils tombèrent chacun par terre dans un tas désossé. Une pause raide s'ensuivit lorsque le visage de Snape blanchit et qu'il sembla rassembler son courage pour la suite des événements.

"Où sont-ils?"

"Ils étaient près de la base de la tour d'astronomie quand je suis parti. Ils sont entourés d'aurors…"

"Et le directeur?"

"Il a quitté le château. Nous attendrons qu'il revienne là-haut. Attirons-le avec la marque sombre dans le ciel au-dessus de lui."

Snape hocha la tête et s'avança brusquement sur la silhouette du professeur Flitwick.

"Allons-y. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre."

Draco allait le suivre avant de se figer et de fermer les yeux dans un moment d'indécision. Il prit quelques grandes respirations et se retourna pour regarder la forme affaissée de la Gryffondor aux cheveux bouclés sur le sol derrière lui.

"Draco, dépêche-toi-"

"Attends ..." Murmura-t-il indistinctement en se dirigeant vers Granger. Snape grogna avec impatience mais il était complètement concentré sur la pensée soudaine qui l'avait saisi. Il se pencha et s'accroupit à côté de son corps immobile.

Elle avait l'air de dormir paisiblement. Draco n'avait plus été aussi proche d'elle depuis un an. Il avait seulement été autorisé à la regarder à distance ces derniers temps, et cela n'avait été qu'à peine suffisant pour s'accrocher jour après jour. Maintenant, il pouvait boire les moindres détails de ses traits. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ou de ce qu'elle était devenue pour lui, mais il savait qu'il aurait besoin de penser à Hermione Granger pour s'accrocher dans les mois à venir.

Draco se laissa la regarder une dernière fois. Ses yeux parcoururent la courbe douce de sa mâchoire et la moue sensuel et tentante de sa lèvre inférieure. Tremblent, il tendit la main et fit ce qu'il aspirait à faire toute cette année. Il caressa légèrement de sa main sur quelques boucles soyeuses, en enroulant une boucle autour de son doigt. Granger n'a même pas tremblé, elle était froide. Ses doigts dérivèrent sur la peau lisse d'une pommette jusqu'à ses lèvres roses…

"Draco! Que diable penses-tu faire?"

Il sentit la main de Snape saisir son épaule dans un étau, essayant de le tirer et l'éloigner de la fille.

"Donnez-moi juste un moment-" Gronda-t-il en repoussant son parrain "Je dois le faire."

S'éloignant de l'endroit où il caressait sa peau, Draco posa sa main sur le col de son t-shirt. Il savait ce qu'il y trouverait et ses doigts tremblaient d'incertitude. Alors qu'il tirait légèrement le tissu, il le vit. La lueur d'or d'une chaîne antique.

Il tira précipitamment sur la chaîne jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à la dégager de sa chemise et à révéler la pierre de saphir scintillante au cœur.

Il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qui le poussait à le faire. Il savait juste qu'il avait besoin d'un morceau d'elle pour le garder, le chérir. Et ce joyau d'un bleu profond dans son boîtier doré et complexe évoquait pour lui de tels souvenirs poignants.

Des images d'eux blottis sur le sol de l'aile de l'hôpital, traçant le pendentif avec ses doigts, ses joues encore humides alors qu'ils exploraient ses lèvres. Ce serait une attache vers elle d'une certaine manière, pensa-t-il. Un moyen de conserver la beauté du monde, même lorsqu'il sera plongé dans les ténèbres.

Draco tira doucement sur la chaîne pour la tirer de son cou, cassant le fermoir. Il agrippa le métal dans sa paume, tiède de la peau de sa poitrine où il était posé contre son cœur battant.

"Draco…"

Il serra les dents et la but une dernière fois avant de se lever et de détourner son visage. Il ne pouvait plus le prolonger ou il n'aurait jamais le courage de partir. Et il avait besoin de faire ça.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait précipitamment, ses yeux lui brûlaient, mais il refusait obstinément de laisser couler des larmes. Surtout pas avec Rogue qui regarde. Il espérait que le vieil homme supposerait simplement qu'il était en train de commettre un dernier acte de petit vol contre son ennemi la plus détesté de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Qu'il volait le médaillon pour ses propres intentions malhonnête. Mais l'expression sur le visage du maître des potions n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait, il semblait à la fois étourdi de colère et angoissé, comme s'il portait un lourd fardeau. Draco n'avait jamais vu ce genre de regard morne et blessé auparavant.

"Sais-tu à quel genre de jeu tu joue ici?" L'homme siffla. Draco se contenta de cligner des yeux et acquiesça, le visage tendu et sérieux.

"Tu n'en as aucune idée" Murmura-t-il, passant devant Snape et remontant le couloir, s'éloignant de Granger. Ses pas étaient fermes, délibérés et rapides. Et à chaque pas qui l'éloignait d'elle, l'obscurité le dominait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse presque plus respirer. Il a refusé de faire demi-tour. Il a refusé de ralentir ou de croiser le regard de Snape. Il continuait juste de sortir des cachots verd l'enfer qui régnait au-dessus.

.

.

Hermione regardait le garçon blond devant elle avec un vague sentiment d'incrédulité.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et pencha la tête d'un côté pour examiner son histoire. Ses mots l'avaient submergée, comme si elle avait presque toujours su que ça s'était passé alors qu'elle était endormie. Elle pouvait se rappeler à distance avoir découvert qu'il lui manquait plus tard dans la nuit après la découverte du corps de Dumbledore.

Hermione leva la main et joua avec le pendentif qui pendait encore une fois à son cou, pressé contre son sternum. La pierre était lisse et chaude au bout de ses doigts. Elle imaginait Draco le porté lui-même tous ces mois et elle frissonna.

"Alors…" Commença-t-elle avec une voix qui se crispa contre sa volonté "Et maintenant?"


	7. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Emara88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 7

Hermione envisageait sérieusement de jeter des sortilèges.

Peut-être un charme de chauve furie ou le classique crache limas en plein visage de quelqu'un? N'importe quoi valait mieux que de rester assis là, à grincer des dents lors des réunions de l'Ordre et à lutter pour ne pas rouler des yeux. Peut-être que la marque sarcastique de Draco la touchait finalement.

Il devenait évident qu'il y avait un petit groupe de sorciers et de sorcières dans l'Ordre du Phénix qui était opposé au moindre lien avec le jeune garçon Malfoy, qui refusait de faire confiance aux informations même les plus élémentaires qu'il avait fournies. Cela s'est avéré être un obstacle assez difficile pour Hermione, car c'était elle qui était responsable de transmettre ses informations concernant les Mangemorts. Elle en avait assez et était fatiguée d'assister à des réunions où elle se retrouvait confrontée à un flot de soupçons et d'accusations de la part de "son prisonnier", comme ils appelaient Draco.

Pourquoi ne se décident-ils pas, pensait-elle.

Une minute, ils exigeaient qu'il fournisse des informations à l'Ordre, puis la seconde suivante, ils refusaient de les prendre en conconsidération. Mais elle savait que maintenant, il avait finalement convaincu cette petite faction de douteurs. Draco lui avait donné le nom de quelqu'un qu'il savait être une cible active des Mangemorts et qu'ils avaient recherché. L'homme en question était Ted Tonks, père de Nymphadora. Sur la seule parole de Draco, ils avaient réussi à localiser l'homme épuisé et sur le point de mourir de faim dans les bois avant que les Mangemorts ne le trouvent.

Sans l'aide de Draco, il serait sûrement mort maintenant. Nymphadora avait été capable d'interpréter les indices avec plus de perspicacité en se basant sur sa connaissance supérieure de son père, et l'Ordre était arrivé juste à temps.

Même les négateurs les plus véhéments avaient été forcés d'admettre que Malfoy s'était révélé utile. À présent, ils semblaient désespérés d'obtenir plus d'informations de la part du garçon blond, même s'ils le haïssaient du même souffle.

Hermione pensait personnellement qu'ils étaient des hypocrites. Ils l'ont traité avec mépris et lui ont demandé de l'aide sans aucun remords.

Mais elle appréciait l'aide de quelques privilégiés qui semblaient vouloir renforcer cette relation avec le garçon Malfoy récemment découvert. Ils avaient aussi ses partisans. Minerva était toujours aussi ferme dans sa défense de Draco. Elle ne croyait pas nécessairement en sa propre valeur, mais elle faisait confiance implicitement au jugement de Hermione. Et maintenant, Tonks aussi était à bord. Elle était venue une ou deux fois chez Hermione pour lui poser des questions, reconnaissante du sauvetage de son père.

Elle voulait savoir si son cousin était sincère. Hermione avait presque oublié que les deux étaient liés, mais c'était vrai. Narcissa Malfoy était la soeur d'Andromeda Tonks avant que cette dernière ne soit déshérité et renié par sa famille pour avoir épousé un né de moldu.

Tonks semblait vouloir rencontrer son cousin et lui parler en personne. Mais Hermione essayait toujours de convaincre Draco que c'était une bonne idée - il continuait comme avant, sans faille dans son refus de parler à qui que ce soit d'autre qu'elle. Une partie d'elle pensait qu'il était stupide et têtu, mais une partie d'elle comprenait aussi son inquiétude. Il avait du mal à faire confiance aux autres. Et elle savait maintenant qu'elle était devenue…spéciale pour lui. Une révélation qui l'avait remplie de peur et de crainte.

Hermione n'était pas sûre de la nature de son obsession pour elle, mais elle savait qu'il en était venu à l'associer comme un symbole de son salut des ténèbres. Un titre qu'elle pensait ne pas mérité. Il n'y avait surement rien d'exceptionnel ou d'unique chez elle qui pourrait inspirer un tel dévouement. Mais cela semblait l'avoir gardé sain d'esprit pendant des périodes hautement difficile, alors elle était disposée à l'accepter, peu importe ce que c'était. Et ce n'était pas comme si il était le seul, ce baiser s'était aussi encré en elle et l'avait hanté pendant de nombreuses nuits blanches.

Et maintenant? Elle avait demandé il y a quelques jours à la suite de leur conversation sincère sur ce qui s'était passé dans l'aile de l'hôpital. Draco avait souri et l'avait choquée en passant un doigt sur le dos de sa main.

Nous devrions probablement essayer de réellement nous connaître, avait-il répondu en la faisant hoqueter et acquiescer.

Hermione soupira, se souvenant avec tendresse et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Draco, demandant poliment d'entrer quand elle le vit, au lieu de faire irruption comme tant d'autres l'avaient fait par le passé. Elle jongla avec les assiettes qu'elle portait et réfléchit avec émerveillement au jeu étrange qu'ils avaient commencé à faire pour se connaître. Ils s'étaient relayés pour se poser des petites questions idiotes, brisant lentement les murs qui les séparaient depuis des années. Entre temps, il compilait des informations à donner à l'Ordre, bien sûr.

C'était… amusant en fait. Elle décapait des couches de la personnalité perverse de Draco et révélait des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginées possibles.

Et elle était sûre que la journée d'aujourd'hui serait tout aussi intéressante et éclairante pour les deux. C'est avec un cœur léger et presque excité qu'elle entra dans sa chambre, dans l'attente de la poursuite de leur match.

…

"D'accord, laisse-moi penser à une question… hmmm ..." Draco attendit patiemment qu'elle pose sa question. Cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Cela valait la peine de voir son adorable nez plisser légèrement, comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle réfléchissait à quelque chose de difficile. Et elle n'aimait pas être pressée. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait pressée de se dépêcher, son bras l'avait fait souffrir pendant des heures, où elle l'avait écrasé avec indignation. "Oh! Je l'ai! Ta sucrerie préféré chez Honeydukes?"

Draco renifla.

"C'est ça la super question? Ça ta pris cinq bonnes minutes."

"Menteur. Ce n'était pas plus de trente secondes."

"Néanmoins, pense-tu que connaître mes préférences pour les sucreries te donnera un aperçu sur les profondeut de mon âme?"

Hermione rigola gentiment. Il aimait la façon dont elle riait, la façon dont toute son expression s'éclaira et ses lèvres se plissaient dans les coins.

"Et bien peut-être ..." Rétorqua-t-elle "Si tu dis Sucettes parfumées au sang ou les suçacides, je saurai qu'il faut faire demi-tour ..."

"Ou les nids de cafards."

"Exactement!"

Draco secoua la tête avec un genre de sourire déséquilibré auquel les muscles de ses joues n'étaient pas habitués.

"Très bien! Si tu tien à savoir, la réponse est les plumes en sucre."

Hermione donna soudainement l'air grave à son expression et laissa échapper un halètement dramatique.

"Les plumes en sucre?"

"Très drôle, Granger. Et qu'as-tu appris de cette réponse fascinante?"

Elle le contempla les yeux rétrécis, ses lèvres toujours légèrement retroussées.

"Et bien… ça me dit que tu es un abruti."

"Vraiment? Et comment es-tu arrivé à une conclusion aussi étonnante?"

"Allez, les sucettes? Elles n'ont même pas de saveurs spécifiques! C'est juste un glaçage de cristaux de sucre. Du sucre pur. Terrible pour les dents! Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas un argument valable pour toi."

Draco renifla.

"Très bien alors! Quel est ton préféré?" Il a demandé

"Mmmm… les caramel doré!"

"Oh oui, je les connais. Ma grand-mère les mangeait."

Hermione pouffa de nouveau et se pencha pour s'appuyer sur le dos du canapé, laissant apparaître la fine ligne de son cou. Elle avait conjuré le canapé moelleux quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu'ils avaient mis au point leur jeu «Apprendre à se connaître». Il était assis dans un espace confortable devant le craquement d'une toute nouvelle cheminée qu'elle avait métamorphosée en briques apparente.

Elle avait insisté sur le fait qu'un jeu amical avait besoin d'un espace amical.

Draco n'était pas sûr si ça impliquait qu'ils étaient maintenant amis, quand elle l'avait dit, mais il espérait que non. Il ne voulait pas être son ami. Quand il était seul dans cette pièce maussade, son esprit le manipulait parfois...souvent, en imaginant de petits fantasmes dans lesquels Hermione était étendue, allongée devant sa nouvelle cheminée, le suppliant, pas une once de vêtement sur elle. Le dos cambré et ronronnant comme un chat à son oreille…

Pas quelque chose qu'un simple ami pourrait rêver.

"À ton tour."

Draco cligna des yeux et reporta son attention sur son visage, ses traits innocents et plein de douceur alors qu'elle attendait sa question.

Il déglutit et hocha la tête, obligeant ses pensées à revenir au présent. Quelques questions traversèrent son esprit et le tentait. Il a beaucoup aimé apprendre à mieux la connaître. Chaque détail qu'il a appris n'a fait qu'augmenter son respect et son admiration pour elle. Même les plus insignifiants petits détails avaient tant de poids. C'était comme s'il l'assemblait comme un puzzle épars en un million de fragments minuscules, tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres, car ils formaient une image étonnante. Il finit par trouver une question et se tourna vers elle avec un sourire malicieux.

"Premier amour?"

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent de surprise, avant qu'elle ne soupire. Ses joues rougirent de mortification.

"Je réclame l'indulgence en raison d'aliénation mentale !"

Draco s'étouffa un peu de rire.

"Sérieusement? Bien maintenant tu dois me le dire."

"Mais c'est tellement embarrassant …"

Il se pencha et lui donna un petit coup d'épaule, son sourire narquois maintenant fe retour.

"Allez, Granger. Nous avons tous deux promis d'être complètement honnêtes."

Hermione sembla le regarder pendant une autre minute, rongeant le bord d'un ongle alors qu'elle discutait avec elle-même.

"Argh! Ok. J'ai eu un petit béguin durant notre deuxième année pour le professeur Lockhart."

Il était incapable d'empêcher l'éclat de rire qui lui avait échappé, tombant dans un éclat de rire alors qu'il la fixait d'un air incrédule. Hermione rougit d'un rose profond puis enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

"Je savais que tu serais un abruti à ce sujet!" Ellle rit elle aussi, sa voix étouffée par ses paumes alors qu'elle refusait de croiser ses yeux. Il riait toujours d'elle alors qu'il retirait ses mains de son visage.

"Lockhart? Gilderoy Lockhart? Ce prince choyé et narcissique qui portait des bigoudis au lit avec des portraits de lui dans tout son bureau?"

Hermione renifla et émit un petit rire résigné, voyant l'humour dans ses propres aveux.

"J'avais douze ans et il avait vraiment un beau sourire" Argumenta-t-elle, mais un joli rire le souligna.

"Eugh" Commenta-t-il, tirant la langue et mimant d'être malade.

"Et bien je suppose que ton premier béguin était Pansy Parkinson! Comme c'est original."

Draco se moqua.

"Enfer non. Ne te méprends pas, Pansy a essayé, mais elle était si… euh…"

"Insipide?"

"Ha! Quelque chose comme ça. En fait, je ne me souviens pas de qui était mon premier béguin. Je ne pense pas qu'il y avait une personne en particulier. Au début de la troisième année, j'ai juste commencé à imaginer toutes les filles!"

Hermione se moqua de lui, rendant son coup en poussant son épaule contre la sienne.

"D'accord, Casanova" Taquina-t-elle "Matières préféré?"

"Les charmes en fait."

"Pas les potions?"

Draco haussa les épaules et ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire narquois.

"En dépit d'être le favori de l'enseignant, non. J'aime le côté pratique des charmes. La gamme d'opportunités et de compétences qu'ils offres. Et toi?"

"Runes anciennes. C'est fascinant! Ça m'a aidé à en savoir plus sur les origines de certains sorts et sur leur fonctionnement par le biais de modèles runiques et d'incantations."

"Tu es une vrais intéllo. Tes vacances préférées?"

"Noël!"

C'était difficile de ne pas sourire à l'excitation qui brillait dans ses yeux. Elle se redressa un peu plus droite sur le canapé, sautillant pratiquement.

"Pourquoi Noël?" Demanda-t-il, captivé par sa réponse énergique.

"Oh, c'est évident. La joie de l'exitation de Noël, de décorer l'arbre avec mes parents et de faire notre bonhomme de neige, jouer dans la neige, de porter les pulls hideux de Mrs Weasley, de cuire du pain perdu, de regarder le visage de Harry s'illuminer chaque année lorsqu'il reçoit des cadeaux, aussi stupides qu'ils soient. De chanter les chants de Noël… " Elle s'éloigna avec un sourire nostalgique, regardant la cheminée. Le cœur de Draco se serra un peu alors qu'il la regardait. Il déglutit et se rapprocha d'elle sur le canapé.

"Tu décores l'arbre avec tes parents?"

Hermione fronça les sourcils d'étonnement à sa question.

"Bien sûr. Maman fabrique du chocolat chaud à la cannelle épicée et met son album préféré de Dean Martin. Et papa est toujours obsédé par l'idée de mettre autant de lumières que possible sur l'arbre jusqu'à ce qu'il y soit juste ce grand fouillis de cordons électriques, chaque année il en appote des nouvelles encore pire que l'année précédente."

Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas vraiment certaines des références qu'elle venait de faire, il pouvait certainement entendre le ton de pure aspiration et de joie dans sa voix. Mais même si elle souriait toujours, ses yeux étaient un peu tristes alors qu'elle fixait la cheminée.

"Les elfes de maison ont toujours érigé l'arbre pour nous. Je ne l'ai jamais décoré moi-même" Admit-il doucement.

"Vraiment?" Son ton était celui d'une incrédulité teintée de pitié.

"Je n'ai jamais fait grand-chose avec mes parents en grandissant. Certainement pas quelque chose d'aussi… confortable."

"Je suis désolé."

"Ne le sois pas. Peut-être que je pourrai le faire un jour."

Elle hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher son pauvre esprit solitaire de créer une image d'organiser des babioles sur un arbre avec Hermione fredonnant doucement derrière lui et l'odeur de chocolat chaud flottant dans la pièce. Enlever les flocons de neige de ses long cheveux bouclés…

"Question suivante?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, et il acquiesça de la tête. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, son nez plissé à nouveau. "Ummm… quelle forme prend ton épouvantard?"

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent à la question.

"Laisse-moi deviner" Dit-il "Le tien est un livre de bibliothèque rempli de graffitis!"

Il a reçu une autre poussée sur l'épaule pour sa plaisanterie taquine.

"Je me mettrais bien en colère contre toi, mais ce n'est en fait pas si loin de la vérité. Lors de notre examen de défense de troisième année, mon épouvantard est devenu le professeur McGonagall. Elle m'a dit que j'avais tout raté."

Il rigola à l'image amusante d'Hermione, terrifiée par son propre échec scolaire. Mais il était persuadé que depuis lors, son épouvantard avait probablement changé. Le sien l'avait. Ils avaient tous connu trop de souffrance depuis lors.

"Et toi?" Elle a demandé. Il prit une profonde inspiration, les sourcils froncés. Il prit beaucoup de temps pour répondre, assez longtemps pour qu'Hermione se dirige un peu vers lui, inclinant la tête sur le côté avec curiosité. Il se racla la gorge.

"Es tu sur de vouloir savoir?"

Ses lèvres se froncèrent légèrement, puis elle haleta et sera ses mains.

"Oh, je suis désolée Draco" Gémit-elle, "J'aurais dû me rendre compte ... c'est Tu sais qui, n'est-ce pas?"

Il secoua la tête avec une grimace douloureuse, remarquant à peine qu'elle avait utilisé son prénom.

"Non, en fait ..." Draco laissa échapper son souffle, il ne réalisa pas qu'il l'avait retenu et croisa ses doigts entre ses poings "Il y avait un épouvantard caché dans un placard dans le bureau de Lucius l'année dernière. Je suis allé le supprimer, pensant que ce serait aussi facile que cela l'avait été en troisième année " Avoua-t-il dans un murmure sourd, l'humour s'échappant complètement de ses traits et de son ton alors que le souvenir le recouvrait.

Le visage d'Hermione se crispa d'inquiétude et elle écouta attentivement, ses yeux mielleux le fixant avec une compassion si intense qu'elle lui donna le courage de continuer "Je pensais que ce serait pareil. En troisième année, c'était assez dégoûtant, un inferi. Mais alors… quand il est sorti du placard… "

Sa voix s'étouffa un peu et il lutta pour continuer. Hermione ne le poussa pas, mais elle posa doucement sa main sur son épaule pour le soutenir. Il prit une respiration tremblante.

"C'était moi. L'épouvantard, c'était moi. Au début, j'étais confus, mais ensuite il s'est approché de cette forme recroquevillée au centre de la pièce. Une personne. Je me suis vue commencer à la torturer, mais il ...je souriais, j'en profitant, je prenais mon pied en riant follement de provoquer ses hurlements… "

Il frissonna et s'éloigna. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait choisi de ne pas lui dire l'autre partie vraiment terrifiante, qui était la forme recroquevillée se tordant et hurlant de douleur. Ses cheveux ondulé étaient trop distinctifs pour que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre.Il a tremblé à la mémoire car la torture n'était que la première parti, il avait fuit la pièce apeuré quand son double avait commencé à arracher sauvagement ses vêtements.

La main d'Hermione s'était serrée sur son épaule inconsciemment, avant qu'elle ne remarque à quel point elle le tenait fort et elle le relâcha avec des excuses murmurées.

"Oh Draco…"

Il fixa un endroit moisi sur le mur derrière elle.

"C'était ... horrible. J'étais un monstre."

"Mais tu ne vois pas?" Murmura Hermione, sa voix émue "Ce n'était pas toi! Tu n'es pas un monstre. Ta plus grande peur c'est de te transforme en ça, de devient quelqu'un comme ton père! Et ça montre de ta force, Draco."

Il réfléchit un instant à ses mots, leur permettant de le laver et cela apaisa réellement le picotement de terreur qu'il ressentait à la mémoire. Elle avait raison. L'épouvantard n'était pas un reflet de lui-même, il lui révélait simplement ce qu'il craignait de devenir. Ce qu'il a refusé catégoriquement de devenir.

"Je te remercie."

Hermione acquiesça et s'assit calmement sur le canapé. Elle regardait la cheminée et contemplait ce qu'il venait de lui dire avec une expression sinistre. Draco sentit son ventre se retourner nerveusement alors qu'il la regardait.

La lumière du feu jetait une douce lueur orange sur sa peau qui la rendait tellement belle. Ça faisait briller ses iris et les taches d'or scintillant dans le marron orangé de ses yeux. Il fût envahi par une boule de chaleur qui était parti directement de son coeur vers tous son corps et un besoin désespéré de lui sourire.

"Alors ..." Demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque "Ton plat préféré?"

…

...

C'était beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit que Hermione fut réveillée par un bruit. Elle dormait assez doucement, l'esprit occupé par les pensées du garçon blond d'à côté. Elle avait été incapable de s'égarer davantage dans ses rêves alors que son cerveau continuait à réfléchir et à analyser les choses qu'il lui avait révélées ce jour-là.

Mais quand un bruit s'infiltra dans ses sens, elle se redressa dans son lit. C'était un gémissant suivi de halètement. Hermione se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où il venait et appuya son oreille contre le mur. Le bois était froid et rugueux sur sa joue, mais elle pouvait l'entendre clairement maintenant. Il gémissait, sanglotait, respirait fort.

Cela venait de la chambre de Draco.

Malgré son esprit rationnel qui murmurait des mis en garde à son oreille, Hermione se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Elle frappa doucement mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle frappa à nouveau. Pas de réponse à nouveau. Puis elle réalisa que la pièce avait un sortilège de silence afin que Malfoy ne puisse rien entendre à l'extérieur du quartier général.

Elle maudit Remus Lupin pour tout ce qu'elle avait et tordit la poignée pour entrer dans sa chambre. Les protections de la salle ont répondu à sa signature magique comme elles l'ont toujours fait. Elle scruta sa tête et tenta de voir ce qui se passait sans être trop envahissante.

Tout était noir à l'intérieur. Seuls de petits éclats de clair de lune passaient à travers les rideaux. Mais les bruits étaient plus forts maintenant. Le cœur battant, Hermione entra dans la chambre et se glissa vers le lit. Le sol était glacé sur ses pieds nus et elle frissonna. Elle aurait dû mettre sa robe de chambre.

"Draco?" Elle a chuchoté

La nuit tranquille fut brisée par un autre gémissement plus fort et plus douloureux. Ça lui rappelait étrangement cette nuit dans l'aile de l'hôpital.

Elle se faufila jusqu'au lit et baissa les yeux sur la silhouette sous elle. Draco était étroitement enveloppé dans le drap blanc, ses bras et ses jambes expulsés sous des angles étranges. Le drap l'étranglait pratiquement. Son dos était cambré et son visage était peint avec une expression d'agonie.

Il était profondément endormi.

Ses yeux étaient fortement plissés et il grinçait des dents. Les entrailles d'Hermione se serrèrent d'inquiétude. Il était clairement en train de faire un cauchemar. Elle le fixa longuement avant de trouver le courage d'agir. Se penchant en avant, elle attrapa son épaule et la secoua très doucement.

"Draco…"

Il gémit pitoyablement et passa la tête sur le côté, mais ne se réveilla pas. Elle le secoua un peu plus fort.

"Draco!"

Un souffle haletant fut aspiré et il cria le mot«non»dans un murmure désespéré et croassant. La gorge d'Hermione se convulsa de empathie, elle déglutit rapidement alors qu'elle se baissait pour le secouer à nouveau. Avant qu'elle ne le puisse, elle se figea de peur alors que les yeux de Draco s'ouvraient brusquement et qu'il la fixait avec horreur.

"NOO…"

Il attrapa le poignet qui était tendu vers lui si fort qu'elle grimaça. Avec un autre cri, le blond se redressa, haletant et la tirant vers lui avec un grognement menaçant.

"Draco-" Croassa-t-elle avec un picotement de peur. Cette fois, son nom semblait pénétrer le nuage de terreur dans lequel il était perdu. Ses mouvements se raidirent et s'arrêtèrent. Puis ses yeux s'éclaircirent un peu et il la fixa avec choc.

"Her… mione?" Il a demandé dans un croassement balbutiant. Elle acquiesça rapidement, essayant maladroitement de se défaire de sa mains fermes et douloureuses. Une fois qu'il eut réussi à bien absorber ce qui se passait, il la libéra immédiatement de son emprise.

"Qu ... quoi ... pourquoi es-tu ici?"

Il avait l'air confus et perdu. Le cœur d'Hermione sauta.

"Tu faisais un cauchemar, tu criait et..." Expliqua-t-elle en se frottant le poignet, d'une voix très douce, essayant de paraître plus calme qu'elle ne le ressentait. Draco ferma les yeux. Il prit deux profondes respirations. Quand il les ouvrit, son expression était tourmentée.

"T'ai-je blessé?" Il a demandé de toute urgence, attrapant ses poignet doucement. Hermione secoua la tête et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il y eut un silence incroyablement inconfortable entre eux quelques instants avant qu'elle ait eu l'audace de le rompre. Elle se déplaça légèrement sur le bord du matelas où elle était maintenant assise près de lui.

"Est-ce que ça va?"

Il n'a pas rencontré son regard. Il fixait un point invisible sur le drap, qui était serré fermement entre ses doigts aux doigts blancs.

"Je… ça va. J'y suis habitué."

Il ne semblait même pas conscient de sa propre réponse alors qu'il continuait à les regarder aveuglément. Tout son corps tremblait et se tenait tendu par une terreur refoulée. Hermione atteignit les quelques centimètres qui les separait et posa ses doigts sur le dos de sa main.

"Je les ai aussi" Lui dit-elle avec une intensité tranquille. C'était quelque chose que personne d'autre ne savait, pas même Harry et Ron. Même dans leur tente commune, elle s'était assurée qu'ils ne remarquent pas ses cauchemars. C'est elle qui en révélant ce secret d'une voix tremblante a finalement permis à ses yeux de se connecter aux siens. Son regard était hanté par tout ce qui l'avait tourmenté dans ses rêves.

Elle pouvait voir les échos de cette horreur dans toutes les mimiques de son visage. Ses doigts étaient toujours appuyés doucement sur le dos de sa main. Draco le retourna et ils lièrent leurs doigts. Utilisant la prise de sa main, il la tira vers l'avant. l'attirant plus loin sur le lit, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle lourd sur son visage et sentir le léger soupçon du dentifrice à la menthe verte qu'il devait avoir utilisé.

Une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé ses repères, elle remarqua que son regard était tombé de ses yeux. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle réalisa sa nouvelle direction. Elle portait un t-shirt de pyjama en coton fin, un vert forêt foncé et rien en dessous. Hermione se tortilla un peu sur le lit, essayant de replier son corps sur lui-même.

Elle regarda la langue de Draco glisser pour lécher ses lèvres si rapidement qu'elle faillit le manquer. Puis il se pencha vers elle et elle sentit la respiration geler dans ses poumons. Son corps se tendit alors qu'il s'approchait et elle était sûre qu'il l'embrasserait. Elle devait fuir, elle ne pouvait pas gérer ça pas maintenant.

Mais alors qu'il se rapprochait de façon inexorable, Draco exhala un souffle tremblant et pressa simplement son front contre le sien. Ils restèrent assis là pendant un moment sans fin à respirer de manière synchronisée, leurs mains entrelacées et leurs têtes se reposant l'une sur l'autre.

"Peux-tu rester avec moi?" Demanda-t-il dans un murmure rauque si doux qu'elle pensait au début qu'elle l'avait imaginé.

Puis elle déglutit et se pencha en arrière pour regarder ses yeux gris et d'acier. Il cligna des yeux et retourna son regard avec quelque chose de frénétique et un froid brûlant dans les yeux. Hermione fit une pause pour réfléchir à ce qu'il lui demandait, si elle accepterait de dormir ici, si proche et si intimement avec le garçon blond de Serpentard. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à se décider, plus motivée par le son de son âme qui le réclamait que par son cerveau qui lui hurlait de fuir.

"Bien sûr" Dit-elle doucement. Mais son anxiété était forte et elle le regardait toujours, ainsi que le lit entre eux, avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet.Draco la vit hésiter et prit les devants. Il pressa sa main pour l'encourager et la tira pour la tirer doucement jusqu'au fond du lit. Hermione le suivit un peu timidement, rongeant sa lèvre inférieure.

Quand il souleva le drap et le redressa de l'endroit où il était passé pour l''enrouler autour de son corps, elle se glissa derrière lui. Hermione se tortilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit allongée avec une raideur maladroite dans le dos, levant les yeux vers le plafond fissuré au-dessus d'eux. Elle le vit à la périphérie, allongée sur le côté, la regardant et elle tourna la tête pour poser sa joue sur l'oreiller sous eux, en face de lui.

Plutôt que de s'endormir, il la surveillait avec prudence, comme s'il craignait qu'elle soit simplement le fruit de son imagination ou qu'elle disparaisse complètement et sans aucun avertissement. Elle lui adressa un sourire en coin et nerveux qu'elle espérait pourrais le rassurer, même si son cœur battait la chamade.

Draco sembla se consoler de son sourire. Il tendit la main et caressa légèrement sa joue de ses doigts, ses doigts tremblants glissant une boucle errante derrière son oreille. Elle ne savait pas comment elle était censée s'endormir alors que son pouls s'accélérait de la sorte, mais se dit qu'elle pourrait tout aussi bien rester éveillée.

Serrant les dents pour se calmer, Hermione se blottit plus profondément sous le drap et tourna tout son corps pour lui faire face. Elle laissa échapper le souffle qu'elle retenait et sourit à nouveau, plus convaincante cette fois. Draco lui rendit son sourire, une grande partie de la tension de son cauchemar se détendit de ses muscles. Il avait l'air presque détendu maintenant, ses cheveux blonds étaient blancs à la lumière de la lune.

Se sentant soudainement audacieuse, Hermione bougea en avant de quelques centimètres jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit appuyée contre sa poitrine. Il portait un simple t-shirt qu'elle lui avait transfiguré dans un mouchoir de rechange. Elle plaça sa tête sous son menton alors qu'il soulevait la même main pour s'enrouler timidement autour de sa taille. Une sensation de chaleur se répandit dans son estomac.

Cette proximité de lui, sa peau sentait quelque chose de doux, de musqué et de très masculin.

La chaleur augmenta lorsqu'elle sentit sa main la rapprocher encore plus de lui depuis ses hanches, la tirant jusqu'à ce que leurs jambes soient presque enlacées. Il enfouit son nez dans ses boucles. Sa silhouette élancée tremblait toujours avec frénésie.

"Est-ce que ça va?" Murmura-t-elle dans les ténèbres, la voix étouffée par son torse. Il hocha la tête contre le haut de sa tête et elle sentit ses lèvres effleurer son front brièvement. Lentement, les frissons disparurent, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps fournissent suffisamment de chaleur pour réchauffer même l'esprit fatigué de Draco.

Aucun des deux n'a vraiment dormi.

C'était trop intense, trop de sentiments passaient entre eux. Trop de sensations à absorber. Hermione nota chaque détail de lui alors qu'elle se blottissait plus profondément contre sa poitrine solide. Et elle savait que Draco était réveillé aussi. Il était resté complètement immobile au début après leur installation, mais maintenant, elle sentit ses doigts se contracter contre sa taille et implorer de caresser la parcelle de peau de sa colonne vertébrale qui avait été lentement révélée par le léger mouvement de son pyjama remontant dans son dos. Hermione ferma les yeux alors que sa peau brûlait de chaleur.

Elle se rendit compte que la chair de poule avait commencé à picoter et à se répandre sur sa peau, pas du froid, mais d'un étrange désir qui jaillissait du fond de son nombril. Draco pouvait clairement le sentir aussi. Il gloussa d'une voix rauque contre ses cheveux et cessa les mouvements agités de ses doigts. Quand il parla, sa voix était enrouée et tendue.

"Alors… euh… animal préféré?"


	8. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Emara88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 8

La faible lumière rosée de l'aube apparut à travers les rideaux, projetant une lueur sur la pièce. Il faisait froid dehors. L'air hivernal glaçait sur le verre déssinant des motifs comme des toiles d'araignées blanches glacées.

Mais à l'intérieur de la chambre, blotti sous les couvertures moelleuses, Draco était bien au chaud. Il sortit d'un sommeil profond, son esprit brumeux cataloguant tout ce qui l'entourait alors qu'il se tendait et laissait ses muscles. La pièce était musquée et emplie d'un parfum de lavande et de miel, et sa joue reposait sur un oreiller de cheveux doux.

Il déplaça ses hanches vers l'avant et entra en contact avec les courbes d'un autre corps à côté du sien. Les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent en un sourire paresseux alors qu'il ouvrait ses yeux troublés. Une fois que le monde devint clair, il lécha ses lèvres craquelées et observa la personne à côté de lui, un serrement de plaisir se déployant dans son ventre s'étendant jusqu'aux pieds.

C'était la troisième fois qu'Hermione venait le voir pendant la nuit, la troisième fois qu'il s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La troisième fois qu'il s'était réveillé d'un horrible cauchemar, apaisé sans effort par ses doigts caressant tendrement ses cheveux et par la sensation de son cou mince sur sa joue alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans sa chaleur.

Une partie éloignée de lui - le garçon fier et arrogant de sa jeunesse - était mortifiée qu'elle l'aies vue comme ça. Qu'elle l'avait vu dans des moments si faibles. Mais sa fierté n'était rien comparée à la sensation d'être si étroitement liée à Hermione Granger. La serrer dans ses bras le débarrassait de tout autre cauchemar, comme un talisman. Et pourtant c'était une torture exquise. Même s'il se délectait de ces nuits, cela le laissait toujours étrangement insatisfait.

Jusqu'à ce matin…

Draco se pressa plus près de la forme douce à côté de la sienne. Ses yeux parcoururent le visage de Hermione, détendus et semblant paisibles dans son sommeil. Ses lèvres étaient enflées et ses cheveux étaient emmêlés dans un désordre emmêlé et une fois de plus il se fit la remarque qu'elle était vraiment belle et le fait qu'elle n'en soit apparemment pas consciente la rendait plus belle encore. Sa belle endormi était restée.

Cela n'était jamais arrivé. Pas comme ça.

Il ne s'était jamais réveillé avec elle auparavant. Les deux nuits précédentes, il s'était réveillé dans un lit légèrement chaud avec un espace vide. Quelque temps avant l'aube, Hermione se retirait silencieusement de sa chambre et il se réveillait seul.

Il souhaitait qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Mais peut-être était-elle trop gênée pour lui faire face le lendemain matin, ou peut-être craignait-elle de se heurter à l'un de ses amis qui sortirait de sa chambre à une heure plus raisonnable. De toute façon, il avait si ardemment souhaité qu'elle reste avec lui. Et maintenant, il semblait que son souhait s'était réalisé.

Hermione avait probablement sombrer dans un sommeil très profond, incapable de se réveiller comme d'habitude. Mais il avait certainement prévu de profiter de chaque seconde.

Draco pencha sa tête plus près pour prendre une profonde respiration par le nez, absorbant le doux parfum de son shampooing alors qu'il soulevait une main tremblante pour effacer une boucle perdu sur son front. Il resta immobile, n'osant pas bouger un muscle, mais elle ne bougea même pas. Draco mordit sa lèvre inférieure et réprima l'envie de gémir à la l'envi sauvage qui s'infiltrait dans chaque centimètre de son corps.

Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi excité. Tous ses souvenirs récents impliquaient une peau douloureusement froide et craquelée et des membres tremblants. Et Hermione paraissait simplement délectable dans son état actuel. Ses cheveux étaient une cascade sauvage de boucles. Ses longs cils reposaient doucement sur le bout de ses joues et sa poitrine montait et descendait à un rythme régulier.

Putain, Draco se maudit doucement avec un sourire narquois.

Pour être parfaitement honnête, ces derniers mois, il avait commencé à craindre que son corps ne dépérisse lentement en un engourdissement glacé. Il vivait depuis si longtemps dans un état de mort semblable à un cadavre, il avait oublié ce que ça faisait. Il était plus dur qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années.

Draco déglutit et laissa la main qui avait touché sa boucle errante s'attarder un instant, son doigt traçant la courbe de sa joue. Il n'était pas vraiment rare qu'il se réveille excité et palpitant dès le matin. Il était encore un jeune homme, après tout.

Mais ces derniers temps, pris au piège dans l'enfer fou qu'était devenu le Manoir Malfoy, chacune de ses réactions physiques normales et habituelles lui était devenue presque désagréable. Il s'était senti sale et corrompu par la magie noire et la mort qui était épaisse dans l'air tous autour de lui, sentant se mal comme un goût amer sur sa langue.

Il avait presque oublié le simple plaisir de se réveiller.

Mais il faudrait qu'il soit un vrai cadavre pour ne pas être dur maintenant, ou au moins un Poufsouffle. Se réveiller à côté d'Hermione le faisait frémir de toutes sortes de fantasmes qu'il s'était à peine permis d'imaginer, de peur de s'emporter en sa présence.

Draco serra les dents et avança pour pouvoir glisser ses jambes autour des siennes et les enchevêtrer. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas longtemps à chérir ce moment. Bientôt, elle se réveillerait et sortirait de la pièce avec un rougissement colorant ses joues. Mais sa peau était si crémeuse et douce et il adorait les petits soupirs qu'elle libérait dans son sommeil alors qu'elle se blottissait inconsciemment plus près de lui. Un autre gémissement essoufflé lui échappa et Draco se sentit se durcir pluss encore contre sa hanche.

Granger va être ma mort…pensa-t-il tristement, en frottant son nez contre la crête de sa clavicule gracieuse. Mais il serait heureux d'accueillir la mort si elle arrivait avec elle dans ses bras.

Levant une main léthargique, encore épuisé par le sommeil, Draco joua avec le pendentif en saphir qui pendait, suspendu à sa chaîne en or fragile qui reposait juste au-dessus du sternum d'Hermione.

Il sentit une pointe de chaleur l'envahir alors qu'il se rappelait de nombreuses nuits solitaires blotties sur les carreaux froids de sa salle de bain au manoir. Il se souvint comment ce médaillon apparemment insignifiant lui avait donné tant de courage et de force. Inclinant sa tête plus près, il plaça un doux et tendre baiser sur le cou d'Hermione, juste en dessous de sa mâchoire. Draco laissa alors ses yeux se fermer, embrassant le sentiment étourdissant de sommeil reprenant ses sens. Il n'était pas pressé de la laisser partir et il voulait savourer quelques autres moments volés ici ensemble.

Le seul problème à présent était de trouver un moyen de contrôler ses envies.

Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait plus à le faire, se murmura-t-il. Ses rêves fiévreux étaient certainement d'accord avec cette idée alors que son sexe palpitait avec envie. Draco savait avec une triste certitude que si Hermione continuait à occuper son lit la nuit, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il la prenne.

Quelque part entre dormir et se réveiller, il lui était devenu évident que si les choses continuaient ainsi, il l'aurait bientôt, et à en juger par le tendre sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se tortillait et se blottissait contre sa poitrine, cela ne prendrait pas grand chose pour qu'il puisse enfin la faire sienne.

Après des mois et des mois d'absolue stupeur, Draco savait enfin ce dont il avait besoin pour survivre. Et ce n'était pas un sanctuaire ou un petit médaillon fragile.

C'était Hermione Granger. L'ange protectrice de son âme détruite.

.

.

La femme assise devant Hermione avait un froncement de sourcil obstiné qui bouclait jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle avait croisé les bras devant sa poitrine et avait refusé de bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne une réponse satisfaisante à ses demandes.

Draco n'allait pas aimer ça…

Elle était à peu près certaine que le garçon blond Serpentard était toujours déterminé à rester complètement isolé du reste de l'Ordre. Il n'avait encore parlé à personne, pas même à Minerva. Mais il y avait une toute petite chance, très minime, qu'il parle à cette femme.

Hermione pensait certainement que cela lui ferait un grand bien. Mais il était notoirement obstiné quand il se concentrait sur quelque chose.

La dame qui était devant elle était à la fin de la quarantaine, ses cheveux noirs striés de fines mèches de grises. Ils étaient tiré dans un chignon élégant et élaboré. Sa peau était pâle comme de la porcelaine et elle portait une robe simple bleu nuit. Mais c'était ses yeux qui se sont vraiment démarqués. Ils étaient cagoulés et sombres, la rendant douloureusement semblable à sa sœur Bellatrix.

Hermione soupira en considérant la femme, réfléchissant à la façon dont elle devrait procéder, sachant qu'elle devait faire preuve de prudence.

"Andromeda, je sais que tu as la meilleure des intentions, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit prêt."

"Mais il se bat pour notre côté maintenant, n'est-ce pas?"

Hermione soupira, se penchant en avant pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux, son expression sombre.

"D'une certaine manière, oui. Mais il est toujours très… fragile."

Andromeda hocha la tête de compréhension, secouant la tête avec incrédulité.

"Hermione, il a sauvé Ted. Il a sauvé la vie de mon mari."

"Je sais."

"J'ai besoin de le remercier. J'ai besoin de lui parler."

Hermione grimaça, se demandant si elle pourrait convaincre Draco d'accepter de parler à sa tante. Ou du moins juste de l'écouter. S'il y avait une chose dont elle savait qu'il avait besoin maintenant, c'était de sa famille. Il pourrait simplement ne pas être prêt à accepter ça pour le moment.

"Je vais lui demander. Mais s'il refuse, je ne peux rien faire, Andromèda. Je ne l'obligerai pas à sortir de sa zone de confort. Pas quand il est si instable et qu'il se remet encore de tout ce qu'il a vu et fait."

Andromeda hocha brièvement la tête, les sourcils froncés.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Quand j'ai entendu dire que Draco Malfoy, de tout le monde, était responsable d'avoir alerté l'Ordre au sujet de Ted ... j'ai ressenti un tel soulagement."

"Soulagement?" Demanda Hermione avec curiosité et Andromeda lui adressa un petit sourire morne.

"J'étais reconnaissant qu'une autre personne de ma triste et désolente famille ait eu le courage de faire enfin ce qui était juste. J'ai toujours entendu dire qu'il était aussi arrogant et mesquin que son père. Et je pensais bien que Bellatrix aurait planté ses griffes sur lui. J'étais heureux qu'il m'est prouvé que j'avais tort. "

"Eh bien, je peux te promettre ceci, Draco ne leurs ressemble en rien."

"Comment est-il?"

Hermione examina attentivement la question. Elle était à la fois surprise et heureuse que la tante de Draco s'intéresse à lui. La femme assise devant elle était une personne sérieuse, formel mais très gentille. Son cœur était définitivement au bon endroit. Mais Hermione hésitait toujours à en dire trop, surtout quand sa propre relation avec Draco était devenue si compliquée ces derniers temps.

En se souvenant de la sensation de se réveiller dans ses bras ce matin, un picotement agréable lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale en même temps que son cœur tremblait de peur.

"Draco est… eh bien, il est profondément troublé, amer, plein de ressentiment et il peut toujours être terriblement égoïste, grossier et un peu idiot." Andromeda leva un sourcil élégant avec surprise. Mais Hermione se contenta de sourire et continua "Mais il est aussi l'une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse, il était tellement vaincu. Il est intelligent et drôle et il peut aussi être si tendre et attentionné."

Andromeda lui adressa un sourire entendu et Hermione rougit, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Une petite voix dans le fond de son esprit lui rappela qu'il était aussi très beau. Et que l'intensité de son regard pouvait la faire fondre en une flaque d'eau inutile.

Son cerveau continuait à revivre, encore et encore, la sensation de ses doigts qui caressaient la peau de sa joue, taquinant une mèche de ses cheveux. Ses lèvres craquès et sèches mais si tendres se pressent contre le pouls fulgurant de son cou.

Elle savait qu'il la pensait endormie ce matin lorsqu'il était allongé à la regarder, la serrant plus fort contre lui. En vérité, elle pensait depuis un moment qu'elle dormait peut-être et que tout cela était un rêve surréaliste. Mais ses sens étaient trop sensibles à ses actions et elle était restée là patiemment, chaque nerf se terminant en feu, se demandant pour la centième fois si elle allait devenir complètement folle.

Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et son rougissement s'assombrit devant le regard curieux d'Andromède.

"J'aimerais vraiment avoir l'occasion de le remercier et de le rencontrer" Murmura finalement la femme plus âgée. "S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu vas essayer de le convaincre."

Hermione hocha la tête, un sourire compréhensif sur ses lèvres.

"Bien sûr! Je ne peux rien promettre, mais je vais essayer."

"Je te remercie."

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté puis observa l'autre femme avec curiosité.

"Comment sais-tu que Draco vaux tout les désagrément qu'il t'apporte ? Tu veux clairement le connaître. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il était meilleur qu'un simple serpent lâche essayant de sauver sa peau?"

Ses mots étaient, bien sûr, une citation directe d'un membre mécontent de l'Ordre qui était réticent à travailler aux côtés du tristement célèbre héritier des Malfoy. Mais Andromeda n'a même pas hésité avant de répondre.

"Tu l'as fait."

"Moi?"

Elle se pencha en avant et tapota doucement la main d'Hermione.

"Bien sûr, chérie. Minerva semble penser que le garçon t'aime beaucoup. Cela me dit tout."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je me souviens de ce que c'était que de faire partie de cette famille. Je me souviens de la haine et du mal qui régnaient dans ma vie avant mon départ. Et pour Draco d'être amical avec quelqu'un comme toi ... une née-moldu... ça en dit long sur sa personne, venir de ce monde et se rapprocher d'une moldue face à chaque leçon négative qu'il lui a été enseignée depuis toujours. Et je peux certainement comprendre ce qu'il ressens. "

Hermione rongeait nerveusement ses lèvres, sachant qu'Andromeda faisait allusion à son mariage heureux mais controversé avec Ted Tonks et à la façon dont elle avait été reniée et rejetée, choisissant fièrement son propre chemin dans la vie.

Cela provoqua un malaise insidieux dans le cœur d'Hermione. Avoir son amitié bizarre avec Draco comparée au mariage d'Andromeda était plus que troublant. Alors qu'elle faisait ses adieux à Andromeda peu de temps après, elle contempla les escaliers menant à la chambre de Draco avec une anxiété rampante. Elle se demanda avec inquiétude comment elle pourrait à nouveau faire face à lui, sachant maintenant à quel point elle était en train de tomber…

Draco jeta un regard méfiant au nouvel occupant de la pièce qui s'était assis sur le canapé transfiguré. Cela faisait trois jours que Hermione lui avait parlé d'Andromeda Tonks. Elle lui a dit que sa tante était reconnaissante et voulait juste lui parler. Au début, il avait été catégoriquement contre cette idée. Hermione semblait comprendre mais elle était encore plus têtue que lui, si c'était possible. C'était un Gryffondor typique, évidente, bien sûr, et manquant totalement de subtilité.

Il pouvait difficilement ne pas remarquer comment elle avait soudainement augmenté le nombre d'histoires et de réponses qu'elle lui avait données ces quelques jours qui avaient mis en lumière l'importance de la famille.

Et bon sang, ça avait fonctionné.

Il lui manquait peut-être un peu de finesse, mais sa stratégie était efficace. Sans compter que Granger semblait devenir vraiment émue quand elle parlait de ses parents, le rendant follement envieux.

Il aurait menti s'il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas de cette connexion qu'elle partageait clairement avec ses plus proches parents. Même si des milliers de kilomètres les séparaient, il restait encore des liens solides et indestructibles.

Alors Draco avait finalement accepté. Honnêtement, il serait probablement d'accord avec tout ce qu'elle a suggéré à ce stade. Elle était un petit chat d'enfer quand elle a décidé de quelque chose. Il avait finalement accepté ses suggestions persistantes, à la fois parce qu'il était vraiment curieux de rencontrer sa tante, mais aussi parce que cela le rendait un peu ému de voir le sourire ravi sur ses lèvres.

Il adorait la manière dont ces lèvres plissées aux coins devenaient des fossettes effrontées et par dessus tout il aimait en être responsable.

Andromeda l'observait silencieusement pendant longtemps, mais ses yeux étaient sans malice et sans jugement. Elle semblait assez sincère, même si son visage avait l'air plutôt sévère.

Mais les regards peuvent être trompeurs, il était clair que, même si elle aurait pu passer pour la jumelle de Bellatrix, les deux femmes ne se ressemblaient en rien. C'est pourquoi il était disposé à lui parler même s'il avait refusé de parler à qui que ce soit sauf Hermione depuis son arrivée.

Parce que dans ces yeux noir familier, il y avait une lueur de quelque chose qui semblait être une acceptation.

"Tu ressembles à ta mère" Déclara-t-elle doucement après une longue pause, et Draco se retrouva face à une confusion surprise. Il a trouvé le courage de répondre.

"La plupart des gens disent que je ressemble à Lucius" Commenta-t-il, testant les eaux pour voir où elles se trouvaient. Andromeda hocha la tête calmement.

"Oui, je peux le voir. Mais si tu regarde sous les choses superficielles, tu es très certainement le garçon de Narcissa."

Draco n'était pas sûr de savoir comment lui répondre. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et il essaya d'avaler, pensant à sa pauvre mère et à ce qu'elle aurait pensé de cela. En avalant, il se racla la gorge et fixa Andromèda avec intensité.

"J'aurais supposé que tu détestais ma mère après… tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux."

Andromeda fronça tristement les sourcils et secoua la tête.

"Bien sûr que non. C'est ma soeur. Et malgré les circonstances qui nous ont conduits à nous séparer, elle ne m'a jamais dit un mot cruel dans ma vie. S'il te plaît, Draco…" Elle s'interrompit et boucla ses mains avec précaution, un geste qu'il reconnut, comme quelqu'un essayant de masquer sa douleur. Puis elle continua d'une voix étranglée. "Dis-moi comment elle va. Elle allait bien quand tu l'as laissée?"

L'air se figea dans les poumons de Draco et il l'étouffa presque. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur le divan entre eux, incapable de croiser son regard alors qu'il se sentait piqué par les souvenirs du corps sans vie de sa mère.

Une des nombreuses choses horribles qui ont affecté ses cauchemars. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il luttait pour prendre quelques respirations profondes. Au moment où il leva de nouveau les yeux sur Andromèda, sa tante avait déjà l'air désemparée, comme si elle avait deviné la vérité grâce à son combat silencieux avec lui-même.

"Oh Draco ..." Murmura-t-elle, et il finit par se racler la gorge pour parler.

"Elle a eu une crise cardiaque à la fin je pense. Elle était ... hum ... j'ai essayé de l'aider. Mais c'était trop pour elle. Elle ne mangeait pas-"

Draco n'était pas capable de continuer. C'était une femme qu'il venait de rencontrer. Et bien que c'était la sœur de sa mère à qui il parlait, elle était toujours une étrangère. Andromeda ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants alors que son visage s'effondrait de chagrin. Il l'observa, réalisant qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le monde qui partageait sa douleur. Et puis, dans un geste si semblable à celui de Narcissa, ça lui faisait vraiment mal de le voir, Andromèda sembla lisser les plis de son angoisse et parut sereine à nouveau.

"Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta perte, Draco."

Il acquiesça sombrement une fois en reconnaissance.

"Je te remercie."

"Ta mère était une personne au cœur tendre, emprisonnée dans un monde très sombre. Je l'ai pleuré énormément."

"Moi aussi"

Une pause maladroite s'abattit à nouveau avant que sa tante ne parle une fois de plus.

"Hermione m'a donné des détails sur ta reddition et ton travail avec l'Ordre. Elle semble être une avocate passionnée pour toi."

Il acquiesça, sentant un frémissement agréable dans la poitrine à la mention de la petite lionne combative comme d'habitude, c'était la seule chose qui le rassurait.

"Granger est certainement une force avec laquelle il faut compter" Acquiesça-t-il avec un léger sourire narquois.

"Je suis contente qu'elle t'ait convaincue de me voir aujourd'hui."

Il sourit et acquiesça.

"Pour être honnête, je n'étais pas sûre au début… mais elle m'a usé. Elle semble penser que ce serait peut-être bien pour moi de rencontrer quelqu'un qui est…"

Draco s'arrêta et un muscle se contracta dans sa mâchoire. Il fixa le mur d'un air maussade pendant quelques secondes avant de sentir la main chaude d'Andromèda toucher la sienne.

"De ta famille?" Demanda-t-elle doucement, son ton sérieux et il sut qu'elle était parfaitement sincère. Elle était peut-être le reflet de Bellatrix, mais ses yeux étaient gentils et accueillants.

"Quelque chose comme ça" Acquiesça-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules nerveux. Andromeda tira rapidement sa main puis se pencha en arrière pour lui rendre son espace. Il avait l'impression qu'elle le traitait comme un animal sauvage coincé et effrayé.

"Draco" Commença-t-elle d'une voix calme et sérieuse, "Il y a une semaine, tu as donné à l'Ordre des informations qui les a aidés à retrouver mon mari. Tu lui as sauvé la vie. Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez pour cela, mais sache que tu auras toujours une place dans notre famille si tu le veux un jour. "

Draco était submergé par le sentiment de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la honte. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait et comment il avait agi tout au long de sa jeunesse, il se sentit soudain indigne du pardon et de l'affection que lui offraient de bonnes personnes comme Hermione et la femme assise devant lui maintenant.

Toute sa vie, il ne s'est jamais senti valorisé, toujours dénigré et raillé, on lui a dit d'être meilleur, d'essayer davantage. Mais il a toujours échoué. Il n'a jamais été assez bon. Être traité avec compassion au lieu du mépris était comme un baume pour son âme.

C'était ce qui l'avait amené à garder le souvenir de la gentillesse d'Hermione après cette nuit passée dans l'infirmerie, la façon dont elle avait mis de côté la haine passée et l'avait embrassé si tendrement. Et maintenant, Andromèda offrait quelque chose dont il s'était toujours vanté, mais qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment expérimenté.

Une famille.

C'était trop. Draco n'arrivait pas à croiser son regard mais il acquiesça avec raideur et espéra qu'elle comprenait le message et comprenait son comportement sévère. Il n'était pas sûr de le mériter ou non, mais c'était la deuxième personne à le contacter sans aucun soupçon ni doute, rien que de la simple affection humaine.

Il s'est juré silencieusement que s'il survivait à cette guerre, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour fonder sa propre famille avec Hermione et suivre ce nouveau chemin qui se déroulait devant lui. Il ne savait pas exactement comment étiqueter l'émotion qui le parcourait en ce moment. Mais il pensa que cela ressemblait un peu à de l'espoir.

.

.

Hermione grimaça quand un plancher craqua sous son pied. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle avait commencé à se glisser dans la chambre de Draco chaque nuit pour se blottir dans ses bras. D'un accord tacite, ils avaient tous deux décidé qu'ils dormaient beaucoup mieux ensemble qu'ils ne le faisaient seuls. Hermione se délecta de ces moments avec lui. À la lumière du jour, Draco pouvait être piquant, caustique et parfois trop coupant pour son propre bien. Mais dans le noir de minuit, il y avait quelque chose de si tendre dans la façon dont il la touchait, dans la façon dont il la berçait contre sa poitrine et la respirait comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

Mais il y avait encore une pointe de culpabilité qui lui rongeait l'estomac au petit matin. Une peur insignifiante de ce que les gens pourraient penser. Ainsi, tous les matins, elle se dégageait de ses bras et sortait de sa chambre alors que le soleil se levait pour regagner son lit.

Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la silhouette allongée et désossée dans le lit derrière elle. Draco avait l'air si paisible dans son sommeil. Son visage était détendu et presque enfantin, et il ronflait doucement dans son oreiller.

C'était vraiment attachant. Elle sourit tendrement alors qu'une jambe tremblait sous le drap, secouant la tête à la pensée bizarre que Draco Malfoy soit vraiment mignon. C'était un mot qu'elle pensait ne jamais utiliser pour le décrire.

Secouant la tête avec ironie, elle se glissa dans le couloir, passant sa robe autour d'elle pour conjurer le froid et tira avec précaution la porte.

Peut-être que je demanderai à l'emmener dehors, pensa-t-elle vaguement, en pensant à la petite cour en lambeaux à l'arrière de la cuisine. Au moins, l'air serait frais et les murs différents.

Souriant un peu plus large à l'idée fugace, Hermione se retourna dans la direction de sa chambre. Soudain, elle se figea et ses pieds s'arrêtèrent sur le plancher en bois grossier. Elle s'était retrouvée face à face avec une paire de yeux verts accusateurs, étincelant de fureur étourdie alors qu'ils traçaient un chemin entre elle et la porte de la chambre de Malfoy. Les poumons d'Hermione aspirèrent dans un souffle douloureux et elle sentit son sang couler dans un étourdissement choqué sur sa tête. Un seul mot parvint à sortir de sa bouche, sa voix n'était qu'un couinement terrifié.

"Harry!"


	9. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Emara88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 9

"Harry!"

Hermione regarda son amie avec consternation alors qu'il s'approchait, sortant complètement de l'ombre. Son expression était tordue d'une lueur d'accusatrice et même dans l'éclairage tamisé du couloir, elle pouvait voir le muscle tressaillant de sa mâchoire qui signalait la montée de son tempérament instable.

Son inquiétude a augmenté. Hermione tira ses mains l'une contre l'autre et tenta d'agrandir les yeux avec surprise, bien qu'elle sache à quel point elle devait avoir l'air suspicieuse, sortant de la chambre de Draco dans la lueur rosée de l'aube, sa tresse ébouriffés et portant encore son pyjama.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt?" Elle a demandé, sa voix tremblante avec les nerfs. Elle vit les mains de Harry serrer les poings pendant que ses yeux la transperçaient, lui donnant envie de se réduire en arrière et de passer à travers la porte derrière elle comme si elle était invisible. Il se dirigea lentement vers elle, la regardant de haut en bas.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais?" Cracha-t-il, sa voix un murmure rauque d'indignation "Que dirais-tu de qu'est-ce que tu fous? Pourquoi était-tu dans la chambre de Malfoy?"

Hermione haussa les épaules, cherchant un look décontracté.

"J'étais juste en train de le surveiller. J'ai cru entendre un bruit."

Harry ne sourit même pas à son explication. Il se rapprocha encore d'elle.

"Ne me mens pas, Hermione! Je t'ai vue entrer dans sa chambre il y a quelques heures." Son cœur s'effondra à cette révélation et elle sentit ses joues devenir d'un blanc éclatant alors que le sang coulait de son visage. Harry continua sur un ton grave et dangereux. "Au début, je pensais qu'il y avait une explication anodine. Mais j'ai continué à vérifier ta chambre toutes les heures et tu n'y es jamais retournée. Tu étais avec lui toute la nuit."

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Elle était déchirée entre avoir peur de ce que Harry avait découvert et aussi furieuse qu'il l'ait clairement espionnée. Il semblait qu'il n'avait pas du tout perdu l'habitude depuis leurs années d'école.

"Ce n'est pas à quoi ça ressemble, Harry" Lui dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils, "J'étais juste-"

"Juste quoi? En train de le baiser?"

"Non!" Répondit-elle, consternée par son ton grossier. "Je le réconfortais. Il faisait un cauchemar, c'est tout."

"Réconforter?" Il murmura d'incrédulité, sa peau couverte d'un rouge écarlate de colère. "C'est comme ça que tu l'appele?"

Hermione sentit ses dents se serrer et elle croisa les bras devant elle.

"Pour ton information, Harry James Potter,oui , c'était juste du réconfort. Mais même si c'était quelque chose de plus, est-ce que ce serrait si grave? Laisse moi t'expliq-"

Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans une expression de révulsion.

"Es-tu folle? C'est un Mangemort!"

"Plus maintenant."

"Il a une putain de marque noire sur son bras, Hermione."

Elle grimaça un peu à son ton, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'entendre son amie être aussi grossié. Mais ses yeux brûlaient de rage dans une expression qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis le professeur Umbridge. Elle laissa échapper un souffle et essaya de lui parler calmement pour dissiper la tension.

"C'est juste une marque, Harry. Ça ne définit pas qui il est aujourd'hui, laisse moi juste t'expliquer et-."

"Des conneries. Malfoy a toujours été une petite bite perverse. Et il est clairement en train de te manipuler! Je parie qu'il n'a même pas eu un cauchemar, il a juste fait semblant."

Elle renifla, levant les mains en l'air et le dépassant, plus loin dans le couloir.

"Ne sois pas ridicule. Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela?"

"Pour te retourner contre moi."

Hermione le regarda avec incrédulité. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sous le choc de sa suggestion ridicule.

Mais plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle réalisait qu'elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Harry était son meilleur ami et elle l'aimait beaucoup. Mais il avait vraiment du mal à voir le monde dans différentes nuances de gris.

Pour lui, tout le monde était bon ou mauvais, sans ambiguïté morale entre les deux. Elle pensa à la façon dont il avait paniqué et devint si conflictuelle à la mémoire de Snape et de son père James. Il pouvait difficilement concilier l'idée que son père était un bon gars tout en ayant fait des choses terribles.

Donc, le fait que Draco Malfoy les traite si cruellement était une histoire qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas surmonter.

Mangemort un jours, Mangemort toujours.

En réalité, elle a eu pitié de son amie. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, il était plutôt mal adapté au émotions humaines.

"Harry, écoute-moi s'il te plaît" Dit-elle d'une voix ferme et forcée, même si elle bouillonnait doucement à l'intérieur "Draco n'est pas notre ennemi. Il regrette son passé et il essaie de faire ce qui est juste. Des choses horribles lui sont arrivées. … "

"Alors, tu l'appelles Draco maintenant? Tu le défends? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça?"

Hermione grogna et noua ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

"À toi? Merlin Harry, je ne te fais rien! C'est ma vie, mon choix. En fait, ce ne sont pas tes affaires."

"Alors tu le baises?"

"Non, je ne le fait pas! Mais ça ne te donne toujours pas le droit de l'interdire ou de me parler comme ça ."

Harry lui lança un regard noir, faisant les cent pas devant elle. Ses cheveux vollaient dans toutes les directions et son visage était devenu blanc. Hermione l'observa dans son propre état de fureur personnel comment ose-t-il lui parler comme ça? Elle savait qu'il se méfiait de Malfoy, elle savait qu'il le haïssait, mais il n'y avait aucune excuse pour la traiter comme si elle l'avait trahi. Elle avait toujours était la, elle.

"Il a maudit Katie Bell! Il a presque tué Ron!"

"C'étaient les actions d'un garçon désespéré" Répliqua-t-elle puissamment, son menton haut "Pense-tu vraiment qu'il a complètement planifié ces choses dans le cadre d'un plan diabolique? Çela ressemble-t-il au plan de quelqu'un qui pense de manière rationnelle? Ou était-ce quelqu'un qui était frénétique et à moitié fou de peur? "

"Je m'en fiche! Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser lui parler en premier lieu."

"Me laisser ?" Répéta-t-elle furieusement.

"Il t'utilise! Il essaie juste de te contrôler."

"Tu es hors de propos, Harry. Tu es totalement déraisonnable. Tu es aveuglé par tes préjugés."

Harry fronça les sourcils et il se figea pour se rapprocher d'elle. Il n'était pas vraiment grand, mais il sembla la dominer.

"Alors ça y est. Tu es heureux de trahir tes meilleurs amis pour lui? Pour un rapide coup de baise?"

"Pour l'amour de Dieu, je ne suis pas en train de baisser Draco Malefoy putain!" Elle a craché sur un ton fatigué, et frustré. Les paumes de ses mains étaient douloureuses à cause de petits creux en forme de croissant où ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans sa peau.

Elle était aussi un peu gênée par le fait qu'elle et Draco avaient réellement un passé. Ils s'étaient déjà embrassés, et même si c'était il y a longtemps, elle pouvait difficilement ignorer ou nier le fait qu'elle voulait recommencer.

S'endormir, pressé contre son corps toutes les nuits, était… agréable. Plus que agréable. Il était toujours si chaud contre sa peau. Et si grand qu'elle se sentait en sécurité et précieuse, étroitement enveloppée dans ses bras, sa petite forme se terrant contre lui.

Apprendre à le connaître depuis une semaine environ avait également révélé des sentiments plus profonds qu'elle ne le pensait capable d'avoir.

"Mais tu veux" Remarqua-t-il en voyant son expression coupable "Je t'ai vu passer de plus en plus de temps avec lui, disparaissant toujours dans sa chambre pendant des heures. Et maintenant, tu couches avec!"

"Je ne couche pas avec. Je suis supposé prendre soin de lui, n'est-ce pas?"

"Tu es censé le surveiller pour t'assurer qu'il ne fait de mal à personne ou fait quoi que ce soit de dangereux! Peut-être obtenir des informations sur lui. Pas sauter dans son lit la nuit comme une sorte de ..."

Harry s'arrêta soudainement et elle sentit ses joues rougir d'embarras et de rage à peine réprimée. Ses yeux devinrent froids alors que son amie se tortillait sous son regard. Il avait l'air instantanément plein de remords, ses dents mordant dans sa lèvre inférieure.

"Une sorte de quoi?" Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix d'acier. Harry avait l'air nerveux au début, mais ensuite son visage se baissa et il sembla que beaucoup de colère l'avait soudainement quitté alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient. Ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement et il laissa échapper un long souffle tremblant. Il resta silencieux quelques instants pendant qu'il se retrouvait avant de parler.

"Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je… je ne comprends pas ça, Hermione! C'est de Malfoy dont nous parlons."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et remercia Merlin pour le fait qu'il se calmait enfin. Une petite lueur d'espoir s'illumina dans sa poitrine, en le voyant s'ouvrir. Elle a regardé son amie droit dans les yeux avec chaque parcelle de sincérité dans son corps fatigué.

"Non, Harry. On parle de moi. Ce n'est pas Malfoy. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà laissé tomber ou donné une raison de douter de mon jugement? J'ai toujours été là pour toi et je le serai toujours personne ne saurai changer ça."

"Ce n'est pas-" Commença-t-il, mais elle pouvait voir que son cœur n'était plus vraiment investi dans son argumentation, alors elle s'avança et posa sa main légèrement sur sa poitrine.

"Ai-je déjà fait quelque chose pour briser ta confiance en moi?"

Elle pouvait voir les doutes de Harry et les soupçons commencer à s'effondrer. Elle vit le fil de colère dans ses yeux se rompre et s'éteindre alors qu'il regardait le sol avec honte.

Elle savait que son tempérament était légendaire et qu'il s'était retrouvé dans de nombreuses situations difficiles, principalement avec Snape ou Malfoy. Mais il a toujours fait la bonne chose à la fin quand il a finalement vu à travers cette brume rouge. Elle pensa l'avoir entendu très doucement murmurer le mot "non" alors qu'il fixait le plancher avec une expression de désolation.

Mais avant qu'Hermione puisse vraiment pousser un soupir de soulagement, ce fut le moment où les choses empirent infiniment. On pouvait entendre un bruit de crépitement dans l'ombre de l'escalier, puis la tête de Ron Weasley émergea lentement.

Ses joues étaient si rouges que la teinte rosâtre se heurtait à ses cheveux. Ses oreilles étaient écarlates. Et il était à peine en train de contenir le tremblement de ses poings pendant qu'il la regardait avec horreur. Hermione ferma les yeux un moment, redoutant ce qui allait arriver. Elle sentit une secousse de nausée s'abîmer dans son ventre et elle souhaita de toutes ses forces être de retour dans la chambre confortable et étroite derrière elle. Elle souhaitait être toujours blottie avec Draco dans leur propre petit monde où tout ce qui importait était de chercher du réconfort contre la chaleur palpitante des corps de chacun.

Là où il chuchota des mots doux dans son oreille et elle effleura sa peau d'albâtre avec ses doigts pour calmer ses pensées tourmentées.

Elle souhaitait surtout qu'Harry se mêle de ses affaires. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était de faire participer Ron. Si elle voulait coucher avec Draco Malfoy, alors elle le ferait en son âme et conscience. Elle n'avait besoin de personne pour lui dire qui était l'ennemi.

Mais ensuite, elle réalisa que Ron était une question légèrement différente. Il la regardait comme si elle l'avait craché au visage. Son expression était tordue de jalousie. Il prendrait certainement ses actions beaucoup plus personnellement.

Ils dansaient autour l'un de l'autre depuis des années, mais elle s'était éloignée de lui depuis un moment, elle ne le voyait simplement pas comme ça et il avait beaucoup de mal a s'y adapter. Hermione savait maintenant que même leur amitié n'y survivrait peut-être pas. Il était vrai qu'elle s'était certainement sentie maladroite et envieuse quand il avait affiché sa relation avec Lavender Brown. Mais elle essayait juste de s'accrocher à ses sentiments antérieure pour lui pour oublier ce qu'avait été le souvenir d'embrasser Draco en cinquième année. L'intensité de ce moment l'avait laissée à bout de souffle et tremblante.

Hermione était certaine que si elle avait ressenti une fraction de ce désir ardent envers Ron, elle aurait déjà fait quelque chose. Il semblait maintenant qu'elle aurait probablement dû en parler sérieusement avec lui il y a bien longtemps.

"Mione? Tu couches avec ce putain de Mangemort?" Furent les premiers mots qui sortirent de la bouche de Ron, la bave s'échappant de ses lèvres. Hermione gémit d'ennui.

"Non!"

Ron piétinait pratiquement son pied dans sa rage.

"Ne me mens pas. J'ai juste entendu Harry dire que tu étais dans son lit."

Elle sentit son pouls monter et elle tripota nerveusement son médaillon.

"Bien ... oui, techniquement j'étais dans son lit ... mais rien ne s'est passé ..." Balbutia-t-elle, pas vraiment sûre de savoir comment gérer Ron. Avec Harry, elle s'était sentie indignée et avait le droit de le réprimander pour ses idées fausses. Mais Ron risquait fort de se blesser, car contrairement à Harry, son cœur était en jeu. Sa colère venait d'un lieu de jalousie.

"Comment as-tu pu, Mione?" Murmura-t-il dégoûté "Malfoy? Sérieusement? Ce sale morceau de crasse?"

"Il n'est pas…" Elle soupira et s'éloigna, pas sûre que défendre Draco soit prêt à gagner des batailles dans cette situation.

Ron serait déterminé à le mépriser quoi qu'il arrive. Mais à ses mots hésitants, il s'assombrit jusqu'à ce que ses joues deviennent presque violettes, s'avançant pour se tenir côte à côte avec Harry.

"Il n'est pas quoi?" Il fit une pause, mais quand elle ne répondit pas, il continua "Dis-moi la vérité. As-tu envie de ce démon diabolique?"

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle connaissait la réponse à sa question bien sûr, mais le dire à voix haute aux garçons dans un moment de colère ne semblait pas une bonne idée. Ce n'était pas censé sortir comme ça. Et elle venait juste de l'accepter elle-même récemment. Mais son silence ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons.

"Bon sang. Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse" Cria-t-il à présent, et Hermione essaya de se tenir ferme et calme face à sa colère. "Après tout ce temps, après tout ce que toi et moi avons traversé, tu le choisissez? Le visqueux connard de petit furet? "

Elle se racla la gorge et leva le menton haut.

"Je ne suis pas stupide. Je ne vais pas simplement sauter dans quelque chose les yeux fermés. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Tu ne le connais pas comme moi, donc tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ron, je ne préfère pas en discuter avec toi maintenant, tu vas être agressif et je vais m'énerver donc ça ne peut que finir mal, prenons le temps de nous calmer avant d'en parler."

Elle se tenait debout alors que Ron s'approchait d'elle, se rapprochant si près qu'elle pouvait sentir l'air sauvage et chaud de son souffle sur son visage, net depuis son halètement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité stupéfaite.

"Je comprends ce que ça fait d'être poignardé dans le dos" Siffla-t-il et Hermione tressaillit un peu face à son ton létal.

"Et moi d"être abandonné, mais sache que ce n'était pas mon intention de blesser qui que ce soit" Rétorqua-t-elle obstinément. Le corps de Ron tremblait de fureur à peine contenue. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi débridé.

"Ce putain de fils de pute a essayé de me tuer!"

Hermione déglutit. Un muscle contracté dans sa mâchoire alors qu'elle contemplait les deux garçons devant elle avec inquiétude.

"Il n'a pas essayé de te tuer, Ron. Il ne savait pas qui serait celui qui boirait ce vin. Il était désespéré et eff-"

"Ne me sors pas cette merde" Argumenta Ron et elle vit Harry sembler très inconfortable par-dessus son épaule. "Il se joue de toi. La seule raison pour laquelle il est ici maintenant c'est parce qu'il est un putain de lâche."

"Il est ici parce qu'il ne veut pas être un Mangemort. Cela ne compte-t-il pas pour quelque chose?" Elle rétorqua, ses mains sur ses hanches alors que ses espoirs d'une résolution commençaient à s'éloigner de plus en plus. Un poids sourd s'installa dans sa poitrine, un concentré d'effroi et d'angoisse.

"Il est ici parce qu'il veut te séduire, Mione! Il l'a planifié depuis le début, se dévoilant de jour en jour avec ton stupide médaillon de merde. Et tu le laisses juste s'en tirer comme ça. Harry et moi en avons parlé, tous les deux Je pense qu'il est toujours de leur côté. Il est ici pour une autre mission. "

Hermione regarda Harry pour confirmation mais il ne pouvait pas la regarder.

"Ron…" Commença-t-il avec lassitude, avant de s'éloigner et de regarder le mur à nouveau avec une expression d'incertitude.

Elle s'est sentie un peu malade. Elle savait que Harry, au moins, n'y croyait pas vraiment. Mais elle savait aussi à quel point il était difficile pour lui de tenir tête à Ron. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de leur combat en quatrième année lorsque les deux garçons s'étaient séparés pendant un moment. L'isolement avait été très dur pour lui.

Harry avait dû faire face à beaucoup de solitude dans sa vie, donc il s'accrochait naturellement à son amitié avec Ron plus que tout.

"Quelle mission?" Elle contesta d'une voix qui ressemblait un peu à un grognement.

"Il a été envoyé ici pour te retourner contre nous" Déclara Ron, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Hermione s'empêcha à peine de rouler des yeux à cette prétention ridicule. Mais elle jeta un regard noir aux deux garçons en réalisant qu'ils avaient discutée de ça derrière son dos. Harry rougit instantanément de culpabilité.

"Harry, tu ne peux pas y croire sérieusement?" Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux passant entre ses deux amis alors que la déception se crispait dans ses entrailles. Harry semblait vouloir être n'importe où dans le monde en ce moment.

"C'est évident non?" Ron ricana et son visage avait vraiment l'air d'une couleur pourpre maladive maintenant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler à nouveau et elle put dire à l'expression de son visage qu'il l'avait perdue. Tout ce qu'il allait dire allait être mauvais.

"Ron calme toi tu vas dépasser les limites"

Hermione avait toujours été capable de lire les signes et de savoir exactement quand Ron mettrait ses gros pieds dans le plat et perdrait le contrôle de ses sens. C'était l'un de ses vices les plus impitoyables. Il la regarda avec des yeux vicieux. "Nous ne pensions jamais que tu serais si disposé à écarter tes jambes-"

La poitrine d'Hermione s'empara de convulsions de tristesse à cause de ses mots. Elle avait su que cela allait arriver, elle savait logiquement qu'il était nourri de cette cruauté par sa jalousie à la pensée d'elle avec Malfoy quand il était si clair qu'il pissait sur ses plat de bandes. Mais malheureusement tout n'était pas logique.

Son cœur souffrait toujours du mépris insensé de ses sentiments. Dans le coin de son œil, elle vit la bouche de Harry s'ouvrir, surprise, aux paroles de son ami.

Puis, comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez terrible, la seule voix qui allait forcément faire basculer tout le monde et aggraver les choses dramatiquement, Hermione se retourna alarmée.

"Tu ferais mieux de fermer ta putain de bouche, et de t'éloigner d'elle, Weasel."

Draco Malfoy était penché dans une position faussement décontractée contre le chambranle de la porte de sa chambre. Mais malgré son langage corporel décontracté et son ton serein quand il parlait, ses yeux gris brûlaient positivement.

Oh… sainte… merde…

À la surface, c'était le même garçon aux cheveux pâles qu'elle connaissait si bien, le garçon sensible et doux dont elle était très attachée. Mais mijoter sous la surface était un soupçon de leur vieil ennemi des Serpentards, fier, vicieux et impitoyable. Et il avait meurtre écrit dans son regard argenté. Hermione ne pouvait que le regarder bouche bée quand ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un grognement froid et menaçant.

Draco Malfoy était de retour avec vengeance.

.

.

Quand il se réveilla, Draco sut aussitôt que quelque chose était différent. Il cligna des yeux, somnolent, pénétrant dans les moindres détails de la pièce, mais il avait l'air identique.

Le lit à côté de lui portait toujours l'empreinte de la tête d'Hermione sur l'oreiller et les draps étaient chauds. Ils sentaient doucement la lavande et le miel. Les lèvres de Draco se contractèrent en un sourire alors qu'il étirait ses membres, appréciant la façon dont ses articulations craquaient. Il releva la tête et scruta la pièce de plus près. Quand cela sembla toujours comme si rien n'était à sa place, il tourna ses jambes pour se glisser hors du lit.

C'était quand il l'a entendu.

Il y avait un bruit étrange venant de l'extérieur de la pièce. Cela ressemblait à des voix élevées qui étaient étouffées par l'épaisse porte en bois. Draco fronça les sourcils de perplexité.

Il ne pouvait généralement rien entendre à l'extérieur de la pièce. Hermione était plus que disposée à se plier aux règles qui le concernait, mais lorsqu'elle quitta sa chambre tôt le matin, elle se rappelait toujours de refaire les protections et les charmes en gardant sa chambre isolée. Il ne lui en voulait pas de le faire.

Draco avait le sentiment qu'elle n'obéissait pas seulement à l'Ordre, mais qu'elle essayait également de le protéger de quiconque voudrait lui faire du mal. Avec un pincement d'anxiété, Draco contempla la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce. Lentement, il s'est approché et a incliné la tête très près pour pouvoir entendre ce qui se passait plus clairement.

Il y avait clairement une dispute à l'extérieur, et il pouvait distinguer la voix d'Hermione à travers la porte. Elle semblait assez calme, mais il y avait une tension sous-jacente dans sa voix qui rendait les poils fins de sa colonne vertébrale dressés. Puis une autre voix rauque coupa la sienne et il serra ses poings.

C'était incontestablement ce stupide Ronald Weasley. Draco se traîna pour appuyer son oreille contre la porte, écoutant la conversation dehors. La menace rousse accusait Hermione de le poignarder dans le dos. Il roula des yeux.

Quel branleur.

Puis il entendit les accusations ridicules qu'il tentait de la séduire, et le sang de Draco bouillait. Comment pouvaient-ils avoir si peu confiance en leur amie? Elle était sans aucun doute la personne la plus loyale, intelligente et compatissante qu'il connaissait.

Même s'il essayait de la manipuler, il ne réussirait jamais. Elle était beaucoup trop loyale. Elle ne pourrait pas être détournée de ceux qu'elle aimait si facilement, même s'il avait eu l'intention d'essayer. Et de toute façon, on aurait dit qu'ils faisaient un bien meilleur travail en la retournant contre eux qu'il ne le pourrait jamais.

Draco appuya sa main contre la porte et chercha les vibrations magiques qui signifieraient les protections habituelles qui isolaient la pièce du monde extérieur. Mais tout comme les sortilèges de silence, ils manquaient.

Peut-être qu'Hermione avait été prise au dépourvu et n'avait pas eu le temps de les refaire. Draco saisit timidement la poignée et la testa. Il sentit que ça cédait un peu et il la tordit jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à peine.

Avançant d'un pas en avant, il scruta l'écart et observa la scène devant lui. Weasley était la figure la plus en vue du groupe, principalement à cause de ses stupides cheveux orange et de la vive fureur sur son visage. Potter se cachait là aussi, la bouche baissée dans un froncement de sourcil coupable. Puis il remarqua Hermione, les mains sur les hanches qui lui faisaient face au rouquin agressif. Des boucles sortaient de sa tresse ébouriffées depuis la nuit précédente. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il pouvait dire à la façon dont elle se tenait qu'elle était bouleversée. Son pied tapait nerveusement sur le sol, un geste si subtil qu'il ne l'aurait pas reconnu s'il ne l'avait pas étudiée aussi intensément qu'il le faisait depuis plus d'un an.

Elle se sentait blessée et une vague de colère pure l'enflait, désespérée de vouloir se venger de quiconque oserait la provoquer. Il l'avait déjà fait assez souffrir jusqu'à présent. Il serait damné s'il laissait d'autres le faire s'il pouvait faire quelque chose à ce sujet.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte plus grande, il observa avec inquiétude le langage corporel de la belette qui était agressive. Allait-il la frapper et le soi disant sauveur allait juste regarder? et son visage pathétique était plissé de rage pétulante lorsque l'insulte volait de ses lèvres.

"Nous n'avions jamais imaginé que tu serais si disposé à écarter les jambes-"

Draco sentit sa colonne vertébrale picoter à ces mots horribles. Son estomac se serra avec une sensation de malaise alors qu'il se penchait contre le mur à côté de lui. Une expression froide et effrayante recouvrit ses traits alors que son visage se raidissait et devenait menaçant.

"Tu ferais mieux de fermer ta putain de bouche, et de t'éloigner d'elle, Weasel."

Ses yeux envoyaient des dagues vers de Weasley, appréciant son regard d'horreur abjecte. Mais il était distrait au moment où Hermione se retourna pour le regarder. Elle semblait si vulnérable et cela le secoua profondément. Il aimait sa force, sa capacité à gérer tout ce qui se présentait à elle. Mais c'était très différent quand c'était vos propres amis dont elle elle devait subir la traîtrise.

Il fixa ses yeux ronds d'un brum profond pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Mais c'est cette distraction momentanée qui l'a fait lâcher ses défenses. Alors qu'il se traînait légèrement pour vérifier Hermione, il ne remarqua pas le mouvement de Weasley. Quand il réalisa que le crétin volait sur lui, le premier instinct de Draco fut de chercher sa baguette.

Mais elle n'était pas là. Bien sûr que non, ils le lui avaient enlevé. Sa réaction instinctive était de lancer un sortilège de bouclier ou de répondre par la magie, mais il avait oublié, dans la précipitation de l'activité, qu'il avait été dépouillé de sa baguette et qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'un moldu.

Le poing semblait sortir de nulle part. Le coup manquait de finesse bien sûr. Même dans une bagarre, Weasley était un imbécile maladroit. Il frappa sa mâchoire de travers et fit un bruit de craquement.

Il entendit Hermione haleter en même temps qu'il ressentait une légère douleur à la mâchoire. Draco s'adossa dans le mur, mais se rétablit assez rapidement. Ce n'était vraiment pas un coup particulièrement dur. Il s'essuya doucement le menton et pencha la tête sur le côté.

"Est-ce le meilleur que tu as?"

Weasley tremblait de rage alors qu'il se tenait là bêtement, les poings balançant à ses côtés. Potter avait avancé avec une expression de léger choc pour se tenir derrière lui, empêchant son ami d'infliger d'autres dégâts.

"Pourquoi ne retourne-tu pas dans ta chambre comme le petit serpent lâche que tu es, Malfoy!" La tête rouge a craché.

"Comme c'est original. M'appeler un serpent. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à celle-là" Draco s'effaça, ravi que l'attention soit maintenant portée sur lui, de sorte que l'idiot ne continuait pas à insulter Hermione.

"Ferme la bouche, Mangemort! Nous savons ce que tu fais!"

"Ron calme toi, la menace pour l'instant c'est toi!" Hermione pleura avec une expression d'indignation.

Draco fit quelques pas en avant pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la menace orange. Il gronda et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

"Tu es vraiment aussi bête qu'inutile, Weasel. J'ai déjà entendu tes pathétiques petites accusations. Es-tu honnêtement aussi stupide?"

"Laisse tomber, Malfoy. Dégage de mon visage."

"Tu penses vraiment qu'abandonner tout ce que j'avais, que je connaissais et risquer ma vie, me jeter dans les mains de ton pathétique Ordre faisait partie d'un grand stratagème pour mettre dans le pantalon de ton amie?"

"Comment devrais-je savoir? Tu es le branleur diabolique ici."

"Tu paraissais plus confiant à propos de ça quand tu accusait et insultait Granger il y a une seconde. Alors c'est comme ça que tu gère les contrariété tu l'insulte et tu essaye de l'intimidé"

Weasley souffla un peu, soulevant sa poitrine et essayant de paraître plus grand qu'il ne l'était réellement. Il était peut-être légèrement plus grand mais c'était un abruti maigre avec des taches de rousseur. Il n'avait aucune chance.

"Garde juste tes mains sales pour toi, Malfoy."

"Pourquoi? Tu es inquiet que je vole ta fille? Tu a passé des années à la rabaisser pour la cassé alors je supose que mon intérêt pour elle te frustre " Weasley ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois comme un poisson et Draco roula presque des yeux devant la facilité avec laquelle il était capable de l'énerver. " Et oui même chez les infâmes Serpentards, on a été choque de la manière dont tu essayait de la traiter, je dis bien essayé parce qu'elle avait facilement toujours le dessus sur toi." Il soupira prenant plaisir à lui enfoncé la tête dans sa propre merde et continua sur un ton grave et dangereux. "Eh bien, j'ai une nouvelle pour toi, Weasel. Premièrement, elle n'est pas ta fille. Et deuxièmement, je suis à peu près sûre qu'aucun pouvoir sur cette terre ne pourrait dire à Granger quoi faire. "

L'autre garçon sembla un peu abasourdi alors qu'il se débattait pour son prochain argument.

"Tu dis n'importe quoi, sa fait partie des conneries que tu lui raconte pour la détourner de nous. Tu l'as probablement mis sous imperio ou quelque chose comme ça!"

Draco roula réellement des yeux et gémit. Derrière eux, il vit Potter secouer la tête avec stupeur. Clairement, il pensait que son ami allait un peu loin avec son raisonnement.

"Bravo Weasley. Tu as battu ton propre record pour avoir l'air d'un imbécile. Comment suis-je censé la maudire alors que je n'ai pas de baguette?"

"Je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu en a volé une…"

"Et même si j'avais une baguette magique" Continua Draco d'une voix sèche "Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour maudire Hermione Granger, n'est-ce pas? Je finirais probablement sur le cul de six façons différentes. Elle est une putain lionne. "

"Putain arrête de parler d'elle comme si tu te souciait d'elle!"

Hermione choisit ce moment pour taper du pied et gémir de frustration devant leur manifestation d'animosité.

"Vas-tu arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, Ron?"

Ron se tourna pour la regarder les yeux rétrécis. Il la fixait comme si elle lui était étrangère.

"C'est un sale mangemort, Mione! Tout comme il était à l'école. Rappele-toi les noms avec lesquels il t'appelait? Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas qu'il n'a pas changé?"

"Il a changé " Argumenta-t-elle avec acharnement, un air renfrogné et obstiné, "Si tu voulais juste te calmer et arrêter de te comporter comme un malade dans le déni, alors nous pourrions en parler rationnellement. Tu ne le connais même pas."

Les yeux de Draco et D'Hermione se croisèrent derrière l'épaule de Weasley et son regard s'adoucit un peu à la pointe d'inquiétude peinte à cet endroit. Un regard de compréhension passa entre eux.

Elle ne voulait plus de conflit et ça la tuait. Avec un léger soupir, il commença à faire un pas en arrière par rapport garçon aux cheveux roux, sachant qu'elle était celle qui devait gérer cette situation de façon pacifique. C'était son intention, de toute façon. Mais ensuite, Weasley rouvrit sa bouche dégeulasse et quand il parla, son regard était aussi froid et méchant que la tombe.

"Je sais exactement qui il est. C'est le petit meurtrier à son papa. Ton père doit être si fier, furet."

Draco sentit un tremblement d'angoisse le traverser, une réaction assez commune à toute mention de Lucius ces jours-ci. Sa façade décontractée s'est fissurée et ses joues ont viré au rose. Hermione émit un petit gémissement de pitié et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle observait sa réponse viscérale au commentaire le consumer.

Avec un petit coup sec, il frappa le garçon aux cheveux roux dans le nez avec une précision mortelle, en entendant et en ressentant le craquement sous ses doigts. C'était un coup beaucoup plus efficace que celui de Weasel, pensa-t-il froidement, regardant l'inutile chatte attraper son visage et hurler de douleur alors que du sang jaillissait de son nez.

Il alla attraper Weasley à la gorge, les doigts tremblants, ne voulant rien de plus que lui arracher la vie de ses mains nues. Mais soudainement, le bout d'une baguette lui fut pointé au visage et il se figea. Potter l'avait soulevée devant lui, regardant nerveusement entre son ami et le Serpentard blond. Draco fit un pas en arrière afin que le bois ne soit pas appuyé contre sa peau, levant ses mains avec un arc moqueur de capitulation.

"Harry! S'il te plaît, ne le fais pas" Cria Hermione à son amie sur un ton horrifié, s'avançant pour intervenir mais ne sachant pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Mais Potter regardait autour de lui assez calmement, et il sembla prendre quelques grandes respirations tandis que son ami gémissait à l'arrière-plan, essayant de retenir le sang qui coulait de ses narines.

"Je pense que Hermione a raison" Dit lentement Potter, échangeant un regard prudent et réconfortant avec la fille aux cheveux bouclés, "Je pense que nous devrions juste ..."

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir, un sortilège vibra brusquement dans le groupe, se répercutant dans le petit espace et les mettant tous à genoux. La baguette vola de la main de Potter et atterrit dans l'étreinte de Minerva McGonagall.

"Il suffit!" Annonça-t-elle dans le petit couloir alors qu'ils se blottissaient tous par terre, surpris: "Je ne tolère pas que vous vous affrontiez comme des enfants."

Les garçons ont essayé d'ouvrir la bouche pour se disputer avec leur chef de maison, mais elle les avait clairement réduits au silence en plus du désarmement.

"Hermione, que se passe-t-il au nom de Godric?" Elle demanda sévèrement, et la fille rougit sous son examen minutieux.

"Euh… juste un… petit désaccord, Professeur."

Minerva les fixa toutes l'une après l'autre, et elles tremblèrent sous l'intensité de son air renfrogné. C'était une femme assez effrayante quand elle voulait être, pensa Draco.

Finalement, elle regarda son élève chéri et libéra le sortilège de glace avec un fouet de sa baguette. Weasley tenait toujours son visage et pleurait. Il était vraiment une poule mouillée, pensa Draco, morose.

La femme plus âgée les observa attentivement par-dessus le bord de ses lunettes pendant un petit moment, puis parla à nouveau d'une voix ferme qui ne laissait aucune place pour la discussion.

"Ramène M. Malfoy dans sa chambre, Hermione. Je crois que Molly Weasley peut trouver quelque chose d'utile à faire dans la cuisine pour ces deux imbéciles."

La jeune fille acquiesça rapidement, agissant comme son mentor l'avait ordonné avec une efficacité impressionnante. Elle l'aida gentiment à se lever du sol et le ramena à l'intérieur si vite qu'il eut à peine le temps de reculer devant la douleur à la mâchoire provoquée par ce stupide coup maladroit. Il se sentit satisfait de lui avoir infligé beaucoup plus de dégâts.

Alors qu'elle saisissait la poignée de la porte, il vit Hermione partager un dernier regard légèrement désespéré avec Potter, dont le visage était maintenant froissé de manière tout aussi misérable. Puis il a été coupé et la porte a été scellée derrière elle. Il la regarda avec anxiété alors qu'elle se concentrait pour reconstruire ses protections et ses charmes dans la pièce. Elle semblait trop concentrée sur sa tâche et ses épaules étaient à nouveau tendues. Le même pied tapait sur le sol comme un fou.

"Tes amis sont des branleurs complet" Commenta-t-il sans détour, toujours bouleversé par leur dispute. "Pour qui se prennent-ils pour te critiquer pour quelque chose qui ne les concerne absolument pas? Et je jure à Salazar si ce sale idiot avec des taches de rousseur dit quelque chose de si déplacé que ce soit à toi ou- "

Sa voix s'estompa un peu lorsqu'il vit que Granger ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Elle tenait sa baguette contre la porte et y jetait quelques sortilèges supplémentaires, mais sa main tremblait si fort qu'elle avait du mal à la maintenir. Instantanément, sa colère s'écroula et ne fut remplacé que par une vague d'inquiétude face à ce signe de vulnérabilité.

"Euh… Granger?" Demanda-t-il timidement en se levant pour la soutenir.

"Pas maintenant, Draco" Répondit-elle fermement en mettant la dernière main à son charme avant de se tourner vers lui.

Et ensuite, ils étaient seuls dans le silence sinistre de la pièce et il s'aperçut qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé dire. Il était clair que sa colère ne réaliserait rien ici, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait. Il vit l'ombre de la détresse dans son regard, la peau pâle de son visage et son cœur serra de chagrin. Tendant très lentement la main, il effleura sa joue de ses jointures et la regarda de près.

"Est-ce que ça va?" Murmura-t-il si doucement qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'ait entendu. Et c'est tout ce qu'il a fallu pour que le barrage s'éclate. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois alors que ses yeux nageaient de larmes puis elle tomba en avant dans ses bras et sanglotait contre sa poitrine.

Une fois le choc initial passé, Draco la laissa pleurer pendant un long moment, murmurant simplement un non-sens dans ses cheveux. Il les abaissa tous les deux au sol et elle frissonna, appuyant son poids contre lui.

Il la balança un peu, frottant sa main contre son dos. Il n'avait jamais vraiment donné à quelqu'un ce genre de réconfort auparavant. Il n'était pas sûr de bien faire les choses, mais c'est ce qu'il a vu d'autre faire, parfois à l'école. A la maison, pleurer a toujours été une terrible faiblesse et tout le monde lui a juste dit de mettre les choses en bouteilles.

Mais il pensait qu'il se débrouillait peut-être bien, puisqu'il la sentait se détendre lentement contre son corps. Elle l'avait réconforté comme ça après ses cauchemars, très tendre et calme, et cela apaisait toujours ses nerfs effilochés.

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que c'était que de se battre avec des amis aussi proches qu'eux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis assez importants pour qu'il puisse même se battre avec eux. Il sentit le devant de sa chemise se coller un peu à sa peau alors que ses larmes trempaient dans le tissu et il grimaça face à sa douleur.

Quand ses larmes finirent par s'arrêter et qu'il l'entendit relâcher quelques légers hoquets, Draco déplaça légèrement ses jambes sous lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment confortable sur le sol, après tout.

Prenant une décision rapide, il la souleva dans ses bras, s'émerveillant du peu de poids léger qu'elle pèse réellement, et la porta jusqu'au lit. En contemplant le petit espace, Draco se laissa glisser jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit bien droit contre la tête de lit, tenant Hermione entre ses jambes, le dos contre son torse. Il garda ses bras autour d'elle et elle fondit lentement contre lui.

"Je suis désolé, Granger" Commença-t-il en murmurant doucement à son oreille. "Je n'ai jamais voulu m'interposer entre toi et tes amis."

"Je sais, je ne t'en veux pas " Croassa-t-elle doucement, inclinant la tête pour murmurer les mots dans sa poitrine, le souffle chaud contre sa peau.

C'était différent. Il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient vraiment ensemble comme ça quand il ne faisait pas noir et qu'ils n'étaient pas à moitié endormis. "Je suis désolé que Ron t'ait frappé."

Draco renifla avec dédain au souvenir du soi-disant coup de poing, et il sentit le sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres où elles se reposaient près de son cœur. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, correspondant à la respiration de chacun, avant qu'Hermione ne parle à nouveau.

"Pouvons-nous rester ici?"

Draco sourit, levant avec hésitation ses doigts sur ses boucles soyeuses dans un geste apaisant, exactement comme elle l'avait fait pour lui après ses cauchemars.

"Pour combien de temps?"

Il pensait qu'elle n'allait pas répondre, son corps étant devenu assez désossé contre lui. Mais ensuite, il entendit un soupçon de sa voix marmonner contre sa chemise si doucement qu'il faillit presque la manquer.

"Pour toujours."

Un picotement de quelque chose de joyeux et de doux se glissa agréablement dans son dos et insuffla de la chaleur dans tout son corps.

"Ca me va" Répondit-il doucement. Déplaçant légèrement ses bras, Draco l'enveloppa plus fermement dans ses bras et posa sa joue contre ses cheveux. La respiration d'Hermione avait ralenti et il pensa qu'elle était peut-être en train de s'endormir. Même si elle ne s'était réveillée que récemment, sa tension et ses pleurs convulsifs l'avaient épuisée jusqu'à épuisement.

"Hermione?" murmura-t-il en l'entendant bourdonner de manière interrogative, clignant des yeux comme un hibou vers lui. Putain il voulait l'embrasser si mal.

Mais le moment était mal choisi. Elle était fatiguée et désemparée. Il lui sourit à la place, regardant dans ses yeux marron somnolents, et pensa à tout ce qu'il avait appris sur elle ces dernières semaines. Et pas seulement en jouant à leur petit jeu, mais en lui permettant de dépasser les murs épineux qu'il avait passés des années à construire autour de lui. En fait, elle était la première à voir le vrai lui, il la laissait le voir, ses défauts et tout de lui et elle le laissait découvrir une Hermione que seul ses amis les plus proche connaissaient en retour. Depuis la cinquième année, il la surveillait depuis si longtemps et pensait à elle depuis si longtemps qu'il craignait d'avoir créé une sorte de faux mirage dans son esprit, juste pour faire face à tout. Mais elle était si réel maintenant. Si tangible. La réalité était mille fois meilleure que le rêve dont il était obsédé, elle était la perfection. Il prit une respiration tremblante et parla à voix basse.

"J'ai pensé à une nouvelle question que tu peux me poser."

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent dans un sourire paresseux alors même que ses paupières s'affaissaient.

"Hmmm? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Ton bizarre sisters préférée?"

Draco rit doucement, passant de nouveau ses doigts sur ses cheveux et appréciant le poids de ses lourdes boucles dans sa main.

"Bien évidemment, c'est Kirley Duke à la guitare principale, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête" Répondit Draco avec ironie. Hermione sourit et inclina la tête patiemment, attendant qu'il continue. "Tu devrais me demander quel est mon plus grand regret."

Son sourire s'effaça un peu en raison de la gravité de la question mais il hocha la tête d'un air encourageant, lui suggérant de continuer, alors elle prit une profonde inspiration.

"Draco, quel est ton plus grand regret?" Murmura-t-elle dans sa poitrine, le regardant avec ses grands yeux bruns, lourds et opaques, sur le point de dormir. Il observa une fissure dans le bois de la vitre à côté d'eux pendant un long moment avant de répondre, retrouvant son œil avec une intensité qui la fit frissonner.

"Mon plus grand regret est qu'après cette nuit passée dans l'aile de l'hôpital, je ne t'ai pas juste enlevé et fui avec toi avant le début de ce gâchis."

Hermione resta silencieuse pendant un moment et il se demanda s'il l'avait contrariée, mais elle lui sourit tristement. Elle s'enfouit dans sa chaleur et laissa échapper une profonde inspiration contre son cou.

"Ça me vas" A-t-elle répété ses paroles précédentes, et son cœur a enflé. Et tandis qu'il la regardait plonger dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves, il se dit qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour conserver ce moment parfait, même si cela impliquait d'essayer d'être gentil avec ses stupides amies. Il irait en ce moment même et présenter ses excuses à cet imbécile au cerveau de troll qui lui avait donné un coup de poing s'il le devait. Si c'est ce qu'il faut, il le fera, pensa-t-il.

Il voulait juste rester ici, tenant cette fille puissante et fragile dans ses bras. Pour toujours, elle était lové doucement dans sa poitrine. Et c'était plus que bien pour lui.

.

.

Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui l'avait réveillée, mais quand elle arriva, il faisait noir dehors. Entre dormir et ne parler de rien dans les bras de Draco toute la journée, il était de nouveau la nuit. Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte du blond Serpentard, réticente à quitter la chaleur de ses bras. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur sa peau pâle pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever et de se tourner vers la porte.

Les protections cédèrent à son contact et elle quitta la pièce comme un fantôme. Normalement, elle ne partirait pas et n'utiliserait pas les toilettes à l'extérieur, préférant rester dans l'enceinte de la chambre de Draco et de ses petit toilette. Mais quelque chose l'envahissait et l'appelait comme si elle était tirée par un fil. Elle se faufila dans la maison silencieuse , ses pieds craquant sur un plancher glacé.

Elle arriva finalement au vieil escalier en ruine qui montait en spirale au milieu du bâtiment.

Elle leva les yeux et décida d'aller vérifier à l'étage. Quelque chose n'allait pas et ça la rongeait à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle a émergé dans un nouveau couloir en haut des escaliers, elle a regardé fixement le grain de lumière devant elle, la pleine lune tombait sur un petit coin sur la porte de la chambre de Harry et Ron, qui était maintenue légèrement entrouverte. Se sentant terriblement effrayée, elle glissa en avant, pieds nus. Sa main tendut elle l'ouvra doucement. Elle se mit à respirer très fort lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce.

C'était vide.

Il n'y avait aucun signe de l'un ou l'autre garçon dans les murs décrépis de leur chambre. Les deux lits étaient froissés mais vides. Ils étaient fait de travers, comme s'ils avaient été réglés à la hâte. Aucune des piles habituelles de vêtements ne traînait. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'avant pour se placer au centre de la pièce, les yeux désespérés d'Hermione cherchaient la seule chose qu'elle savait devait être ici. Le seul élément qui a suivi Harry partout.

Le vif d'or qu'il avait gagné lors de son premier match de Quidditch. Celui que Dumbeldore lui avait laissé. Il le gardait toujours posée sur sa table de chevet ou près de son oreiller, le chérissant, obsédé stupidement par le dernier message de Dumbeldore.

Mais il était parti aussi.

L'absence de ce biblo confirmait ses pires craintes et Hermione s'étouffa alors qu'elle haletait.

Ils étaient partis, réalisa-t-elle avec une vague de panique, tournant sur elle-même pour regarder de toute urgence autour de la pièce dans un désespoir impuissant. Ils avaient fait leurs valises et pris la fuite au milieu de la nuit pour poursuivre leur mission de trouver des horcruxes. Ron avait même pris la tente, réalisa-t-elle avec un gémissement pitoyable alors qu'elle se souvenait soudain de l'avoir laissée dans son sac une semaine plus tôt.

Ils l'avaient abandonnée.

Hermione lâcha un gémissement involontaire qui sembla anormalement fort dans la pièce vide. Elle sentit ses jambes trembler et elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le plancher poussiéreux.

Prenant des respirations plus profondes et haletantes, elle fixa avec horreur le vide qui l'entourait. Son cerveau était brumeux d'avoir trop haleté et des taches la rendaient floue.

Ils m'ont laissé derrière, il m'ont abandonnée. Ils sont partis….

Et avec cette pensée qui résonnait comme une raillerie, Hermione sentit la pièce tourner sous elle alors qu'elle s'évanouissait.


	10. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Emara88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 10

Hermione se réveilla face à une forme indistincte floue qui la dominait. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que le visage de Minerva McGonagall se matérialise. La femme âgée sévère la regardait nerveusement, regardant à travers ses lunettes avec une expression compatissante.

"Hermione? Est-ce que ça va?"

"Quoi. Où…?"

Elle se releva en reprenant ses repères. Sa langue était enflée et trop chaude à l'intérieur de sa bouche et il lui fallut un certain temps pour que son cerveau commence à travailler suffisamment pour pouvoir enregistrer où elle se trouvait. Elle avait été ramenée dans son lit à un moment donné, toujours en pyjama. Un froncement de sourcils souillait son visage alors qu'elle se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé.

"Harry et Ron…"

Minerva plaça une main rassurante sur son épaule, la pressant doucement. Elle lui offrit un verre d'eau qu'Hermione saisit avec gratitude et l'engloutit. Cela a aidé à calmer les vertiges.

"Il semblerait que Potter et Weasley soient partis. Nous avons trouvé ceci sur la table de chevet près de l'endroit où vous vous êtes effondré ..."

La femme plus âgée n'avait pas l'air trop ravie de lui donner le morceau de papier qu'elle tenait. Elle observait Hermione avec prudence, comme si la fille pouvait vomir ou quelque chose du genre. Elle se sentait certainement plutôt malade. Mais Hermione attrapa le papier et l'ouvrit, voyant que c'était une lettre écrite par Harry, une écriture manuscrite en désordre.

Elle prit une inspiration tremblante et échangea un regard craintif avec son ancien professeur, avant de se concentrer sur les mots devant elle.

Chère Hermione,

Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire ici. Je suis un peu perdu pour les mots. Ron me regarde avec impatience mais je ne voulais pas partir sans te faire savoir ce qui se passe. C'était un assez grand choc de réaliser à quel point toi et Malfoy étaient proches. Je craignais qu'il prenne avantage de toi, mais tu semble sûr de toi et déterminée.

Je pensais que c'était peut-être comme SPEW ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu souteniait le pauvre petit Mangemort, opprimé. Mais je ne sais pas. Quand je l'ai entendu te défendre, il semblait plutôt sincère. Donc, fondamentalement, je suis vraiment confus.

Je pense que nous devrions emprunter peut-être des chemins séparés pour le moment. Je pense que ta place est ici et que la mienne est à la recherche de «tu sais quoi».

Et c'est mieux comme ça . Je pense qu'il faudra beaucoup de temps à Ron pour se remettre de ça. Il t'aime vraiment. Je ne pense pas que tu réalise à quel point il a mal. Nous allons donc nous débrouiller seuls un peu pour lui laisser un peu d'espace et terminer notre travail. Je ne sais pas comment nous nous débrouillerons sans toi, c'est peut-être même fou et suicidaire d'essayer! Mais je te contacterai en utilisant notre galion DA si nous avons besoin de toi et tu pourra faire de même.

Ron est en colère mais il veillera toujours sur toi. Et je viendrai toujours si tu appele.

Prends soin de toi et sois sur tes gardes. Je n'ai toujours pas confiance en lui et je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez bon pour toi.

Tu vas être furieuse quand tu réalisera que nous sommes partis. Mais s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. Tu es comme une soeur pour moi et peu importe ce qui ce passe ne doute jamais que je t'aime.

Je suis désolé.

Faites attention.

Harry

Hermione plia délicatement la note en deux et la glissa ensuite sous son oreiller, essuyant avec colère ses larmes. Elle renifla doucement et avec précaution dans le mouchoir que Minerva lui avait offert.

Alors qu'elle essayait de se maitriser ses pleurs, la femme plus âgée fit apparaître des vêtements de la vieille garde-robe moisie dans le coin et les posa soigneusement sur le lit.

"Ces stupides branleurs égoïstes," Grommela Hermione, incapable même d'appeler l'énergie nécessaire pour crier, hurler ou jeter des objets dans la pièce comme elle le devrait probablement. C'était comme si toute la rage venait de la quitter.

"La sensibilité n'a jamais été la force de Monsieur Potter."

Hermione fixa d'un œil sombre un enchevêtrement de toiles d'araignées accrochées dans un coin de la pièce.

"Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils soient réellement partis" Murmura-t-elle, gagnant une nouvelle tape positive sur l'épaule. Harry avait raison de s'inquiéter de savoir s'ils pourraient survivre seuls sans elle.

Elle savait qu'ils pourraient tous les deux être très impétueux et téméraire s'ils ne prenaient pas le temps de ralentir et de réfléchir aux conséquences de leurs actes, en témoigne leur décision soudaine de partir au milieu de la nuit.

Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils ne feraient rien de trop bête. Mais elle en doutait fortement.

"Il y aura du temps pour le deuil plus tard, Hermione. Maintenant, tu dois serrer les dents, te changer et descendre."

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son mentor, surpris par les mots.

"Que ce passe-t-il?" Elle a demandé avec un bord d'anxiété. Minerva laissa sortir un tut doux et fit un geste insistant vers les vêtements. Hermione les ramassa et mit le pull par-dessus son t-shirt.

"Disons simplement que certaines personnes de l'Ordre veulent vous poser des questions."

Hermione gémit.

"A cause de Harry et Ron?"

Minerva hocha la tête.

"Je suis désolé…"

Hermione fit signe de ne pas excuser, sachant que l'ancienne directrice de Gryffondor avait probablement déjà fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Elle roula des yeux à la pensée qu'elle allait probablement être soumise à une sorte d'interrogatoire inutile. L'Ordre n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec le fait que les trois d'entre eux avaient disparu pour aller accomplir une tâche secrète pour Dumbledore. Molly s'y était fermement opposée; Remus et Harry en avaient presque fini aux mains avec le fait qu'il soit laissé de côté. Et les autres étaient réticents à faire confiance à trois jeunes aimants à danger errant à travers la campagne en mission privée avec chaque Mangemort du pays à leur recherche.

"D'accord, d'accord. Dites-leur que je descends" Soupira-t-elle.

Minerva lui fit une dernière grimace de sympathie avant de sortir de la pièce. Hermione ferma les yeux un instant. Elle se maudit silencieusement d'être assez naïve pour penser que son bonheur de cette semaine pouvait durer sans interférence. Puis elle maudit l'Ordre pour être une bande de corps inoccupés insupportables. Et finalement, elle maudit Harry et Ron de l'avoir abandonnée et de l'avoir laissée pour nettoyer leurs dégâts.

Alors au moment où elle avait fini de se changer, Hermione était officiellement en colère. Elle descendit prête à affronter tous ceux qui osaient la questionner à un moment pareil et pour une raison aussi stupide. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine, ses yeux se rétrécirent pour laisser place aux quelques occupants assis autour de la table. Ils l'observèrent silencieusement, avec des regards de suspicion et d'appréhension.

En plus de Minerva, il y avait un ou deux sourires amicaux qui coupaient les tensions et aidaient à relâcher un peu ses épaules. Andromeda et Ted Tonks étaient adossés à un comptoir voisin et discutaient doucement. La femme aux cheveux noirs lui adressa un sourire encourageant alors qu'elle se glissait dans un siège de rechange qui semblait avoir été placé délibérément pour l'intimider. La table était entourée de Remus, Molly, Arthur, Kingsley, Bill Weasley et quelques autres qu'elle n'avait que vaguement reconnus, comme Hestia Jones et Dedalus Diggle.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge, arquant un sourcil devant le groupe rassemblé et croisant les bras devant sa poitrine mais resta debout. Elle se sentait un peu mesquine, mais n'était pas prête à céder à leur petite tentative d'intimidation. Il y eut un long et maladroit silence avant que finalement Remus s'éclaircisse la gorge et enfouisse ses doigts dans ce qu'elle supposait être une expression sérieuse et ferme.

"Où sont Harry et Ron?" Demanda-t-il tout de suite, ne prenant évidemment pas la peine de faire une petite discussion ou de répondre à la grande question du jour. Hermione réprima à peine un autre roulement des yeux alors qu'elle lui rendait son regard froid.

"Je ne sais pas."

Remus lui lança un regard légèrement condescendant.

"Aller maintenant, Hermione. Tu ne t'attends pas sérieusement à ce qu'ils partent et ne te dis pas où ils allaient?"

"Et bien c'est ce qui s'est passé. Croyez-le ou non."

Remus cligna des yeux, se penchant légèrement en avant et la fixant avec un air menaçant.

"Tu dois avoir une idée d'où ils sont?"

"Non."

"S'il te plaît, dis-nous, Hermione" Supplia Molly à côté du loup-garou, ses yeux tournés vers elle et plaidant, "Vous trois avez glissé entre nos doigts une fois et nous avions espéré ..." Elle soupira, nouant ses doigts ensemble "Nous espérions que vous nous feriez confiance cette fois. Dis-nous où ils sont. Nous pourions vous aider. "

"Je suis désolé, Molly, mais honnêtement, je ne sais pas."

"Il doit y avoir un endroit familier où ils reviendraient."

"Ils pourraient être n'importe où en Angleterre à l'heure actuelle" A-t-elle admis d'une voix prudente, regardant avec un regard méfiant les visages inquiets "Nous n'avons jamais suivi un modèle particulier ou eu aucune destination définie dans nos esprits lorsque nous déménagions."

Molly semblait vraiment désespérée, inquiète, ses lèvres tremblèrent un peu.

"Mais vous êtes tous juste des enfants-"

Hermione sentit sa peau picoter un peu au commentaire.

"Non, Mme Weasley, nous ne le sommes pas. Dumbledore a confié une tâche à Harry. Il nous a fait confiance. Donc, je suis désolé, mais pour être honnête, même si je savais où étaient les garçons, je ne vous dirais toujours pas. Sachez également que cette obsession de nous diminuer au stade d'enfants porte plus de préjudices que d'aide, même si nous sommes conscients que c'est fait en toute bienveillance."

Il y eut quelques murmures de colère et des ricanements à cette dernière réponse. Hermione sentit une douleur au fond de son ventre au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Cela semblait inutilement cruel de la confronter si vite à la réalité. Remus sembla excessivement intéressé par ses réponses. Il l'observa avec un soupçon discret pendant un long moment avant de reparler. Cette fois, sa voix était basse et accusatrice,

"Alors, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Ils t'ont laissé ici à cause du garçon Malfoy?"

Hermione se sentit se tordre. Elle fixa le groupe qui l'entourait avec surprise.

"Quoi?" Elle a demandé belliqueusement, se sentant soudainement préoccupée par la direction que cela prenait.

Remus hocha la tête en direction de Bill Weasley qui se racla la gorge et parla un peu mal à l'aise.

"Les garçons se sont arrêtés tôt ce matin au chalet Shell. Je pense qu'ils s'approvisionnaient. Je les ai entendus parler dans la cuisine, mais je ne savais pas ce qui se passait à l'époque. Ron disait simplement qu'il ne pourrait pas crois que tu as choisi Malfoy sur lui… " Des regards méfiants s'échangèrent entre quelques personnes.

Les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent sur le côté de la pièce où se trouvait Andromèda, se sentant un peu prudents maintenant. Mais la tante de Draco se contenta de hocher la tête pour la rassurer.

Elle n'avait pas l'air surprise du tout. Cela rassura un peu Hermione, sachant qu'au moins une personne n'était pas présente au nom de l'équipe Ron. Bill continua sur un ton doux, "J'allais les confronter et leur demander ce qui se passait, mais ils sont partis tout à coup. Puis quand je suis venu ici et nous avons vu leur chambre à l'étage avec toi sur le sol et la note de Harry ..."

Hermione se hérissa de colère et s'assit plus droite dans son siège.

"Vous avez lu la note?"

"Bien sûr que nous l'avons fait" Lui dit Remus sans empathie. "C'était important."

"Elle m'a été adressé."

Remus secoua la tête, son regard critique.

"C'est la guerre, Hermione. Et l'indésirable numéro un, Harry Potter s'est une fois de plus lancé dans un danger sans nom…"

"C'était privé" Répliqua-t-elle tout aussi obstinément. Elle maudit encore une fois Harry pour ne pas avoir pensé à mettre un sortilège sur la lettre pour la garder des yeux indiscrets. "Et il n'a même pas dit où ils allaient ..."

Remus tambourina impatiemment ses doigts sur la table.

"Peut-être pas. Mais ça nous a dit d'autres choses. Comme le fait que tu a commencé une relation avec Malfoy."

"Non ce n'est-" Hermione s'arrêta et soupira de frustration, se demandant pourquoi elle se donnait la peine de discuter. Ils y croiraient tous même si elle le niait. Et ils ne se sont pas complètement dans le faux. Elle serait totalement naïve si elle au moins n'admettait pas qu'elle et Draco avaient créé une sorte d'attachement.

Elle était probablement tombée amoureuse de lui depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Cela ne l'a pas aidée qu'elle ait probablement rougi pourpre au moment où son nom a été porté. Molly sembla un peu blanche alors qu'elle lui adressait un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur. La matriarche Weasley avait toujours été prompte à la juger avec des soupçons tous lien amoureux avec quelqu'un d'autre que Harry ou Ron. Il en avait été de même en quatrième année avec Krum.

"Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, Hermione."

Hermione lui rendit son regard calmement.

"Est-ce que ça compte? Harry et Ron allaient toujours partir, avec ou sans moi. Je ne vois pas en quoi il importe de savoir si Draco était impliqué dans la décision."

Kingsley Shacklebolt intervint alors, sa voix grave résonnant clairement dans la pièce.

"Jusqu'à tout récemment, Malfoy était un Mangemort, Hermione. Que cela te plaise ou non, c'est un problème très grave. Tu étais assigné à son rôle de responsable et tout enchevêtrement pourrait compromettre les informations qu'il nous donne."

Hermione regarda brusquement tous les visages déterminés devant elle. La voix de Kingsley avait semblé trop calme, trop raisonnable pour que ce soit un vrai débat.

C'était quand ça la frappa. Toute cette interrogation était une formalité et rien d'autre. Ils avaient déjà décidé comment procéder bien avant son arrivée dans la cuisine, réalisa-t-elle. Toute cette réunion visait simplement à déterminer si elle savait où se trouvaient les garçons. Un sentiment de malaise s'installa dans son dos, ce qui ne fit que s'intensifier lorsqu'elle vit la façon dont Andromèda et Minerva échangèrent un regard triste.

"Assez" Dit-elle d'une voix calme et tendue, "Je ne vais pas rester assise ici et être dénigrée pour quelque chose qui ne vous regarde en rien " Sa déclaration fâchée fut accueillie par des lueurs et des plaintes grincheuses de ceux rassemblés devant elle.

Mais elle prit une profonde inspiration et continua "Dites-moi ce qui a déjà été décidé. Je ne sais pas où sont les garçons et j'en ai marre de me répéter. Alors finissons-en avec cette farce."

"Hermione-" Molly semblait vouloir dire quelque chose de plus, mais elle finit par secouer la tête et se tut, les yeux pleins de récrimination sans mots. Hermione leva juste le menton et attendit patiemment. Remus échangea des regards avec ceux qui l'entouraient.

"Nous transférons Malfoy ailleurs. Quelque part, il sera relativement inoffensif et ne pourra plus causer de problèmes. Il peut se concentrer sur la compilation d'informations sur les Mangemorts avec un nouveau gestionnaire."

Hermione sentit un frisson glacé lui couler dans le dos alors que son corps se raidissait de colère. Elle s'y attendait à moitié, mais se sentait toujours perturbée par l'annonce. Elle les imagina monter dans les escaliers et parler à Draco de cette nouvelle décision. Sa poitrine se serra dans l'agonie.

Il paniquerait complètement. Il était susceptible de devenir fou quand il entendra la nouvelle, et elle ne s'en sortirait pas beaucoup mieux elle-même, malgré son extérieur composé.

Elle pensa à toutes les nuits passées dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Ces jours passés à apprendre tout de l'autre, une année de réflexion sur ce baiser dans l'aile de l'hôpital et sur quelque chose de plus, même si elle n'était pas encore prête à l'accepter.

Etre déchirée alors que leur lien commençait tout juste à grandir, quand ils avaient l'impression d'être au bord de quelque chose de réel, était une cruauté qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Mais extérieurement, elle cligna des yeux calmement plusieurs fois, ne voulant pas les laisser voir qu'ils l'avaient atteinte.

"Est-ce nécessaire?" Elle demanda froidement, son pouls s'emballant même si elle ne le montra pas. Kingsley hocha la tête et étendit ses mains devant lui.

"Tu dois sûrement voir à quel point il est vital de garder Malefoy confiné et soumis. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser penser qu'il peut profiter de la situation."

Hermione fixa le visage de ceux qui étaient déterminés à traiter Draco comme un simple pion. Les gens qui pourraient éventuellement tenir le destin du monde sorcier entre leurs mains. Elle pouvait certainement voir d'où venait leur attitude dogmatique et même en ressentir de la sympathie.

Mais malheureusement, dans ce cas, ils se sont grossièrement trompés. Ils n'avaient pas vu Draco comme elle l'avait fait, et le départ de Harry et Ron avait mis tout le monde sur le bord. Leur précieux Elu avait de nouveau disparu et, à leur avis, c'était le blâme du garçon Serpentard.

Hermione prit quelques profondes inspirations. Andromeda baissait la tête vaincu, sa tête pendait tristement alors qu'elle fixait le sol. Elle avait l'air fatigué de quelqu'un qui s'était déjà battu et qui avait perdu.

Hermione ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui s'était passé avant son arrivée. De manière distante, elle réalisa que Minerva s'opposait maintenant avec une certaine vigueur à cette nouvelle annonce, mais elle ne l'écouta qu'à moitié. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun point. Elle pouvait se disputer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait le visage bleu, mais cela ne ferait aucune différence.

Soudain, tout ce qu'elle voulait était de parler à Draco, de l'avertir de ce qui allait arriver et de le rassurer sur le fait que tout irait bien. Elle devait aller le voir avant qu'ils ne lui refusent le droit d'être même à ses côtés.

Et s'ils le retiraient de la maison avant qu'elle ait l'occasion de se dire au revoir?L'esprit d'Hermione travailla furieusement, pensant à ce qui l'attendait et ne sachant qu'une chose avec certitude.

Elle devait le voir.

Levant les yeux à nouveau, elle feignit une grimace d'acceptation, semblant sage et repentante. Elle haussa même légèrement les épaules comme si elle avait concédé sa défaite. C'était une performance très convaincante.

"Je suis désolée qu'il fallait que ça arrive ..." Elle regarda subrepticement alors que les autres hochaient la tête d'un air encourageant. Elle remarqua que Minerva était un peu décontenancée par son changement soudain de comportement, mais tout le monde semblait l'acheter. "Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je dois aller me coucher maintenant. La nuit a été longue. Je vous le ferai savoir si jai des nouvelles de Harry ou Ron. "

Molly grimaça avec sympathie, elle avait toujours l'air un peu vexée que son petit Ronnie ait de nouveau disparu. Mais ils ont tous murmuré leur accord pour qu'elle puisse partir.

Remus avait une expression de soulagement fatigué sur le visage qu'elle s'était rendue si facilement. Hermione se força à lui sourire avec gratitude puis se leva avec lassitude. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, elle partagea un regard significatif avec Andromeda. À ses côtés, Ted Tonks hocha la tête une fois, lui faisant un petit clin d'œil, et elle sut qu'ils comprenaient où elle allait.

Le cœur battant à présent, Hermione se glissa hors de la pièce. Sa peau était moite et sa langue ressemblait à de la cendre chaude dans sa bouche. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se dirigea directement vers l'escalier qui menait à travers la maison, prenant le chemin déterminé vers la chambre de Draco.

Le seul problème était qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune putain d'idée de ce qu'elle était censée lui dire quand elle serait arrivée là-bas.

…

…

…

Draco savait que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Il le savait avec une certitude qui le rongeait. Il continua de faire les cent pas dans sa petite pièce, ses yeux se posant sur la porte avec espoir, souhaitant qu'elle s'ouvre.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé plus tôt, le lit à côté de lui avait été froid au toucher, Hermione devait être partie plus tôt que d'habitude. Personnellement, il espérait qu'elle ne partirait pas du tout, pas après la façon dont les choses avaient commencé à se développer entre eux. Au début, il avait honte d'admettre qu'il avait été un peu boudeur. Mais avec le temps, il commença à s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas elle de rester à l'écart si longtemps.

Finalement, après ce qui semblait être un âge, il sentit les vibrations de ses protections se déplacer autour de la porte et Hermione entra d'un pas précipité. Ses mouvements étaient un peu frénétiques et elle avait une lueur paniquée dans les yeux.

Son cœur trembla de peur alors qu'il la regardait prendre quelques grandes respirations et se tourner vers lui. Il attendit qu'elle parle, ses mains serrant les poings puis se relâchant en rythme. Il n'était pas connu pour sa patience. Et son expression craintive le mettait à bout.

"Je… ils…"

Elle balbutia plusieurs fois avant de se taire, lui lançant un regard suppliant, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle était supposée dire.

Draco était vraiment inquiet maintenant. Elle avait l'air un peu sauvage. Ses cheveux étaient draper follement autour de ses épaules et sa lèvre inférieure était gonflée et rouge comme si elle l'avait mâchée. Il déglutit et fit un pas vers elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Hermione secoua la tête et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine comme pour se maintenir en un seul morceau. Il s'approcha prudemment, se déplaçant lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer, et posa sa main sur son bras.

"Hermione?"

Finalement, son corps trembla et elle laissa échapper un souffle d'air.

"Harry et Ron sont partis. Ils se sont enfuis pendant la nuit."

Draco cligna des yeux et la fixa avec incrédulité.

"Qu ... sérieusement? Ils sont partis? Pourquoi?"

"Nous avions une tâche à accomplir… quelque chose que Dumbledore voulait que nous fassions. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te dire ce que c'est. Alors ils sont partis pour continuer notre mission."

"D'accord" Répondit-il lentement, son cerveau tournant avec cette nouvelle information. Hermione fixait un point sur le sol, l'air désolé. "Mais ils sont partis sans toi? Sont-ils fous? Ils ne survivront pas une semaine."

Hermione leva les yeux pour le regarder, mais ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle renifla légèrement.

"Ils ne voulaient plus de moi avec eux" Murmura-t-elle avec fatalisme, et Draco grincer des dents de frustration devant les agissements de ses deux supposés amis. Un doute s'empara de son estomac, lui donnant une légère nausée.

"Ils t'ont laissé ici à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas?" Lui demanda-t-il doucement, sa main tremblant et tenant fermement son bras. Hermione ne put voir son œil mais elle finit par acquiescer.

"Oui."

Draco grimaça en sachant qu'il était en partie responsable de sa douleur. Bien qu'il ait évidemment blâmé le duo ténébreux d'être de tels branleurs égoïstes, il ne pouvait pas nier son rôle dans tout le fiasco. Et pourtant, malgré le la scène d'amour déçu qui s'était passé, il ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à regretter quoi que ce soit qui s'était passé.

Il avait finalement pu voir la vraie Hermione après l'avoir poursuivi un rêve pendant des mois. Il ne voudrait jamais reprendre ça. Frottant son pouce sur la peau de son avant-bras, il se racla la gorge et se rapprocha pour pouvoir lui parler plus intimement.

"Est-ce que ça va?"

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais acquiesça.

"Oui. Ou du moins, j'essaye de l'être." Elle s'interrompit nerveusement. Draco attendit et la regarda tirer des respirations tendus alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ses mots suivants. "Mais après je les ai trouvés manquants ..." Hermione grogna et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains, "L'Ordre a dû aller y fourrer son gros nez, et les choses ont empiré."

Le cœur de Draco sauta d'appréhension.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?"

Hermione s'éloigna de lui, se déplaçant pour marcher de l'autre côté de la pièce, près du lit. Elle avait emmêlé ses doigts dans ses cheveux et avait refusé de croiser son œil. Elle avait l'air désespérée, et le ventre de Draco se mit a se contracter.

"Hermione?" Il a invité, et elle a gémi frénétiquement, ne voulant clairement pas révéler la terrible vérité.

"Ils ... ils savent pourquoi Harry et Ron sont partis. Et je suppose qu'ils s'inquiètent pour ...nous" Admit-elle finalement dans un murmure réticent. Draco déglutit et suivit ses mouvements avec prudence des yeux. Il pouvait facilement deviner ce qui rendait l'Ordre fou.

"A propos de moi te corrompant, tu veux dire."

Hermione renifla pitoyablement.

"Quelque chose comme ca."

Quand elle ne continua pas, Draco fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à ce à quoi elle faisait allusion. S'il y avait une chose qui dérangeait ces bâtards qui avaient essayé de l'interroger en premier, c'était le fait qu'il refusait de parler à qui que ce soit sauf à Hermione. Cela les a mis mal à l'aise. Et si leur précieux Elu avait été menacé par sa présence ici…

Son esprit se figea lorsqu'il réalisa les implications. Il fixa Hermione avec incrédulité alors qu'elle continuait à faire les cent pas avec fureur. Il avait la bouche sèche et une sueur moite avait commencé à se former sur ses paumes, serrant maintenant les poings.

"Non ..." Alors qu'elle ne le regardait toujours pas, Draco fit deux pas rapides vers elle pour traverser la pièce. Il la saisit par les épaules et la fit pivoter pour lui faire face. "Hermione, s'il te plaît, dis-moi qu'ils ne vont pas te faire rester à l'écart de moi-"

Son visage était d'un blanc éclatant quand elle cligna des yeux et regarda aveuglément une tache sur sa poitrine.

"Ils veulent t'emmener dans une maison sécurisée différente" Murmura-t-elle si doucement qu'il faillit manquer le coup. Draco ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle lui disait, et il n'aimait pas qu'elle ne le regarde toujours pas dans les yeux. Il lui attrapa plus fort les épaules et se pencha plus près, la forçant à croiser son regard.

"Mais tu viens avec moi, n'est-ce pas? Ou tu peux toujours me rendre visite ..."

Son expression était désespérée alors qu'elle secouait la tête négativement. Il sentit ses doigts se serrer convulsivement autour de ses bras et il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. Hermione ferma les yeux comme si elle avait mal.

"Non Draco. Ils veulent nous séparer."

Il secoua la tête, incapable de supporter la pensée de la perdre maintenant, alors qu'il commençait à peine à comprendre à quel point il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Quand il sentit qu'il avait presque une chance avec elle.

"Je… je ne les laisserai pas faire" Croassa-t-il, sa voix trébuchant légèrement sur les mots "Je refuse de partir."

Les cils d'Hermione battaient alors qu'elle clignait des yeux, des larmes brillaient soudainement dans ses yeux.

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient demander ta permission."

"Je vais provoquer une putain émeute s'il le faut!" Cria-t-il, la faisant tressaillir un peu devant sa colère grandissante "Je refuserai de les aider ou de donner plus d'informations jusqu'à ce qu'ils changent d'avis!"

"Pourrais-tu vraiment faire ça?" Demanda-t-elle doucement, son ton résigné "Pourrais-tu vraiment mettre en péril toute cette guerre juste pour obtenir ton chemin?

"Bien sûr que je pourrais!"

Hermione piétinait presque les pieds, les cheveux ondulé bougeant follement .

"Non, Draco! Et si tu pouvais sauver plus de vies? Comme tu a sauvé Ted Tonks. Malgré ce qu'ils pourraient penser, je te connais. Tu ne pourras jamais leur refuser ce genre d'aide pour des raisons aussi égoïstes."

Le visage de Draco rougit avec un mélange de rage et de honte, baissant les yeux dans ses yeux bruns mélancoliques et sentant maintenant un pincement de peur.

"Je leur ai dit tout ce que je sais de toute façon" Murmura-t-il avec colère.

"Je n'aime pas ça plus que toi, Draco!" Répondit-elle d'une voix étrangement composée. Il secoua légèrement les épaules, voulant ébouriffer ses plumes même légèrement.

"Comment peux-tu être si calme à ce sujet? Tu t'en fiche?"

"Bien sûr que je m'en soucie. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. Je suis juste venu ici pour te prévenir et te dire au revoir ..."

Draco la lâcha brusquement et se dirigea vers le mur. Il s'appuya dessus, son corps tremblant de peur alors qu'il contemplait ce qui allait se passer. Elle serait vraiment partie et on lui interdirait de le voir. Fini les discussions au cours de la journée sur tous les sujets apparemment insignifiants.

Plus de confession sincère à la lueur du coucher de soleil. Plus aucune nuit imbriqués, blottie dans leur petite bulle de paix confortable, emprisonnée loin du reste du monde froid et austère.

C'était comme si la nuit à Poudlard était à nouveau rejoué, quand il avait laissé les Mangemorts entrer par le Cabinet disparaître. Lorsqu'il lui avait caressé la joue avec ses doigts et avait dit au revoir ses traits figés, incapable même de regarder dans ses yeux d'un brun profond une dernière fois parce qu'il avait été forcé de la stupéfier. À l'époque, il s'était senti en conflit, plein d'épouvante et des pointes de souffrance lui traversaient la poitrine alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle.

Mais maintenant, des mois plus tard, c'était comme s'il était déchiré en minuscules fragments. Fini l'engouement idiot, remplacé par un amour si désespéré et réel qu'il pouvait le goûter. Il pouvait le sentir comme un nouveau membre, le hantant jour et nuit. Et il avait le sentiment terrible que s'ils étaient séparés une fois de plus, il ne retrouverait jamais ces pièces manquantes qui lui étaient arrachées si durement.

Vissant ses doigts dans des poings si serrés que ses jointures blanchirent, Draco se retourna et se dirigea vers elle.

"Non, Hermione. Tu ne peux pas me dire au revoir. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen."

"Il n'y en a pas!"

"Je refuse d'accepter cela." Son ton était dur alors qu'il grognait pratiquement contre elle. Il prit son visage dans ses deux mains. Les larmes mouillaient les joues d'Hermione alors qu'elle secouait la tête sans le voir.

"S'il te plait Hermione ..."

Il la regarda prudemment alors qu'elle bougait maladroitement et tâtonnait avec le médaillon; Ce morceau de saphir étincelant était tendu comme un millier de souvenirs autour de son cou. Elle a tripoté le fermoir, essayant de le retirer. Draco sentit tout son corps trembler avec une compréhension maladive avant même qu'elle ne parle à nouveau.

"Tu peux ... prendre ... mon médaillon à nouveau" Dit-elle entre deux petites haletement alors qu'elle essayait de retenir ses larmes. Ses doigts continuaient à tâtonner avec l'ouverture du médaillon alors qu'elle tentait de l'enlever pour le lui donner. Les mains de Draco se mirent à s'agiter et il agrippa fermement ses doigts, la stoppant dans son élan.

"NON! Damnit Hermione, je ne veux pas de ton putain de médaillon…" Il s'arrêta et croisa ses yeux, se perdant instantanément dans les profondeurs brunes sans fin tachetées d'or et brouillées de larmes. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il pouvait le sentir comme un battement de tambour contre ses côtes. "Je te veux."

Ses aveux semblaient la traverser comme une cascade d'eau chaude. Il la vit frissonner et ses yeux devinrent un peu flous. Et alors que son regard vacillait, il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas arrêter son prochain mouvement pas plus qu'il ne pourrait arrêter de respirer. Il devait la goûter ou il craignait de s'égarer dans le néant obscur de la folie.

Fous, poussés par une étrange puissance qui lui saisit tout le corps, les mains de Draco se resserrèrent sur son visage, ses doigts glissant dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser avec urgence.

C'était comme si chaque fibre de son être attendait depuis ce soir fatidique dans l'infirmerie, pour ce seul instant. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les siennes avec une passion qui aspirait l'air de ses poumons. Il l'embrassa comme un homme mourant de négligence, cherchant désespérément son contact.

Les lèvres et la langue de Draco caressèrent les siennes avec une série de baisers entêtants et fourmillants, alors qu'il goûtait chaque pouce de sa bouche. Il ne réalisa même pas qu'il l'avait plaqué contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'il sent son souffle coupé quitter sa bouche qu'il avala, la pressant plus loin dans la surface solide derrière elle. Mais ce n'était pas juste une bataille pour la consommer furieusement, après une pause effrayée, elle l'embrassa en arrière et leurs langues se caressèrent d'une manière qui lui fit rouler des yeux très loin dans la tête.

Quand la respiration devint un problème, Draco inclina à peine sa tête en arrière et la laissa prendre quelques respirations, avant de parler d'une voix dangereusement rauque .

"Trouve un autre moyen, Hermione. Tu es un génie, tu peux le faire. Je ne te laisserai pas partir. Je ne peux pas."

"Qu'en est-il de l'ordre…"

"On enmerde l'Ordre!"

Hermione laissa échapper un léger gémissement de protestation, leurs fronts se posant l'un contre l'autre. Il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans son dos, juste sous ses omoplates. La légère piqûre provoqua une poussée de chaleur partant de la jusque ses orteils.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse argumenter davantage, elle pencha la tête en arrière et le regarda avec ses beaux yeux dont il était tombé amoureux cent fois, de cent façons différentes. Et quand elle répondit finalement, ses mots lui donnèrent le moindre espoir imaginable. Mais c'était quand même de l'espoir.

"Je ne veux pas te laisser partir non plus."

Et pour l'instant, il ne lui restait plus que l'espoir.


	11. Chapitre 11

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Emara88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 11

Alors qu'elle volait frénétiquement dans sa chambre, Hermione tenta inutilement de prendre quelques respirations profondes et apaisantes et de placer ses pensées dans un ordre cohérent.

Son esprit était un chaos d'idées et de plans pour réparer ce désordre horrible dans lequel elle s'était embarquée. Ramassant son sac de perles, elle fouilla dedans pour vérifier s'il manquait quelque chose à part la tente.

Pourquoi, chez Merlin, ai-je donné la satané tente à Harry et Ron? Elle gémit pour elle-même. Sa main entra dans le sac, vérifiant que tout était en place, passant ses doigts sur les dos de ses livres, comptant combien il y en avait.

Après une pause nerveuse, elle a ensuite tracé la forme de l'éclair de feu d'Harry se penchant d'un côté du grand espace invisible à l'intérieur. Hermione se laissa tomber en arrière pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, rongeant sa lèvre inférieure et se demandant ce qu'elle était supposée faire maintenant.

Harry et Ron étaient partis. Les traquer serait inutile, surtout avec Draco. Ce serait un exercice inutile, causant simplement plus de chagrin à tout le monde, les ramenant à son point de départ.

Ses parents avaient une petite maison dans le nord de la France à Vierville-sur-mer, elle n'était bien sûr, pas protégé. Mais elle pourrait le faire, elle connaissait les sorts de protection d'une maison en théorie, elle avait même étudié le fidelitas, malheureusement beaucoup de ses sorts nécessitaient le travail conjoint de un ou plusieurs sorcières et elle ne savait pas ou était la baguette de Draco. C'était loin de la guerre, mais ça pourrait être un point de chute pour gérer l'urgence. Ça serai aussi incroyablement dangereux si elle n'arrive pas à placer les sorts de protection.

Ils ne pouvaient pas simplement partir en cavale. Pas sans protections sérieuses, comme celle qui avaient été infusés dans cette fichue tente. La tente actuellement en possession de ses amis égarés. Et Draco était trop vulnérable avec cette marque sur son bras. Il n'y avait aucun doute que s'ils se contentaient d'errer dans la campagne et d'essayer de se cacher, il serait finalement trouvé. Ils avaient besoin d'un endroit sûr et sécurisé défendu par plus que des charmes temporaires.

Et après sa conversation avec Draco plus tôt, elle sut que rester n'était plus une option. Si Draco était déplacé et qu'elle était obligée de rester ici au siège de l'Ordre, alors elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en remettre comme elle l'avait prédit, il était devenu légèrement dingue quand elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Le désespoir dans ses yeux et dans ses paroles avait été palpable. Hermione avait en fait senti son âme se fracturer en petits morceaux à la désolation de son regard. Puis…

Il m'a embrassé.

Hermione tremblait au souvenir. Elle tordait ses doigts et se léchait les lèvres alors qu'elle réfléchissait à la façon dont les choses avaient dégénéré plus tôt. Elle tâtonnait pour défaire le fermoir de son médaillon. Elle avait voulu lui donner un souvenir à chérir, comme avant. L'aider à survivre à l'isolement à venir et à lui rappeler leur lien. Mais il avait refusé le substitut avec véhémence, attrapant ses mains pour l'arrêter.

"Je te veux" Avait-il murmuré. Et puis il l'avait embrassé si fort qu'elle avait senti de ses genoux céder. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle ait été pressée entre lui et le mur, sinon, elle aurait pu s'écrouler. Hermione se lécha encore une fois inconsciemment les lèvres. Elle pouvait presque le goûter encore, et sa colonne vertébrale tremblait sous la force de la mémoire sensorielle.

Mais où est-ce que cela la laisse maintenant?

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter de l'abandonner ou de suivre les ordres ridicules de l'Ordre de les séparer. De plus elle avait le triste sentiments qu'ils lui feraient du mal, ne serait-ce que pour gérer la frustration de leurs inutilité.

Depuis cette nuit passée dans l'infirmerie il y a plusieurs mois, Hermione s'était lancée dans une voie à laquelle elle ne s'était jamais attendue et dont elle n'avait même pas rêvé. Et bien que la destination paraisse floue et indistincte, elle savait que Draco l'attendait, son destin était inexorablement lié au sien.

Ce baiser avait finalement cristallisé toutes ses pensées tumultueuses dans un sentiment de détermination résolue. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Tous ses précédents béguins et relations semblaient si plates en comparaison.

Peut-être que c'était la façon dont il la regardait, comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait, comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Hermione secoua la tête avec indécision, mâchouillant ses lèvre et regardant fixement le mur opposé. En plus de son dévouement à rester avec Draco, elle était un peu perdue. La fuite vers la France semblait la seule option, mais les risques étaient incommensurable. Heureusement, un léger tapotement à la porte interrompit ses sombres pensées.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur la table de chevet, surprise de voir que quelqu'un la cherchait si tard dans la nuit. Avec sa baguette magique, elle alluma quelques bougies à proximité pour projeter une lueur plus chaude dans la pièce avant de se diriger vers la porte. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle fut un peu abasourdie de voir Andromèda de l'autre côté, regardant furtivement dans le couloir.

"Andromeda!" Remarqua-t-elle d'une voix calme, sortant pour faire face à la femme plus âgée et rapprochant sa veste pour éviter le froid croissant de la nuit " Quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Non, je voulais juste avoir une petite discussion…"

"D'accord" Répondit-elle lentement, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. La femme aux cheveux noirs lui fit signe de s'approcher pour qu'ils ne puissent pas être entendus. Ses yeux clignotèrent dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte de Draco.

"Comment a-t-il pris la nouvelle?"

Hermione grimaça et s'appuya légèrement contre le mur.

"Pas bien. En fait, il est devenu un peu fou."

"Et toi?"

Hermione réfléchit à la question, ses pensées revinrent en arrière quelques minutes plus tôt quand elle avait pesé ses options. Ou même plus tôt quand ses lèvres avaient été serrées passionnément avec celles de Draco.

"Je ne sais pas" Admit-elle avec un soupir "Je suis tellement confuse."

"Je ne pense pas qu'ils te laisseront lui rendre visite, Hermione. Ils semblaient assez catégoriques pour vous garder tous les deux séparés."

Elle acquiesça de la tête et se frotta inconsciemment le nez.

"Je sais. Je ne…" Elle laissa échapper une profonde respiration et inclina la tête sur le côté, considérant la femme devant elle. "Puis-je parler te franchement et en toute confiance Andromèda?"

"Bien sûr, je suis une tombe."

"Je ne veux pas rester assise sur mon siège à attendre que quelque chose se passe, séparé de mes amis et de Draco aussi. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter! Et il ne veut certainement pas aller iu que se soit sans moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire. "

Andromeda jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux dans le couloir et saisit son épaule, tirant doucement Hermione plus loin de l'escalier. Ses yeux parcoururent quelques secondes de plus avant de parler.

"Ted et moi avons discuter de ton petit problème…" Murmura-t-elle. Le cœur d'Hermione se mis à battre à devant l'expression déterminée sur le visage de la femme plus âgée. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et écouta attentivement. "Nous nous sommes demandé si l'un de vous deux avait élaboré un plan."

"Pas tout à fait. J'ai une idée mais c'est très dangereux. Nous savons juste que nous voulons rester ensemble" Répondit-elle sans broncher, sachant maintenant avec certitude que c'était vrai. Andromeda hocha la tête et baissa la voix à nouveau secrètement.

"Je pense que peut-être que nous pouvons vous aider, Hermione."

"Comment?" Elle a demandé avec impatience.

"Et bien, nous avons cette maison ..." Ses oreilles se dressèrent et elle se traîna vivement, faisant signe à Andromeda de continuer. "Elle est vide maintenant. Tu peux l'emmener là-bas."

Hermione cligna des yeux devant la femme aux cheveux noirs devant elle avec incrédulité.

"L'Ordre ne le permettrait pas ..."

"Je dirais que c'est mieux si on ne leur demande pas la permission, en fait."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

"Ils nous arrêteraient! Ils le ramèneraient ici…"

"Pas s'ils ne savent pas où il est."

Hermione était choquée par la suggestion de l'aînée. Elle la considéra attentivement, évaluant à quel point elle pouvait avoir confiance en elle et sentant instinctivement qu'elle le pouvait.

"Tu suggére que nous fuyons? Que je le sors furtivement?"

"Exactement."

Andromeda avait une lueur étrangement rebelle dans ses yeux et ses lèvres étaient presque retroussées en un sourire narquois. C'était une expression qui rappelait douloureusement Draco. Elle pouvait soudainement voir la ressemblance familiale.

"Où est cette maison? A qui est-elle, est-elle protégé?"

Andromeda haussa les épaules, agitant sa main avec dédain.

"Oh, c'est juste une vieille propriété que Ted et moi tenons pour des raisons sentimentales."

"Est-ce sûr?" Elle insidta, son enthousiasme grandissant à mesure que l'idée prenait forme dans son esprit.

"Fidelius Charm" Lui dit vivement la femme, d'une voix légèrement fière, "Je suis le gardien du secret. Personne ne pourrait s'en approcher sans mes instructions explicites. Ou la tienne, si je t'inclue en tant que deuxième gardien du secret. Est-ce suffisant?"

Hermione hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, sachant que c'était encore mieux qu'elle n'aurait pu l'espérer. Elle regarda la femme devant elle avec un sentiment de terreur accablante.

"Andromeda ... c'est un risque énorme", Murmura-t-elle. "L'Ordre sera furieux."

La femme arqua un sourcil avec une expression légèrement amusée.

"Ils ne me font pas peur. Ça ne me dérange pas de froisser quelques plumes."

"Mais ta fille… elle est mariée à Remus-"

Andromeda posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione et les pressa légèrement.

"Je sais. Mais Draco est ma famille aussi", Déclara Andromeda avec une assurance tranquille. Hermione sentit le début d'un larmoiement dans ses yeux et elle cligna tandis que la femme plus âgée continuait "Et je m'attends à ce que tu prennes soin de lui, Hermione. Il a sauvé la vie de Ted, mais il ne s'agit pas seulement de rembourser une dette. Il n'a personne d'autre pour le moment, j'ai peur qu'il perde l'esprit. "

"Je sais, je vais prendre soin de lui ."

Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent silencieusement pendant quelques instants, avant de laisser un petit rire léger, presque inaudible dans le couloir poussiéreux. Hermione secoua la tête, émerveillée.

"Je ne peux pas croire que nous allons réellement faire cela" Murmura-t-elle. Ils partagèrent un regard compréhensif.

"Nous allons y arriver" Répondit Andromède plus fermement.

"Qu'en est-il des fournitures?" Demanda Hermione pressée, "Je ne peux pas interférer sur les protections tout le temps, ça pourrait attirer une attention indésirable."

L'autre femme lui donna une tape dans l'épaule.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'apporterai ce dont tu as besoin. Je peux probablement m'esquiver tous les deux jours au moins."

"Attends!" Hermione dit avec un petit soupir de déception, réalisant soudainement qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé "Nous ne pourrons pas communiquer avec l'Ordre si nous partons. Et si Draco pensait à plus d'informations? Ou quelque chose qui arrive, ou si Harry et Ron avaient besoin d'aide? Je suis peut-être furieux contre l'Ordre, mais je ne peux pas simplement couper tous les liens avec eux. "

"Tu peux toujours transmettre des choses à travers moi…"

"Non, je ne peux pas" Dit-elle "Alors ils sauraient que tu nous aidie. J'imagine qu'ils te rendraient la vie très difficile ."

Andromeda envisagea brièvement le problème avec un froncement des sourcils plissant ses lèvres. Son air pensif fit paraître son visage si sérieux, faisant ressortir certaines des similitudes avec sa soeur Bellatrix.

"Sais-tu leur envoyer des messages par patronus? Je peux facilement te transmettre des informations, mais si tu as besoin de communiquer avec nous pour quelque raison que ce soit, cela devrait être suffisant pour faire le travail. Un hibou serait trop évident, mais ils ne peuvent pas retrouver ton patronus. "

"Oui je sais le faire et de toute façon, je n'ai pas de hibou" Lui dit Hermione avec un léger hochement de tête, ressentant un pincement de tristesse que le pauvre Hedwige soit mort. "Alors, le patronus devrait le faire."

Andromeda hocha la tête fermement et sourit.

"On dirait que nous avons un plan alors."

Hermione rit doucement, se sentant un peu étourdie à l'idée qu'elle puisse les glisser sous leurs nez.

"Quand penses-tu qu'ils vont le déplacer?" Murmura-t-elle, son estomac frémissant. Andromeda jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil furtif dans le couloir et secoua la tête plus solennellement.

"Je ne serais pas surpris s'ils le fassent rapidement. Ne sous-estime pas la capacité de l'Ordre d'être terrifié de manière irrationnelle par quoi que ce soit qui soit légèrement lié à Lucius Malefoy."

Hermione renifla.

"Oui, j'ai remarqué" Commenta-t-elle avant de laisser un soupir et de laisser ses yeux glisser vers la porte de la chambre de Draco. Andromeda suivit son regard pensivement. "Alors on devrait partir ce soir?"

"Je pense que ce serait mieux. Une fois que tout le monde est endormi."

Une sensation de chatouillement émue piquait dans la poitrine d'Hermione à la pensée de s'enfuir si vite, de voler Draco au milieu de la nuit et de disparaître dans une maison inconnue quelque part au loin.

Elle était à peu près certaine de n'avoir jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi impulsif de toute sa vie. Mais tout son instinct lui disait de le faire. Elle était inutile ici maintenant que Harry et Ron étaient partis. L'Ordre n'avait pas confiance en elle et elle n'avait aucun but réel.

Elle n'avait plus que Draco, et il allait l'emmener.

"Maintenant, je dois juste le convaincre de partir" Murmura-t-elle en hochant la tête pour se demander quelle serait la réaction de Draco. Andromeda se moqua un peu en réponse.

"Oh s'il te plaît, Hermione. Je ne le connais peut-être pas encore beaucoup, mais je sais que ce garçon te suivrait jusqu'au bout de la terre. Il est évident qu'il est ici pour toi en premier lieu."

Hermione rougit un peu, lançant un regard méfiant à la femme plus âgée. Mais le sourire narquois d'Andromèda s'élargit d'amusement devant l'embarras de la fille.

"As-tu besoin d'emporter tes affaires? Sera-tu capable de t'organiser assez tôt pour partir?" Elle demanda avec inquiétude et cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Hermione de sourire.

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça" Répondit-elle avec suffisance, pensant à son sac de perles assis sur les tiroirs juste à l'intérieur de la pièce derrière eux "Je suis déjà prête."

Andromeda hocha la tête et était sur le point de demander autre chose quand Hermione pensa soudain à quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas en réalité et dont elle pourrait avoir besoin une fois qu'ils seraient partis.

"Oh, Melin! Je n'ai pas de baguette pour Draco. Et je ne sais pas où ils ont mis sa baguette quand ils l'ont amené ici."

Andromède fronça les sourcils.

"Non, je ne sais pas non plus où elle se trouve."

Elle pinça les lèvres et tapa du pied vivement sur le sol.

"Que se passe-t-il si quelque chose se passe et qu'il ne peut pas se défendre? Il a besoin de récupérer sa baguette."

"Nous pourrions essayer de la chercher, mais je doute fortement qu'ils ne l'aient pas caché."

"Argh! Je n'ai pas de baguette de rechange. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?"

Hermione grogna et serra les poings alors qu'elle réfléchissait à son dilemme. Mais avant qu'elle puisse formuler des idées, une nouvelle voix se joignit, parlant dans l'obscurité et faisant trembler les deux femmes dans les airs.

"Je crois que je peux vous aider pour ça."

Hermione se retourna avec de grands yeux pour voir l'intrus, son cœur battant de peur. L'ancien chef de la maison Gryffondor est entré dans un rayon de lumière de lune qui devenait de plus en plus visible à chaque pas. Elle tenait une baguette familière d'aubépine noire, la faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts. Et puis, alors que son pouls s'apaisait une fois de plus après avoir pris peur, Hermione remarqua l'expression de son professeur et son cœur se souleva.

Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que le sourire complice était peint sur le visage de Minerva McGonagall.

.

.

La pluie tapissait plutôt méchamment contre la vitre. Chaque goutte était mise en évidence par le clignotement sporadique d'un vieux réverbère à l'extérieur. Draco suivit du bout des doigts une goutte indolente dans le verre.

Je ne vais pas dormir ce soir…

Il appuya sa joue contre la surface glacée et laissa échapper un soupir qui envoya une bouffée de brouillard sur le verre. Le sommeil était définitivement hors de question. Il y a à peine quelques heures - était-ce vraiment déjà trois heures?- Il avait été enfermé dans un baiser avec Hermione. La sensation de ses lèvres était toujours gravée dans son esprit, de même que le son des petits gémissements qu'elle faisait qui continuaient à jouer en boucle dans sa tête.

Et maintenant il était de nouveau seul, et l'incertitude et le doute le dévoraient vivant. Une petite partie sournoise de son cerveau l'imaginait la serrant contre lui sans aucun Ordre du Phénix et aucun Mangemort. Juste les deux d'entre eux.

Quand ils se sont embrassés dans l'aile de l'hôpital, ils étaient comme dans un petit monde isolé. Mais ici, dans cette maison stupide et dégoûtante, il y avait trop d'opposition qui semblait toujours frapper à la porte et menaçait de les déchirer. Il se demandait ce qu'elle comptait faire maintenant. Est-ce qu'elle suivrait ses souhaits? Allait-elle docilement les laisser l'emmener, les séparer et en même temps déchirer son cœur? Ou se battrait-elle?

Mais ses questions furent immédiatement interrompues par le craquement presque inaudible de la porte derrière lui. Il se retourna et, voyant que c'était Hermione, se leva d'un bond et s'approcha d'elle à grands pas.

"Hermione-" Murmura-t-il émerveillé, voyant le sourire tremblant sur ses lèvres. Elle avait l'air si jolie, enveloppée dans une lourde cape mais toujours tremblante dans l'air froid de la nuit. Ses joues étaient roses et rougissent et elle mastiquait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Il était surpris de la voir. Il devait être presque deux heures du matin.

"Hey" Murmura-t-elle, agissant un peu secrètement alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil autour de la pièce et se rapprochait de lui. "J'ai besoin de te parler."

"D'accord" Dit-il avec un lent sourire, "Parlons."

Draco fixa ses grands yeux bruns orangé pendant quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux sur ses lèvres. Il voulait l'embrasser à nouveau. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais il attendit patiemment qu'elle parle, se forçant à ne pas se laisser distraire.

"J'ai un plan. C'est complètement fou et ce serait la chose la plus spontanée que j'ai jamais faite… mais c'est tous ce que j'ai."

L'estomac de Draco se leva étrangement avec anticipation, voyant l'éclat plein d'espoir dans ses yeux. Peut importe son plan il la suivrait n'importe où de toute façon.

"Qu'Est-ce que c'est?" Il a demandé rapidement.

Au lieu de répondre, Hermione tendit la main et posa le dos de ses doigts sur sa joue.

"Me fais-tu confiance?"

"Bien sûr" Répondit-il sans hésiter, sachant qu'il ferait tout ce qu'elle demanderait. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête. Lorsqu'elle a reparlé, elle semblait à bout de souffle comme si elle se donnait du courage.

"Je vais te sortir de cet endroit et nous allons rester ensemble dans une maison appartenant à ta tante Andromeda, qui est absolument magnifique au fait, je me fiche de ce que pense l'Ordre, ils peuvent allez en enfer. Nous allons nous éloigner de ce foutu bordel et avoir la liberté de faire ce que nous voulons. Andromeda va nous aider à nous protéger - la maison a un charme Fidelius qui est en fait parfait, et Minerva va aussi nous aider à rester en contact avec l'Ordre au cas où nous en aurions besoin ou eux de nous. "

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration quand elle eut fini Draco clignait des yeux, un peu abasourdi, essayant d'absorber ce flot d'informations.

"Attends… Andromèda?"

"Oui" Dit-elle avec un large sourire, ses yeux pétillant presque malicieusement. "Elle savait que nous ne voulions pas être séparées. Elle est venue me voir et a offert de l'aide."

"Et l'Ordre ne sait pas à ce sujet?"

"Non" Dit-elle, ses lèvres se soulevant un peu alors qu'elle semblait réellement rebondir sur la plante des pieds. Draco sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres à sa confession.

"Alors tu es un vrai renégat maintenant, hein Granger?"

Hermione leva le menton haut, son nez se plissant légèrement dans cette expression obstinée qu'il avait appris à connaître et à aimer.

"Ce n'est que lorsque les autres se permettent d'interférer sans possibilité de communication et se comporte comme des branleurs gênants!"

Son sourire s'élargit si cela était possible.

"Je te suis."

"Vraiment?"

"Evidemment" Il traîna en roulant des yeux. Elle savait sûrement maintenant qu'il allait essayer de rester le plus près possible d'elle aussi longtemps qu'elle le permettrait "Alors quand vas-tu me kidnapper?"

"Maintenant" Déclara-t-elle, quelque chose fit du bruit dans sa main. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle tenait un sac minuscule avec des perles cousues dessus dans un motif sinueux. Quand elle l'a agité, un petit bruit sourd a été entendu de l'intérieur.

"Oups, je pense que c'était un livre."

"Très impressionnant, Granger."

Elle rougit mais sourit avec fierté, une expression particulièrement jolie sur ses traits doux, illuminée par le clair de lune. Son enthousiasme grandissait.

"Es-tu prêt?" Elle a demandé doucement. Draco haussa les épaules et leva les mains, paumes ouvertes et vides.

"Et bien… je n'ai rien à prendre."

Elle acquiesça et retira quelque chose de la poche intérieure de son manteau. Draco sentit quelque chose se contracter et se serrer dans sa poitrine alors qu'il commençait à reconnaître le morceau de bois qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

"Tu as ceci."

Draco cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et déglutit. Il tendit la main avec ses doigts hésitants et prit sa baguette dans sa main.

C'était comme de rentrer à la maison.

Une chaleur se répandit le long de son bras et à travers tout son corps, comme s'il avait été reconnecté avec un membre manquant et maintenant il se sentait à nouveau en bonne santé. Il serra sa paume légèrement humide autour de la poignée de la baguette et se délecta du contact de l'aubépine lisse sous sa peau.

"Ma baguette… comment…?"

Hermione le regardait avec une expression de compréhension, comme si elle savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Mais elle avait probablement eu une expérience similaire à l'âge de onze ans ou tout s'est mis en place dès la première fois qu'elle a tenu une baguette.

"Tu ne le croiras pas. Mais McGonagall l'a volé et me l'a donné. Je pense qu'elle savait ce que nous avions prévu ..."

Draco renifla doucement.

"McGonagall est dans le coup?"

"Elle et Andromèda semblent être de notre côté ici."

Il sentit une vague de gratitude l'envahir en lui pour ces femmes auxquelles il n'avait jamais rien donné, pas même vraiment dit un mot gentil, mais qui se battaient pour lui et bravaient le mécontentement de l'Ordre s'ils le découvraient. Il était conscient qu'elle le soutenait parce que Hermione l'avais fait en premier lieu.

C'était extrêmement humiliant. Il avait des dettes envers elles.

"On dirait que j'ai une formidable équipe de ravisseurs."

"Tu n'as aucune idée" Acquiesça-t-elle avec un petit sourire narquois.

À ce moment, un craquement résonna dans l'escalier au centre de la maison, dérivant dans sa chambre et faisant tourner la tête d'Hermione avec inquiétude, les yeux écarquillés et craintifs.

"Nous devons partir. Si quelqu'un nous trouve ..."

Draco hocha la tête et rangea rapidement sa baguette dans son pantalon. Il attendit un moment patiemment pendant qu'Hermione écoutait à la porte toute personne qui venait, mais il n'y avait plus que le silence. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et il le fit, se rapprochant d'elle alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce.

Ça faisait des semaines qu'il était ici à contrecoeur. Se sentant enhardie par sa nouvelle liberté, Draco se baissa et lui prit la main. Il a verrouillé leurs doigts et les a tenu serré pendant qu'il la laissait ouvrir la voie. Hermione cligna des yeux et sembla un peu surprise un instant avant de donner une légère pression à sa main et il put voir un sourire privé tirer sur ses lèvres alors que son visage était pour la plupart détourné de lui.

"Les escaliers sont un peu bruyants" Murmura-t-elle faiblement. D'un geste rapide, elle sortit sa baguette et jeta silencieusement un charme sur l'escalier fissuré et moisi qui s'enroulait au-dessous d'eux. Alors qu'ils descendaient tous les deux les premiers pas, le silence se fit, même s'il sentait toujours le mouvement gémissant du bois sous ses pieds. Ils se déplacèrent rapidement autour du palier et redescendirent, et Draco pouvait presque imaginer que l'air lui-même devenait de plus en plus frais et léger alors qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus de sa chambre, qui bien que généralement confortable, avait été une sorte de prison pour lui.

Il ne parvenait pas à se sentir trop amer à propos de l'espace confortable qu'ils avaient laissé derrière. Après tout, c'est là qu'il avait enfin eu la chance de passer du temps avec Hermione et d'en apprendre plus sur elle.

Elle s'arrêta sur le prochain palier et pointa sa baguette sur le prochain vol qui menait à une sorte de couloir d'entrée. Sa main tremblait un peu dans sa prise sur la baguette.

"Homenum Revelio" Murmura-t-elle.

Il y eut un léger bruit comme un léger coup de vent, puis rien. Hermione hocha la tête et tira la main pour continuer à avancer. Elle porta une attention particulière à une porte noirâtre au fond du hall d'entrée, glissant prudemment devant elle. Malgré l'heure très tardive, ou tôt selon l'avis, il pouvait entendre des voix qui murmuraient derrière la porte. Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'entrée principale et il entendit Hermione pousser un soupir de soulagement.

"Nous devons nous tenir juste devant la porte pour transplaner" A-t-elle expliqué dans un murmure à peine audible.

"D'accord" Répondit-il, resserrant sa main autour de la sienne. C'était une nuit glaciale et sa peau était moite et tremblante à la fois de froid et de peur.

"D'accord, Draco" Se retourna-t-elle, une main dans la sienne et l'autre figée dans la poignée de la porte. Il a été rencontré soudainement avec ses beaux yeux marron, ouverts et sincères alors qu'elle le regardait "Es-tu sûr de vouloir faire ça?"

Draco acquiesça. Un muscle se contracta dans sa mâchoire à la pensée d'être déplacé n'importe où où il serait séparé d'elle.

Il était trop loin pour ça. Il avait tout sacrifié et tout risqué pour se rendre à l'Ordre, pour venir ici dans cet endroit très hostile, dans une tentative vaine d'essayer de la retrouver. Et il n'était pas sur le point de la laisser partir maintenant.

"Plus sûr que jamais dans ma vie " Lui dit-il avec une expression sérieuse et ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement dans un bref sourire.

"Ecoute-moi bien" Murmura-t-elle en tournant la poignée de la porte. "Nous allons au 18 Lilyfield Road, Broughton Mills. Dis-le."

"18 Lilyfield Road Broughton Mills" Répéta-t-il consciencieusement. Elle acquiesça de la tête et lui serra la main.

"Prêt?"

"Oui."

Hermione ouvrit finalement la porte et ils se glissèrent tous les deux sur les marches. Même avant que la porte ne se soit refermée derrière eux, elle sortit sa baguette et tourna la tête pour lui faire face à nouveau. Son souffle se bloqua alors qu'elle s'approchait très près de son corps. Hermione enroula ses bras sous les siens et autour de sa taille. Il déglutit et la regarda dans les yeux, enregistrant chaque détail.

Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue, plus chaud que l'air froid de la nuit, et il pouvait voir les taches d'or dans ses iris. Dans son dos, il pouvait sentir sa main serrée autour de sa baguette. Puis ses cils battirent et elle ferma les yeux. Ce froissement au-dessus de son nez apparut une fois de plus alors qu'elle se concentrait. Il pouvait pratiquement entendre les mots se répéter dans une boucle dans sa tête.

Destination, détermination, délibération…

Et puis, il sentit le sentiment familier d'apparition, il était aspiré par une épingle de noirceur alors que son corps se déformait et que l'air se figeait dans ses poumons. Une grande pression a poussé tout autour de lui, puis la seconde suivante a été relâchée.

Draco cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. Même s'il faisait encore noir, une couverture d'étoiles et la lueur d'une demi-lune éclairaient le paysage. Ils étaient debout, toujours enroulés l'un autour de l'autre et devant une petite maison nichée à flanc de colline. Il y avait une petite ville pittoresque qui s'étend environ cent mètres plus bas. Ici, il faisait sombre et silencieux, le seul bruit étant le hantement du vent qui balayait la colline.

La maison elle-même était grande mais petite comparer au manoir et semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Il y avait des vignes rampant partout et un air général de négligence, des trous qu'il pouvait voir dans le toit en tuiles au hasard, aux fissures et aux toiles d'araignées des fenêtres. Hermione fredonna pensivement à côté de lui, attirant son attention sur elle.

Ses yeux parcouraient aussi la maison, remarquant chaque détail avec spéculation. Il était possible qu'elle n'ait même pas remarqué qu'ils se tenaient toujours.

"Eh bien, je trouve ça charmant" Murmura-t-elle, son doux sourire éclairé par la lumière blanche de la lune qui les surplombait "Andromeda a dit que Ted avait acheté cet endroit en tant que projet de rénovations. Mais la guerre a commencé avant qu'il ne commence. "

Draco la coupa au milieu de sa phrase, incapable d'attendre encore une seconde avant de pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau. Il prit délicatement ses joues dans ses mains et la tourna vers lui, appuyant fermement sa bouche contre la sienne, ne laissant aucun doute sur ses sentiments envers elle.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, entourés seulement de kilomètres de collines verdoyantes et de champs de bruyère et de cieux immenses, il se sentait audacieux. Il n'y avait personne ici pour objecter, personne pour les désapprouver.

Il caressa profondément ses lèvres, goûtant chaque centimètre d'elle et se sentant assez audacieux pour sortir sa langue de façon à caresser la sienne d'un ton interrogateur. Hermione laissa échapper un autre de ces petits gémissements qu'il adorait, lui donnant des spasmes intestinaux avec quelque chose de beaucoup plus échauffé.

Draco inclina la tête sur le côté et chercha plus de son goût sucré, tirant sa lèvre inférieure enflée dans sa bouche et la mordillant légèrement. Il ravala son souffle et rapprocha son corps de telle sorte qu'ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, bloquant ainsi le vent froid. Les doigts d'Hermione s'enfoncèrent dans la peau juste sous ses omoplates tandis qu'elle se tenait fermement et il sentit sa colonne vertébrale trembler sous son emprise.

Le médaillon qui reposait contre sa cage thoracique rappelait tout ce à quoi il s'était accroché ces derniers mois. Mais maintenant, sa valeur pâlit par rapport au sentiment d'être réellement ici avec elle.

L'embrasser et la sentir répondre. Les souvenirs des choses qu'il était obligé de faire pour les Mangemorts, de la cruauté de son père et de la maladie de sa mère avaient disparu dans son esprit, remplacés par le désir dévorant d'être totalement perdus dans Hermione Granger.

Il finit par s'éloigner et gémit en pressant son front contre le sien. Il se lécha lentement les lèvres et la fixa, leurs yeux un peu sauvage et flous.

"C'est parfait" Grommela-t-il en réponse à ses paroles à propos de la maison, mais ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, même s'il s'était agit d'une cabane à moitié brûlée et décrépie. Il était avec elle, c'était tous ce qui importait vraiment.

Elle avait trouvé une solution, elle avait choisi d'être avec lui plutôt que de rester avec l'Ordre.

Sa petite lionne avait eu le courage de toutes les défier de la manière la plus audacieuse possible et pour lui.

Et pour le moment, dans son esprit, c'était à peu près aussi parfait que possible.


	12. Chapitre 12

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Emara88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 12

Quand Draco se réveilla, il était déjà tard dans la matinée, à en juger par la lumière qui semblait passer à travers le brouillard de poussière qui recouvrait chaque centimètre de la pièce. Ils avaient tous les deux eu besoin d'un long sommeil après les événements des deux derniers jours.

Entre ses amis l'abandonnant et l'Ordre agissant comme une meute de branleurs, Hermione était pleine d'inquiétude et de tension. Il n'avait pas pris beaucoup d'efforts de sa part pour la convaincre de trouver un vieux canapé moisi où ils pourraient se blottir l'un contre l'autre. Et s'il avait mis un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'endormait, personne ne pourrait le lui reprocher.

Draco sourit et s'étira, remarquant en même temps qu'il y avait plus de place sur le canapé qu'il aurait dû. Ses pieds étaient étendus sur le bord et pendaient dans les airs, mais il les fit pivoter pour atterrir à plat sur le sol alors qu'il se redressait, réalisant avec un sursaut que Hermione n'était plus à côté de lui.

Mais avant que son anxiété ne s'empare de lui, une sorte de sifflement familier s'éleva doucement d'une pièce derrière lui et il tourna la tête. La porte semi-ouverte révélait un aperçu de longues jambes fuselées recouvertes de denim moldu s'accrochant comme une seconde peau.

Les jambes d'Hermione. Elle balançait ses adorables petites fesses d'avant en arrière et elle surveillait une petite bouilloire rouillée sur la cuisinière. Draco se leva et se dirigea vers l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il l'observa longtemps, adorant la façon sensuelle dont ses hanches bougeaient alors qu'elle fredonnait inconsciemment une chanson que seule elle pouvait entendre.

Ses cheveux étaient plutôt déchaînés d'une nuit enfouie contre son épaule et ses vêtements étaient un peu froissés. Mais elle semblait heureuse. Alors qu'elle versait de l'eau bouillie dans deux tasses, sa bouche était retroussée en un doux sourire.

"Alors rappelle-moi à nouveau pourquoi ma tante est propriétaire de ce vieux chalet en ruine au milieu de nulle part?"

Hermione se retourna avec un sourire encore plus doux sur ses lèvres, sentant évidemment que son mépris ne portait pas vraiment de malice.

"Je pense que Ted l'a acheté il y a des années pour le réparer!"

"Oui, tu en avez parlé hier soir. Mais pourquoi au nom de Salazar, est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait passer son temps à réparer un endroit comme celui-ci?"

Hermione rigola et lui présenta l'une des deux chopes qu'elle avait préparées. Brassé fortement avec juste une pincée de lait et sans sucre, exactement comment il l'aimait.

"C'est une affaire moldue" Expliqua-t-elle patiemment, soufflant avec soin sur son propre thé et reposant une hanche contre le comptoir de la cuisine "Des Moldus achètent de vieilles propriétés délabrées et passent ensuite du temps à les rénover."

"Pourquoi?" Demanda-t-il, confus, "Ne préféreraient-ils pas acheter un endroit où il serait agréable de vivre sans effort?"

Elle sourit encore plus largement et haussa légèrement les épaules.

"Ils le font pour le plaisir. Comme un passe-temps."

Draco arqua un sourcil et la regarda avec scepticisme.

"Ah…"

"Hey! Ne critique pas avant d'essayer. Ce qui sera probablement plus tôt que tu ne le penses."

"Que veux-tu dire?" Demanda-t-il avec appréhension, les yeux dérivant sur les armoires moisies et les carreaux fissurés et recouverts de toiles d'araignées tout autour.

"Et bien… qui sait combien de temps nous serons là?"

"Alors on va ..."

"Oui!" Elle l'interrompit avec un sourire effronté, désignant la crasse accrochée aux fenêtres, entourée de rideaux ridicules "Nous pouvons aussi aider. Nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre que quelque chose se passe ou à quelqu'un nous contacte pour obtenir de l'aide. "

"Je peux penser à quelques petites choses que je préférerais faire" Grommela Draco, mais Hermione l'ignora simplement et posa sa tasse à côté de l'évier. Elle sortit sa baguette et la lança un charme au robinet. Il observa, impressionné, que la rouille commençait à se faufiler lentement et à disparaître.

"Allez viens, ça va être amusant! Andromeda a dit que si on s'ennuyait on pouvait décorer cet endroit comme on veut! Cela va nous tenir occupés et nous faire oublier toutes les choses horribles qui se passent là-bas ainsi que tout ce qui s'est passé déjà. Nous pouvons réaliser quelque chose ensemble ici! "

Malgré lui, Draco sentit un sourire tirer sur ses lèvres. Son enthousiasme était contagieux et bientôt il roula des yeux et gémit de bonne foi.

"Très bien, sorcière exaspérante! Nous pouvons le faire si tu le souhaites."

Hermione applaudit avec délice et se pencha en avant pour picorer Draco sur les lèvres. Il cligna des yeux sous le choc de la sensation soudaine de sa bouche sur la sienne. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle s'était éloignée et rougissait d'un rouge pourpre alors qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, surprise par ses propres actions.

"D'accord, alors" Dit-elle d'une voix légèrement paniquée, essayant clairement de retrouver son calme "Allons faire un tour de la maison et voir ce que nous pourrions faire?"

Draco acquiesça et, se sentant audacieux après son baiser impulsif une seconde plus tôt, il prit doucement sa main dans la sienne. Avec un sourire de triomphe, il la ramena à l'avant de la maison où ils étaient entrés la nuit dernière. Il aimait la sensation de sa petite main enveloppée dans la sienne plus grande.

Tout avait été si pressé la nuit précédente qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de l'apprécier. Mais maintenant, il mémorisait les petits détails du geste. Sa peau était pâle et lisse et elle semblait si petite comparée à lui. C'était bien de tenir la main de quelqu'un. Il n'était pas sûr que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait jamais fait avec quelqu'un, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Peut-être quand il était très jeune et qu'il avait tenu la main de sa mère quand ils étaient allé à Diagon Alley. Mais il n'avait certainement jamais eu un contact aussi innocent et affectueux avec qui que ce soit ces dernières années.

La façon dont elle le suivait avec confiance dans chaque pièce, ses yeux bruns doux et sincères, fit que son ventre se mit à palpiter, une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à arrêter, peu importe le nombre de respirations profondes qu'il avait prises.

Alors qu'ils se promenaient dans la maison, Hermione nota un certain nombre de choses qu'elle aimerait transformer ou réparer. Et bien qu'il soit réticent à l'admettre après ses doutes, Draco était aussi désireux de prendre lui-même un ou deux projets.

Il fit mentalement une liste de quelques caractéristiques de la maison qu'il serait peut-être agréable de corriger. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il puisse voir l'attrait des moldus.

C'était une chose d'acheter une maison qui vous plaisait, mais le faire vous-même avec vos mains nues (ou vos baguettes dans ce cas) et le concevoir à votre convenance était une perspective tentantes alors qu'ils se promenaient dans la maison, il réfléchit à l'espace avec des yeux neufs, formant des idées dans sa tête, comme le petit bout de jardin dans la cour latérale qui serait bien pour faire pousser des légumes, ou l'escalier en colimaçon menant au deuxième étage qui avait désespérément besoin d'une nouvelle rampe. Et il fut définitivement frappé par l'idée de restaurer le bureau dans la chambre à coucher de sorte qu'il puisse faire office de petit coin de bibliothèque confortable. Quand il suggéra ce dernier à Hermione, elle inclina la tête sur le côté et lui jeta un regard d'adoration si intense que le battement de son estomac se transforma en de véritables tremblements qu'il pouvait ressentir à travers tout son corps.

"J'espère que Ted et Andromeda ne verront pas d'inconvénient à ce que nous soyons un peu emportés" Murmura-t-elle, et il réalisa aussi qu'il avait commencé à planifier dans son esprit une maison qui serait parfaite pou elle. Il n'était cependant pas sur le point de s'excuser, on pouvait difficilement lui reprocher de vouloir construire autour d'elle une maison tellement merveilleuse qu'elle ne voudrait jamais partir.

"Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront" La rassura-t-il.

Hermione pressa une dernière fois sa main et le tira de nouveau dans le salon situé à l'avant de la maison où ils avaient dormi. Récupérant le sac de perles qu'elle avait apporté avec eux, il la vit retirer un petit panier enveloppé de sandwichs et de fruits, gardé frais par un charme de stase.

Les deux mordèrent joyeusement dedans, assis par terre dans l'espace confortable et discutant de leurs plans pour ce qu'ils voulaient faire.

C'était… merveilleux, en fait. Il n'avait jamais passé un après-midi aussi agréable et n'avait pas autant ri depuis longtemps. De temps en temps, il levait une main pour effacer une boucle de son front et elle accordait un de ses beaux sourires en retour.

Si son lui de la deuxième année pouvait être témoin de ce moment, il serait dégoûté de voir à quel point il se comportait comme un chiot malade d'amour. Mais il s'en foutait comme de sa première plume.

Juste au moment où ils finissaient leur repas simple, on pouvait entendre le craquement familier de l'apparition. Hermione se releva et regarda prudemment par la fenêtre, mais son corps se détendit instantanément.

"C'est Andromeda" Murmura-t-elle. Il effaça également les miettes de leur déjeuner alors qu'ils se mettaient tous les deux au garde-à-vous. Il remarqua qu'elle ne se donnait pas la peine de créer une distance entre eux. Ils se tenaient donc très près l'un de l'autre lorsque sa tante entra dans la pièce.

"Oh super, vous êtes installés!" s'écria-t-elle en les voyant.

"En quelque sorte" Rigola Hermione avec un haussement d'épaules et un geste vers le canapé minable où ils avaient dormi. Mais avant que la femme plus âgée puisse commenter, Draco fit quelques pas vers elle et attira son attention. Son expression était sérieuse et aussi authentique que possible.

"Androm ... Tante" Il changea d'avis au dernier moment et décida de se référer à elle en termes plus familiers. Il pouvait dire que cela signifiait aussi quelque chose pour elle, puisqu'un doux sourire lui traversa le visage. "Je ne sais pas comment je peux commencer à te remercier pour ton aide. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée d'être déracinée et déplacée comme un prisonnier commun, surtout si ils voulaient me séparer de... "

Il faillit dire Hermione mais s'arrêta rapidement. Bien qu'il soupçonne sa tante de connaître déjà leur attachement et ne s'en préoccupe pas particulièrement.

"Draco" Commença-t-elle avec un soupir et un sourire affectueux, puis s'avançant pour saisir sa main de manière rassurante. "Merci beaucoup mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Nous sommes une famille. Nous prenons soin de l'autre."

Draco hocha la tête et lui serra la main. Quand il se recula, il rencontra l'œil d'Hermione et la vit sourire avec émotion. Il revint à ses côtés et lui donna une petite coup de coude taquin, Andromeda donna un air doux et regarda la pièce avec curiosité.

"Je ne suis pas venu ici depuis longtemps !" Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en inspectant la nature délabrée du bâtiment "Nous l'avons acheté il y a des années lorsque Ted a commencé à se souvenir des étés passés dans son enfance à aider son père à construire leur nouvelle maison. Mais à ce moment-là, Ted a dû fuir L'enregistrement du ministère pour les nés de moldus, et nous n'avions pas encore mis les protections. C'est pourquoi j'ai commencé le processus de création du charme Fidelius. Et avec Ted désormais protégé au siège de l'Ordre, nous n'en avions plus besoin. Heureusement à ce moment-là, j'avais trouvé un moyen d'ajouter un deuxième gardien du secret. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour le travail complexe des charmes à l'école.

"L'emplacement est magnifique. Toute la vallée est à couper le souffle" Commenta Hermione. L'autre femme sourit gentiment.

"Je suis juste désolé que la maison elle-même soit dans un tel désordre!"

"Nonsense. Il a ... euh ... du potentiel!"

Ils ricanèrent tous les trois face à la tentative de Hermione de paraître trop positive.

"C'est une bonne façon de dire qu'elle vas te tomber dessus" Dit Andromède.

"Comment l'Ordre a-t-il réagi à ma disparition soudaine?" Demanda Draco curieux et Hermione acquiesça vivement à sa question. Andromeda émit un léger soupir d'amusement douloureux, regardant entre eux.

"Eh bien, tu sais certainement comment te faire détester" Commença-t-elle, et Draco lui adressa un sourire qui ressemblait à de la fierté, pas du tout contrarié par la possibilité de mettre en colère le précieux Ordre du Phénix et ses membres trop zélés. Sa tante poursuivit.

"Ils ont été pris de panique quand ils ont trouvé ta chambre vide, ils ont jeté toutes sortes de protections supplémentaires sur la maison. Et puis, ils ont découvert qu'Hermione était parti aussi ..." Ici, Andromède souriait avec méchanceté. "Eh bien, disons simplement que leur première conclusion est que tu l'as kidnappée dans le cadre d'un complot infâme."

"Bien sûr qu'ils l'ont fait. Quelle manque de jugeote" Intervint Hermione avec ironie.

"Mais je pense que Minerva a fini par les convaincre que vous veniez probablement de fuir ensemble. Elle a donné un son très romantique à tous ça, elle a parler d'un certain Roméo et une Juliette."

"Oui c'est une histoire d'amour moldu très connu, j'espère juste ne pas finir comme eux."

Draco grogna et leva les yeux au ciel, mais il était néanmoins reconnaissant à l'ancienne chef de Gryffondor pour son aide.

"J'ai l'impression qu'elle a probablement apprécié ça" Murmura Hermione avec un sourire doucement. Sa tante acquiesça de la tête.

"En dehors de cela, leur réaction a été outragée et scandalisé que tu est réussi en si peu de temps à le faire sortir sous leurs nez à tous, il pensait ça impossible."

Draco renifla à nouveau, plus fort cette fois, gagnant un coup sur l'épaule d'Hermione en retour. Alors que les trois continuaient à discuter des conséquences de leur fuite précipitée de l'Ordre, Andromeda sorti tout un panier de nourriture qu'elle agrandit rapidement pour révéler ce qui devait être une semaine d'épicerie. Ils déménagèrent pour stocker le réfrigérateur et faire bouillir la bouilloire pour plus de thé.

À chaque minute qu'elle restait, bavardant confortablement avec lui et Hermione, Draco réalisa qu'il aimait vraiment cette femme qui se trouvait être sa tante. Si elle était sa seule famille maintenant, il ne pourrait pas être plus heureux.

Au cours des prochains jours, les deux fugitifs se sont vraiment mis au travail. Andromeda avait répété qu'elle était ravie de leur permettre de faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient à la maison. Elle leur avait fourni assez de nourriture pour durer des jours et Draco découvrit très vite qu'Hermione était une cuisinière extraordinaire.

Elle pouvait combiner n'importe quelle combinaison étrange d'ingrédients et les transformer en un festin gastronomique. Et la façon dont elle dansait autour de cette vieille cuisine délabrée, en utilisant la variété d'appareils et d'outils moldus, était impressionnante et étrangement sexy.

Il avait l'habitude de recevoir la nourriture sur la table, à la fois à Poudlard et à la maison, grâce au travail dur mais parfaitement invisible des elfes de maison. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà vraiment vu le processus qui se déroulait dans les coulisses. C'était une réalisation étrange en fait. Il était un peu renversant de découvrir qu'il avait mangé des repas toute sa vie sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans ou comment les préparer. Bien que ce soit parfaitement normal pour un jeune et riche Sang-Pur dans leur société, il était toujours troublant de réaliser soudainement qu'une partie aussi vaste de son monde lui était relativement inconnue.

Hermione lui avait proposé de lui apprendre quelques astuces dans la cuisine et il se retrouva vraiment impatient d'essayer.

Elle avait toujours l'air si adorable avec une traînée de farine qui reposait inconsciemment contre sa joue qu'il pouvait caresser du pouce. Sans parler du ton affectueux et mélancolique de sa voix quand elle parlait de cuisiner avec sa mère quand elle était petite.

Cela lui fit comprendre que, tout comme le "les réparations " de Ted, ces coutumes moldues avaient en réalité plus à offrir que ce qui se présentait à première vue. Il avait toujours pensé que ces tâches n'étaient que des tâches ménagères ingrates pour les elfes de maison et les serviteurs. Mais maintenant, il pensait qu'on lui avait peut-être volontairement toujours appris à ignorer le comportement des moldus et la manière dont ils apportaient un sens à leur vie et à leurs relations avec des plaisirs et des moments de bonheur simples. Rien d'étonnant à ce que Lucius ne soit pas apparenté à tous ça.

Pour sa part, Draco appréciait vraiment son travail à la maison. Il avait découvert qu'il avait vraiment eu un coup de coeur en jouant avec tous les meubles en bois éreintés. Il utilisait différents types de transfiguration, une matière qu'il avait toujours trouvée intéressante à l'école (même si parfois cet intérêt était plutôt réticent compte tenu de son attitude à l'égard de l'enseignant à cette époque). Mais modifier certains sorts et transformer le mobilier en ce qu'il voulait était étrangement satisfaisant.

Son dernier projet consistait à reconstruire des chaises pour la table à manger qu'il avait terminée quelques jours plus tôt.

Une brume de rêve était tombée sur la maison. Parfois, Draco avait même oublié qu'il y avait une guerre à l'extérieur et qu'ils étaient supposés être impliqués. Il avait parfois surpris Hermione en train de regarder tristement par la fenêtre de la cuisine quand ils faisaient la vaisselle, et il savait qu'elle se demandait où étaient ses deux amis et s'ils étaient en sécurité.

Mais par une sorte de règle tacite, aucun d'eux n'a mentionné Potter ou Weasley, comme si le fait de parler d'eux perturberait leur petit sanctuaire privé. Il avait toujours des visions orageuses dans son sommeil de ce qu'il avait vu comme Mangemort temporaire, mais maintenant, elles semblaient presque floues et indistinctes. C'était apaisant de plonger dans la chaleur du corps d'Hermione blotti à côté d'elle sur ce vieux divan poussiéreux plutôt que de se permettre de succomber à ses cauchemars.

Mais malgré ce semblant de paradis et de bonheur dans lequel ils s'étaient installés, il y avait une chose qui préoccupait toujours Draco.

Au fil des jours, ça commençait à jouer de plus en plus sur son esprit, le laissant agité et distrait. Il avait dormi avec Hermione sur ce vieux canapé toutes les nuits depuis leur arrivée. Il l'avait légèrement embrassée à quelques reprises pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, dérobant hardiment le plaisir de ces moments où ils étaient tous les deux fatigués et sans défense.

Mais doux Salazar, il en voulait plus.

Hermione avait cette façon de faire le tour de la maison dans son jean moldu serré taché de taches de peinture, avec ses cheveux enroulés dans une longue tresse en désordre en bandoulière sur une épaule.

Il pensait qu'elle pourrait être la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue. Il passait des heures chaque jour à penser à elle pendant qu'il travaillait ou à la regarder accomplir ses propres tâches.

Ça le rendait fou.

Ses sourires et ses éclats de rire qui faisaient briller ses grands yeux bruns, le regardant comme s'il valait vraiment quelque chose, comme s'il était quelqu'un de bien.

Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où quelqu'un avait eu une telle affection pure et nue dans son regard. La force de sa personnalité lui coupait le souffle, elle était farouchement intelligente et puissante et belle, pourtant elle doutait d'elle-même. Elle pouvait être carrément timide et vulnérable par moments. N'était-elle pas consciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui et même sur d'autres, il se souvient en grognant des bellâtres qui lui tournaient autour à l'école.

Parfois, quand elle le surprenait en train de la regarder, cette petite rougeur timide se levait sur ses joues et elle détournait les yeux avec un coup de langue nerveux. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'intensité féroce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux étant donné le sens de ses pensées à ce moment-là. Le fait qu'il puisse la rendre si nerveuse d'un simple coup d'œil déclenchait une chaleur primaire dans ses entrailles, un besoin sauvage de déchaîner sa passion et de la faire se sentir aussi troublée que lui au quotidien.

Et si quelque chose ne se produisait pas rapidement, il devra désormais abandonner son canapé et dormir dans la baignoire carrelée froide à l'étage, parce que se réveiller pressé contre la courbe de sa hanche ou avec sa poitrine tentatrice plaqué contre son torse, le rendait si dur que c'était presque douloureux. Il avait l'impression de vagabonder dans un état d'excitation presque constante, submergé par son odeur sucré.

L'arôme de lavande et de miel imprégnait chaque centimètre de la maison à présent, et Draco aspirait désespérément à enlever les vêtements de son corps et à appuyer ses lèvres contre sa peau pour voir si elle avait le même goût que son odeur.

Mais il s'était juré d'attendre qu'elle soit prête. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse effacer ses souvenirs de lui à l'école afin qu'elle sache exactement qui il était maintenant et dans quoi elle s'embarquait.

Ce soir-là, il venait de peaufiner la lourde table à manger en chêne lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il pouvait entendre Hermione chantonner doucement pour elle-même. Draco resta complètement immobile pendant quelques minutes, la regardant bouger.

Elle avait commencé à préparer le dîner et coupait patiemment les ingrédients à la main. Il lui avait demandé une fois pourquoi elle n'utilisait pas seulement la magie mais elle lui avait donné un petit sourire secret et lui avait dit que la nourriture n'avait pas un goût aussi bon si elle ne la préparait pas elle-même. Finalement, Hermione leva les yeux pour le voir debout, la couleur habituelle apparaissant dans ses joues.

"Tu m'as fait peur, Draco" Dit-elle avec un rire. "Je devrais te prendre une cloche ou quelque chose comme un chat!"

Draco sourit et laissa ses yeux tracer la courbe de sa gorge alors qu'elle prenait une gorgée de son verre de vin. Il aimait la façon dont son nez se plissait quand elle buvait du vin rouge, mais comment le vin blanc lui donnait les yeux un peu rêveurs alors qu'elle léchait chaque goutte de ses lèvres. Ce soir c'était ce dernier.

Elle portait un de ses t-shirt moldu sans manches rose pâle et était moulé dans un jeans noir qui collé ses formes comme une seconde peau. Une force supérieure à la maîtrise de Draco l'obligea à poser une question qui le tracassait depuis leur arrivée ici, qui l'avait empêché d'agir tout ce temps selon ses désirs. Il se racla la gorge mais ne bougea pas de sa position, appuyé contre la porte.

"Est-ce que tu regrettes de venir ici avec moi?"

Il ne fut pas surpris quand elle laissa tomber le couteau qu'elle tenait dans les mains et que celui-ci heurta le comptoir de la cuisine.

"Quoi? Draco-" Avant qu'elle puisse balbutier un démenti précipité, il l'interrompit et continua.

"Je sais que tu penses que tu as volontairement choisi ça Hermione, et je sais que tu ne voulais pas que l'Ordre me prenne. Je comprends. Et crois-moi quand je dis que je l'apprécie vraiment. Mais est-ce que tu regrette de t'être retrouver coincé avec l'Ordre en premier lieu? Sans moi tu serais resté avec tes amis… "

Il laissa tomber cette pensée, baissant les yeux sur le choix aléatoire de légumes, coupés à moitié en tranches sur le comptoir mais maintenant momentanément oubliés.

Avant qu'il sache ce qui se passait, Hermione se tenait devant lui et le regardait avec ces yeux bruns doux qui semblaient le supplier pour une explication.

"Draco, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser une telle chose?"

Draco soupira et passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Putain, ça ne l'a vraiment pas aidé qu'elle ait l'air si belle, debout dans la lumière orange pâlissante venant des rayons passant par la fenêtre de la cuisine, soulignant les taches d'or dans ses iris.

"Ça peut sembler égoïste, mais je ne veux vraiment pas que tu finisses par m'en vouloir. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu venais à me haïr pour tous les ennuis que je t'ai causés."

Hermione cligna des yeux, la tête penchée sur le côté, comme si elle essayait de résoudre un casse-tête difficile.

"Je souhaite parfois être encore avec les garçons" Admit-elle dans un murmure triste et il sentit son cœur se serrer brièvement, avant de s'emballer. Elle poursuivit, avec un froncement de sourcil obstiné "Mais je ne regrette certainement pas ce qui s'est passé. Je ne pourrais jamais regretter d'être ici avec toi. C'est la seule chose qui ait réellement un sens et même si j'en avais la possibilité, je ne changerais rien. "

Draco gémit, à moitié ravi de sa réponse et moitié à l'agonie. Ils se tenaient si près maintenant qu'il put se pencher en avant et appuyer son front contre le sien. Il pouvait sentir que sa respiration s'était accélérée par les bouffées d'air chaud sur sa joue.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois rendre ça si difficile?" Croassa-t-il, respirant l'odeur de lavande et sentant ses yeux se perdre un peu.

"Difficile?" Murmura-t-elle vaguement et il serra les poings pour s'empêcher de l'attirer plus près de lui.

"Je me suis promis d'attendre jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête" Expliqua-t-il d'une voix qui sembla tendue et enrouée "Je voulais être patient et te donner plus de temps pour voir le vrai moi sans qu'aucune autre connerie n'interfère. Mais bon sang, Hermione, je veux t'embrasser si fort maintenant. Je veux faire beaucoup plus que t'embrasser en faite. "

À travers ses yeux larmoyants, il vit Hermione le regarder, choqué, avant qu'un frisson ne traverse son corps. Elle se pencha en arrière pour l'observer correctement. Draco leva ses mains et les posa timidement sur ses épaules, elle glissa une main pour brosser un flocon de peinture séchée de sa joue.

"Je connais déjà le vrai toi, Draco. Je l'ai vu cette nuit dans l'infirmerie il y a si longtemps et il ne m'a jamais quitté, tu étais toujours quelque part en moi."

Le nombril de Draco se contracta avec une réaction viscérale à ses mots. Elle ne craignait pas et ne reculait pas devant son désir évident et il prenait toutes ses forces pour ne pas l'embrasser comme un fou.

"J'ai pensé à toi tous les jours depuis" Avoua-t-il, sa main jouant maintenant avec la tresse qui pendait sur son épaule, "Tu es incrusté dans chaque fibre de mon être, Hermione, et je ne pourrais plus arrête de t'aimer comme je peux pas arrêter de respirer. "

Son souffle étonné fut perdu alors qu'il finit par presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Hermione gémit un peu contre sa bouche devant la force soudaine de son désir mais elle fondit rapidement contre lui et lui rendit avec une égale passion. Draco embrassa sa bouche en premier, assez avidement, puis toutes les parties de son buste exposées à ses lèvres gourmandes. Les faisant pivoter rapidement, il la pressa contre le mur avec le bas de son corps, revenant à sa bouche pour l'embrasser intensément.

Hermione respirait lourdement et sa tête se releva en arrière avec un léger bruissement contre le chambranle tandis que ses lèvres redescendaient pour explorer le creux de son cou. Il mordilla la longueur de sa gorge, goûtant sa peau de sa langue. Elle avait un goût encore plus divin qu'il ne l'avait imaginé dans ses fantasmes, comme du miel mélangé avec des épices plus nettes de cannelle et de menthe poivrée. Il pouvait à peine y penser, à moins de se décider à goûter chaque centimètre d'elle.

Draco sentit une traction sur ses cheveux et permit volontiers à Hermione de le ramener à ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa de toute urgence, sa bouche ouverte contre la sienne pour se goûter. Il sentit plutôt que d'entendre la vibration de son gémissement gorgeeux alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, la chaleur le brûlant l'estomac alors qu'il libérait ses propres sons tendus.

Draco se sépara rapidement d'elle et ils haletèrent à l'unisson. Alors qu'ils cherchaient désespérément à reprendre leur souffle, Hermione cligna des yeux avec un air de stupéfaction lorsque la réalisation de la force de son désir se manifesta. La preuve était pressées, dures et lancinantes contre son nombril. Fataliste, il s'autorisa le plaisir de la frotter une ou deux fois, sentant ses courbes contre sa queue avant de tirer sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes dans un dernier baiser.

"Doux Merlin" Gémit-il contre ses lèvres dans un murmure "Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler, il faut que nous arrêtions ..."

"Pourquoi?" Demanda doucement Hermione, et il voulut l'embrasser sauvagement pour la question innocente.

"Parce que je m'emporte, je risque de te prendre sur le plan de travail "Lui dit-il, passant ses mains dans ses bras pour saisir son visage. Il a tracé la forme de ses lèvres gonflées avant de poser son front contre le sien une fois de plus "Et tu mérites mieux."

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle glissa ses mains sur sa poitrine, jouant avec le morceau de peau exposé par sa chemise.

"Je te veux moi aussi, Draco. S'il teplaît, emportons-nous ensemble ..."

Ses mots le submergèrent comme de l'eau chaude et il sentit la chaleur lui remonter le long du dos jusqu'à ce qu'il se cambre à nouveau.

"Est-ce que tu as déjà fait ça? Une de ces choses?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui était à peine plus qu'un croassement. Elle rougit à la question et Draco la vit se mordiller la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle le contemplait. Malgré ça, ses pupilles sont restées larges et noires de désir.

"Quelques-une ... pas beaucoup cependant. Pas tout" Expliqua-t-elle, en trébuchant un peu, et Draco était ravie de ne pas avoir davantage de précisions. Il ne voulait vraiment pas imaginer que quelqu'un comme ce grand molosse de Viktor Krum la culbutant.

Il n'était pas sûr d'être terrifié ou ravi qu'elle soit toujours vierge, cependant, il n'en avait jamais eu avant. Il déglutit et se lécha les lèvres. Il avait toujours son goût. Mais un petit doute lugubre dans le fond de son esprit s'attarda. Il était toujours inquiet, malgré tout, qu'elle finirait par le regretter s'ils se dépêchaient.

"Je ne pense pas que tu saches vraiment dans quoi tu t'embarques, Hermione" Lui dit-il à voix basse, se penchant pour placer des baisers ouverts sur sa mâchoire et dans sa gorge entre chaque phrase qu'il prononçait. Elle frissonna et piqua sous la sensation de ses lèvres et son souffle chaud contre sa peau.

"Je veux t'embrasser partout. Je veux ôter chaque vêtement de ton corps. Je veux te sentir te serrer autour de mes doigts et goûter à quel point tu es mouillée sur ma langue. Et puis je veux m'enterrer et me perdre à l'intérieur de toi. "

Il pensait qu'il y avait une possibilité sérieuse qu'elle soit effrayée par ses mots, car il voulait l'avertir en lui indiquant l'étendue de ses désirs. Mais Hermione le surprit à nouveau. Avec un regard féroce dans les yeux, elle plaça un baiser douloureusement lent sur ses lèvres avant de glisser une main sur son torse puis sur son ventre pour finir par tracer sa longueur dure à travers son pantalon. Draco grogna doucement et laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur derrière son épaule, se pressant contre elle et fermant les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors?" Elle a contesté.

"Es-tu sûr?" Il haletait, ayant besoin d'une dernière confirmation qu'il puisse enfin la toucher et la faire sienne, toutes ses autres réserves s'effondrant autour de lui.

"S'il te plait ..."

Et ce fut la dernière chance pour lui. Entendre son appel à bout de souffle et savoir qu'elle en souffrait presque autant que lui le provoquait.

Draco lui saisit brusquement les cuisses et, sans prévenir, la prit dans ses bras. Hermione émit un petit son de surprise mais enroula rapidement ses jambes autour de sa taille.

L'embrassant frénétiquement maintenant, Draco se dépêcha de se diriger vers leur petit canapé poussiéreux dans la pièce de devant. Il s'installa dessus, laissant Hermione s'asseoir à cheval sur lui. Elle avait l'air magnifique au-dessus de lui, comme une sirène enflammée qui a soif de lui. Il l'embrassa comme s'il risquait de mourir du manque de ses lèvres, agrippant ses vêtements comme il le faisait. Avec une efficacité surprenante, il glissa la chemise et le soutien-gorge de son corps, exposant ses seins ferme et rond.

Il a immédiatement pris un téton rose rose dans sa bouche, le suçant jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie et se cambre contre lui. À la sensation de sa bouche sur elle, Hermione laissa tomber son poids complètement sur lui, s'effondrant inconsciemment contre sa bite dure. Draco la sentit palpiter avec impatience et il serra les dents pour empêcher le besoin de venir comme une troisième année dans son pantalon.

"Arrête ça" Supplia-t-il quand elle continua à se tordre sur lui. Hermione se figea sur ses mots mais lui adressa ensuite un sourire chargé de pouvoir. Elle remua délibérément ses hanches pour le tourmenter. Les yeux de Draco roulèrent dans sa tête avant de les ouvrir, se sentant à moitié dérangés par la convoitise.

"Lève-toi. Enlève ton jean."

Si elle était offensée par ses ordres, elle ne le disait pas. Et la piqûre était atténuée par le fait que sa voix ne semblait pas particulièrement puissante, elle était juste désespérée.

Elle se contenta de sourire d'un air narquois et se plaça devant lui. Draco la regarda attentivement alors qu'elle déboutonnait et se dézippait, tirant son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. En même temps , il essaya de se débrouiller avec ses propres vêtements, les tirant de son corps à la hâte et les jetant Merlin sachant où. Quand Hermione revint sur ses genoux, il pouvait à peine supporter la sensation de sa peau chaude et nue sur lui.

Il ne durerait pas.

La déplaçant légèrement, Draco la glissa sur le côté, l'étalant sur le canapé sous lui. Il l'observa passionnément pendant un moment, mais s'empressa de tenir toutes ses promesses antérieures.

Il avait besoin de ça.

Il avait été dans un état de désir constant depuis cette nuit, il y a plus d'un an, dans l'aile de l'hôpital, quand elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser, ses lèvres douces le calmant comme un baume à son esprit brisé. Depuis lors, elle était un ange presque éthéré et guérisseur. Ils s'étaient connectés de toutes les manières sauf une maintenant. Et il avait envie de faire ce dernier pas et de la faire l'entourer complètement.

La pièce devint floue alors qu'il explorait son corps méticuleusement. Sa main parcourut l'intérieur de sa cuisse, un doigt caressant sa peau rose et douce apparemment complètement épiler, la trouvant si mouillée qu'il gémissait réellement.

"Putain, Hermione, tu te sens si bien."

Il murmura les mots contre sa poitrine alors qu'il embrassait le bombé de son sein et le tirait dans sa bouche en même temps qu'il caressait son clitoris gonflé. La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit dans un halètement silencieux alors qu'elle fixait le plafond en gémissent, ses mains agrippant le tissu en peluche du canapé.

"Draco-"

Désireux de la sentir plus, il l'enveloppa du plat de sa main et poussa son doigt sur son entrée tout en continuant de lui faire plaisir avec son pouce. Il la pénétra lentement avec un doigt, sentant à quel point elle était soyeuse et serrée autour de son doigt. Il ne savait pas qui gémissait plus fort. Hermione rejeta la tête en arrière alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans sa poitrine et haletait du besoin d'être en elle.

Ajoutant un deuxième doigt, Draco la laissa se détendre et s'étirer un peu sur sa largeur avant de se retirer rapidement. Il savoura le gémissement qu'elle libéra alors qu'elle cherchait à saisir sa main et à le ramener vers elle.

"Je veux te goûter" Murmura-t-il en enlevant sa main et en sentant son corps se contracter sous lui. Bien trop tôt, il avait glissé son corps dans le sien et appuyé sa langue contre son centre humide. Hermione frissonna.

"Oh… ah… Dra… mm… oo…" Ses bruits étaient incohérents, même s'il pensait qu'il avait peut-être entendu son nom quelque part.

Draco fredonna de plaisir, se perdant dans le goût et la sensation d'elle alors qu'il suçait et léchait sa zone la plus intime. Il se délectait du plaisir brut de voir ses doigts qui semblaient énormes comparé à sa fente qui paraissait minuscule alors qu'ils fourragés en elle. Il laissa un doigt la pénétrer paresseusement à nouveau pendant qu'il attirait son clitoris dans sa bouche. Tout était étonnamment rapide, pensa-t-il.

Dès qu'il a tordu son doigt en elle et a tiré particulièrement fort son clitoris avec le tranchant de ses dents et de sa langue, elle a été perdue. Hermione arriva avec un gémissement aigu, ses mains se soulevant pour saisir ses épaules, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau. Tout ce que Draco entendit fut le sang qui coulait dans ses oreilles et le faible son de son nom qui coulait de ses lèvres de toute urgence, comme lointain alors que son corps se cambrait.

Merlin, elle était splendide quand elle venait et il se jura d'assister à se spectacle autant que possible.

Il laissa tomber sa tête contre son ventre, essayant d'ignorer les pulsations de sa queue contre le coussin sous lui, n'osant pas bouger d'un pouce.

La sentir sur sa langue avec ses muscles serrés autour de son doigt avait été la meilleure sensation de sa vie. Il serait heureux même si elle disait ne pas être prête à aller plus loin maintenant, bien sûr certaines parties de son corps discutaient assez énergiquement avec cette idée.

Mais il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Il sentit les doigts d'Hermione courir dans ses cheveux, ses ongles frôlant le cuir chevelu et il releva la tête. Elle avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage et ses yeux étaient perçants et nécessiteux.

"Putain de merde" Murmura-t-elle avec un léger soupçon de crainte, et Draco rit doucement contre son os de la hanche.

"Tu étais sensationnel" Lui dit-il et apprécia le rougissement sur son visage, ce qui était évident même si ses joues avaient déjà une belle nuance de rose. "Hermione, j'ai besoin de toi ..."

De toute évidence, elle entendit le ton du besoin qui teintait sa voix et elle se saisit de ses épaules pour le tirer vers elle. Draco l'embrassa avec une passion débridée. Ses bras tremblaient alors qu'il l'enveloppait pour retenir les derniers vestiges de sa maîtrise. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils au goût d'elle-même, mais l'embrassa encore une fois doucement, tirant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

"Ne me demande pas si j'en suis sûr à nouveau" Murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche, les yeux furieux.

Draco étouffa un soupir de soulagement. Il hocha la tête, ému et se déplaça pour écarter ses jambes sous lui, s'abaissant dans le berceau de ses hanches. Il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier si elle était prête, il pouvait sentir à quel point elle était mouillée lorsqu'il glissa contre elle. Alors qu'il se tenait là au porte du bonheur, Draco sentit des papillons éclater dans son ventre. Sa gorge était sèche et irritée alors qu'il avalait. Sa queue palpitait contre elle. Les yeux d'Hermione se fermèrent par anticipation et il fit une pause.

"Hermione ..." Murmura-t-il "Les yeux rivés sur moi. Je veux te voir, mon ange. "

Elle cligna des yeux mais fit ce qu'il demandait, retournant son regard avec des yeux d'ambre, larges et plein de confiantce. Ses hanches se levèrent en avant de manière éloquente. Avec son dernier atome de conscience, il appuya sa baguette sur le bas de son ventre et murmura un charme de protection.

"Tiens-toi à mes épaules. Je veux que tu me dises si ça fait trop mal" Hermione l'entoura de son bras et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le haut de son dos, "Es-tu prête pour moi?"

À son signe de tête, Draco finit par pousser doucement dans sa chaleur humide, la sentant se distendre pour lui, jusqu'à ce que sa longueur soit complètement gainée à l'intérieur d'elle.

Bien qu'elle soit extrêmement serrée, il ne rencontra qu'une légère résistance et quand il la brisa, le souffle d'Hermione fut plus une surprise que de la douleur.

Elle lui lança un regard étourdi à la sensation d'être complètement remplie pour la première fois et Draco sentit quelque chose de puissants et de primal en lui à la sensation de ses murs qui le serraient si fort d'inexperience.

Elle était à lui maintenant, il sera le premier et veillera à être aussi le dernier. Toutes sortes d'émotion le traversait sans qu'il ne contrôle rien, du désir bien sûr mais aussi un besoin de protection féroce et une envi de la serrer contre lui à l'en étouffé tous en voulant la traiter avec une douceur extrêmement comme si elle était faite du verre le plus précieux et fragile.

Il se figea pendant un temps incroyablement long, réalisant qu'il était déjà à bout de souffle et qu'il n'avait même pas encore commencé à bouger. Il voulait juste profiter du sentiment exquis d'être ainsi joint avec Hermione. Il pouvait la sentir tout autour de lui, glissante et serrée et si belle que son cœur battait à tout rompre comme un battement de tambour contre ses côtes. Elle le sentirait sûrement à l'endroit où leurs poitrines se pressaient.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se ressaisir, Draco sentit Hermione pousser ses hanches légèrement vers le haut pour l'emmener plus profondément, ses yeux demandant plus.

"Ma petite lionne est impatiente…" Marmonna-t-il avec ironie, essayant de concentrer ses pensées sur son visage au lieu de se perdre dans l'étreinte de ses jambes qui étaient enlacées autour de son dos, essayant de l'entraîner plus loin "Tu rends très difficile pour moi d'aller lentement, Hermione" La gronda-t-il doucement, plaçant une série de baisers un peu brouillon et urgents sur ses lèvres et son cou.

"S'il te plait bouge!" Elle a supplié, et ses efforts ont finalement eu raison de sa demande, surtout lorsqu'un faible gémissement lui a échappé de la gorge et a vibré contre la peau à l'endroit où ils se sont touchés. Draco se retira et s'enfonça quelques fois de plus, écoutant son souffle s'arrêter à chaque fois qu'il se frayait un chemin en elle.

"Putain, Hermione, tu es tellement serrée ... ça fait ..." Ses mots se terminèrent sur un gémissement incohérent. Il se redressa, baissant les yeux sur l'endroit où ils étaient réunis avec un regard incrédule alors que ses jambes se resserraient autour de lui.

"Plus vite-"

Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, surtout quand elle implorait avec un si joli petit gémissement. Il commença à la pomper sans cesse, ses mains errant avec une excitation vive sur son corps, taquinant ses mamelons et son clitoris alors que ses poussées s'accéléraient. C'était comme si elle lui envoyer une drogue dans les veines le cloisonnant dans la dépendance.

Draco était normalement un pilier des Serpentards à la langue d'argent capable d'une certaine éloquence, quelle que soit la situation. Mais maintenant, il avait perdu la trace de l'endroit où sa bouche était en train de courir. Il était vaguement conscient que son cerveau venait de se liquéfier, alors que les mots coulaient rapidement de ses lèvres.

Il lui a dit qu'elle était belle et qu'il l'aimait en utilisant un catalogue infini de synonymes pour le faire. Et alors que ses murs commençaient à se tendre et à se contracter de spasme autour de lui, son langage se détériorait pour devenir grossier. Il se laissa emporter et passa se deux bras derrière son dos afin de la surélevé et de la prendre furieusement, l'angle lui permettant une profondeur total ou chaque coups lui permettaient de butter au fond d'elle.

Il laissa échapper de très méchant jurons quand elle jeta sa tête en arrière, ses murs le traquetant alors qu'elle venait. Elle était presque en train de crier, un mélange de sons étouffés et de son nom encore et encore. Il était certain que c'était le son le plus érotique qu'il aurait jamais entendu.

Draco agrippa ses hanches si fort que s'il se contrôlait pas mieux, il craignait de la blesser. Il a succombé à la chaleur brûlante dans ses couilles et l'a enfoncée une dernière fois, suffisamment profondément pour recouvrir ses murs de sa semence avec chaque jets de sa queue.

"Hermione… Merde… Bordel, putain oui…"

Finalement épuisée et gémissant son nom, Draco s'effondra. Toujours haletant, il eut le courage de rouler sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser. Mais Hermione ne semblait pas s'en soucier, elle a juste enroulé ses bras autour de lui et l'a attiré plus près. Quand il maîtrisa mieux sa respiration, il pouvait sentir ses mains caresser ses cheveux avec tendresse et il ouvrit ses yeux d'un air trouble afin de rencontrer son regard également étourdi.

Putain de merde.

Draco n'avait jamais pensé que le sexe pouvait être comme ça. Plus qu'une libération physique mais une connexion vraiment significative entre deux âmes fusionnant en une seule c'était très fleur bleu mais putain c'était exactement ça. Il ne s'était jamais senti suffisamment à l'aise pour se perdre complètement chez une autre personne, se concentrant surtout sur le plaisir final. Un exutoire agréable au stress, mais avec elle s'était de l'extase pure.

Il envoya une prière silencieuse de remerciement à Salazar qu'il ait duré assez longtemps pour la sentir se tendre et venir sur sa queue. Maintenant, il avait délicieusement mal à l'aine et était humide et il ne s'était jamais senti mieux de sa vie.

"Est-ce toujours comme ça?" Elle a demandé mollmollement. Draco renifla.

"Salazar non. C'était ..."

Il s'éloigna, incapable de trouver des mots qui semblaient suffisants pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Hermione pinça pensivement ses lèvres et acquiesça.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si… facile." Dit-elle. Draco leva un sourcil, se sentant un peu confus par le terme. Elle rougit et haussa les épaules "Je veux dire pour la première fois."

Il sentit une vague de compréhension et tendit la main pour lisser ses boucles emmêlées de son visage.Ells c'étaient échappé à sa tresse il y a quelque temps et se répandaient sauvagement sur le canapé.

"Je ne t'ai pas fait mal?" S'enquit-il doucement et Hermione secoua la tête.

"Je m'attendais à ce que ça fasse plus mal. Les filles le disent toujours à propos de leur première fois. Mais ... ça m'a semblé ... étrange au début un peu douloureux, et ensuite c'était merveilleux."

Draco sourit béatement, gagnant un coup sur l'épaule. Il lui donna un petit bisou sur les lèvres puis se calma.

"Hermione, je voulais te faire ça depuis très longtemps."

"As-tu vraiment ressenti ça depuis la cinquième année?"

Il acquiesça, se sentant un peu gêné, mais Hermione se blottit contre lui et leva la main pour tracer des motifs rassurants sur la peau de sa poitrine.

"L'aurais tu fais si je ne t'avais pas stopper?"

"Oui certainement, je t'ai aimé à la seconde ou nos lèvres se sont touchés et ça ma foutu une trouille d'enfer. "

"J'ai toujours su que quelque chose avait changé cette nuit-là, en moi aussi. Après ça, nous sommes devenus… liés d'une manière ou d'une autre."

Draco fredonna d'accord. Mais une grande partie de sa concentration s'était déplacée sur ses doigts traçant des lignes imaginaires sur sa peau, glissant encore plus bas sur les muscles de son ventre et sur sa hanche. Il se sentit se contracter et se durcir un peu en réponse à sa main errante. Il se demandait comment il pouvait ressentir une telle poussée de désir si peu de temps après s'être dépensé en elle. Mais c'était clairement en dehors de ses expériences normales.

"Et maintenant?" Demanda Hermione, sa voix calme et un peu enrouée d'avoir hurlé alors qu'elle interrompait ses pensées errantes.

"Maintenant ..." Draco eut un sourire narquois et attrapa sa main, la portant à sa bouche où il commença à embrasser chacun de ses doigts "Maintenant, je vais pouvoir explorer."

Hermione gloussa alors qu'il aspirait un doigt dans sa bouche, faisant pivoter son corps encore plus pour lui faire face.

"Explorer quoi?"

"Toi"

Et ensuite, il la souleva sur lui et appuya sa bouche contre sa peau sans autre pensée que le besoin absolu et sans contrainte de se perdre à nouveau dans Hermione Granger jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux épuisés et rassasiés.

Il avait prévu de rester éveillé toute la nuit pour y parvenir.


	13. Chapitre 13

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Emara88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 13

C'était probablement tôt dans la matinée, à en juger par la couleur gris pâle du soleil qui pénétrait par la fenêtre quand Hermione se réveilla.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se tirer d'un rêve agréable qu'elle avait eu, mais la nature l'appelait alors elle se glissa silencieusement hors du lit. Les sols étaient comme de la glace sur ses pieds nus. Elle jura et grimaça en se lavant le visage et les mains dans l'eau glacée de la salle de bains à l'étage. Quand elle eut fini, elle recoifa ses cheveux d'un ou deux sorts, puis elle se retourna volontiers par la porte vers le lit, s'enfouissant une fois de plus sous les couvertures et se tortillant les orteils pour les réchauffer à nouveau.

Elle manipula inconsciemment le pendentif qui reposait contre la peau juste sous sa clavicule. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et observa la forme endormie à côté d'elle avec un sourire doux.

Draco avait l'air si paisible et tranquille quand il était endormi. Il semblait si innocent, si vulnérable. Ça lui rappelait qu'ils étaient tous les deux trop jeunes pour être impliqués dans tous ça. Même si le confort moelleux du vieux canapé du salon lui manquait, c'était plutôt agréable d'être à nouveau dans un lit.

Draco avait finalement fini de réparer la chambre à coucher - il s'est avéré qu'il était un charpentier assez habile maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa baguette - et Hermione avait été agréablement surprise de le voir faire les choses avec plaisir.

Le lit était grand et très confortable. Elle adorait la façon dont il avait arangé l'alcôve de la fenêtre et y avait ajouté une longue banquette avec des coussins sur lesquels on pouvait se détendre et regarder par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la vallée. Mais surtout, Hermione avait envie de remplir ses magnifiques étagères en chêne avec des centaines de livres, pour qu'elle se sente comme à la maison. En fait, elle devait souvent se rappeler que, même si elle était la gardienne du secret, la maison ne lui appartenait pas.

Hermione leva une main pour balayer quelques mèches de cheveux blond pâle du front de Draco. Si elle avait eu le moindre doute sur ses sentiments à son égard, ils avaient été rapidement dissipés au cours de la semaine écoulée.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement lorsqu'elle se souvint de la première fois où ils avaient couché ensemble il y a trois jours à peine. Ça avait été une révélation. Elle avait toujours supposé que la première fois d'une fille était supposée être un moment de maladresse nerveux qui entraînait de la douleur et finalement peu de satisfaction.

Bien sûr, logiquement, elle avait compris que ça s'améliorerait avec le temps, mais d'après les récits de Pavarti et de Lavender et des filles plus âgées à l'école, elle craignait un peu de perdre sa virginité. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était Draco.

Contre toutes ses suppositions concernant sa première fois, il avait été si passionné, à la fois pour lui donner du plaisir et lui demander des choses avec un désespoir qui la faisait se sentir sexy et même désireuse elle aussi. L'intensité de son expression quand il regardait son corps entre deux baisers avait suffi à la faire se sentir plus excitée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Et puis, il avait réussi à l'envoyer si haut et à la faire se sentir tellement chaude que tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était de le voir apaiser la douleur aiguë qui avait commencé à monter en elle.

Cela avait semblé si étrange au début d'être étirée autour de lui, mais une fois la légère douleur passé, elle sentit ce picotement vorace commencer à ramper entre ses cuisses, ses orteils et sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle en voulait plus.

Elle l'avait prié de bouger, et alors qu'il s'enfonçait encore et encore en elle et se de plus en plus sauvagement, elle avait vaguement reconnu les signes d'un orgasme approchant, mais elle avait quand même été prise au dépourvu.

Ça avait ete tellement plus profond, la submergent et l'engourdissant partout. Rien avoir avec ce qu'elle avait vécu seule.

Elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait perdu connaissance un instant au sommet, mais pas pour longtemps et elle put assister à son propre point culminant.

Son visage s'était tordu comme s'il souffrait et tout son corps tremblait contre elle alors que son expression se transformait en un bonheur absolu. Elle avait immédiatement voulu capturer ce regard, son abandon total de contrôle, et le rejouer encore et encore dans son esprit.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'étira en un sourire paresseux alors qu'elle se blottissait contre la poitrine nue de Draco, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Au cours des trois jours qui ont suivi cette première expérience, elle avait été gâtée par le même spectacle si souvent qu'elle avait perdu le compte.

Draco était insatiable. C'était comme si les portes de ses desir s'étaient ouvertes et maintenant, ils se sentaient tous deux dépourvus s'ils ne se touchaient pas d'une manière ou d'une autre. Bien sûr, ils avaient passé de nombreuses heures de la journée à travailler séparément sur la maison, mais il ne fallait jamais longtemps avant que Draco la traque et lui dessèche les lèvres avec ses baisers chauffés. Et le plus souvent, ça a conduit à plus que de simples baisers.

Avec un frisson, Hermione se souvint de quelques souvenirs significatifs qui lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues.

Elle n'oublierait jamais la façon dont elle s'était réveillée très tôt le lendemain matin alors qu'il faisait encore noir à l'extérieur, la bouche de Draco traînant un peu frénétiquement sur sa peau.

"S'il te plaît, Hermione… Je dois te goûter. J'ai besoin de sentir que tu te sépares sur ma langue."

Toute timidité ou gêne qu'elle aurait pu ressentir, avait été rapidement enterrée sous la force de sa voix rauque. Comment pouvait-elle se sentir timide alors qu'il avait une faim si évidente d'elle? Quand ça lui apportait tant de plaisir?

Et bientôt, ses gémissements et les attentions voraces qu'elle a reçues ont mis fin à toute réserve persistante. Ça semblait être quelque chose qu'il aimait répéter souvent, comme elle le découvrait au cours des deux prochains jours. Il n'était pas inhabituel pour lui d'avoir une lueur dans les yeux et de la supplier de la sentir sur sa langue.

Bien sûr, Hermione avait été un peu inquiète à l'idée de renvoyer la faveur. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant, il n'avait fait que se caresser avec Victor, elle ne l'avait même pas beaucoup contemplée et s'était un peu abstrait pour elle. Mais alors que les choses commençaient à se sentir en confiance avec Draco et qu'elle avait été témoin de son plaisir à lui faire du bien avec sa langue, ça avait pris racine dans son esprit.

En dépit de toutes ses attentes, elle avait commencé à penser à ce que ça serait de l'avoir dans sa bouche. Elle imagina son expression quand il avait un orgasme, cette d'extase sauvage, à demi démente, qui la faisait toujours sentir droguée de pouvoir. Elle imaginait en détail la sensation de ses mains agrippant ses boucles alors qu'il gravissait le précipice et la suppliait de le laisser entrer dans sa bouche. Ces pensées l'avaient consumée jusqu'au matin précédent sous la douche quand, le voyant si rose et parfait dans l'eau chaude, elle n'avait pas pu résister à se laisser tomber à genoux et à essayer. Et la réaction de Draco ne l'avait certainement pas déçue. Il avait semblé ivre de plaisir et avait fini par la prendre furieusement contre le mur de la douche.

Il ne l'a jamais déçue. Toutes les variétés de sexe avec Draco semblaient être simple, imprévisibles et naturelles presque instinctif. Et la nuit dernière en était un parfait exemple.

Juste au moment où elle pensait qu'il allait arrêter de la torturer avec ses lèvres et ses doigts et la prendre, un sourire vraiment méchant s'était formé sur son visage. Il l'avait rapidement retournée pour qu'elle soit complètement allongée sur le ventre, puis avait maintenu ses mains en grimpant derrière elle appuyant son torse contre son dos et s'étendant légèrement sur elle.

"Tu es tellement mouillé pour moi"

Il avait grogné les mots, mais Hermione était déjà trop remontée. Elle avait commencé à se frotter contre lui et à lui dire d'arrêter d'être un putain de bâtard et d'agir. Ses paroles autoritaires avaient été plus qu'efficaces. Même si elle aimait voir son visage et le regarder venir, sa manière de la pénétrer par derrière, son corps lourd pesant sur elle, l'emprisonnant complètement, embrassant sa nuque alors quil la prenait si lentement et profondément et qu'elle ne pouvait que mordre fort dans la taie d'oreiller sous elle, avait quelque chose d'extrêmement érotique.

Hermione fut tirée de ses pensées troublante par le tremblement du corps sous sa joue. Draco murmura quelque chose d'inaudible puis son bras se crispa un peu lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il se réveillait toujours un peu nerveux le matin et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. S'endormir heureux et rassasié avait certainement changé son état mental, mais il souffrait toujours de terribles cauchemars. Son sommeil était souvent trop court ou juste difficile à trouver.

"Bonjour" Grommela-t-il, se déplaçant pour placer un doux baiser contre son front. Hermione releva la tête et la posa sur sa main appuyée contre sa poitrine.

"Hé" Répondit-elle doucement, fronçant les sourcils en voyant la légère rougeur dans ses yeux qui révélait à quel point il était vraiment fatigué.

"Est-ce que je dors encore ou est-ce que nous sommes vraiment couchés ici nus?"

"Tu es définitivement réveillé."

Draco sourit, un soupçon d'insolence dans ses yeux.

"C'est étrange. Parce que ça ressemble à un rêve vraiment merveilleux."

Hermione gémit, donnant une petite pincée à sa peau.

"Tu es vraiment idiot. Tu as dit ça trois matins d'affilée maintenant."

"Oui, excuse-moi si j'ai encore du mal à croire que c'est réellement réel. J'en rêve depuis si longtemps."

Elle roula des yeux et renifla doucement. Son sourire demeura cependant, alors qu'il caressait ses doigts paresseusement dans ses cheveux.

"Tu a été incroyable la nuit dernière."

"Tu dis ça tous les matins aussi" Commenta-t-elle, mais il ne sembla pas avoir entendu la phase. Il resta longtemps silencieux, les yeux toujours peinés par des restes de son cauchemar, mais son corps était détendu et chaud sous le sien. Il ne l'aurait peut-être pas admis, mais Draco avait clairement du mal à concilier l'horreur des derniers mois de sa vie avec cette paix soudaine dans laquelle il se retrouvait. Bien que passionné voir carrément avide en matière de sensations physiques, il était lent pour ce qui était d'accepter que les émotions et l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui soient réelles. Il faisait preuve de méfiance à essayer de nouvelles choses (en dehors de la chambre à coucher) telles que restaurer la maison ou cuisiner et nettoyer. C'était comme s'il luttait avec l'idée qu'une vie simple et tranquille pouvait être aussi épanouissante.

Ou peut-être qu'il était juste soumis au contre coup. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione était douloureusement consciente de la nécessité d'être patiente et compréhensive face à chaque nouvelle barrière rencontrée. Alors qu'il était allongé, traçant des motifs sur son bras, elle se demanda où son esprit dérivait.

Il avait dans les yeux un regard légèrement vitreux qui rendait son cœur serré d'inquiétude. Elle avait l'impression de s'immiscer dans un moment très privé dans lequel Draco essayait de sortir de ses émotions, peut-être une terreur du passé dont il s'était souvenu dans un rêve. Gardant cela à l'esprit, elle se repoussa lentement et s'assit, tirant les draps avec timidité autour de ses seins nus.

"Je vais aller prendre un bon bain" Lui dit-elle avec désinvolture, lui offrant un sourire tendre et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Elle voulait lui donner le choix facile soit de disposer d'espace pour faire face à ce dont il se souvenait, soit de rechercher sa compagnie pour l'aider à oublier.

En réalité, sa main reposait déjà sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix.

"Attends!"

Hermione fit une pause et jeta un regard interrogateur par dessus son épaule. Elle savait que le drap avait été laissé sur le lit et qu'elle était complètement nue de la tête aux pieds. Le regard distant et lointain dans les yeux de Draco avait disparu alors qu'il la fixait, avec ce regard chauffé qu'elle avait appris à aimer qui avait remplacé l'expression effrayante de tourment qui existait il y a quelques instants. Personne d'autre ne l'avait jamais regardée comme ça.

Elle attendit patiemment qu'il exprime ce qu'il voulait, essayant de ne pas se sentir gênée par sa nudité. Mais c'était difficile de s'inquiéter quand Draco semblait vouloir la manger.

"Puis-je ... puis-je ... pouvons-nous ...?" Balbutia-t-il de manière incohérente pendant quelques instants avant que sa nervosité ne dégénère en une sorte de froncement de sourcil de détermination. Il se glissa en avant sur le lit en face d'elle et un muscle lui serra la mâchoire alors que ses yeux la dévoraient. Quand il reparut, son ton était devenu grave "Je te veux."

Hermione lui sourit, ressentant déjà un picotement d'anticipation en pensant à leurs corps chauds enlacés dans la douche. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour le sortir du désespoir dans lequel il sombrerait quand il revivrait son passé, mais il était certainement utile qu'elle le désire tout autant qu'il était visiblement prêt pour elle, à en juger par l'importante tente sous le drap sur ses genoux.

Sans avoir besoin d'aucun mot, elle leva la main, l'invitant à venir la voir. Et en un instant, Draco se leva d'un bond, attrapa sa main et la traîna pratiquement dans la salle de bain.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la nuit après une dure journée de travail (moins quelques distractions) que Draco se sentit vraiment prêt à s'ouvrir à elle.

Il avait observé Hermione étroitement ce matin-là pendant et après leur douche, réalisant qu'elle le traitait beaucoup plus attentivement, plus doucement que d'habitude. Il a d'abord pensé qu'elle pourrait avoir mal.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été très sage avec elle après sa première fois et il se sentait coupable à la pensée de l'avoir peut-être poussé trop loin. Il était certainement conscient que son désir s'était transformé en une sorte de dépendance physique insensée, il la voulais tout le temps sans arête et il arrivait que partiellement à retenir son besoins sauvage.

Mais ce matin-là, elle l'avait traité si tendrement et il avait répondu comme un chiot cherchant de l'affection. Ils s'étaient caressés et avait pris leurs temps sans aucun sentiment d'urgence.

Ça avait été… parfait, en fait. Une fois qu'ils ralentissaient, il ne pouvait que se réjouir des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle. Son cœur avait battu plus fort dans sa poitrine que jamais auparavant. C'était comme se prélasser dans Hermione et l'acceptation qu'elle lui offrait si librement.

Ça avait réveillé quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose qui l'avait déconcerté pendant de nombreuses heures aujourd'hui alors qu'il travaillait. Pendant un moment, il avait été dérouté par le sentiment de calme qui l'avait envahi. Mais ensuite, il a compris. Il y avait cette nouvelle envie de partager ses souffrances avec elle, de lui faire confiance avec son chagrin, car elle seule pouvait panser ses plaies à l'âme. Il lui sembla soudain que confesser son passé à Hermione était quelque chose qui commencait à le guérir, pas seulement à le faire souffrir davantage.

Ils étaient maintenant assis ensemble, blottis contre la banquette de la fenêtre dans la chambre et regardaient la vallée. Hermione leur avait fait des chocolats chauds et il en vida la tasse avec contentement, se sentant en paix. Les souvenirs ne pouvaient pas le blesser ici, réalisa-t-il. Pas avec Hermione pressé si doucement contre sa poitrine avec leurs doigts entrelacés. Mais néanmoins, pour lui donner le courage de continuer, Draco prit une profonde inspiration contre son cou, lui permettant de sentir l'odeur de lavande et de miel.

"Puis-je te montrer quelque chose?" Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Il sentit l'assentiment d'Hermione dans le mouvement de sa tête qui hochait contre son épaule plutôt qu'une réponse verbale. Mais elle a également émis un léger bourdonnement qui a vibré à travers elle et dans sa poitrine. Cela lui donna encore plus de force pour continuer.

Il releva lentement la manche de sa chemise, la marque noire sur son avant-bras a été exposée. Un tremblement de nerfs le traversa. Bien qu'elle l'ait déjà vue, bien sûr, il avait toujours essayé de le garder partiellement caché. Même quand ils étaient complètement nus et perdus l'un dans l'autre, il essayait de garder son bras loin de sa vue. Jusqu'à présent, c'était parce que ça le rendait honteux et encore plus indigne, elle n'était que douceur et il voulait la protéger de ça. Mais il sentait le besoin de le partager maintenant avec elle.

Hermione émit un gémissement de sympathie alors qu'il la tenait au clair de lune. Elle tendit la main pour passer son doigt dessus. Un frisson le submergea avant qu'il ne puisse parler à nouveau. L'action douce était si réelle qu'il lui fallut un moment pour se ressaisir.

"Je ne pensais pas que je ressentirais jamais plus de douleur dans ma vie que la nuit où ils m'ont donné ça" Commença-t-il, sa voix enrouée. Hermione se blottit plus loin en lui. Elle était attentive mais détendue, sachant qu'il avait besoin de le dire et le laissant faire sans histoires ni drames.

"Je devais faire semblant de le vouloir. Je n'avais pas le choix. Ils avaient ma mère là-bas et Bellatrix la guettait ... J'ai compris le message haut et clair. Je ne pouvais pas mettre sa vie en danger. Je devais sourire… " Draco frissonna, se souvenant du sentiment de dégoût d'avoir à paraître satisfait de ce qui se passait. "Et le seigneur des…il était terrifiant.

Son visage était comme un crâne, sans vie et démoniaque. Je me souviens qu'il a mis sa main sur ma joue, et je pensais que j'allais être malade. Merci Salazar, il ne m'a pas lu dans mes pensées. Mais il m'a juste fait signe de partir vers les Mangemorts qui attendaient. Ils m'ont donné quelque chose à mordre, puis l'un d'eux a appuyé sa baguette sur mon bras… "

Il sentit Hermione se tortiller doucement contre lui et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer que la douleur dans ses yeux refléterait les siens.

"Et pourtant, malgré combien c'était insoutenable… ce n'était rien comparé à celle-ci."

Il désigna une cicatrice légèrement plus haut sur son bras. C'était une ligne épaisse, plissée, rouge et déchiquetée alors qu'elle entourait son bras juste en dessous du coude. Il dut avaler la masse douloureuse coincée dans sa gorge.

Hermione inclina la tête pour presser doucement ses lèvres contre sa gorge où elle s'était enfouie. Sa bouche était comme de la cendre alors qu'il se remettait à parler.

"Il y avait cette famille moldue que Bellatrix était en train de torturer. Elle jouait avec eux, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Cette chienne sadique. C'était un couple et leurs deux enfants. À ce moment-là, j'essayais désespérément de tout fermer. Je me suis caché dans ma chambre la plupart du temps. Je ... j'étais tellement lâche. J'ai fermé à clef la porte de ma chambre, bloquant tous les cris. Ma mère était avec moi ce jour-là. Je préférais la garder avec moi. Elle n'arrêtais pas de marmonner quelque chose sur le fait de ne pas mettre de sang sur les anciens tapis, sur le fait d'être gentil avec les invités.

Je devais la garder calme, elle était folle, complètement hors de son esprit et n'arrêtait pas de bavarder sur le besoin de nettoyer les choses. Quand je me suis retourné une second, elle est sortit. Je l'ai suivis jusque dans le salon. Il y avait un garçon ligoté là-bas, environ huit ou neuf ans. Il était seul. J'ai deviné qu'il avait été laissé là pour Greyback. Mère roucoulait autour de lui et lui caressait les cheveux. Il avait les cheveux blonds, mais ils étaient tous emmêlés et crasseux.

La façon dont elle lui parlait était presque comme si elle pensait que c'était moi. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui dire à quel point il lui manquerait quand il irait à Poudlard, puis elle a mouillé un mouchoir et essuyé la saleté de son visage en disant que père s'attendait à ce qu'il soit à son meilleur quand les invités arriveront.

Je voulais l'éloigner, mais étrangement, le garçon semblait presque réconforté. Il était toujours terrifié et confus et finit par demander de la nourriture. Et… et alors je lui en ai donné. J'ai appelé l'un des elfes de maison pour du pain… "

Il sentit une légère humidité dans son cou et il sut qu'Hermione avait commencé à pleurer. Il ne la blâmait pas. Sa voix semblait hantée et faible même à ses propres oreilles. Et sa compassion était aussi féroce que son intelligence. Il se demandait de loin s'il était cruel de partager un tel fardeau avec elle. Mais il savait qu'elle méritait la vérité sur ce qu'il avait vécu, même si ça lui faisait mal.

"Tu as été attrapé, n'est-ce pas?" Murmura-t-elle piteusement contre sa peau, ses mains serrant les poings autour de sa chemise. Draco hocha la tête contre ses cheveux. Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur un rayon de lune qui tombait doucement sur le jardin à l'avant de la maison, se reflétant dans la lueur pâle de la peau d'Hermione.

"Oui. Bellatrix est entrée. Elle nous a trouvé en train de nourrir l'enfant, avec mère le serrant dans ses bras. Je ne me souviens pas qu'elle m'ait jamais serré dans ses bras comme ça. Elle était déjà presque complètement brisée à ce moment."

"Et le garçon?" Murmura-t-elle avec crainte.

"Au moment où elle est entrée, Bellatrix était furieuse. Elle avait cette lueur de folie dans les yeux. Tu dois comprendre ..." Il s'arrêta, contemplant ses souvenirs cauchemardesques de sa tante et la façon dont elle avait hanté le manoir Malfoy comme un esprit sombre. Cela faisait encore ramper sa peau.

"Bellatrix est complètement dépourvue de toute humanité. Juste la peau d'une personne, en réalité, remplie que d'amertume et de haine. Elle avait à peine pris place de la scène devant elle, qu'elle sortait déjà sa baguette presque avec désinvolture et, dans un éclair de lumière verte, le garçon était froissé sur le sol, mort.

Hermione haleta, ses doigts resserrant leur emprise sur lui alors que son souffle devenait un gémissement horrifié. Draco sourit à peine devant sa réaction, elle aussi perdue dans ses souvenirs alors qu'il continuait.

"Mère est restée assise, tenant son corps, ne voyant même pas sa sœur. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui dire des choses gentilles et de le bercer. Bellatrix l'ignora, mais je n'ai pas été aussi chanceux. C'est là que j'ai eu ça" Il fit de nouveau signe à la cicatrice hideuse " Elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas digne de la marque noire. Elle n'arrêtait pas de crier et de dire qu'elle allait la couper de mon corps pour que ma disgrâce me déforme. Elle était complètement folle, bien sûr. Elle à fondu sur moi avec un couteau. Je… je n'ai jamais… eu une telle douleur. Mais ensuite, Lucius est entré et la arrêté avant qu'elle ne réussisse. Bien que je ne pense pas qu'il se souciait de moi autant qu'il se souciait de ce que ça ressemblerait devant Tu sais qui, si je n'avais soudainement plus de marque noire. "

À ce stade, le corps d'Hermione tremblait de sanglots. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa que son propre visage était humide de larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues depuis un certain temps.

Ses mains étaient nouées au fond des boucles d'Hermione comme si elles étaient une ancre. Il pouvait sentir à quel point il tremblait violemment. Il se pencha en arrière pour s'appuyer contre le mur derrière lui et essaya de retenir ses larmes. Il sentait vaguement Hermione s'agiter sur le siège de la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise sur ses genoux face à lui et le regardait. C'était la première fois que leurs yeux se rencontraient depuis qu'il avait commencé son récit. Frémissante, elle tendit la main et passa ses doigts sur ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes.

"Oh Draco…"

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure rauque. Puis elle se pencha et appuya son front contre le sien. Le corps entier de Draco était tendu et nerveux alors qu'il parlait. Mais maintenant, avec les doigts d'Hermione caressant sa mâchoire si tendrement et l'odeur de sa peau l'enveloppant, il se sentit commencer à se calmer. Quand elle se recula, son nez était rouge et gonflé d'avoir pleuré. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement et elle renifla.

Merlin qu'elle était belle.

"Je suis tellement désolée que tu aies dû passer par là" Lui dit-elle, ses beaux yeux bruns orangés écarquillés et nageant de compassion. C'était comme une pluie légère tombant sur son corps après une longue période de sécheresse. Draco acquiesça doucement.

"Je voulais juste ... Je voulais que tu saches. Je veux dire... à quoi ça ressemblait pour moi là-bas."

En réponse, Hermione se pencha lentement et plaça un baiser douloureux sur sa lèvre inférieure. Sa bouche était légèrement salée de leurs larmes combinées. Il avait presque l'impression de vouloir lui sourire, mais ses joues étaient raides et peu coopératives. Au lieu de ça, il l'enveloppa en la serrant dans ses bras et l'attira contre lui.

"Merci de me l'avoir dit" Murmura-t-elle.

Draco secoua la tête et enroula une de ses longues boucles autour de son doigt. Il observa son poids soyeux se replier en une bobine et rebondir.

"Non, merci à toi, de croire en moi. De me donner une chance. Je ne mérite pas ton pardon ou ta gentillesse, tu sais."

Hermione donna une légère bosse à son épaule alors qu'elle se détendait contre lui.

"Oui, tu le mérite. Tu es un meilleur homme que tu ne le réalises."

Un muscle se contracta dans la mâchoire de Draco et il resserra son emprise sur elle. Il essaya de lutter contre le double sentiment de joie et de haine de soi qui le remplissait. Il était certain qu'il n'y avait rien sur cette terre qui puisse surpasser le plaisir que les paroles d'Hermione lui procuraient. Sa foi en lui était vraiment immérité. Mais rivalisent avec ça il y avait le sentiment accablant qu'il était indigne d'une telle miséricorde. Elle était définitivement trop bonne pour lui.

"Tu as vraiment un goût terrible chez les hommes" Commenta-t-il enfin lorsqu'il se sentit capable de parler. Hermione renifla doucement. D'un geste paresseux de sa baguette, elle appela une courtepointe patchwork du bout du lit et la posa autour d'elle. Sous la couverture, avec Hermione nichée contre lui, Draco se sentit bien au chaud et en sécurité.

"Je pense que ça s'améliore progressivement" Répondit-elle avec ironie, puis ils se turent.

Draco pressa son visage contre son cou et prit une profonde respiration, fermant brièvement les yeux. Ils avaient un peu honte d'avoir pleuré, mais il l'ignora en embrassant sa gorge juste à l'endroit où son pouls était palpitant. La dernière tension quitta ses muscles alors qu'Hermione fredonnait et glissait plus près de lui. Au lieu de cela, Draco sentit un type de serrage différent dans son nombril. Il passa son nez contre sa nuque, laissant de légers baisers le long de sa peau. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ces deux mots.

Il s'était endormi la nuit en les murmurant silencieusement contre sa peau, mais avait trop peur pour les dire à voix haute une seconde fois, de peur qu'elle ne puisse pas les lui rendre pour le moment.

Je t'aime.

Merlin, aide-moi, je t'aime tellement Hermione…

Draco repoussa l'envie de l'exprimer, sentant à la place le poids pur de l'émotion l'envahir. Tandis que ses lèvres s'abaissaient sur sa clavicule et le léger ranflement de sa poitrine, il se concentra plutôt sur le besoin dévorant de s'enfoncer au plus profond d'elle.

Il avait l'impression de s'être déchiré devant elle ce soir, découvrant son âme plus que jamais auparavant. Et maintenant, il avait désespérément besoin de se perdre en elle, entouré du baume de sa gentillesse et enflammé par les battements de leur cœur qui se pressaient.

Elle était déjà nue sur lui alors, il la déplaca délicatement pour qu'elle glisse sur ça longueur tendu, puis elle se balança sur ses cuisses.

Enfin il était chez lui.

Et avec chaque baiser et chaque contact qu'elle lui donnait et qu'il donnait en retour, un autre petit fragment de son âme endommagée et démente se reconstituait.

.

.

Bang Bang Bang Bang…

Draco se redressa dans son lit, réveillé brusquement par l'insistance des martèlements sur la porte d'entrée. Il faisait nuit noire et son cerveau avait du mal à se libérer des toiles d'araignées d'un sommeil profond.

"Hermione? Draco?"

Hermione se leva aussi, partageant un regard stupéfait avec lui alors qu'elle enfilaut déjà son short et débardeur de nuit à la hâte, lui même jeta sur lui le plus rapidement possible sont pantalon et un t-shirt, son cœur battant dans une crainte soudaine.

"C'est Andromeda" Murmura Hermione inutilement. Peut-être qu'elle essayait juste de se rassurer qu'ils ne se faisaient pas attaquer. Mais avec seulement deux gardiens secrets, il savait déjà que c'était sa tante à leur porte. Sa voix était reconnaissable aussi, ça lui rappelait sa mère. Même si maintenant elle criait leurs noms, elle semblait plus frénétique qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Les deux descendirent ensemble en courant, ouvrant la porte pour ouvrir le porte d'Andromeda, à l'abri des vents froids et singlants de la vallée. Il devait pleuvoir d'où qu'elle vienne parce que ses vêtements étaient trempés. Hermione jeta sa baguette contre la grille située de l'autre côté de la pièce et un feu enchanté jaillit, projetant une lumière bleue scintillante sur la pièce.

"Andromeda! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

La femme âgée marchait avec agitation, ses yeux se jetant entre eux. Quand elle ne parla pas, l'anxiété de Draco s'intensifia jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à peine rester immobile. Finalement, elle se figea et se retourna pour leurs faire face, ses yeux se tournant directement vers Hermione.

"L'Ordre a reçu un message urgent il y a moins d'une demi-heure. L'un des…amis de Dumbledore… a réussi à entrevoir quelque chose dans un vieux fragment de miroir…"

Hermione se gifla les mains.

"Harry? Tu parles de Harry et Ron, n'est-ce pas?"

Andromeda hocha la tête et observa avec une expression peinée la fille aux cheveux bouclés gémir d'effroi et se saisir de son visage. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses joues alors qu'elle devenait blanche comme un fantôme.

"Que s'est-il passé? Que sais-tu?" Elle a demandé d'une voix paniquée. Draco regarda avec horreur sa tante annoncer la nouvelle. La pièce entière semblait s'assombrir autour d'eux alors que les mots terribles résonnaient dans l'espace. Et tout ce qu'il put voir, ce fut les yeux écarquillés et horrifiés d'Hermione qui s'ouvrirent sous le choc.

"Ils ont été capturés par des rafleurs. Ils ont été emmenés au manoir Malfoy."


	14. Chapitre 14

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Emara88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 14

La tête d'Hermione tournait alors que la pièce s'assombrissait autour d'elle. La lumière déjà faible des bougies semblait quelque peu floue et indistincte.

La lueur soudaine et encore plus brillante de la baguette d'Andromèda fit trembler une veine dans sa tête comme s'elle parlait de très loin, elle pouvait entendre la voix de Draco lui disant de prendre de profondes respirations pendant qu'il aidait à la faire s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle sentit vaguement sa main lui frotter le dos et se concentra sur la sensation apaisante.

Lentement, elle put se concentrer sur son visage, ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres pincées d'inquiétude. Elle a avalé une boule sèche dans sa gorge.

"Combien peuvent-ils voir? Est-ce que Harry et Ron vont bien? Sont-ils vivants?"

Sa voix était croassante et paniquée et elle grimaça en pensant qu'il était peut-être déjà trop tard. Andromeda soupira et s'appuya contre le manteau au-dessus de la cheminée.

"Nous ne connaissons pas beaucoup de détails. L'informateur nous a dit qu'il pouvait voir Harry et qu'il semblait être enfermé quelque part dans l'obscurité…"

Elle regardait Draco alors qu'il disait cela et il acquiesça rapidement.

"Une des caves, probablement. C'est une série d'anciennes salles souterraines où des prisonniers ont été gardés récemment. Je me souviens que mon père avait un gobelin à l'intérieur, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi."

Hermione chercha rapidement le garçon aux cheveux blonds et sa tante.

"Pouvons-nous entrer là-bas? Tu pourrais sûrement nous transplaner là-bas."

Elle se relevait déjà quand Draco secoua la tête.

"L'endroit est trop lourdement protégé. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à l'Ordre, depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a ajouté ses propres protections, tout le manoir a été truqué avec des malédictions et des pièges pour empêcher les intrus. Même moi, je ne peux pas y apparaître maintenant. Ils aura changé les barrières depuis mon départ, car ils les renouvelaient toujours toutes les semaines ou à peu près. C'est un psychopathe paranoïaque, tu te souviens? Je suis désolé, Hermione… mais je peux pas nous faire entrer là-bas. "

Draco sembla vraiment s'excuser en parlant. Son visage était abattu et elle savait qu'il avait honte de ne pouvoir offrir de solution. Hermione lui prit la main, la serrant très fort. Elle était sûre qu'il sentirait ses doigts trembler dans les siens.

"Ok. Bien que pouvons-nous faire?"

Andromeda secoua la tête.

"Je ne sais pas. L'Ordre discute aussi de la situation, mais ils sont aussi perdus. Nous ne pouvons pas entrer, et même si nous le faisions, Tu sais qui est là ..."

Draco fredonna pensivement, sa main se resserrant aussi.

"Il se peut qu'il ne le soit pas. Il y a moins de deux mois, j'y vivais encore, il était rarement en résidence. Il voyageait quelque part pour sa propre mission dont nous ne savions rien."

Hermione laissa échapper un souffle et son cœur se souleva légèrement même s'il le frappait encore douloureusement contre ses côtes.

"C'est bien, n'est-ce pas? S'il n'est pas là…"

Draco haussa les épaules avec inquiétude, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

"Peut-être. Mais s'ils ont vraiment capturé l'infâme Harry Potter, je doute que Lucius et Bellatrix aient attendu longtemps avant de l'appeler. Ils seraient tous les deux trop impatients de pouvoir lui offrir la gloire d'être celui qui lui donne l'élu."

L'estomac d'Hermione se serra et se tordit de nausée.

"Oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu ... S'il te plaît, je dois les atteindre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je dois-"

Hermione se figea et s'éloigna. Ses yeux se posèrent alors qu'elle fixait les deux autres personnes dans la pièce sans vraiment les voir. Son esprit s'était arrêté juste quand quelque chose la frappa.

"La pièce…"

Sans s'arrêter pour expliquer, elle se précipita dans la chambre à coucher où reposait son sac de perles. Le déchirant, elle fouilla l'intérieur pendant quelques instants frénétiquement. Quand cela ne fonctionna pas parce que ses mains étaient trop tremblantes, elle agrippa la table de chevet pour prendre sa baguette.

"Galion Accio!"

Le petit morceau d'or vola dans sa main. Elle redescendit les escaliers avec son son poing serré. Le métal était froid.

"Nous étions supposés laisser des messages les uns pour les autres en utilisant ceci si quelque chose n'allait pas ..." At-elle dit aux deux personnes présentes qui faisaient les cent pas anxieusement et parlant à voix basse.

Draco et Andromeda se sont rapprochés pour inspecter le galion par-dessus son épaule. Hermione retourna la petite pièce et inspecta les lettres au sommet. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait utilisé.

Aucun message de Harry.

Aucune idée de tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle soupira de déception.

"Est-ce un charme protéiforme?" Demanda Andromède.

"Oui" Murmura-t-elle, la plaçant dans sa paume et la tapotant avec sa baguette pour préparer son propre message à transmettre.

"Wahou, c'est de la magie très avancée."

Elle ne répondit pas à l'éloge d'Andromeda, elle se concentra simplement sur les lettres qu'elle utiliserait pour entrer en contact avec Harry.

pk? 2OK? OU É VS?

Hermione laissa échapper un souffle fragile et appuya sa tête entre ses mains. Sa tête palpitait quand elle baissa les yeux sur le galion, voulant qu'il lui envoie une réponse. Elle reconnut un poids chaud sur son dos et sut que Draco essayait de la maintenir calme à nouveau. Mais quand elle leva la tête et regarda dans les yeux, elle vit que lui aussi semblait tourmenté et effrayé.

Qu'est-il arrivé? Qu'est ce qui ne s'est pas bien passé? Elle se demanda, ses pensées chaotiques alors qu'elle essayait de tout comprendre. Les protections qu'elle avait utilisées et enseignées aux garçons étaient solides et la tente elle-même contenait un large éventail de sortilèges qui l'empêcheraient d'être détectés ou vus.

S'ils faisaient tout comme d'habitude, il serait impossible pour les rafleurs de tomber sur eux. À moins qu'ils ne soient allés à la recherche d'un endroit stupide à la recherche d'horcruxes ou qu'ils se soient fait remarquer…

Le léger poids de la pièce dans sa paume a soudainement brûlé. Hermione s'étouffa et le regarda pendant un moment, effrayée. Les mots ont commencé à se former lentement.

"Il répond!" S'exclama-t-elle, attirant à nouveau l'attention de Draco et d'Andromède. Au fur et à mesure que chaque lettre se formait, elle les regarda avec perplexité, avant de recevoir le message dans son ensemble.

TAB-M.M-VINROUGE

Les lettres s'étirent sur toute la circonférence de la pièce. Ils étaient presque trop petits pour lire. Mais comme elle les observait de près, elle les retourna dans sa tête, essayant de comprendre.

"Tab...tab...tabou ..." murmura-t-elle. "L'un d'eux doit avoir dit le nom de Tu-sais-qui" A-t-elle conclu avec un gémissement. Andromeda a également relâché un grognement douloureux, partageant probablement sa frustration "Les imbéciles!"

Elle ne pouvait pas supprimer le sentiment de rage qui s'élevait en elle, les maudissant pour leur stupidité. Pour risquer de perdre tellement pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide… Hermione serra les dents, assez fort pour que sa mâchoire soit douloureuse. Enterrant sa colère du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle réfléchit aux deux lettres suivantes.

"M.M?"

Draco émit un bourdonnement et pointa son doigt sur la pièce avec insistance.

"Manoir Malfoy, non? Ils ne savent pas que tu le sais déjà."

Hermione acquiesça. C'était logique. Harry serait le plus susceptible de communiquer les bases mêmes de ce qui s'était passé et de l'endroit où il avait été emmené. Mais c'était la dernière partie qui l'a confondue.

"Vin rouge?"

Andromeda secoua la tête, perdu. Ça ne voulait rien dire pour elle non plus. Mais ensuite Hermione leva de nouveau les yeux vers Draco et remarqua qu'il réfléchissait très attentivement. Ses yeux étaient légèrement distants et il tapait du pied contre le sol.

"Qu'Est-ce que c'est?" Demanda-t-elle avec urgence, le galion serré dans ses mains comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Son pouls battait si vite qu'elle se sentait presque étourdie maintenant. Draco cligna des yeux et leva les yeux.

"Vin rouge… ça doit être un indice sur les caves!" Expliqua-t-il à voix haute "Elles sont éparpillés partout dans le manoir, mais chacunes a un but. Je ne vais normalement pas là-bas, donc je ne suis pas tout à fait certain. Mais je pense que Lucius en a une pour les boissons et les spiritueux. Il aime beaucoup le Tonic de Dragon. Pour quelqu'un comme Potter, ça ressemblerait un peu à du vin rouge moldu. "

Hermione hocha rapidement la tête, le galion se sentant chaud et glissant alors qu'il reposait dans sa paume.

"Alors il est vraiment là…" Souffla-t-elle alors que la malheureuse vérité était confirmée. Un sanglot frémissant lui déchira le corps et elle se mit la main sur la bouche. Andromeda lui saisit fermement l'épaule, lui lançant un regard douloureux et se frottant confortablement le haut de ses bras.

"Je suis sûre que l'Ordre peut faire quelque chose ... Il doit y avoir un moyen d'entrer là-bas" Rassura-t-elle. "Draco, sais-tu exactement où se trouve cette cave dans le manoir? Cela pourrait aider."

Draco semblait affligé. Il arpentait la cheminée avec un air sombre.

"Je ne sais pas, je ne suis jamais allé là-bas! C'était juste pour le stockage. Seuls les elfes de maison ..."

À ce moment, il se raidit et s'arrêta brusquement à mi-chemin. Ses yeux troublés s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se retournait pour la regarder. Un regard agité le submergea alors qu'il levait les mains en signe de réalisation.

"Le ... ils ... c'est ça ... oui, c'est ça!" Balbutia-t-il, revenant sur ses pas avec une expression d'espoir naissant.

"Qu'Est-ce que c'est?" Hermione a pressée, son propre rythme cardiaque commença à courir de plus en plus vite.

"Les elfes de maison! Tu ne vois pas? C'est leur quartier. Ils travaillent là-bas, dorment là, mangent là-bas."

Elle fronça les sourcils en confusion.

"D'accord… comment cela nous aide-t-il?"

Andromède suivait clairement, cependant, et Hermione pensa que cela devait être l'une de ces choses antiques sur les elfes de maison qu'elle ne comprenait pas. La femme plus âgée lui jeta un regard acéré et calculateur alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ses propos, l'interrompant avant qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer.

"Mais les elfes Malfoy auraient sûrement répondu à ton abandon et rompu leur lien maintenant, non?"

Draco acquiesça.

"Comment as-tu su?" Il a demandé.

Elle haussa les épaules avec raideur.

"Peu de temps après que je sois parti et que je me suis enfui avec Ted pour me marier…" Elle s'interrompit, grimaçant de douleur devant le souvenir difficile "... J'ai essayé d'appeler l'un des vieux elfes de la famille Black qui était gentil avec moi quand j'étais petite. Elle s'appelait Gippy. Mais elle ne pouvait pas venir à moi. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revue. "

"Je n'avais pas réalisé que ça arriverait non plus" Leur dit-il, l'air triste "Mais depuis que je suis parti, les elfes ne me répondes pas. Ils peuvent sentir que j'ai déserté le famille."

Hermione cligna des yeux alors qu'elle commençait à voir où il voulait en venir.

"Mais tu pense qu'un elfe de maison Malfoy pourrait entrer? Passer les barrières et dans la cave, je veux dire."

Il acquiesça fermement, sa bouche fronçée. Son estomac roula un peu, souhaitant que ce soit aussi simple que d'appeler l'un d'eux pour les aider. Mais cela sonnait comme si l'ancienne magie liant les elfes de maison à leurs familles était plus qu'un peu compliquée. Draco et sa tante semblaient tous deux à peu près certains qu'il ne pourrait pas en invoquer un seul, pas avec la rupture du lien magique qui ne les attachaient plus à la maison des Malfoy ou Black.

"Mais" Continua-t-il avec un sourire légèrement méchant "Il y a un elfe de maison qui pourrait nous aider."

Hermione le regarda bouche bée, une idée lui traversant l'esprit d'un elfe auquel il pourrait éventuellement faire allusion.

"Tu ne veux pas dire…"

"Dobby" Interrompit-il précipitamment avant qu'elle ne puisse finir, l'air plutôt sournois "Je te parie qu'il peut toujours accéder à chaque centimètre carré de cette maison."

"Mais il a été libéré. Il ne peut sûrement pas entrer dans la maison" Argumenta-t-elle, mais Draco secoua la tête. Ses yeux étaient allumés avec le plan qu'elle pouvait voir se former de plus en plus clairement dans son esprit.

"Non, en fait. Dobby a choisi de défier sa servitude. Chaque jour depuis cet incident de notre deuxième année, Dobby a choisi de ne pas nous servir, mais cela ne signifie pas que le lien n'existe pas encore sous une forme ou une autre en lui. Pense-y. Lucius n'a jamais voulu lui donner cette chaussette. Imagine si chaque elfe de maison devenait soudainement libre chaque fois qu'il entrait accidentellement en contact avec des vêtements. Ils ne feraient jamais de lessives pour commencer!

Hermione pinça les lèvres, sachant que pour une fois dans sa vie, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour se battre pour les droits des elfes esclaves. Draco continua avidement.

"Dobby a toujours été un peu… étrange. Il détestait mon père et le sentiment était assurément réciproque. Mais techniquement, il n'a jamais été présenté à un vêtement. Il a simplement saisi l'occasion de justifier son départ pour lui-même. Et la magie des elfes de maison est étrange. Ils sont étrangers à notre magie et peuvent passer outre la plupart des sorts et les charmes si leur maître appelle. Tu ne peux pas rompre facilement un lien avec un elfe de maison. Contrairement à moi, il pourrait probablement toujours accéder à cette cave. "

Tandis qu'il parlait, Hermione sentit une petite traînée de courage s'épanouir dans son ventre et se répandre dans tout son corps. Elle s'agitait nerveusement, alors qu'elle contemplait l'idée. Andromeda haussa les épaules et sourit également.

"Cela semble plausible" Dit-elle rapidement, et Hermione acquiesça de la tête.

"Peux-tu l'appeler?"

Draco haussa les épaules et sa lèvre se contracta.

"Je peux essayer."

Alors qu'il prit une profonde inspiration et resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, Hermione sentit la profonde douleur de sa terreur abjecte s'évanouir dans une sorte de calme étrange et déterminé. Devant la soudaine confiance de Draco, elle se sentait rassurée.

Il y a quelques minutes à peine, tout semblait si désespéré. Mais maintenant, il y avait peut-être une chance qu'elle puisse les aider. C'était ce qu'elle voulait désespérément maintenant. Au début de leur voyage cette année, elle s'était engagée envers Harry et leur quête. Elle avait décidé de lui donner sa vie pour l'aider di nécessaire.

Et peu importe ce qui s'était passé ou ce qui aurait pu se passer entre eux depuis lors, elle honorerait le vœu qu'elle s'était faite de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que son amie survive à cette guerre et devienne vraiment le garçon qui vivait. Draco se racla la gorge un peu avec incertitude et parla au plafond.

"Dobby?"

En l'absence de réponse, il éleva la voix plus fort.

"Dobby!"

Un autre silence suivit. Draco échangea un regard inquiet avec sa tante, mais juste au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour parler pour la troisième fois, il y avait un bruit distinctif derrière eux. Les trois humains se retournèrent pour voir le petit elfe, qui était perché sur la table basse. Ses yeux étaient ronds et gonflés alors qu'il scrutait la pièce avec un regard méfiant. Ses petits doigts osseux se tordaient nerveusement.

"Ma… maître… Draco?" Balbutia-t-il d'une voix haute et grinçante. Draco fit une sorte de grimace comme s'il essayait de sourire mais ne pouvait.

"Euh… salut Dobby."

L'elfe sembla très perplexe alors qu'il clignait des yeux vers le garçon blond de Serpentard.

"Dobby vous entend appeler. Mais vous n'appellez pas Dobby depuis plus d'un an!"

Draco echangea un regard d'embarras. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione avec culpabilité et haussa les épaules.

"En fait, il m'apportait à manger quand je travaillais dans la salle sur demande en sixième année" Expliqua-t-il "Quand je l'ai vu travailler pour la première fois à Poudlard ... eh bien, disons simplement que nous avons recommencé à parler. Un peu comme avant, il a pris soin de moi pendant que je passais beaucoup de temps à travailler. "

Ça attira l'attention de l'elfe sur les deux femmes qui étaient également dans la pièce. Hermione remarqua que lorsque les yeux de Dobby se posèrent sur elle, il cria et faillit tomber de la table.

"Miss Hermninny!"

"Bonjour Dobby" Dit-elle avec un sourire tremblant, bien qu'elle commençât à se sentir légèrement impatiente. Ils étaient à court de temps.

"Harry Potter est-il ici aussi?" Cria l'elfe avec excitation, sa tête pivotant dans la pièce comme si le garçon se cachait quelque part attendant de le surprendre.

"Non, Dobby" Expliqua doucement Draco, reprenant le contrôle. Il se pencha à côté de l'elfe "C'est en fait pourquoi je t'ai appelé ici. Potter a des ennuis."

Presque aussitôt, tout le visage de l'elfe tomba et ses yeux brillèrent de larmes, ses oreilles pointées vers le sol.

"Harry Potter a des problèmes?"

"Oui, nous espérions que tu pourrais nous aider. Il est retenu captif au Manoir Malfoy dans l'une des caves. Pense-tu que tu pourrais toujours y entrer?"

L'elfe acquiesça rapidement, son petit corps tremblant de peur soudaine à la pensée de son héros en danger.

"Dobby vérifiait parfois le maître Draco après son départ de Poudlard. Je vais et viens dans la maison sans que personne ne le voie. Le nouvel employeur de Dobby lui a fait promettre solennellement de veiller sur le maître Draco."

Draco était un peu surpris par cette révélation. Il resta bouche bée devant le petit elfe de maison pendant un long moment, stupéfait. Hermione, cependant, était devenue beaucoup plus familière avec le comportement étrange, presque prophétique de Dumbledore au fil des ans.

Après ce que Harry lui avait raconté à propos de son comportement cette nuit-là sur la tour de l'astronomie, elle ne fut pas du tout surprise qu'il s'assure que quelqu'un gardait un œil sur Draco après que tout soit allé en enfer.

"Dumbledore t'a dit de m'espionner?" Demanda Draco avec un peu de suspicion, montrant clairement qu'il n'avait pas la même confiance envers le directeur qu'Hermione. Elle secoua la tête mais ce fut Dobby qui répondit,

"Pas d'espionnage! Non ! Regarder. Garder un oeil pour que personne ne vous fasse du mal!"

Draco déglutit visiblement mais balaya ensuite cette nouvelle information en faveur d'autres tâches plus urgentes.

"D'accord, c'est bon alors. Alors ... y a-t-il une chance que tu puisses nous aider, Dobby?"

Le petit elfe hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, ses oreilles pointues sautillant de haut en bas alors qu'il se balançait et se posait sur la plante des pieds. Le petit couvre-thé bleu qu'il portait se posa légèrement sur son visage et il le repoussa.

"Dobby fera tout ce que Maître Draco lui demande. Il est très gentil avec les elfes, monsieur! Ce n'est pas comme lorsqu'il était un méchant petit garçon. Il est bon maintenant et il est ami avec Harry Potter!"

"Et bien… ne devenons pas fous…" Murmura Draco mais Dobby ne l'entendit pas au milieu de son excitation.

"Et Dobby doit sauver Harry Potter! J'y vais tout de suite!"

"Attends, Dobby, peux-tu nous emmener avec toi?" Demanda Hermione, jetant un coup d'œil sur ses chaussures et son manteau près de la porte d'entrée commençant à les saisir.

"Non, Miss Hermninny. Seuls les elfes entrent. Les sorciers sont bloqués. Des protections et des sorts vicieux. Ils pourraient diviser Miss Hermninny en petits morceaux!"

La colonne vertébrale d'Hermione se contracta et elle acquiesça de la tête. Draco fredonna d'accord alors qu'il examinait le problème.

"Mais tu peux faire sortir les gens?"

"Dobby peut essayer, Monsieur!"

Hermione trouva étrange la façon dont Dobby insistait pour être un elfe libre et défier son lien d'esclavage, et pourtant, de par sa nature, il traitait Draco comme son maître. Ce n'était pas étonnant que les elfes comme Winky, qui n'avaient nulle part où aller, étaient tous aussi confus et déprimés. Elle devra peut-être revoir certaines de ses stratégies pour SPEW

"D'accord, écoute-moi très attentivement, Dobby, et fais exactement ce que je te dis. D'accord?"

Les oreilles de Dobby se dressèrent en arrière et il rencontra le regard de Draco très sérieusement, son corps devenant rigide et obéissant en un instant. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil inquiet au visage du garçon blond, mais réalisa que ses yeux étaient doux, inquiets même, et elle savait qu'il utilisait leur lien pour une sacrée bonne raison d'essayer de garder l'elfe en sécurité.

"Dobby promet d'être un bon elfe et de faire ce que dit Maître Draco" Jura-t-il d'un ton grave mais sûr.

"Nous pensons qu'ils se trouvent peut-être dans la cave où Lucius garde son Dragon's Tonic. Vérifie le d'abord. Si tu rencontre Bellatrix ou mon père, tu ne devra pas te révéler. Ne sois vu par personne! Je le pense vraiment, Dobby. Reste caché. Si tu ne peux pas emmener Potter et Weasley avec toi, reviens tout de suite ici pour me faire un rapport complet. D'accord?

Dobby acquiesça vigoureusement.

"Dobby fera ce que le maître Draco a dit. Dobby s'échappera avec Potter et son Weasley s'il le peut."

Hermione precisa "Pas ici le fidelitas ne les laissera pas passer, amène les Shell Cottage. Là-bas il sont déjà inclus dans le secret."

"Bien et quoi d'autre Dobby?"

"Et Dobby ne sera pas vu par la femme folle ou… ou… mait… euh…" Le petit elfe sembla s'étouffer avec ses propres mots comme s'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à parler du nom de son ancien maître.

"Ou Lucius" Aida Draco, donnant à l'elfe une petite tape maladroite sur l'épaule où un pull ample était drapé. Cela ressemblait étrangement à l'un des anciens qu'Hermione avait tricoté au cours de leur quatrième année. Dobby hocha la tête puis leva les mains en l'air, prêt à se faire disparaître en un claquement de doigts.

"Bonne chance, Dobby. Fais attention à toi" L'appela Hermione, lui donnant un sourire larmoyant. Dobby lui sourit une fois, ses dents tordues apparaissant en entier, avant qu'il ne parte avec un autre pop doux. Hermione laissa échapper un long souffle tremblant. Tout son corps se tendit et elle enroula ses poings dans ses mains.

"Quel elfe de maison inhabituel", Commenta Andromeda, parlant pour la première fois depuis son apparition. Elle avait une expression perplexe sur le visage alors qu'elle observait l'espace où il venait de disparaître sur la table basse.

Hermione tourna son regard vers Draco et son ventre tomba. Il avait un froncement de sourcils intense et inquiet, qui reflétait ses propres sentiments. Au bout d'un moment, il la surpris en train de regarder dans le vide désespéré et il essaya de la rassurer. Elle sentit son bras entourer sa taille pour la soutenir alors que ses genoux devaient un peu tremblantes.

"Ça va aller" Murmura-t-il. Qu'il parle pour se rassurer ou pour la rassurer, elle n'en était pas sûre. Mais de toute façon elle se pencha vers lui et posa sa tête sur son torse. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre à l'endroit où son oreille était pressée contre son corps.

"Dobby est plus dur qu'il n'a l'air, je sais" Lui rappela-t-il avec un léger hoquet, ses doigts noués dans sa chemise alors qu'elle le tenait par la main. Il hocha la tête et posa un pouce sur sa joue qui était un peu humide à cause des larmes dont elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle était tombée à un moment donné au cours des dix dernières minutes. Il la fixa dans les yeux et grimaça dans une tentative de sourire. Quand il parla, il était presque inaudible, murmura si doucement qu'elle ne sentit qu'une infime bouffée d'air contre sa joue.

"En ce moment, il est leur seul espoir."

.

.

Harry Potter avait le souffle coupé, entrant et sortant frénétiquement de lui. Il avança furieusement autour des murs, ses mains glissant sur la pierre, cherchant une sorte de faille ou de fissure qu'il pourrait exploiter. Mais sans sans baguette, c'était inutile. Ron était occupé à écouter à la porte, relayant la conversation entre Queudver et un autre Mangemort à l'extérieur. Il semblait qu'ils étaient tous en train de devenir fous pour préparer l'arrivée de Voldemort. Ils voulaient que tout soit parfait quand ils ont remis le grand élu à leur chef redouté. Harry se sentait malade. Il se souvint de la lueur impatiente, presque dérangée dans les yeux de Lucius Malfoy quand il appuya sa baguette sur sa Marque noire, envoyant le message avec une joie à peine réprimée.

Et maintenant, Voldemort était sur son chemin. Et plus il se rapprochait, plus la cicatrice de Harry brûlait avec colère.

Il serait bientôt là.

Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait se déchirer. Et avec chaque seconde qui passait, l'espoir disparaissait lentement à mesure que la dure réalité se profilait.

Bellatrix leur avait pris l'épée de Gryffondor, tuant environ trois rafleurs pour apaiser ses nerfs. Elle était devenue si furieuse que les murs tremblaient. Ils avaient également pris possession de leurs baguettes. Mais quelques choses avaient échappé à leur attention. Dans son manteau, dissimulé dans ses poches, se trouvaient son vif d'or, son miroir de Sirius et bien sûr le galion d'Hermione.

Il était certain d'avoir aperçu dans le miroir un œil bleu, qu'il aurait juré être celui Albus Dumbledore. Mais peut-être que c'était juste son cerveau qui perdait son emprise sur da santé mentale.

Quant à la pièce de monnaie, il faisait encore un peu chaud après le dernier message d'Hermione demandant ce qui s'était passé. Harry sentit un nœud de regret et de dégoût se serrer dans ses entrailles. Il était content qu'elle ne soit pas là, il ne voudrait jamais que sa vie soit dans ce genre de danger. Mais elle lui a manqué. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient laissée derrière, les choses n'avaient pas été pareilles, il se sentait vide sans elle. Elld était son pilier, comme phare sur et reconfortant dand la nuit.

Il avait merdé... il avait merdé en beauté. En tant qu'ami mais aussi en tant que "sauveur."

En faite, il avait compris que ça tâche était parfaitement impossible sans elle, il n'avait pas réalisé à quelle point elle avait tous fait, de la cavale à la recherche d'horcruxe.

Ce n'était tout simplement pas…juste sans elle.

Il était conscient qu'il l'avait trahi la ou elle n'avait jamais failli. Il doutait de Malfoy mais il ne la meritait pas non plus.

"Bellatrix veut nous interroger à propos de l'épée avant qu'il arrive ici ..."

La voix de Ron murmura bruyamment dans l'espace sombre. Son oreille était tenue aussi près de la porte que les protections le permettaient. Harry essuya ses mains moites sur son jean et gémit de frustration. Il ne semblait y avoir aucun moyen de sortir de cette cave. Et il était inutile d'essayer de fabriquer une arme de quelque sorte que ce soit lorsqu'ils se battaient contre des baguettes. Mais malgré le fait qu'il soit sans espoir, c'était mieux que rien. Et il ne pouvait pas rester assis à attendre d'être tué.

Inspectant aveuglément une caisse près de lui, Harry se ressaisit et sortit une bouteille de ce qui ressemblait à du vin. Il contempla le bord de la boîte dans le noir, levant la bouteille pour l'abaisser et l'écraser pour former un bord tranchant.

Fissure.

Avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, un bruit soudain se fit entendre dans la pièce, un bruit qu'il avait entendu plusieurs fois auparavant. Tournant sur lui-même, une bouteille encore à la main, il cligna des yeux pour voir quoi ou qui était apparu.

C'était une petite silhouette raide portant des pulls en laine grumeleux et un bonnet bombé. Avec un léger clic de ses doigts, une lumière apparut et plana haut près du plafond. La soudaine luminosité était trop forte, et Harry protégea ses yeux avec sa main pendant qu'ils s'adaptaient au changement soudain. Au bout d'un moment, la silhouette devint plus claire à la lumière et la bouche de Harry s'ouvrit de surprise.

"Dobby?"

Le petit elfe lui sourit, ses yeux ronds écarquillés et débordant d'excitation. Sa voix résonna bruyamment dans la salle caverneuse. Et ce qu'il a dit était quelque chose qui a complètement bouleversé les deux garçons, faisant geler leur corps en état de choc total.

"Maître Draco envoie Dobby sauver Harry Potter et son Weasley !"


	15. Chapitre 15

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par **Emara88**, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre 15**

Hermione regarda par la fenêtre avec un sentiment croissant d'appréhension. Le sable blanc qui s'étendait au loin semblait presque gris dans la pénombre matinale d'un matin glacial.

Shell Cottage était un havre de paix isolé de la cruauté de la guerre. Ça lui rappelait un peu la petite maison de la vallée qu'ils avaient construite au cours des deux dernières semaines. Tout était confortable et personnel, un sanctuaire que Bill et Fleur avaient rempli d'une chaleur amiante indéfinissable. Elle était presque honteuse d'envahir leur paix. Amener leurs conflits et leurs souffrances ici pour ternir une telle sérénité.

Hermione regarda avec inquiétude alors que son amie aux cheveux en désordre errait sans but autour des dunes ondulantes de la plage. Son front était appuyé contre le verre d'une fenêtre dans l'une des chambres à coucher de rechange. Sa respiration s'embrumait dans le verre avec des soupirs agités mais le son de Draco ronflant doucement sur le lit derrière elle la maintenait en grande partie au sol. Mais ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur Harry, qui serpentait autour des dunes sablonneuses au-dessous d'elle.

Il y avait trop de poids sur ses épaules. Et aussi furieuse qu'elle ait été avec lui ces derniers temps, son cœur la faisait souffrir de sa peine. D'après ce qu'elle avait appris la nuit dernière, il lui semblait qu'il avait un choix difficile à faire, bien que personne d'autre dans la maison ne s'en rendit réellement compte. Pas même Ron, pensa-t-elle, qui restait inconscient de tout sauf de son propre sentiment de culpabilité.

Horcruxes ou reliques…?

Hermione frissonna, resserrant la fine couverture de laine autour de ses épaules. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle n'oublierait jamais le regard sur le visage de Harry quand elle s'était précipitée dans la cuisine du cottage au milieu de la nuit. Andromeda les avait emmenés tous les deux après que Dobby leurs avaient appris que son opération avait été couronnée de succès.

Le petit elfe de maison courageux profitait maintenant d'un festin bien mérité et entièrement décadent de toutes ses plats préférées. Elle s'était pratiquement jetée sur Draco quand il suggéra que Dobby aimerait bien rester avec eux et faire quelques travaux ménagers pour un salaire raisonnable. Le visage de l'elfe s'était éclairé comme un rayon de soleil. Choisir de travailler librement pour de l'argent tout en servant son vrai maître légitime était un rêve devenu réalité pour lui. Et c'était à ce moment-là que ça l'avait frappée. Hermione avait réalisé brièvement pour la première fois qu'elle était très certainement amoureuse de Draco Malfoy.

Faisant abstraction du souvenir de cette révélation, elle se concentra à nouveau sur son amie, chargée de prophétie et des attentes du monde sorcier, ainsi que de son propre sens tordu de l'obligation.

Elle regrettait d'avoir rendu les choses plus difficiles pour lui, mais ses émotions l'avaient submergée lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le chalet. Ses traits s'étaient éclairés, ses yeux s'écarquillaient et elle avait tellement d'espoir qu'elle avait presque ressenti un pincement au cœur pour ses actions suivantes. Mais alors même qu'il avait haleté son nom avec soulagement et s'était précipité pour l'embrasser, la colère d'Hermione l'avait emportée. Avant de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, elle leva la main et le gifla violemment sur sa joue.

"Espèce de bâtard égoïste et stupide!" Elle s'était étouffée, voyant le visage de Harry se froisser de honte alors même que sa joue devenait rose vif après avoir été frappée.

"Je suis tellement désolé, Hermione ..."

"Désolé? Désolé? Tu m'as laissé derrière! Tu m'as écrit une petite note bien maigre! Et dois-je mentionner que la moitié de ce foutu Ordre la lu, me faisant passer pour la salope de service!"

Elle remarqua que Bill se tortillait un peu à l'arrière-plan mais l'ignorait obstinément.

"J'avais tort. J'ai fait une erreur. Dès notre départ, je l'ai regretté" Lui avait-il dit dans un murmure de croassement, les yeux picotés de larmes.

Elle tremblait de ton son corps maintenant abattu, elle dit doucement "Oui tu a eu tord, tu m'as abandonné sans même me laisser une chance de t'expliquer. Harry tu... tu a disparu en me laissant toute la merde avec l'ordre en cadeau."

Harry semblait désemparé le regard paniqué "Je suis désolé, quand nous étions pris au piège dans cette cave et nous que pensions que nous allions mourir à tout moment, tout ce que je pouvais penser c'est la façon dont je t'ai laissé tomber… "

Sa voix s'était alors brisé et il avait été incapable de continuer. Et cela avait brisé toute l'amertume persistante d'Hermione. Harry eut un mouvement de recul quand elle s'approcha soudainement, mais elle ne voulait plus le gifler ou pas maintenant. C'était comme si une bascule avait cliqué, sachant qu'ils auraient pu mourir ce soir, elle aurait put les perdres. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra très fort, le sentant lui rendre l'étreinte avec gratitude, murmurant des excuse encore et encore. Ils restèrent pendant au moins une minute sans se séparer, même d'un pouce. Elle vit la mâchoire de Draco se contracter et jeter un regard noir à son ami alors elle lui souri tendrement le libérant finalement de son emprise.

"Merlin Harry j'ai eu si peur, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" Demanda-t-elle dès qu'elle reprit son souffle. C'est alors qu'elle avait remarqué que Ron se morfondait à l'arrière-plan. Il lançait des regards hostiles dans la direction de Draco mais sinon, semblait complètement vaincu.

"C'était de ma faute" Avait-il admis d'une voix désespérée, le visage blanc "J'ai dit son nom. J'ai failli nous faire tuer parce que je suis un putain d'idiot. Je suis désolé, mec ..."

Il avait été incapable de continuer alors, laissant tomber sa tête entre ses mains et sanglotant. Bill était intervenu pour réconforter son jeune frère, l'amenant dans la pièce voisine pour lui donner ce que Hermione supposait être l'un de ces discours sages.

Hermione pinça les lèvres et s'éloigna de la fenêtre de la chambre d'amis où elle et Draco s'étaient retirées une fois que tout s'était installé. Enfilant un jeans et ses chaussures, elle descendit silencieusement l'escalier de service et sortit par la porte, marchant sur le sable en direction de l'endroit où Harry avait erré quelques instants auparavant. Elle s'accrocha à la couverture qui entourait son petit corps et s'éclaircit doucement la gorge lorsqu'elle atteignit son ami.

Harry leva la tête et lui donna un petit sourire, bien que cela ressemblât plus à une grimace douloureuse. Il y avait des cernes sous ses yeux et elle remarqua qu'il frottait inconsciemment sa cicatrice.

"J'ai été un ami terrible, n'est-ce pas?"

Hermione souri et s'avança pour se tenir à côté de lui. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour regarder l'horizon alors que le soleil se levait, orange et chaud au-dessus de la mer sans fin.

"Tu voulais être loyale envers Ron et il avait besoin de toi. J'ai essayé de comprendre. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne fait pas mal" Lui dit-elle à voix basse. Elle le sentit s'approcher un peu à côté d'elle.

"Tu as toujours veillé sur moi, tu sais" Dit-il doucement, et elle pouvait voir sa main se serrer dans un poing à ses côtés "Tu as toujours combattu à mes côtés et protégé, même parfois contre moi-même."

"C'est ce que font les sœurs" Lui dit-elle en cognant son épaule contre la sienne avec affection, se référant à une vieille blague qui les liaient des années auparavant. Un jour quelqu'un leurs avaient demandé s'ils formaient un "couple", ils s'étaient tous deux tournés l'un vers l'autre avec un air de dégoût correspondant, avant d'en rire. Ils s'étaient mutuellement mis d'accord à ce moment-là sur le fait que leur relation serait toujours plus confortable comme une sorte de lien frère-soeur. Ça leur convenait bien. Harry avait grandi isolé dans un environnement assez déplaisant et Hermione avait toujours été seule, que ce soit parce qu'elle était fille unique ou parce qu'elle avait du mal à se faire facilement des amis. " Mais j'ai toujours été là pour toi et ça ne changera jamais, même si effectivement tu a méchamment merdé sur ce coup là "

"Tu dois me détesté" Murmura-t-il, forçant Hermione à se tourner à nouveau vers lui et à se pencher pour prendre sa main dans la sienne.

"Je ne suis pas stupide, Harry. Je comprends que ça a dû être vraiment difficile pour toi d'accepter le fait que je puisse être proche avec Draco… il y a tellement d'histoire entre vous deux et il était vraiment un petit con insupportable quand nous étions plus jeunes "

Harry renifla, en lui donnant un petit sourire narquois, mais elle continua avant qu'il ne puisse l'interrompre "Mais tu aurais dû me faire confiance, Harry, me laisser t'expliquer. Notre histoire à Draco et moi commence bien avant notre arrivée à Grimault place, il y a plus d'un an en faite. Je t'expliquerais tous ça. Mais je sais que Draco ne nous veut aucun mal. Et je pense que tout le monde a le droit de gagner le pardon. Tout le monde mérite une deuxième chance. "

Harry acquiesça rapidement, pressant légèrement sa main.

"Je sais. Je le comprends maintenant. C'est Malfoy qui a envoyé Dobby pour nous sauver du manoir, n'est-ce pas?"

"Comment as-tu su?"

"Dobby nous a dit" Dit-il avec un petit sourire triste "Il a fait irruption et a annonçé que Maître Draco l'envoyait nous sauver. Ron a failli avoir une crise cardiaque."

Hermione rit doucement et secoua la tête.

"Draco a enduré… des choses vraiment... horribles. Ce n'est pas la même personne qu'il a été" Lui dit-elle doucement, observant avec méfiance tout signe de sa vieille haine, mais son ami semblait juste fatigué.

"Je sais. Sinon, tu ne serais pas ami avec lui."

Hermione se mordit la lèvre avec inquiétude et le regarda de dessous ses cils.

"Harry… euh… le fait est que… nous ne sommes pas juste des amis. Je jure que je ne t'ai pas menti ce matin-là. Nous n'étions pas vraiment impliqués ou quoi que ce soit à ce moment. Mais depuis que vous êtes parti, et que je l'ai fait s'enfuir du quartier général de l'ordre-" Harry la coupa choqué.

"Tu a quoi? Sérieusement comment tu a réussi un truc pareil" Il ne semblait pas fâché, mais hautement impressionné.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix après qu'ils aient tous lu ton charmant petit mot qui n'avait acune protection. Bref c'est pas le sujet Draco et moi… Et bien… nous sommes en quelque sorte… ensemble… "

Harry se moqua d'elle, la rapprochant de lui et enroulant un bras autour de son épaule.

"Sans blague, Hermione" Lui dit-il avec un sourire affectueux "Et tout va bien. Je le sais déjà. Je ne pouvais pas le manquer. Vous n'arrêtez pas de à vous regarder comme des imbéciles dégoulinant d'amour. C'était dégoûtant, réellement."

Hermione roula des yeux et laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule.

"Et tu ... ça ne te dérange pas, je veux dire, tu ne vas pas me rejeter ?" Elle a demandé nerveusement, sachant que même s'il avait un problème avec ça, elle était trop profondément amoureuse maintenant et elle le perdrait sûrement. Elle était avec Draco, qu'il le veuille ou non, mais elle préférerait avoir son soutien plutôt que de poursuivre ce conflit.

"Merlin Hermione, je me rend bien compte que mon action déplorable ta donné l'impression que je pouvais juste t'abandonner ou te rejeter, mais ça n'arrivera jamais, tu est tous ce que j'ai et tu m'es précieuse. Je ne peux pas promettre que je serai un jour meilleur ami avec lui ou quoi que ce soit, mais c'est ton choix, Hermione. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Je m'en suis rendu compte encore plus douloureusement au moment où nous sommes partis. Et si ça signifie que Malfoy fait partie du lot alors je vais l'accepter, peux importe tant que je t'ai toi."

Hermione se blottit plus profondément contre lui, un sourire s'étendant sur ses lèvres et des larmes silencieuse tombant sur ses joues.

"J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie aussi, gros nigaud" Lui dit-elle et sentit sa poitrine trembler d'un rire doux.

"Bien que je ne compte pas sur le fait que Ron saute à bord de si tôt" Commenta-t-il plus sérieusement "Il est… eh bien, il a été exceptionnellement morbide ces derniers temps. C'était comme si il était coincé de nouveau avec ce foutu horcruxe autour de son cou."

Hermione fredonna tristement, souhaitant pouvoir revenir en arrière dans sa relation avec Ron à une époque où leur amitié était jeune, insouciante et sans complications.

"Je suis désolée qu'il ait mal, mais je ne l'aime pas comme ça, c'est pourquoi j'ai essayé de mettre de la distance depuis un moment déjà, mais il refuse de comprendre, j'ai peur que notre amitié n'y survive pas" Avoua-t-elle d'une voix douce, même si elle refusait de se sentir coupable de ce qu'elle avait avec Draco. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça à propos de Ron. Il était préférable qu'ils le comprennent maintenant avant que cela ne devienne encore plus compliqué ou désordonné malheureusement il la compris à la dure. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle se sentait mieux de lui briser le cœur.

"Peut importe, on y fera face ensemble cette fois"

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, blottis l'un contre l'autre alors qu'ils regardaient le ciel virer au rose et que la lumière du matin balayait la plage comme des coups de pinceau vibrants. Finalement, Harry se racla encore la gorge et passa d'un pied à l'autre.

"Hermione ... Penses-tu que Malfoy serait prêt à me parler de sa tante?"

"Bellatrix?" Elle a demandé avec un froncement de sourcils "Pourquoi?"

Il laissa échapper un souffle qui semblait épuisé à ses oreilles.

"Elle semblait… obsédée par l'épée de Gryffondor. Elle n'arrêtait pas de hurler à propos de notre présence dans sa chambre forte à Gringotts et craignait sincèrement que nous soyons allés là-bas. Je voulais juste voir s'il en sait quelque chose."

Hermione réfléchi pendant un moment, les sourcils froncés. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Tu penses qu'elle pourrait avoir un horcruxe à l'intérieur?"

Harry acquiesça lentement.

"Peut-être. Lucius avait le journal, après tout."

"Ça a du sens" Dit-elle pensivement en inclinant la tête "Il n'aime pas parler d'elle, mais je suis sûr qu'il partagerait ce qu'il sait si c'est pertinent."

"D'accord, ça a l'air juste."

"Est-ce que ça signifie que tu as décidé de te focaliser sur les horcruxes…?" Demanda-t-elle avec méfiance, craignant que sa récente préoccupation pour les reliques de la mort ne le rende toujours aveugle à ce qui était vraiment important.

"C'est ce que Dumbledore voulait" Dit-il finalement après une longue pause. Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle ne voulait ni jubiler ni dire «je te l'avais bien dit», mais elle approuva discrètement son choix. et se contenta de serrer sa main de façon réconfortante en continuant de regarder l'aube brillante et magnifique sur les rives de la plage.

Draco regarda le garçon assis en face de lui avec des yeux méfiants. La chambre était petite et ils étaient assis assez près les uns des autres, le mettant mal à l'aise. Hermione était pressée contre lui, cependant, ce qui lui donna de la force et l'impression d'être un front uni devant le sorcier à lunettes qui était assis en face d'eux sur une vieille chaise branlante. Potter avait les yeux de quelqu'un qui en avait trop vu.

Draco reconnut cela trop bien parce qu'il le voyait tous les jours sur lui aussi. Mais sinon, le garçon ne semblait pas vraiment inquiet d'être ici, bien qu'il déglutit visiblement alors que son regard se posait entre son ami aux cheveux bouclés et le Serpentard dont elle tenait la main.

De son côté, Draco n'était pas sûr de savoir comment réagir à cette soudaine réunion avec son ancien ennemi de l'école. Il avait toujours détesté le stupide Potter et son complexe de héro. Mais il savait qu'Hermione l'aimait. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé et sa colère envers le garçon, il était sa famille. Alors, vraiment, il devra ravaler sa fierté et essayer de garder son calme s'il voulait la rendre heureuse.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

"Alors, quel est le grand mystère, Potter? Pourquoi touts ces secrets?" Tira-t-il, s'appuyant légèrement sur le lit et ricanant. Il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important, la pièce vibrait pratiquement avec la magie des protections d'Hermione.

"Tout d'abord, je pensais que je devrais probablement te remercier pour ton aide, en nous sauvant la nuit dernière…"

Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

"C'était Dobby, pas moi."

"Oui, mais Hermione a dit que c'était ton idée de nous l'envoyer. Je… euh… je l'apprécie."

Draco resta silencieux, acquiesçant mais ne voulant rien dire. Il ne voulait pas être submergé de gratitude par Harry, le gros con Potter. C'était le même trou du cul qui l'avait presque tué dans la salle de bain des filles il y avait à peine un an et pire qui avait la chance d'avoir la plus exceptionnel des femmes qui tien à lui et lui avait brisé le coeur. Le garçon aux cheveux débraillés se tortilla maladroitement pendant un moment avant de se racler la gorge pour parler à nouveau.

"En tout cas ... je suis là parce que je voulais te parler aussi. J'espérais que tu serais capable de répondre à quelques questions que j'ai à propos de ta famille."

Draco se raidit immédiatement en réponse à sa demande. Il jeta un regard noir à l'autre garçon, se redressant pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

"Quoi? Pourquoi ma famille serait-elle une de tes foutues affaires?" Il a craché. Il sentit la main d'Hermione se poser doucement sur son bras, essayant de le maintenir calme mais ses muscles étaient tendus et à fleur de peau.

"Draco" Murmura-t-elle doucement, alors que Potter grimaçait de frustration.

"Ecoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler. Mais ça pourrait être important. J'essaie de vaincre Tu-sais-qui et je n'ai pas le temps pour que tu sois un imbécile égoïste" Argumenta le garçon, Draco se moqua.

"Tu es juste aussi débile et cruel que le reste de ton putain d'Ordre" Rétorqua-t-il, "Tu penses que tu peux m'interroger parce que je ne suis qu'un vulgaire mangemort."

"Techniquement, tu l'es ..."

"Eh bien, je n'ai jamais voulu rien avoir à faire avec eux, d'accord? Je ne voulais pas de ça, j'ai juste était créé et élevé dans ce but."

"Mais tu sais peut-être des choses qui peuvent aider. Lucius est ton père, alors-"

Draco se leva rapidement et sortit sa baguette, pointant le visage stupide de Potter. Il venait juste d'échapper à une autre prison et il n'allait pas laisser ce branleur le traiter comme s'il était à nouveau une écume de la terre. Derrière lui, il entendit Hermione gémir mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer alors que la seule mention de Lucius lui avait fait voir rouge.

"Ne t'avise pas de parler de mon père. Tu ne sais rien de moi ou de ma famille, Potter. Alors, reste à l'écart, dans ton petit monde de licorne."

Draco réalisa qu'il tremblait en pointant sa baguette sur Potter. La main d'Hermione avait resserré sa prise sur son bras au point qu'il pouvait sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Juste au moment où il commençait à regretter de perdre son sang froid, il sentit une bouffée d'air et sa baguette sortit de sa main.

Potter l'attrapa adroitement dans les airs.

La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit. Il n'avait même pas vu Potter glisser sa main vers sa propre baguette et lancer un sort de désarmement rapide et sans paroles. Il y avait donc clairement une raison pour laquelle il avait toujours si bien réussi en défense contre le mal.

"Rends-moi ma baguette" Grogna-t-il. Potter leva les mains en l'air, affichant les deux baguettes librement. Son expression était étonnamment calme.

"Bien sûr. Mais peux-tu s'il te plaît promettre de juste m'écouter? Je ne veux pas me battre. J'essaie juste de trouver une solution, et Hermione m'a donné l'impression que tu serais prêt à aider."

À la mention du nom d'Hermione, Draco sentit la tension quitter son corps alors qu'il laissait échapper un long souffle aggravé. En passant une main dans ses cheveux, il s'effondra en arrière pour s'asseoir à nouveau sur le lit.

Il le faisait pour elle, se rappela-t-il. Et pour sa mère. Et pour sa propre estime de lui-même. Il voulait que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts soient vaincus aussi fort que Potter, peut-être même plus.

À un moment donné, il devra apprendre à supporter d'entendre le nom de son père et à parler de lui sans devenir complètement dingue. Les yeux fixés sur le sol, il serra les dents et se prépara à ce qui allait arriver.

"Que veux-tu savoir?"

Il entendit Hermione à côté de lui pousser un soupir de soulagement et se rasseoir à côté de lui. Harry revint aussi à son siège plus lentement et se pencha en avant pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux.

"En fait, je voulais te demander quelque chose à propos de ce qui s'est passé pendant notre deuxième année."

Ça l'a pris par surprise. Draco leva les yeux et un sourcil hautain au garçon qui vivait.

"Tu veux dire à propos de la chambre des secrets?"

Potter acquiesça, ses yeux se posant nerveusement sur la fille assise à côté de Draco, sa cuisse pressée contre la sienne.

"Yeh… tu semblais en savoir un peu plus à ce moment là…"

À en juger par le malaise sur le visage de Potter et par la façon dont il regardait son amie, il savait à quel incident le garçon faisait allusion. Il penser à la première fois qu'ils avaient vu cette écriture sur le mur et qu'il avait déclaré qu'il espérait qu'elle sera la prochains Sang-de-Bourbe à être attaqué.

Draco s'effondra face à la mémoire.

"Lucius m'a raconté l'histoire de la chambre des secrets quand j'étais très petit, sept ou huit ans seulement. Ce n'est qu'une histoire parmi beaucoup d'autres pour nous faire comprendre la justesse de leurs haine, que Salazar Serpentard était une sorte de noble héros chassant le monde des dangereux moldus" Soupira-t-il tristement, repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage. "Il me rappelait beaucoup cette histoire et l'utilisait comme une sorte de mantra pour détester les nés de moldus. Comme si c'était le devoir d'un fier Serpentard qui suivait les traces de son fondateur. Ce connard psychotique. "

Quand il releva la tête, il vit que Potter le fixait avec une expression intensément troublée. Il sentit Hermione poser sa main sur son genou et cela l'aida à calmer ses nerfs effilochés.

"Putain de merde, Malfoy… je n'avais pas réalisé…"

Il interrompit l'autre garçon avec un long gémissement.

"Putain, sérieusement Potter, ne commence pas à me lancer une fête de la pitié maintenant."

Potter acquiesça mais échangea un dernier regard contrarié avec Hermione avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau.

"Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ça ... mais ton père était en partie responsable de ce qui s'était passé cette année. Il a glissé ce vieux journal-"

"- Dans les affaires de Ginny Weasley" Finit Draco pour lui avec un signe de tête sinistre "Je sais."

"Il te l'a dit?"

"Pas tout à fait. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu, il a demandé où il se trouvait. Lucius a été forcé d'avouer ce qui lui était arrivé et qu'il avait rouvert la chambre. Et comment tu l'as détruit."

Potter cligna des yeux surpris, ses yeux s'écarquillant.

"Et comment euh… Tu-sais-qui a réagit?"

"Disons simplement que les dégâts sont permanents. Même si Lucius voulait plus d'enfants, je ne pense pas qu'il en serait capable. Merci Merlin."

L'autre garçon avait l'air un peu dégoûté, mais son expression devint pensive alors qu'il réfléchissait à cela.

"Pense-tu que Tu-sais-qui aurait pu donner quelque chose à Bellatrix pour le garder? Quelque chose de précieux peut-être."

Draco haussa les épaules, sachant que sa tante avait certainement sa part de secrets. Sans parler du fait que sa relation avec Voldemort était étrangement tordue et intime d'une manière non naturelle.

"C'est possible. En fait, il lui fait plus confiance qu'à mon père. Bellatrix est prévisible. Elle est dévouée à la cause et à lui. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres aime les bons laquais obéissant. Elle est une sorte de bras droit."

Potter absorba cela doucement pendant un moment.

"Peux-tu me parler de son coffre-fort à Gringotts?"

Draco leva un sourcil avec curiosité. Il inclina la tête pour partager un regard avec Hermione mais elle sourit de manière encourageante.

"D'accord, je vais jouer… Je ne connais pas de détails à ce sujet, mais j'imagine que ce serait similaire à tous les autres ancien coffres de Sang-Pur. Les Malefoy ont un ancien coffre-fort au fond des entrailles des tunnels souterrains de la banque. Il est probablement là. "

"Quelles défenses sont là-bas?"

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda les deux Gryffondors dans la pièce avec suspicion.

"Qu'est-ce que tu essayez d'accomplir exactement, Potter?"

Le garçon a grimacé.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais c'est important."

Draco soupira, grinçant des dents et écartant le sentiment rampant que Potter allait faire quelque chose de complètement stupide.

"Nous parlons du niveau de sécurité maximum de la banque. Rien n'est épargné. Des maléfices, des détecteurs d'imposteurs, même des putains de dragons. Et le trésor lui-même est généralement charmé pour tromper toute personne qui, par miracle, pourrait entré dans un coffre-fort."

Il observa avec une légère appréhension quand le regard de Potter se diriga vers celui d'Hermione. Ils partagèrent un regard significatif qui le rempli d'effroi, comme s'ils complotaient quelque de très mauvais et compte tenu de ce dont il venait de parler, il ne pouvait que supposer le pire.

"Alors quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qui se passe, bon sang?"

Potter se tortilla un peu sur son siège. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer et à répondre à la question, donc Hermione finit par s'approcher pour presser doucement sa main.

"Pourquoi je ne vais pas nous chercher du thé?"

Draco la fixa, la mettant en garde de ne pas le laisser seul avec Potter, mais elle lui adressa un sourire brillant et sincère puis se leva d'un bond comme si elle sentait qu'il n'était pas satisfait de la situation, elle se pencha et laissa un baiser ferme et ardent sur ses lèvres avant de sortir de la pièce.

Alors que la porte se refermait derrière elle, Draco leva les yeux et regarda une sombre rougeur s'épanouir sur les joues de Potter. Ses yeux les avaient rapidement évités lorsqu'il vit son amie embrasser son ancien ennemi. Cela fit monter un sourire insolent sur ses lèvres. Mais alors qu'un silence gênant s'installait dans la pièce, l'humeur de Draco se calma.

Il considéra le garçon marqué par la foudre assis devant lui et, de façon inattendue, une colère s'éleva en lui. Ça mijotait depuis un moment et maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, elle revenait à la surface.

"Ecoute, Potter ..." Les yeux verts de l'autre garçon s'élancèrent pour le regarder, enregistrant son ton sérieux "Quand toi et ce crétin à de taches de rousseurs vous êtes éclipsés au milieu de la nuit, laissant Hermione derrière, ça lui à brisé le cœur. Franchement, tu méritait plus qu'une gifle la nuit dernière quand elle t'a vu! Je jure que si tu la blesse encore une fois, je t'aurais.

Au début, Potter sembla légèrement décontenancé alors que ses joues viraient à une teinte d'un blanc pâle puis d'un rouge cramoisi. Mais après quelques secondes, un muscle sembla se contracter dans sa mâchoire et il pinça les lèvres.

"Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu hypocrite, Malfoy? Après tout, personne n'a blessé Hermione plus que toi."

Draco se moqua et regarda le garçon devant lui.

"Si justement et cette personne c'est toi, même si la menace orange arrive juste derrière. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Je l'ai blessée il y a des années, quand je la haïssais et qu'elle me haïssait. Nous étions des ennemis communs. Vous, vous êtes sensé être ses amis, elle te vois comme un frère. Ça signifie bien plus que toutes les insultes stupides que j'ai pu dire quand j'étais juste un gamin stupide et arrogant. Ça l'a détruite parce que ça venait de quelqu'un qui était supposé l'aimer. "

Le visage de l'autre garçon devint sombre, mais ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu, résignées. Il jeta un dernier regard à Draco.

"Je savais que je devais la protéger de tous ses idots qui gravites autour d'elle, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu en ferai parti"

Draco grogna parfaitement conscient qu'en plus de la belette, beaucoup d'autres voulais sa sorcière. "J'en suis conscient mais elle a un nouveau protecteur maintenant."

"Rien au mode ne me fera arrêté de veiller sur elle, elle est tout ce que j'ai, et comment puis-je savoir que tu ne lui feras pas de mal?"

Draco haussa les épaules.

"Tu ne le peut pas. Mais tu peux me croire quand je dis que je préférerais mourir que de lui faire le moindre mal. Pour moi aussi elle est tout ce que j'ai et que j'ai jamais rêvé d'avoir."

Potter sembla un peu pris de court par le sentiment derrière ses mots. Il ne cligna pas des yeux alors que l'autre garçon le fixait d'un regard perçant. Finalement, le garçon qui vivait soupira et donna une sorte de sourire triste alors qu'il se frôtait les cheveux avec une main.

"Est ce que tu l'aimes?"

Bien que Potter ait l'air de vouloir que le sol s'ouvre et l'engloutisse alors qu'il posait sa question, Draco sourit simplement, pensant à Hermione et à la sensation d'elle s'enveloppant autour de lui, sa beauté naturelle saisissante et ses beaux yeux bruns, sa gentillesse, toutes ses choses qui la rendait unique.

"Absolument" Répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Potter semblait stupéfait et Draco souri sournoisement " Ne soit pas si choqué je le suis depuis longtemps maintenant et si elle me le permet j'irai ou elle ira et ferai d'elle une Malfoy au yeux du monde. Même si c'est étrange de te le dire à toi avant elle."

Une autre pause plutôt inconfortable s'abattit sur la pièce. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit les pas d'Hermione qui montaient doucement les escaliers, qu'il se racla la gorge et parla à nouveau.

"Oh et Potter?"

"Quoi?"

Draco eut un sourire légèrement menaçant.

"Rends-moi ma putain de baguette."


	16. Chapitre 16

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Emara88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre 16**

Draco ne savait vraiment pas comment il était arrivé ici.

"C'est de la folie totale" Grommela-t-il tout en descendant l'escalier rocheux.

La pierre glissait à cause d'un goutte-à-goutte venant de quelque part dans le réseau de grottes humides et l'air était oppressant. Devant lui, Potter menait le chemin aux côtés d'un pauvre gobelin qu'il avait maudit. Une malédiction impardonnable, rien que ça!

Potter était un peu effrayant quand il s'agissait de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était prêt à faire à peu près n'importe quoi.

Putain de merde. Nous entrons dans la banque Gringotts, se dit-il, son monologue interne semblant légèrement paniqué. Il voulait éclater de rire face à la position ridicule dans laquelle il se trouvait. La seule chose qui le tenait à la terre à présent était la main d'Hermione agrippant la sienne alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier juste derrière lui.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et l'aida à gravir un bord particulièrement raide, lui pressant la main et échangeant un regard ironique avec elle. Elle le lui rendit avec un beau sourire et il sut exactement à quoi elle pensait. Alors qu'ils se préparaient ce matin-là, elle s'était soudainement enfoncée dans ses bras et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille. "Je suis si heureuse que tu vienne avec nous. J'ai besoin de toi." Ça lui avait fait monté une enflure chaleureuse d'orgueil au fond de sa poitrine, sachant qu'il était recherché. Qu'elle comptait sur lui.

Ça n'avait cependant pas été un voyage facile. Potter avait semblé plutôt réticent à lui divulguer la connaissance de leur quête, bien qu'il ait finalement fait confiance au jugement d'Hermione, désespéré de gagner son pardon pour son récent abandon.

Weasley, cependant, avait été une autre affaire. Le garçon aux cheveux roux avait, au début, refusé de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui et avait presque été laissé sur place. Potter avait finalement été frustré par l'attitude de son ami et lui avait carrément dit qu'ils partiraient à l'aube avec ou sans lui. Et bien sûr, il était effectivement apparu, renfrogné et fatigué alors que le groupe se faufilait dans la lumière grise du petit matin.

Mais depuis lors, il avait à peine prononcé le moindre mot, pas même une pique. Honnêtement, les deux garçons de Gryffondor ressemblaient parfois à un vieux couple marié, ils se chamaillaient et se blessaient mutuellement.

Draco s'en fichait pourtant. Il était avec Hermione et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il était si clair pour elle, qu'elle devait être ici avec Potter. Elle voulait rester au côtés de son ami et Potter avait désespérément besoin d'elle, il fut supris de voir avec quel précision elle préparait, planifiait, prévoyait autant de possibilités et problèmes que possibles. Il était étonné que les deux abrutis aient même survécu deux semaines de cavale sans elle. Elle était animé par son besoin de sentir qu'elle faisait quelque chose de valable, qu'elle se battait pour ce en quoi elle croyait.

Même si Draco n'avait pas été aussi désireux d'effacer Voldemort de la face de la terre, il serait venu juste pour être avec elle. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il était impatient de voir ce bâtard au visage de serpent obtenir ce qu'il méritait. Ça l'avait assommé de découvrir que le méchant connard sadique avait divisé son âme en sept morceaux, cependant.

Il avait regardé Potter avec horreur alors qu'il révélait le but de leur mission, ce que Dumbledore leur avait confié. Il a défié la croyance. Diviser l'âme une fois était assez terrifiant, mais sept fois! Il n'était pas étonnant que le sorcier fou ait complètement perdu son emprise sur la réalité. Draco l'avait vu faire des choses qu'aucun humain sensé ne pourrait même contempler. Il était instable et manquait de sens moral ou de raison. En bref, il n'était qu'un fragment d'un être humain.

Cela avait du sens finalement.

Draco laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin le fond des anciennes voûtes. Hormis quelques maléfices sombres que Hermione avait contré pour la plupart, ils n'avaient encore rencontré aucune autre sécurité.

Il semblait que l'illusion de leur escorte fonctionnait, car la plupart des employés de banque supposaient qu'ils étaient guidés ici légitimement par l'un des leurs. Et les gobelins ne savaient pas que Draco était censé être porté disparu, présumé avoir été capturé ou mort. Il avait été trop facile de se rendre à l'un des nombreux comptoirs de l'atrium et d'exiger l'accès au coffre-fort de Malfoy.

Les elfes de maison ne le reconnaissaient peut-être plus, mais sa baguette l'identifiait toujours dans les registres de Gringotts comme étant autorisé à entrer dans les plus anciennes cryptes des sang pur. Quelqu'un pourrait alerter son père et révéler la vérité, bien sûr, mais ils espéraient être partis depuis longtemps à ce moment-là.

"Quel est ce bruit?" Il entendit Hermione murmurer à son oreille alors qu'ils tournaient dans un coin qui menait à une grande chambre dont il ne se souvenait pas depuis les visites précédentes. Potter le regarda aussi avec appréhension, inclinant la tête de façon interrogative. Draco sourit tristement, pointant vers une alcôve sombre cachée de l'autre côté de la chambre.

"C'est … le dragon" Leur dit-il d'une voix calme et sèche, sentant Hermione frissonner en réponse à la révélation.

"Je pensais que tu plaisantais à ce sujet" Lui dit honnêtement Potter, son propre visage était une image de surprise alors qu'il se rappelait la liste précédente cité par Draco de touts les obstacles qu'ils risquaient de rencontrer.

Il haussa les épaules.

"Nope. C'est une boule de feu chinoise, de mémoire. Une vieille. Mais elle devrait être enchaînée pour le moment." Il a entendu Hermione murmuré sont indignation devant cette dernière phrase. " Il n'y a pas encore eu d'alarme ni de protection déclenchée. Après être entré dans le coffre de Bellatrix, cependant…"

Il laissa la phrase en suspens et ils hochèrent tous la tête pour reconnaître le risque possible qui les attendaient. Leurs ruse serait bien sûr ruinée dès lors qu'ils seraient entrés dans une chambre forte différente de celle à laquelle ils étaient autorisés à accéder. Les gobelins n'étaient ni stupides ni décontractés en matière de sécurité.

Hermione serra plus fort sa main.

"Allons-y alors" Murmura-t-elle et Potter hocha la tête, agrippant sa baguette dans sa paume visiblement moite. La propre baguette de Draco était étrangement froide, et il fixa l'arrière de la tête de Potter pour la centième fois de la matinée. Il était certain que l'autre sorcier avait dérangé les propriétés de sa baguette d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'autre jour quand il l'avait désarmé. Elle ne me semblait pas aussi… accueillant… que d'habitude.

L'étrange groupe sortit lentement du tunnel en direction du centre de la chambre à haut plafond. Le gobelin regarda autour d'eux avec stupéfaction, tandis que Draco examinait les huit portes de la chambre forte qui les entouraient.

Weasley se tenait à quelques pas de là, écoutant attentivement le son des profondes respirations du dragon. Draco se souvint vaguement de l'un de ses frères aînés travaillait avec des dragons. Peut-être que l'idiot orange serait en fait utile après s'être morfondu et les avoir suivis comme un chiot qui avait été frappé toute la matinée

"C'est la voûte des Malfoy, là-bas" Fit-il en montrant une voûte avec une grande porte noire, ornée de dorures dans des motifs complexe et le blason des Malfoy à l'honneur. L'emblème était parsemé d'émeraudes et de diamants, probablement plus anciens que la moitié de l'or à l'intérieur.

"Très subtil" Plaisanta Potter, lui lançant un sourire amusé.

Draco roula juste des yeux et se retourna, ses yeux parcourant les autres portes. Le blason de Lestrange lui était immédiatement familier. Il l'avait déjà vu assez de fois auparavant, puisque Rodolphus était l'une de ces personnes gluantes qui aimaient se vanter et montrer ses anciens trésors à la vue de tous.

"Là" Dit-il avec assurance, se dirigeant vers une porte avec la poignée de bronze la plus ridicule qu'il ait jamais vue "Je pense que Bellatrix serait plus susceptible d'utiliser le coffre-fort des Lestrange. Il y avait quelques conflits entre elle et la famille Black, il y a quelques années, à cause de l'argent manquant qu'elle avait donné au Seigneur des Ténèbres et de toute façon, dans les familles de sang pur, il est de coutume que le mari prenne le contrôle de tous les actifs, même si Rodolphus n'a jamais eu de réel pouvoir sur sa femme. "

Hermione le regarda avec méfiance, lui donnant un sourire légèrement nerveux. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas parler de Bellatrix. Il avait encore des cauchemars sur les choses qu'elle lui avait fait et comment elle l'avait hanté quand il vivait encore au manoir.

Mais alors que le groupe se dirigeait prudemment vers la voûte, Potter l'observait également, une lueur curieuse dans les yeux.

"Alors ... tu es vraiment riche, n'est-ce pas ?" Le garçon finit par demander quand la curiosité devin trop forte. Hermione halta un peu de surprise devant la question un peu invasive de son amie. Mais Draco renifla et haussa les épaules, pas du tout surpris par ses questions.

"Eh bien, si Lucius découvre ce qui m'est vraiment arrivé ... je suppose que je serai renié. Cela pourrait donc diminuer un peu ma fortune ..."

"Seulement un peu?" Harry poursuivi.

Draco secoua la tête mais répondit patiemment à la question. Ce n'était pas exactement la première fois qu'on lui posait des questions sur son argent. Et Hermione méritait probablement de savoir, si leur relation allait dans le sens de ses espoirs, elle sera riche elle aussi, après tous.

"Eh bien, il ne peut pas toucher l'argent qui m'a été laissé par la famille de ma mère. Quand elle est morte, on m'a donné un accès exclusif à celui-ci, et Lucius ne peut me renié que sur une parti des actifs Malfoy vue que je suis le dernier descendent, autant que je suis sûr que qu'il essaiera de tous réclamer, sans succès bien sûr."

Harry acquiesça en écoutant, atteignant la porte du coffre-fort et l'observant attentivement.

"Alors tu as un de ces coffres?" Lui demanda Hermione d'une voix basse. Il se tourna pour la regarder avec intérêt. Il était habitué à ce que les filles soient fascinées par sa richesse et attirées par lui pour ça, il s'en était d'ailleurs amusé allègrement dans le passé. Mais elle semblait plutôt nerveuse, elle avait l'air carrément mal à l'aise à l'idée de sa fortune.

C'était incroyablement rafraîchissant. Il s'attendait vraiment à ce que Hermione soit le genre de sorcière qui serait amenée à faire une carrière enrichissante pour elle-même, peu importe sa richesse. Elle n'était tout simplement pas faite pour une vie oisive. Ça lui faisait l'aimer davantage.

"Oui" Lui dit-il doucement, essayant de parler aussi en privé que possible devant Potter et Weasley "Ce côté de la famille Black est l'un des plus anciens et riche du monde sorcier. Et comme tante Andromeda a été déshéritée et que Bellatrix n'a pas d'héritier, ça fait que tous me revient. Mais j'ai réfléchi… "

Draco fit une pause, s'éloignant et se traînant d'un pied sur l'autre, refusant de la regarder dans les yeux. Hermione caressa son dos du pouce, se penchant plus près de lui. Il inspira doucement son parfum qui semblait rayonner de sa peau et le calmer comme personne ne le pouvait.

"Quoi?" Elle incita et il sentit un muscle dans sa mâchoire se contracter consciemment.

"Je pensais que ma tante ... Andromeda, je veux dire ... Je pense qu'elle mérite au moins une part de tout ça. Si tout ça fonctionne et que nous survivons, je veux rendre ce qui lui revient de droit."

Hermione lui sourit positivement. Son sourire était si beau qu'il sentit son souffle se glacer un instant dans ses poumons alors qu'il la fixait. Elle leva sournoisement les yeux d'un côté à l'autre, veillant à ce que Potter et Weasley soient absorbés par leur inspection de la porte de la chambre forte. Puis elle se pencha et plaça un rapide baiser affectueux sur ses lèvres. Draco attrapa ses épaules et la retint un moment, savourant la sensation de sa bouche qui fondait contre lui. Il la laissa s'éloigner avec son propre sourire narquois, glissant une boucle derrière son oreille.

"Tu donnerait une partie de ton argent pour elle?" Elle a demandé dans un murmure fière, en clignant des yeux adorablement vers lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant sa sentimentalité de Gryffondor.

"Si cela signifit avoir une vrai famille, alors oui."

Hermione considéra sa déclaration avec intérêt.

"Tu sais qu'Andromèda te traiterait comme une famille, peu importe l'argent."

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il acquiesçait.

"C'est exactement pourquoi je veux le lui donner, et pas seulement elle... Je sais que ça ne t'intéresse pas mais... Tu deviendra riche, si tu me laisse je te donnerais le monde"

Hermione pâli "Quoi non! je ne veux que toi pas-"

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu finir, Potter leurs fit signe de s'approcher alors qu'il tordait sa baguette et donnait un ordre chancelant à leur escorte gobeline.

Draco s'avança un peu plus près de la porte, observant la créature à l'oreille pointue tendre la main et passer ses doigts sur la porte. Le métal sembla onduler et se plier sous son contact, puis la porte s'ouvrit avec un gémissement puissant.

"Ça vas probablement déclenché une alarme" Expliqua Draco alors que le groupe scrutait l'intérieur de l'ouverture. "Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps."

Potter fit signe à Draco d'entrer avec lui. Le garçon brun se tourna vers ses deux amis et pointa le sol sous eux.

"Ron, Hermione… restez ici et surveillez. Faites-nous savoir tout de suite si quelqu'un vient."

Draco dégagea à contrecœur sa main d'où elle était étroitement liée à celle d'Hermione, suivant Potter à l'intérieur du coffre-fort avec précaution. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que Bellatrix aurait placé une douzaine de malédictions dangereuses et mortelles sur ses précieux trésors pour les protéger des intrus.

Il espérait seulement que Potter avait une sorte de plan pour trouver quelque foutu morceau d'âme qui pourrait être caché à l'intérieur du coffre-fort.

Ensuite, ils seraient un peu plus près de l'élimination de ce mal qui rongeait le monde magique et de tuer enfin ce malade une fois pour toutes.

.

.

Les rafales de vent rythmées semblaient étranges alors qu'elles balayaient les montagnes rocheuses et se faufilaient entre des crevasses escarpées. C'était un gémissement bas et hanté qui frappait le côté de la tente. Hermione pouvait le sentir jusqu'à ses orteils, sa peau brûlait de froid et de peur. L'adrénaline du jour commençait à s'estomper à mesure que la nuit s'assombrissait.

Dans la tente, l'air était tendu. Une fois qu'ils avaient touché terre et repris leur souffle, Harry avait été saisi par une douleur terrifiante dans son crâne. Il s'était tenu la tête, la cicatrice en feu, et était tombé au sol pris de convulsions.

Depuis lors, il n'était resté que partiellement conscient. Et elle a fait de son mieux pour le soigner et surtout apaiser sa souffrance, optant finalement pour une dose de Morfine moldu -prise à ses parents dentistes- car elle avait peur d'empirer les choses avec un charme.

Ça a semblé fonctionné, il avait l'air de moins souffrir et de se perdre dans un état comateux.

Les heures avaient passé. Il avait parfois murmuré des choses à propos de Voldemort et des horcruxes, les mettant à jour dans un flot de paroles étourdi à propos de ce dont il était témoin dans la tête du sorcier maléfique. Mais au bout d'un moment, il était devenu évident qu'Harry n'était pas capable de bouger ou de transplaner, elle avait donc érigé la tente tout près du lac. Son amie aux cheveux en désordre était allongé sur le canapé et gémissait alors qu'il voyait de plus en plus les pensées de Voldemort. Ron était à l'extérieur de la tente surveillant, laissant Hermione et Draco seuls, assis sans rien faire sur le bord d'un des lits.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois jeter sur un putain de dragon et que tu nous est tous poussé à le chevauché, pour fuir. Je crois finalement que c'est toi la plus dingue du groupe" Murmura Draco, tirant une couverture vers eux qui était drapée sur le bord du lit. Il la tira jusqu'à ce que leurs jambes soient recouvertes. Hermione se blottit plus près de lui, ses yeux parcourant la pièce pour s'assurer que ses deux amis étaient toujours distraits. Ou dans le cas de Harry, presque nébuleux.

"C'est définitivement la chose la plus folle que nous ayons jamais faite!" Accepta-t-elle, et tout deux rigolèrent ensemble, se rappelant à quel point il était insensé de faire ce premier saut fou sur le dos de l'animal. Hermione et ses amis avaient fait beaucoup de choses étranges et dangereuses pendant leur séjour à Poudlard, mais s'échapper de Gringotts sur le dos d'un dragon devait être la pire.

"Alors ... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Potter?" Demanda Draco après une légère pause une fois qu'ils étaient à l'aise assis sous la couette. Hermione fronça les sourcils, un pied tapotant avec incertitude.

"Il a cette étrange connexion avec Tu sais qui. Leur esprit sont lié d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est très douloureux pour lui."

"Est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'il a été attiré au ministère en cinquième année?"

"Oui, Tu sais qui a implanté de fausses images dans sa tête" Expliqua-t-elle, regardant les yeux de Draco se rétrécir pensivement.

"Alors ... il peut juste voir dans sa tête?"

"Parfois. Il ne peut pas exactement le contrôler ."

Le garçon blond secoua la tête avec perplexité. Hermione n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle pouvait dire d'autre sur la situation. Ça l'avait toujours dérangée, la connexion entre Harry et Voldemort.

Elle se demandait si elle avait arrêtée d'y penser, parce que ça lui donnait une légère douleur au coeur à chaque fois. Un sentiment d'appréhension la hantait maintenant, comme si son ami se dirigeait vers quelque chose de sombre et de mortel. Et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher. Draco devait avoir senti la tension dans son corps. Relâchant un souffle, il bougea pour enrouler un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione.

"Alors quoi maintenant?"

Hermione haussa les épaules et se blottit au creux de son cou.

"Maintenant, nous attendons qu'Harry se réveille. Ensuite, nous trouvons le prochain."

"Ça a l'air amusant."

Elle gloussa à son ton sec, voyant qu'il ne semblait pas trop impressionné par l'idée de passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec ses amis. Mais au moins il faisait un effort. Harry et lui avaient à peine échangé un vilain mot de toute la journée.

C'était un miracle.

"Draco ..." Commença-t-elle d'une voix calme, tournant la tête pour presser ses lèvres contre son cou.

"Hmm?"

"Pense-tu que si les choses n'avaient pas changé et que nous étions tous restés à Poudlard pour notre septième année, tu te serais jamais… approché de moi?"

"Tu veux dire romantiquement?" Il a demandé, et elle pouvait pratiquement entendre le sourire narquois dans son ton. Elle hocha la tête dans sa clavicule, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle l'entendit fredonner doucement au-dessus d'elle et une de ses mains joua avec ses boucles.

"Je l'aurais sûrement fait. Je voulais, tu sais. En sixième année."

"Vraiment?"

"Yeh, après cette nuit passée dans l'infirmerie, j'ai constamment pensé à toi. Je t'ai beaucoup surveillée par la suite. Traqué serait plus juste. Je pense que j'essayais de me rappeler que quelqu'un se souciait de moi, même si ce n'était que pour une nuit."

"Pas juste une nuit" Corrigea-t-elle doucement. "Je t'ai regardée aussi en sixième année. Je ne l'ai jamais admis, mais je me suis sentie attirée par toi… je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour toi. "

La main de Draco se figea une seconde dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre son mouvement.

"J'avais désespérément envie de te parler à nouveau cette année-là. Et de t'embrasser à nouveau. Si nous étions restés à l'école et que Dumbledore n'était pas…" Draco s'éclaircit la gorge et son corps sembla physiquement trembler de mémoire "Alors j'aime penser que j'aurais travaillé fort pour au moins te sourire une ou deux fois par la suite. Peut-être même entamer une conversation. "

Hermione gloussa sur son épaule.

"Tu veux dire au lieu de juste voler mon médaillon?"

Elle leva les yeux à temps pour voir un léger rougissement infuser ses joues. Draco laissa échapper une respiration sifflante et un sourire penaud orna ses lèvres.

"Désolé" Dit-il avec une pointe d'embarras. "J'étais un idiot. Tu étais tout à coup là ... et je partais. Je ne savais pas si je te reverrais."

Hermione ressentit un pincement d'affection. Elle se pencha et appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes. Draco sembla surpris par le soudain baiser, mais cela ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'il ne passe ses doigts dans ses boucles et de l'approfondir. Elle frissonna quand elle le sentit mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et les sépara pour lui, leurs langues se rencontrant dans une brève caresse. Un faible gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de Draco.

"J'espère que nous ne serons pas trop longtemps coincés ici avec tes fichus amis ..." Murmura-t-il d'une voix tendue contre ses lèvres. Hermione sourit et cligna des yeux. Elle tendit la main pour passer ses doigts sur les mèches blondes de son front.

"Tu es insatiable" Taquina-t-elle doucement, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure en retour et profitant du son de son gémissement.

"Peux-tu m'en vouloir? Beaucoup se damneraient pour avoir ma chance."

Elle rougi "Tu dis n'importe quoi, il n'y a que toi qui me perçoit comme ça."

"Tu te perçois très mal et tu n'es pas consciente de l'émoi que tu provoque si facilement chez beaucoup d'hommes. Moi le premier, j'aimerais être de retour dans notre petite maison… privée, isolée…"

"Tu veux dire la maison d'Andromèda" Elle sauta avec soulagement sur le changement de sujet, elle ne se voyait apparemment pas comme Draco la voyait.

"Exactement. Je pourrais te faire crier mon nom à tue-tête et personne ne nous entendrait."

Hermione frissonna.

"Tu semble toujours plutôt concentré à essayer de me faire crier plus fort quand nous ... faisons ses choses."

Draco sourit et l'embrassa violemment une fois de plus, ses lèvres froides mais douces contre les siennes. Puis il se recula pour la regarder avec une étincelle de chaleur dans les yeux.

"Il n'y a pas de son plus doux au monde que d'entendre la fille dont je suis follement amoureux gémir si fort que je peux encore l'entendre résonner dans mes oreilles plus tard."

Hermione cligna des yeux, l'air s'échappant de ses poumons alors qu'elle contemplait le garçon à côté d'elle. Il l'avait dit si naturellement qu'elle savait qu'il voulait dire chaque mot. Draco lui-même semblait plutôt abasourdi par son admission.

Bien sûr, il avait déjà avoué ses sentiments, mais jamais de façon aussi naturelle ni aussi détendu. Elle l'observa alors qu'il ouvrait et fermait la bouche plusieurs fois, comme pour s'expliquer ou dire quelque chose de plus substantiel. Hermione sentit son cœur gonfler et ses émotions se cristalliser en une sensation très significative, bien que peu familière. Avec un sourire larmoyant, elle pressa son front contre le sien et prit une profonde inspiration.

"Je pense que je suis amoureuse de toi depuis la cinquième année moi aussi " Lui dit-elle à voix basse, mais elle pouvait voir chaque mot le percer alors qu'il déglutissait et prenait une profonde respiration tremblante.

"Vraiment?" Bafouilla-t-il, l'air si adorable qui lui faisait ressentir un chaud plaisir au fond de son estomac.

"J'ai commencé à t'aimer avant même de te connaître vraiment" Admit-elle avec un léger haussement d'épaules. "Cette nuit-là, dans l'infirmerie, tu es devenu si…réel, si plein de cœur et d'humanité. Tu ma laisser voir l'homme en toi et ça ma retourné jusque dans mon âme. Ça m'a pris par surprise."

Avant qu'elle puisse en dire plus, Draco l'embrassa à nouveau. Il inclina la tête sur le côté pour approfondir le contact, attaquant ses lèvres avec passion tandis qu'elle se tenait à son cou avec des doigts désespérés, le cœur battant. Elle émit un petit gémissement qu'il avala goulûment.

Un autres gémissement au loin, légèrement douloureux les interrompit avant qu'ils ne puissent s'emporter et les deux amants se séparèrent avec de lourdes respirations, se souriant un moment avant de se tourner vers la source du bruit.

Harry se tenait raide sur ses coudes. Il se frottait brutalement une main sur le front, laissant apparaître sa cicatrice rouge et boursouflé. Hermione se leva d'un coup, appelant Ron à venir alors qu'elle se précipitait aux côtés de son ami.

"Harry! Est-ce que ça va?" Demanda-t-elle à voix basse, consciente qu'il souffrait souvent de maux de tête extrêmement douloureux après des moments comme celui-ci. Ron s'était aussi dépêché et ils restèrent accroupi autour de leur ami aux cheveux désordonné pendant qu'il se remettait de son état de transe, attendant qu'il parle. Quand il ne répondit pas, elle échangea un regard inquiet avec Ron.

"Tu vas bien, mon pote?" Demanda Ron d'une voix désinvolte, essayant de paraître calme, et se plaça discrètement devant Hermione au cas où Harry se mettrait en colère, comme il le faisait parfois lorsqu'il était trop profondément pris dans les pensées et les sentiments de Voldemort. Harry toussa légèrement, ses yeux toujours fermés.

"E… Eau-"

Avant que l'un de ses deux meilleurs amis ne puissent réagir, Hermione vit une main pâle se dégager, offrant un verre d'eau glacé. Elle se retourna et regarda avec surprise Draco remettre le verre qu'il avait appelé. Il essayait d'avoir l'air blasé à ce sujet, mais elle pouvait voir qu'il était également perturbé par les effets secondaires de la crise de Harry. Il n'était pas aussi habitué à la relation étrange de Harry avec Voldemort qu'ils l'étaient alors ça a dû être un choc pour lui d'en être témoin. Son amie ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le verre avec soulagement, sans même battre les paupières lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait été fourni par son ancien ennemi.

"Merci" Croassa-t-il finalement après avoir avalé tout le verre en une fois. Draco haussa les épaules et remua maladroitement d'un pied à l'autre alors qu'ils observaient tous Harry avec méfiance. La lèvre d'Hermione devenait rouge et gonflée d'avoir mordu trop fort dessus.

"Qu'est-ce que ... qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Harry?" Demanda finalement Ron, visiblement incapable d'attendre plus longtemps. Le garçon brun expira dans un tremblement violent. Hermione appela rapidement la couverture sous laquelle ils s'étaient blottis, la plaçant sur ses épaules.

"Nous devons entrer dans Poudlard" Dit Harry, pressé, et il croisa enfin leurs yeux. Sa peau était pâle et moite, mais son expression était déterminée.

"Poudlard?" Hermione grinça, stupéfaite par sa déclaration. Harry acquiesça vigoureusement.

"Le dernier horcruxe est là."

"Es-tu sûr?" Demanda Ron, sa peau blanche sous ses taches de rousseur.

"J'ai tout vu" Confirma-t-il avec un regard féroce. "Quand il a appris ce qui s'était passé à Gringotts, il a compris. Pour la première fois, je pouvais réellement sentir sa peur. Il sait ce que nous traquons et que nous détruisons des morceaux de son âme. Et le psychopathe arrogant, a finalement peur. Il est paniqué en faite. "

"Comment a-t-il découvert que nous avions volé celui de Gringotts?" Demanda curieusement Hermione. Ron renifla, jetant un regard amusé à son amie.

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça Mione, mais je pense que quelqu'un a peut-être remarqué que nous nous sommes échappés de là sur le dos d'un dragon ...C'était ton idée d'ailleurs."

Les autres rirent aussi, se souvenant de la manière soudaine avec laquelle ils avaient explosé à travers les voûtes souterraines et dans le ciel au-dessus de Diagon Alley.

La réaction initiale d'Hermione fut de se sentir gênée d'avoir posé une question aussi stupide, mais honnêtement, après toutes ses émotions elle a juste éclaté de rire aussi. Et puis Ron lui avait parlé. Peut-être que leur amitié n'était pas vouée à l'échec après tout.

"Comment sais-tu qu'il y en a un à Poudlard?" Demanda Draco.

"J'ai entendu ses pensées et vu sa réaction" Expliqua Harry. "Il a commencé à paniquer au sujet des autres. Je l'ai regardé se rendre dans la grotte au bord de la mer et dans la maison délabré. Et puis je l'ai entendu penser aux autres et son idée renforcer les protéctions ou de les déplacer.

Dumbledore avait raison, le serpent Nagini en est un. Et il semble confiant que celui de Poudlard est en sécurité. Je suppose que c'est celui appartenant à Rowena Serdaigle. "

Hermione regarda le garçon blond Serpentard bafouiller légèrement, ses joues virant vers une étrange teinte verte.

"Attends ... ce foutu serpent en est un?"

Harry acquiesça, resserrant la couverture autour de lui. Un regard de dégoût passa sur le visage de Draco.

"Je déteste cette putain de chose ! S'il te plaît, laisse-moi être celui qui le tuera."

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Harry avec curiosité. Le visage de Draco s'assombrit encore plus.

"Disons simplement que si vous aviez été obligé de regardé ce putain de serpent immonde et dégeulasse manger une personne en entier, vous voudriez le détruire aussi."

Le trio doré avait tous le visage taché d'horreur, échangeant des regards inconfortables sur le ton de plus en plus sombre de Draco.

"C'est ... horrible" Commenta finalement Harry. Il regarda Draco de plus près, comme s'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. "Je ne suis pas surpris que tu est voulu en sortir."

Le garçon blond haussa les épaules, essayant d'avoir l'air faussement décontracté.

"J'ai peut-être été un petit con parfois, mais je ne suis pas sadique. Je sais que tu auras peut-être du mal à le croire, Potter-"

Hermione leva les mains pour arrêter toute dispute entre les garçons.

"Alors ... comment pouvons-nous pénétrer dans le château? Quel est le plan?" Elle a interrompu. Ron émit un son moqueur et roula des yeux.

"Depuis quand nos plans fonctionnent-ils réellement?"

Harry rigola de manière rauque contre ses amis, frottant toujours furieusement sa cicatrice comme si elle le démangeait.

"Je dis que nous devrions transplaner à Pré-au-Lard et de la explorer. Peut-être qu'il y a une façon de rentrer."

"L'endroit sera entouré de Mangemorts" Lui rappela-t-elle.

"Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix."

"Cela semble trop dangereux-"

"Nous devons y aller avant Tu-sais-qui le déplace! Nous devons trouver cet horcruxe."

Draco se racla la gorge, interrompant le débat entre le trio de Gryffondor. Les trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui avec surprise alors qu'il souriait.

"Juste une pensée… pourquoi ne demandons-nous pas à Dobby?"

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté.

"Dobby? Comment peut-il aider?"

"S'il peut entrer et sortir du manoir Malefoy, pourquoi pas Poudlard? Il était techniquement employé là-bas par Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas?"

Les trois d'entre eux clignèrent de surprise et examinèrent sa suggestion. C'était logique. Après un moment, Harry sourit.

"Bienvenue dans l'équipe, Malfoy! Les idées folles sont notre spécialité. Et pour une raison étrange, elles fonctionnent habituellement… contre toute attente."

Ron fixa un peu sombrement le ton trop accueillant de son ami. Mais Hermione se contenta de rire.

"Nous avons eu une chance scandaleuse pendant sept ans" A-t-elle convenu. Harry sauta sur ses pieds, frottant sa cicatrice une dernière fois. Les quatre prirent une profonde inspiration collective, leurs expressions féroces.

"Très bien alors. Faisons ça!" Grogna Harry en grinçant des dents. "Allons vaincre ce bâtard au visage de serpent!"


	17. Chapitre 17

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Emara88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 17

Hermione regarda avec amusement la foule nombreuse d'étudiants de Poudlard - principalement des Gryffondors - regarder le garçon blond au milieu d'eux avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'étonnement.

Quand Dobby les avait transplanés ici directement dans la salle des besoins, les étudiants rassemblés ici avaient débordé d'un vif enthousiasme, souhaitant la bienvenue à leur héros, Harry Potter, à la maison.

Leur visage rayonnant l'avait laissée abasourdie. Elle savait que les choses se passeraient mal à Poudlard cette année avec des mangemorts jouant le rôle d'enseignant, mais Neville en particulier semblait avoir été battu à bras raccourci. Il y avait une sensation de fatigue désabusé chez eux, qui lui faisait mal à la poitrine avec sympathie.

Mais en même temps, une force les recouvrait, une détermination qu'ils ne seraient pas vaincus. Et il semblait que Poudlard avait répondu magnifiquement à la résistance. La chambre était équipée de tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, y compris des hamacs et des coussins partout, des cahiers de sorts et un chaudron bouillonnant avec quelque chose qui sentait divinement bon dans un coin.

Mais l'humeur exaltée s'était lentement estompée lorsque les occupants de la pièce prirent conscience que l'infâme Draco Malfoy se tenait légèrement derrière le trio doré. Pour Hermione, il avait l'air assez nerveux et penaud, mais elle savait que ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas bien ne verraient que la façade hautaine.

Il y eut une sorte de silence gênant avant que quelqu'un ne parle. Sans surprise, ce fut Seamus Finnegan qui pointa le doigt vers le Serpentard avec un air dégoûté et confus.

"Que diable fait Malfoy ici?"

Hermione échangea un regard avec ses amis, mais ce fut finalement Harry qui haussa les épaules avec conscience et fit face à la foule d'étudiants.

"Il est avec nous. Il aide."

"Quoi, comme s'il avait aidé Dumbledore?"

Le pouls d'Hermione s'accéléra à l'accusation même si s'était compréhensible. Elle reconnut les yeux perçants et méfiant de Zacharias Smith et le regarda.

"Ecoute, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers mois. Tu vas devoir l'accepter" Insista fermement Harry, et elle ressentit une vague d'affection pour lui. Mais le garçon Poufsouffle avait juste l'air revulsé.

"Quoi? Accepter un Serpentard? Peu probable. Ils sont tous pourris!"

Hermione serrait les poings. Elle n'avait pas voulu frapper quelqu'un depuis si longtemps. Pas depuis la troisième année. Mais son stupide visage pâteux et tordu en un grondement venait de faire piquer sa paume. Elle était prête à crier quelque chose au garçon quand une voix surprenante la frappa.

"Oh ferme la, Zacharie, tu nous soul, fait toi une raison !"

Leur petit groupe regarda Ron avec surprise. C'était totalement insensé pour lui de se lancer à la défense de Malfoy. Le choc était palpable, mais il fixait Smith avec force, son visage rougi et violacé de colère. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Draco et vit qu'il avait l'air aussi déconcerté par la tournure étrange des événements. Sa lèvre se contracta. Alors que la tension dans la pièce s'atténuait lentement, Ron lui lança un regard presque coupable et elle put le lire instantanément.

Il avait toujours été si évident avec ses émotions, chaque petites choses peinte sur son visage. À sa manière maladroite, il essayait de se faire pardonner. Depuis la nuit où ils avaient été capturés au manoir Malfoy, où ils avaient presque été tués et où les efforts de Draco et de Dobby les avaient sauvés, son attitude avait changé. C'était subtil au début, mais Hermione le remarqua.

Il était plus calme, plus pensif. Elle soupçonnait, qu'il se soit rendu compte que, vu la nature imprévisible de la guerre, il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son amitié. Même s'il l'avait aimait, ils avaient d'abord été amis et c'était plus important que toute autre jalousie ou ressentiment à l'heure actuelle.

À ce moment, toutes les pensées d'indignation envers Malfoy cédèrent la place à un amusement partagé par la foule lorsque Ginny Weasley se fraya un chemin parmi les masses, se jetant dans les bras de Harry.

"Ginny!" Cria-t-il avec joie alors que ses cheveux brûlants les fouettaient et qu'ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, ne voulant plus se quitter.

Hermione se rapprocha de Draco et prit secrètement sa main, la pressant. Il lui lança un regard curieux mais elle se contenta de sourire doucement.

"C'est bon d'être de retour" Murmura-t-elle et il acquiesça de compréhension.

"Peut-être que nous pourrons nous échapper à l'infirmerie à un moment donné" Murmura-t-il avec un sourire diabolique "J'ai une affaire inachevée avec toi, là-bas."

Hermione rit, mais se calma rapidement quand Harry s'adressa une fois de plus à la foule, cherchant des informations sur un artefact appartenant à Rowena Ravenclaw. Elle laissa échapper une profonde respiration.

Il avait été étonnamment facile de pénétrer dans le château. Maintenant, ils devaient juste trouver et détruire un horcruxe.

.

.

Draco était caché dans une alcôve sombre quelque part près de la tour de Serdaigle. Il s'était faufilé derrière Potter et la fille de Lovegood, désillusionné et enterré dans l'ombre pour offrir une protection supplémentaire s'ils en avaient besoin. Il était supposé créer une diversion si quelqu'un venait à sa rencontre, pour avertir Potter de se cacher pendant que le garçon cherchait des preuves du horcruxe manquant.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait eu qu'un silence inquiétant imprégnant l'atmosphère, comme si le château retenait son souffle et attendait ce qui allait arriver. Et Draco n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que cela allait bientôt mal tourner. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était conscient de ce que faisait le trio d'or, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne s'affrontent ici à Poudlard.

Il tapa du pied avec impatience sur le sol de pierre. Bien qu'il sache qu'il ne devrait jamais vouloir retenir Hermione, il était secrètement heureux qu'elle soit toujours protégée en toute sécurité dans la salle des exigences. Elle et Ron attendaient les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui avaient été convoqués pour se préparer à la possibilité d'un conflit. Ils coordonneraient les choses à partir de là.

C'était Hermione qui lui avait suggéré d'accompagner Potter et Lovegood. Elle s'était inquiétée de la réaction de certains membres de l'Ordre s'ils le rencontraient ici compte tenu de son évasion controversée du quartier général, il pourrait y avoir une certaine amertume entre eux. Draco voulait personnellement qu'ils osent essayer de l'agacer maintenant qu'il avait sa baguette magique. Il leur jeteraient un sort si dur qu'ils demandaient pardon.

Ses sombres réflexions furent interrompues par le léger craquement d'une porte à proximité. Draco retint son souffle mais il n'y avait plus de bruit pour l'accompagner. Cependant, il était toujours méfiant et il ne pouvait pas ignorer le picotement sur sa nuque qui lui disait que quelqu'un se trouvait à proximité.

Sachant que son instinct était généralement bon, Draco leva sa baguette pour envoyer une armure toute proche tombant au sol, mais avant qu'il ne puisse lancer le charme, une main à longs doigts sortit soudainement de l'obscurité.

Draco sentit son cœur s'effondrer, martelant ses côtes. La main araignée resserra son étreinte et l'enfonça plus profondément dans l'alcôve jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement séparé du couloir. Il alla jeter un sortilège à son assaillant dans sa panique, mais se figea lorsque le clair de lune jeta sa douce lueur sur les traits de la personne. Il était encore gelé lorsque le sortilège de désillusion fut brusquement annulé et il leva les yeux choqué sur des yeux d'obsidienne sombre de son ancien professeur et parrain.

Parce que juste devant lui se dressait la silhouette fantomatique de Severus Snape.

"Draco" L'homme aux cheveux gras se moqua de lui avec méfiance, et il s'aperçut que la circulation sanguine à son poignet avait été coupée. Ses doigts étaient engourdis mais l'homme se tenait toujours. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Il cligna des yeux bêtement pendant quelques secondes avant d'avaler la boule douloureuse dans sa gorge.

"Snape ... je ... je suis juste-"

"Tu ferais mieux d'avoir une putain de bonne explication, mon garçon."

Il jeta un regard noir à son ancien mentor et déchira son bras.

"Je suis ici sur les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour te surveiller" Dit-il doucement au mensonge, essayant de garder une expression méprisante sur son visage. Il ne savait pas où la loyauté de Snape tomberait dans cette confrontation. Il avait toujours eu des doutes sur la position de Snape, même après le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore.

"Bien essayé, Draco. Mais tu ne peux pas me mentir."

"Je ne mens pas-"

"Tu as disparu depuis des mois maintenant."

Il se lécha les lèvres et sentit ses mains trembler, les paumes en sueur.

"J'ai été capturé. Mais je me suis échappé" Balbutia-t-il, sachant que c'était inutile. Snape était étrangement capable de lire la vérité qui se trouvait dans les yeux de quelqu'un.

Il était un expert en légilimencie, il semblait être capable de lire dans les pensées sans même avoir besoin de lancer le sort. Et maintenant, il fixait avec colère le jeune homme, ses lèvres minces et blanches de fureur. Avant qu'il ne le sache, une baguette était appuyée sur sa joue, sa pointe lui enfonçant la peau.

"Dites-moi la vérité. Tu as disparu au milieu d'une petite escarmouche. J'ai entendu dire que tu n'étais même pas blessé. Tu n'étais pas sous une attaque sérieuse. Tu aurais pu t'échapper."

"Alors?"

"Alors j'ai besoin que tu sois honnête avec moi. Inutile de faire semblant. Je sais que tu t'es rendu à l'Ordre du Phénix. Tout comme je sais que tu as des sentiments pour Hermione Granger, et que tu vivais quelque part avec elle seul pendant plusieurs semaines. J'avoue avoir été impressionné qu'elle réussisse à te faire sortir de là."

La mâchoire de Draco s'ouvrit réellement dans une horreur choquée. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont Snape avait trouvé toutes ces informations. Il sentit une terreur se serrer dans son estomac. Il ferma aussitôt les yeux étroitement, craignant que Snape ne l'ait lu dans ses yeux.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Draco. Je n'ai pas besoinde lire dans tes pensées."

Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux, voyant que Snape le fixait avec un soupçon d'amusement ironique.

"Mais comment…"

Snape haussa les épaules, un geste qui semblait étrangement maladroit sur sa silhouette maigre.

"Disons simplement que je suis ami avec le portrait d'un ancien directeur qui a ses propres moyens d'obtenir des informations."

Draco fronça les sourcils devant l'explication, mais se souvint ensuite qu'Hermione avait mentionné quelque chose au sujet d'un grand cadre prenant trop de place dans son petit sac de perles. Il se demanda si les deux étaient connectés.

"Que vas-tu faire à ce sujet?" Gronda-t-il vers le vieil homme, lui faisant face et le regardant froidement. Snape laissa échapper quelques respirations rapides alors qu'il le contemplait.

"Je vais t'aider."

La réponse le surprit. Ses sourcils se levèrent sur son front alors qu'il inclinait curieusement sa tête sur le côté.

"M'aider ..." Répéta-t-il lentement, comme s'il ne comprenait pas bien les mots.

"Oui. Nous avons plus en commun que tu ne le réalise."

Draco le fixa du regard, gardant le silence jusqu'à ce que Snape comprenne la nécessité de continuer et de s'expliquer.

"Je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vu prendre ce médaillon à Miss Granger le soir des événements sur la tour astronomique."

Draco jura doucement, sachant qu'il avait semblé extrêmement étrange de le faire devant son professeur cette nuit-là. Ça avait été plus fort que lui.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit?"

Une pointe de remords légèrement triste entra dans les yeux noirs du professeur.

"C'était mieux de ne rien dire. Mais il était clair pour moi que tu… avais une sorte de lien avec Granger ..."

Draco acquiesça à contrecœur. Voyant la réelle sensibilité dans les yeux de son ancien professeur, il ne se sentait plus si soucieux de l'admettre maintenant.

"Je suis amoureux d'elle" Avoua-t-il à voix basse. Il était extrêmement gênant de dire une telle chose à l'homme dur et froid devant lui. Mais l'honnêteté semblait la meilleure option pour le moment, "Severus, je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu être comme Lucius."

"Je sais, Draco" Répondit doucement Snape. Il tendit et posa une main glacée sur l'épaule du jeune homme, probablement le geste le plus affectueux qu'il ait jamais reçu.

"Alors tu ne vas pas me livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres?" Il a demandé avec un sentiment d'appréhension. Les yeux de Snape se rétrécirent et il fixa violemment la fenêtre près d'eux.

"Non, Draco, je voulais te dire…"

Il s'arrêta si longtemps que Draco pensa qu'il n'en dirait plus. Puis ces yeux noirs se retournèrent pour rencontrer les siens. Ils semblèrent plus ouverts qu'il ne les avait jamais vus.

"Je ne suis pas ce que tu penses que je suis. Il se passe plus de choses que quiconque ne s'en rend compte. Mais tu peux m'aider."

Draco remua sur ses pieds, sa curiosité piquée.

"Comment?"

"Es-tu avec Potter? Est-il ici?"

Il a longtemps hésité, se demandant quelle était la bonne marche à suivre. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment une nouvelle révélation pour lui. Draco avait toujours soupçonné Snape de ne pas servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi loyalement qu'il était apparu.

Malgré quelques conflits entre eux ces dernières années, il avait toujours fait confiance au chef de Serpentard. L'homme avait toujours essayé de le protéger, même parfois contre lui-même. Alors il serra les dents et prit une décision.

"Oui. Il est ici" Confirma-t-il finalement avec un signe de tête brusque. Snape sembla presque soulagé par la nouvelle.

"Bien. J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi ..."

"Qu'Est-ce que c'est?"

Les yeux de Snape parcoururent l'espace sombre, une expression de peur réelle sur ses traits. Il se pencha plus près, tapotant sa baguette pour projeter encore plus de charmes de protection sur l'espace qu'il ne l'avait sans doute déjà fait auparavant.

"Je ne vais probablement pas survivre à ce qui suit ..."

Le cœur de Draco sauta désagréablement à la façon dure dont l'homme annonçait la probabilité de sa propre mort. Il blanchit et regarda Snape avec horreur.

"Que veux-tu dire?"

Snape soupira et un muscle se contracta dans sa mâchoire alors qu'une mèche de cheveux grasse lui tombait sur le visage.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est sous l'hypothèse erronée que la baguette qu'il utilise m'obéi."

Draco était confus. Ça n'avait aucun sens pour lui.

"Pourquoi?"

"C'était la baguette de Dumbledore. Il l'a volée, mais ça ne fonctionne pas correctement pour lui. Donc, il a conclu que parce que j'ai tué Dumbledore, il a donc dû me transférer ses propriétés."

"Est-ce que la tradition des baguettes fonctionne vraiment comme ça?"

"Dans un sens. Cependant, ce n'est pas moi qui ai vaincu le directeur ..."

Snape laissa tomber ses mots, regardant de manière significative le garçon blond devant lui. Draco prit un moment pour absorber ce qu'il disait et retint son souffle.

"Moi? Tu veux dire que je possède la baguette de Dumbledore?"

"Pour autant que je sache. Le directeur était un peu vague sur certains détails quand nous en avons parlé. Mais l'important est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense que me tuer va résoudre le problème."

L'esprit de Draco grouillait d'informations, dont la moindre n'était pas le fait que Snape semblait avoir tout prémédité avec sa supposée victime de meurtre à un moment donné dans le passé.

"Alors tu es… et je pourrais…"

"J'ai besoin que tu lui livre un message si je suis tué" Intervint Snape avec une voix tendue. Draco passa d'un pied sur l'autre, se tenant plus droit et regardant le vieil homme avec une certaine indignation.

"Pourquoi ne fuis-tu pas alors? Laisse-le et viens avec moi. Je peux expliquer ces choses à Hermione, elle comprendra…"

"Non, Draco. C'est le rôle que je dois jouer", L'interrompit le professeur plus fermement, sa voix urgente maintenant, "J'ai accepté mon rôle et toi aussi." Draco secoua la tête mais se tut, sa gorge se convulsant un peu alors qu'il tentait d'avaler, mais découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas. Le vieil homme continua "Voici une fiole de mes souvenirs. Quand il semble que tout est en train d'arriver à une confrontation finale et que le serpent est parti, tu dois le donner à Potter. Promets-moi."

Draco sembla tendre la main et prit la fiole, mais découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas parler alors que les yeux d'obsidienne de son mentor le fixaient.

"Promets-moi, Draco!" Demanda-t-il avec acharnement, alors que le son des voix commençait à grandir dès l'entrée de la salle commune de Serdaigle. Il était clair que des gens l'avaient dépassé sans qu'il soit capable de lancer un avertissement, basé sur l'agitation qui régnait.

"Je te promets" Dit-il doucement, glissant la fiole de fils argentés dans la poche de son pantalon et prenant le bras pour saisir l'épaule de Snape avec inquiétude, "Mais tu dois me promettre que tu vas essayer de rester en sécurité. Parle-lui de ta théorie, que je possède la baguette s'il le faut. Tout ira bien. Je peux rester plus facilement à l'écart de son chemin. Ne sois pas suicidaire, s'il te plaît, ne jous pas les Gryffondor. Je vais avoir besoin de mon parrain moi aussi après toute cette merde."

Snape roula légèrement les yeux mais hocha la tête.

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

C'est à ce moment-là, avant qu'ils puissent se dire plus rien, qu'ils entendirent Harry Potter lancer un sortilège sur l'un des Mangemorts qui était stationné ici en tant que prétendu enseignant. Un des jumeaux de Carrow si sa mémoire lui a bien servi.

Ce sont les pierres qui se sont brisées en morceaux qui les ont alertés, les deux tournoyant pour regarder fixement l'ouverture de leur alcôve. La voix de Minerva McGonagall la rejoignit alors et Draco fut surpris de l'entendre ici parmi tous les endroits de son ancien lieu de piétinement où elle ne s'était pas rendue depuis presque un an. Cela doit signifier que l'Ordre était arrivé. Draco et Snape échangèrent un regard. Il a communiqué plus qu'un au revoir. C'était quelque chose de plus partagé, deux hommes acculés au bord du désespoir par leur passé, piégés par des circonstances indépendantes de leur volonté et désespérés de s'échapper.

Alors qu'il se redressait et saisissait sa baguette en se préparant à partir, Snape lui lança un dernier regard. C'était intense, une étincelle se mit à brûler dans les profondeurs noires de ses yeux.

"Tu est stupide de venir ici tout seul, Draco" Gronda-t-il presque tristement, son ton angoissé "Ne la laisse pas disparaître de tes yeux, même une seconde…"

Et avec cela, il était entré dans le couloir pour affronter Potter et McGonagall, jouant à nouveau son rôle à la perfection. Draco restait avec ces mots qui craquaient dans sa tête. Il supposait que l'homme faisait référence à Hermione, mais cela le fit faire une pause, une inquiétante torsion de nausée dans l'estomac. Ça semblait si personnel, si réel comme si Snape savait ce que c'était que de subir une perte si horrible.

Et putain, il avait absolument raison aussi. Draco se fichait complètement de ce que l'Ordre avait à dire ou de savoir qui était là pour les regarder. Il allait revenir à Hermione cet instant et refuser de la laisser pour la protéger jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini.

.

.

Le regard d'Hermione se dirigea frénétiquement autour du hall d'entrée. Les décombres volaient partout et des cris terrifiés résonnaient autour du haut plafond. Pire encore, il y avait une odeur piquante imprégnant toute la zone, comme de la chair brûlante.

Sa poitrine avait une douleur brûlante à l'intérieur, en partie à cause du frémissement furieux de l'adrénaline qui la traversait et en partie à cause de la poussière qu'elle inhalait à chaque respiration.

Son plus grand souci en ce moment était de protéger ses amis et Draco.

Les quatre d'entre eux se tenaient dos à dos dans un groupe rapproché, chacun faisant face à une direction différente afin de se battre de tous les côtés. Mais malgré l'intelligence de leur plan, ce n'était certainement pas une position facile. Non seulement elle était en train de se battre avec l'infâme Harry Potter qui se tenait à sa droite, mais il était devenu douloureusement clair pour les autres Mangemorts que Draco Malfoy les avait trahis. Il était dos à dos avec l'élu, luttant évidemment pour l'autre côté.

La colère et la violence que cela a déclenchées étaient accablantes. Des personnages masqués leur criaient des obscénités et Draco était probablement en train de faire face au poids des malédictions dirigées vers eux.

Hermione était à bout de souffle et ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient d'épuisement quand Harry se rapprocha pour lui parler par-dessus son épaule. Il dut crier pour se faire entendre au-dessus de la cacophonie de bruits dans le hall.

"Nous devons foutre le camp d'ici" Cria-t-il.

"Bon sang, c'est vrai!" Elle entendit Draco répondre sur sa gauche entre deux grandes respirations. Elle l'avait écouté maudire avec véhémence pendant qu'il jetait des sortilèges, et on aurait dit qu'il jurait contre sa baguette avec frustration.

"Nous devons trouver le serpent" Leur rappela Harry.

"Peux-tu voir où il se trouve? Peux-tu voir dans son esprit?"

Harry gémit légèrement.

"Nous devons aller dans un endroit calme."

"Là bas…"

Ron pointa le doigt vers un couloir étroit qui menait au rond-point vers la tour nord et le groupe commença à se diriger lentement dans cette direction. Avec une pointe de sympathie, Hermione pouvait entendre Draco sortir une quinte de toux enrouée.

Elle savait qu'il avait le plus souffert du fiendfyre qui les avait chassés de la salle des exigences. La fumée noire et nocive avait envahi ses poumons et il souffrait encore dans une certaine mesure, ses respirations rugueuses et inégales.

Elle savait également qu'il se sentait dévasté par ce qui s'était passé peu de temps après la découverte du diadème de Serdaigle. Il avait tellement essayé de raisonner Crabbe, mais le garçon était devenu complètement fou. Le lourd Serpentard était consumé par une sombre rage démoniaque. Et même son ancien compagnon de maison n'avait pas réussi à lui faire entendre raison.

Mais au moins ils avaient pu sauver Goyle. Le pauvre garçon avait l'air si confus, tellement perdu qu'Hermione s'était vraiment sentie vraiment désolée pour lui.

Il était toujours un imbécile notoire, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir blesser personne. Draco avait insisté pour revenir en arrière pour le sauver des flammes qui montaient, étouffant et s'ébrouant sous la fumée mais le sauvant finalement d'une mort certaine. Étendu dans le couloir extérieur, Goyle avait balbutié son manque de compréhension de ce qui se passait. Il s'était presque instinctivement tourné vers Draco pour recevoir des ordres, probablement par habitude après avoir été l'un de ses vigoureux gardes du corps. Draco lui avait clairement dit de quitter Poudlard pendant qu'il le pouvait encore.

Le cœur d'Hermione était allé à Goyle. Il venait de regarder son vieil ami mourir de façon horrible et maintenant il était effrayé et seul. Mais il avait accepté avec reconnaissance les instructions de Draco, disparaissant maladroitement avec un petit soupir de soulagement.

Alors qu'ils se tournaient tous les quatre et entrèrent dans le couloir, Hermione jeta rapidement quelques protections pour sceller l'entrée, les plongeant dans un silence inquiétant. Draco s'effondra immédiatement sur le sol, se frottant la poitrine avec une toux affaiblie et soignant une main brûlée. Les attaques contre lui avaient été brutales là-bas.

"Ils semblent vraiment te détester," Commenta doucement Ron, regardant le garçon blond Serpentard avec une curiosité morbide.

"Yeh pas de merde" Répondit-il d'une voix rauque "Je me bats à côté du détesté putain d'Harry Potter. Je suis juste content que Lucius n'ait pas fait une apparition. Mais alors ce fils de pute est probablement en train de pleurer quelque part derrière les robes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, trop lâche pour faire autre chose que d'embrasser son cul. "

Ron renifla, amusé à contrecœur. Ils se retournèrent tous pour regarder Harry un moment, mais virent qu'il était accroupi, les yeux doucement fermés, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il se plongeait dans les pensées de Voldemort. Il était totalement absorbé par sa tâche. Pendant qu'ils attendaient, Hermione s'agenouilla à côté de Draco, l'examinant avec un regard inquiet.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" Murmura-t-elle doucement, et il acquiesça une fois en réponse.

"Je vais bien, tant que respirer n'est pas trop important" Croassa-t-il, lui donnant un sourire ironique. Elle le lui rendit, levant sa baguette et lançant quelques sortilèges simples pour nettoyer ses poumons et son passage d'air. Ce faisant, il prit une profonde inspiration, un air de soulagement sur le visage.

"Bien mieux, tu est un ange." Lui assura-t-il, semblant légèrement moins tendue. Elle lui sourit, mais frissonna légèrement alors qu'il se relevait et passait ses doigts sur sa joue. Son pouce courut sur une longue entaille dans sa peau et il se pencha en avant pour y déposer un petit baiser.

Une toux étranglée les fit se séparer, oubliant totalement que Ron se tenait juste à côté d'eux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil coupable à son ami qui fixait le mur et avait l'air plutôt vert.

"Désolé" Marmonna-t-elle en se levant. Elle jeta un regard noir à Draco, essayant de l'avertir de ne pas avoir l'air si prétentieuse. Son sourire suffisant n'aiderait certainement pas la situation.

Avant que la tension ne s'installe, Harry revenait vers eux avec une secousse convulsive de son corps. Il cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui en reprenant ses repères.

"Alors?" Lui demanda Hermione avec impatience, voyant cette détermination dans ses yeux qu'il portait souvent.

"Le serpent est avec Voldemort" Dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme, ne craignant pas de prononcer son nom maintenant que le tabou ne semblait plus avoir d'importance. Pas avec une bataille qui fait rage autour d'eux "Il le protège avec une sorte de bouclier. Il sait que nous allons essayer de le tuer."

"Comment pouvons-nous y arriver, alors?" Demanda Ron avec un froncement de sourcils, sa peau si pâle que ses taches de rousseur ressortaient clairement sur son visage.

"Je ne sais pas" Répondit Harry, regardant presque aveuglément le mur d'en face. "Nous pourrions essayer de nous faufiler dessus. Ils sont dans la Cabane Hurlante ..."

"Il ne sait probablement pas à propos du passage secret" Lui rappela Hermione avec un léger haussement d'épaules. Harry acquiesça d'un air moqueur, avant que son regard ne se précise et il se tourna pour regarder directement Draco.

"Snape était là. Il parlait de toi."

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil confus à Draco. Mais à sa grande surprise, il ne sembla pas du tout avoir été surpris de cette révélation. Juste, l'air pensif et il acquiesçait. Mais avant qu'Harry ne puisse en expliquer la raison, un son strident retentit autour d'eux et les quatre d'entre eux grimacèrent lorsqu'une voix haute et froide perça l'air, faisant écho autour de leur tête et créant instantanément un mal de tête derrière ses yeux.

"Vous avez vaillamment combattu. Lord Voldemort sait comment valoriser le courage. Pourtant, vous avez subi de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous mourrez tous un à un. Je ne souhaite pas que cela se produise. Chaque goutte de sang magique qui se répandre est une perte et un gaspillage. Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. Je commande à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement. Vous avez une heure. Velliez vos morts avec dignité. Traitez vos blessés.

Je parle maintenant, Harry Potter, directement à toi. Tu as permis à tes amis de mourir pour toi plutôt que de m'affronter toi-même. J'attendrai une heure dans la forêt interdite. Si, à la fin de cette heure, tu n'es pas venu vers moi, si tu ne t'es pas livré, la bataille reprendra. Cette fois-ci, je vais entrer moi-même dans la mêlée, Harry Potter, et je tr trouverai, et je punirai chacun des hommes, femmes et enfants qui ont essayé de te cacher à mes yeux. Une heure."

Alors que la voix s'effaçait, les yeux d'Hermione repérèrent instantanément son ami. Elle le regarda avec effroi alors que l'appréhension se tordait dans son estomac. Le visage de Harry était pierreux et sinistre.

Ça lui faisait peur, sachant l'agonie et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait lorsque les gens lui faisaient des sacrifices. Il y avait une possibilité réelle qu'il fasse quelque chose de très noble et de très stupide.

"Harry non-" Commença-t-elle avant que l'émotion ne force sa voix à s'éloigner et elle sentit cette sensation de brûlure dans ses yeux qui indiquait des larmes. Elle voulait le prier de ne pas essayer d'être trop courageux, elle voulait se jeter à lui et le tenir dans ses bras, le gardant avec elle. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ses yeux étaient attirés par la tête blonde à côté d'elle qui s'était finalement assise, semblant tout aussi grave alors qu'il tendait la main dans sa poche. Draco sortit lentement un petit flacon en verre, son contenu miroitant et argenté. Il avança d'un pas, le tenant devant Harry dans la paume de sa main et avalant sa vision.

"Et bien, Potter" Murmura-t-il. "Je pense qu'il est probablement temps de te donner ça ..."


	18. Chapitre 18

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par Emara88, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

...

Chapitre 18

Daco resserra ses bras autour du corps qui tremblait frénétiquement contre lui.

Il essaya de la recomforter de ses mains sur son dos, mais Hermione était perdue au plus profond de son chagrin et de sa douleur. C'était un sentiment partagé par beaucoup de sorcières et de sorciers blottis dans la Grande Salle, alors que le silence sinistre qui s'était abattu il ya une heure retentissait et effrayait le château.

Les Mangemorts s'étaient retirés sous les ordres de leur maître, et l'Ordre du Phénix et des étudiants de Poudlard s'étaient cachés dans le château pour panser leurs blessures et rassembler les morts. Des groupes de personnes étaient dispersés dans la salle. Certains étaient épuisés par une sorte d'engourdissement fatigué, les yeux fixés sur les murs. D'autres se lamentaient ou criaient de désespoir alors qu'ils tenaient leurs proches et pleuraient ceux qui avaient été perdus.

Les Weasley étaient noués en une multitude de bras et de sanglots, encerclant le corps de l'un des jumeaux. Draco ne savait pas lequel. L'autre jumeau ne pouvait pas être raisonné de quitter le côté de son frère, s'accrochant avec une étreinte blanche dont même le père ne pouvait pas le persuader de le lâcher.

D'autres étaient également à proximité, certains trop jeunes pour avoir été impliqués dans ce combat. Draco se demandait pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été évacués du château avec les autres étudiants. Bien que, beaucoup d'entre eux semblaient être de jeunes étudiants de Gryffondor, il imaginait que rien ne pouvait les persuader de rentrer chez eux, déterminé à défendre leur précieux Poudlard.

Il ne pouvait pas les juger. C'était étonnamment douloureux de voir le majestueux château et ses étudiants confrontés à une telle dégradation et destruction. Chaque pierre déchirée en ruines et chaque fenêtre fissurée qui s'était brisée en mille morceaux, comme un feu d'artifice de festival, envoyait un frisson de regret à travers lui.

C'était leur maison, après tout.

Surtout pour des gens comme lui et Potter, qui avaient chéri chaque instant dans ce château, réticents à rentrer chez eux en été. Après tout, c'était autour de la quatrième année que Draco a commençé à détester les vacances. La rancune de son père et sa cruauté sycophantique obsessionnelle étaient devenues trop difficiles à supporter, avec le retour de Voldemort au cours de ces longs mois terrifiants.

Poudlard avait été un sanctuaire.

Et plus tard, à la sixième année, il tenait Hermione dans ses murs. Et il avait chéri chaque moment passé près d'elle, même s'il ne lui parlait pas.

À ce moment, Hermione laissa échapper un petit gémissement faible, Draco remua légèrement son corps pour l'attirer plus près, passant doucement une main dans ses cheveux et murmurant des mots apaisants à son oreille. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devrait dire, mais il soupçonnait qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'entendre de toute façon.

Les deux d'entre eux étaient un peu séparés, nichés dans un coin de la Grande Salle alors que d'autres se lamentaient autour d'eux. Personne n'a pris la peine de lui lancer des regards méfiants ou des regards noirs. Il s'était battu à leurs côtés tout au long de la bataille et maintenant, il tenait l'une des leurs avec tendresse dans ses bras. Il a été accepté officieusement maintenant.

Il craignait que l'Ordre ne lui cause des ennuis quand ils sont arrivés, mais il se passait des choses bien plus importantes. Kingsley avait même envoyé un signe de tête poli, bien que concis, plus tôt, alors qu'ils aidaient les gens dans le hall. Et il essayait de ne pas trop insister sur le corps brisé et froissé de Remus Lupin à une certaine distance du mur opposé. Ça semblait plutôt inutile d'avoir du ressentiment pour cet homme maintenant. Il pouvait voir sa cousine Nymphadora se tenir sur le côté, les épaules tremblantes, cherchant du réconfort dans les bras de son père, Ted, qui était venu se battre avec le reste de l'Ordre. Londubat avait déjà mentionné quelque chose à propos de Ted Tonks qui avait courageusement jeté sa fille à l'abri du danger lorsqu'une explosion a forcé un mur à s'effondrer près d'eux, faisant pleuvoir des sorts d'en haut.

Mais il était trop tard pour sauver son gendre. Draco se demanda un instant comment Andromeda réagirait. Elle était probablement à la maison pour s'occuper du bébé, mais quelqu'un devrait sûrement lui dire…

Après un long moment, Hermione sembla s'être calmée un peu, alors qu'elle se laissait tomber lourdement contre lui, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa chemise entre ses omoplates. Sa respiration était rauque et superficielle mais son corps avait cessé de se soulever. Peut-être avait-elle tout pleuré. Draco repoussa doucement les cheveux de son visage.

Ses joues étaient mouillées et collantes à cause de larmes, mais elle cligna des yeux, relativement clairs.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" Demanda-t-il avec précaution, frottant son nez contre le sien et la tenant contre lui.

"Pas vraiment. J'aimerais juste savoir où il est et ce qu'il fait. J'aimerais qu'il ne soit pas obligé de partir…"

Draco laissa échapper un long soupir et pressa son front contre le sien, maudissant Potter pour avoir été un tel salaud.

"Est-ce que Potter a dit quelque chose avant de partir?" Il a demandé.

"Il a juste dit qu'il devait partir. Ça devait toujours se terminer ainsi. Je ne sais pas ce que Snape lui a montré, mais c'était évidemment quelque chose d'important, j'ai m'a petite idée cependant."

"Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé de Snape plus tôt" Lui dit Draco avec un soupir solennel. "Il insistait pour que j'attende le bon moment…"

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire triste. Ses doigts se resserrèrent dans son dos.

"C'est bon. Tu le protégeais. Penses-tu vraiment qu'il se bat de notre côté?"

Draco acquiesça.

"Je suppose qu'il a toujours été fidèle à Dumbledore. Il se passait quelque chose d'autre cette nuit-là sur la tour d'astronomie. C'était étrange, la façon dont le vieil homme agissait. Et ensuite, Snape m'a aidé… il a deviné mes sentiments pour toi, mais n'a jamais rien dit au Seigneur des Ténèbres. "

Hermione posa son visage dans son cou et il la retint quelques instants pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à ça.

Pendant presque un an, elle avait pensé que Snape était un traître et un mangemort. Il devait donc être difficile de lui faire confiance tout à coup avec si peu de preuves. Si seulement il savait ce qui avait été contenu dans ce souvenir que Potter avait observé récemment. Quoi qu'il en soit, le garçon était immédiatement sorti du bassin avec un air sinistre, voire hanté. Il avait embrassé Ron puis Hermione et il avait serré la main de Draco. Et puis, il s'était promené dans le château, ne prêtant aucune attention aux protestations de ses amis et s'était dirigé vers la forêt interdite.

"J'espère qu'il n'a rien fait de stupide," Murmura Hermione dans sa poitrine après une pause tendue. Les doigts de Draco caressèrent tendrement ses cheveux une fois de plus.

"Potter a le don de rester en vie malgré des chances impossibles. Je suis sûr qu'il ira bien cette fois aussi ..."

Il essaya de paraître aussi sincère que possible, mais il craignait que les mots ne paraissent creux et empreints de désespoir. Surtout parce qu'il lui semblait que cette fois-ci, la chance de Potter serait peut-être finalement épuisée.

Il était seul et faisait face à Voldemort sans autre sentiment que sa propre détermination fataliste. Mais peu importe, il rapprocha Hermione, plaçant un autre doux baiser sur son front, essayant d'être fort et optimiste pour elle. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre et espérer que le garçon qui a survécu serait doué d'un autre miracle pour l'aider à survivre.

.

.

Harry faisait très attention à garder sa respiration contrôlée et superficielle afin qu'aucun des Mangemorts rassemblés ne voie sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser. Son esprit était encore un peu confus après s'être réveillé de la transe étrange qui s'était emparée de lui lorsque le sortilège de Voldemort le frappa droit dans la poitrine. Un sentiment de contentement l'avait envahi plus tôt, mais la tranquillité de la gare de Kings Cross s'effaçait lentement à mesure qu'il prenait conscience d'autres textures, comme le picotement de l'écorce et des brindilles contre ses côtes où il était étendu sur le sol de la forêt. Ou l'odeur de la fumée de bois provenant d'un feu de camp à proximité.

Et à travers ses paupières flottantes, il pouvait voir l'obscurité de la forêt, un contraste si frappant avec le brouillard gris pâle de la gare.

Des voix ont commencé à se matérialiser autour de lui alors que la légère sonnerie dans ses oreilles s'estompait jusqu'à ce que son cerveau commence à enregistrer des sons spécifiques. Une botte glissait sur certaines feuilles près de son visage et le sifflement de nombreuses personnes murmurant se leva dans la clairière. Puis la voix de Voldemort retentit et était plus paniquée que jamais Harry ne l'avait entendu comme ça auparavant.

"Vérifie-le… Severus, dépêche-toi…"

Une silhouette le dominait, s'accroupissant jusqu'à sentir l'odeur distinctive du bois de santal et des herbes. Il garda les yeux fermés, mais sut avec une certitude absolue qui l'avait approché. Un pinceau de cheveux gras lui dit que Snape était penché sur lui, puis il sentit une main osseuse sur son cou, deux doigts vérifiant son pouls.

La vue de la biche qui sortait de la baguette de Snape scintilla sur le dos de ses paupières. Harry fixa la silhouette floue de Dumbledore dans la mémoire, ses traits choqués en regardant les traits délicats de la biche. Son incrédulité était à la hauteur de la mémoire de Harry, regardant la scène avec une sorte d'émerveillement détaché, tout se verrouillant dans son esprit. Et puis la réponse de Snape, ferme et ardente…

Toujours.

Il laissa ses yeux se contracter alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, faisant confiance à Severus Snape pour ce qui devait sûrement être la première fois de sa vie. Des années de suspicion et de dégoût s'émiurent sous le contact prudent et légèrement tremblant de l'homme qui avait aimé sa mère.

"Est-ce que Draco t'a montré ...?"

Snape murmura les mots très près de son visage, sa voix généralement froide et ricanante remplie d'anxiété. Subtilement, Harry acquiesça de la tête, ouvrant un œil pour regarder le visage pâle et crochu de son ancien professeur de potions. Snape sembla serrer ses dents jaunies dans un grondement victorieux.

"Alors finissons en de ce bâtard" Râla-t-il avant de se lever. Le masque froid et sans émotion était de nouveau en place alors qu'il faisait face à Voldemort et à ses Mangemorts.

Harry plissa les yeux fasciné par le traître notoire et l'espion qui regardaient son maître droit dans les yeux. Il avait joué son rôle si parfaitement et s'était engagé dans un rôle si horrible avec un tel dévouement que Harry et Malfoy étaient les deux seules personnes au monde à le savoir (et probablement Hermione, devina-t-il).

Il y avait une lueur presque méchante et sauvage dans les yeux d'obsidienne de l'homme alors qu'il prenait sa prochaine profonde respiration. Puis il a grondé les deux mots qui les enverraient dans la prochaine phase de cette terrible guerre.

"Il est mort."

.

.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors que la procession de Mangemorts marchaient de manière menaçante se dirigeait vers le château. Ils avaient enlevé leurs masques, ne se souciant plus de cacher leurs identités.

Un goût de cendre sur sa langue lui brûlait la gorge alors qu'elle essayait de retenir ses pleurs. La silhouette imminente de Hagrid traînait par des cordes devant le groupe, portait une silhouette effondrée qui était facilement reconnaissable.

Des cris de désespoir résonnèrent dans la zone ouverte, mais Hermione les entendit à peine. Ses yeux ronds et perçants étaient fixés sur cette figure désossée, voulant le faire bouger, priant pour qu'Harry saute vers lui et lui donne son doux sourire en crient «je t'ai eu».

Mais il n'a pas.

Et alors que les Mangemorts s'arrêtaient, le sourire joyeux et triomphant du visage tordu de Voldemort était suffisant. Et à ce moment, la seule chose qui empêchait Hermione de courir vers son ami était les bras fermement enroulés autour d'elle, la tenant étroitement. Draco était ancré derrière elle, la gardant immobile et en sécurité. Lui aussi respirait de manière inégale alors qu'il haletait de choc devant la scène à laquelle ils étaient confrontés.

Hermione refusa d'écouter pendant que Voldemort crachait des mensonges crasseux au sujet de son ami bien-aimé, se tenant simplement là, dans un état d'engourdissement. Le sorcier au nez fendu et pâle était un étrange mélange de jubilation et de menace lorsqu'il s'adressait à la foule.

Puis, lentement, alors que ses yeux rouges brillants balayaient les gens rassemblés devant lui, il se figea. Sa voix s'éloigna, attirant des regards curieux de ses partisans. Mais il continua de regarder fixement juste derrière l'épaule d'Hermione. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa qui il avait vu.

"Draco Malfoy ..." Siffla le sorcier noir et la réaction fut immédiate et palpable. Un murmure traversa la foule des mangemorts. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, et Hermione tendit la main pour saisir sa main où il la tenait toujours à la taille.

Le propre regard de Draco était dirigé obstinément vers l'avant, le menton tenu haut malgré la légère sueur dans sa paume qu'elle pouvait sentir. Son regard se posa sur une autre personne qui se tenait à quelques mètres de Voldemort, dont les cheveux blonds clairs et familiers étaient immédiatement reconnaissables. Lucius avait l'air abasourdi, complètement et totalement ébahi d'horreur devant la vue qu'il avait devant lui.

"On dirait que nous avons enfin trouvé ton fils égaré, Lucius. Maintenant, tu sais exactement où il a été tout ce temps. Sans parler de… qui il a fréquenté"

Il y avait un regard de dégoût sur le visage de Voldemort alors qu'il grondait ses mots, comme s'il y avait une mauvaise odeur sous son nez plat, ressemblant à un serpent.

En entendant les mots de son maître, une ombre noire s'empara de l'expression de l'ancien Malfoy. Il a absorbé la vue de son unique enfant, se tenant fermement parmi les rangs des étudiants de Poudlard et des membres de l'Ordre, enlacés avec la tristement célèbre amie d'Harry Potter, d'origine moldue. Ses traits étaient livides, féroces de rage et de trahison.

"Ce n'est pas mon fils" Cria le sorcier avec indignation, crachant sur le sol entre eux. Cela semblait déclencher une nouvelle vague de colère parmi les Mangemorts. Bellatrix a été la première voix à crier, «Toi traître de sang sale» En écho aux railleries et aux hurlements des autres.

La prise d'Hermione se resserra sur la main de Draco. Mais à travers tout cela, il resta juste là, calme et toujours face à ce barrage de haine. Son expression ne faiblit même pas lorsque les hommes et les femmes vêtus de capes noirs hurlèrent devant lui pour lancer des mots nauséabonds.

Plus d'une voix était audible dans la foule, la qualifiant de salope de sang de bourbe, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement détaché dans la façon dont Hermione l'entendait, comme si ça ne voulait rien dire maintenant.

Pas quand elle était confrontée au cadavre de son meilleur ami, et certainement pas face à la fierté grandissante qu'elle ressentait, se tenant debout main dans la main avec Draco, flegmatique, imperturbable et totalement satisfait de sa place à ses côtés.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus certaine de son amour pour lui que maintenant, alors qu'il recevait c'est abus avec un tel calme.

Finalement, la marée de crasse s'est apaisée, ne laissant que Voldemort au centre de cette scène tendue, s'avançant avec des pas lents jusqu'à ce qu'il se rapproche plus que jamais. Ses yeux normalement froids brûlaient presque alors qu'il les fixait sur Draco, son expression dérangée. Les étudiants et les adultes se sont rapprochés, entourant Draco dans une sorte de cercle de protection en réponse.

"Quelle chance tu es là, jeune Malfoy" Railla Voldemort, sa voix haute et glacée, "J'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider à résoudre un problème que j'avais."

En parlant, Hermione remarqua qu'il tournait curieusement sa baguette entre ses doigts, son expression presque sauvage.

"Tu vois, maintenant que Harry Potter est mort -" Une nouvelle vague de plaisanteries surgit des Mangemorts à la mentionnant de cela "Il n'y a qu'une chose qui me gêne. Cette baguette est ... presque la mienne. Severus m'a expliqué tout ça . Et maintenant, il est temps que tu demande grâce. Ton sacrifice me rendra plus puissant que tout autre sorcier de l'histoire. "

Les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent sur Draco. Sa mâchoire était figée dans une grimace ferme, mais il ne semblait pas du tout dérouté par ces affirmations étranges. C'était presque comme s'il les attendaient.

Tout le monde autour d'eux, cependant, des deux côtés, l'observait avec une perplexité qui reflétait ses propres sentiments. Elle se rapprocha de lui, soudain inquiète. Au même moment, quelques personnes proches d'eux levèrent leur baguette dans une position défensive. Ginny était là, l'air féroce. Tous les Weasley aussi ainsi que Ted Tonks qui s'était avancé pour le protéger avec, Luna et Neville les flanquant.

Et ensuite, Voldemort sifflait quelque chose dans une langue qu'Hermione n'avait jamais entendue parlée que par Harry à quelques reprises dans sa vie. Le serpent Nagini se déroula lentement de l'endroit où elle avait été dissimulée, se levant pour regarder dans la direction de Draco. Elle a écouté attentivement les instructions donné en fourchelangue.

"Maintenant, Nagini! Amene-le-moi" Répéta Voldemort dans une langue plus familière, et le serpent se mit à l'action. Elle a pratiquement volé dans l'herbe, ses crocs luisants dans la lumière froide de l'aube. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra dans la terreur, faisant face à la bête avec un pouls qui tonnait. Les gens qui se trouvaient autour d'eux essayèrent de lancer des sorts sur la créature glissante, mais ils ne firent aucun impact contre ses écailles épaisses. Hermione et Draco ont trébuché en arrière alors que Nagini relevait la tête. Ses dents étaient tranchantes et mortelles.

Mais alors, dans une rafale de mouvements, plusieurs choses se sont passées en peu de temps. Un craquement retentit d'abord sur le terrain et Dobby l'elfe de maison se matérialisa. Ses petites mains tenaient quelque chose de décoiffé et presque méconnaissable. Avec de grands yeux laiteux, il regarda le serpent d'un air craintif, avant de pousser son paquet vers la figure voisine de Neville Londubat. Hermione l'observa, l'esprit figé par la confusion, alors que les yeux de Neville s'élargissaient. Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire de triomphe et, au même moment, elle vit aussi le reflet de quelque chose de très mémorable à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être le choixpeau de tri.

Neville retira l'épée avec un bras fort et étonnamment musclé. Il l'a brandi avec confiance. C'était comme regarder une personne complètement différente en action. Cette figure forte et imposante ne pourrait sûrement pas être l'inoffensif et gentil Neville Londubat. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'étendre sur ce choc, il balança la lame en arc de cercle, saisissant la bête avec un timing parfait, tranchante net la tête du serpent.

Ce faisant, Dobby se jeta sur le côté, se couvrant les oreilles en se cachant derrière les jambes de Luna Lovegood dont il agrippait ses chevilles. Au même moment, Hermione se sentit saisie par des bras forts. Son corps devint engourdi quand Draco la jeta derrière lui, la protégeant de son propre corps. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Un cri perçant fendit l'air de l'aube, vibrant sous la forme sans tête et tordue du serpent. Neville haletait sur son corps, l'épée à la main. La propre voix de Voldemort pouvait être entendue rugissante avec une rage blanche et pure.

Et ce fut le moment où les choses sont vraiment devenues folles. Parce que juste au moment où elle pensait que le méchant sorcier les détruirait tous avec des coups de baguette furieux, une vague de voix cria, indiquant l'endroit où se tenait Hagrid. Et il y avait Harry Potter, très certainement pas mort, se détachant de ses bras avec un mouvement effronté de sa baguette.

Les Mangemorts ont paniqué. Des voix hurlant d'incrédulité, des cris de soulagement et de terreur se mêlèrent. Et puis il y eut un éclair de couleur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien - le tissu velouté de sa cape d'invisibilité - et tout à coup, il disparut sous leurs yeux. Plus de cris de peur ont suivi.

Hermione se sentait comme si un poids était soudainement soulevé de ses poumons. Elle trébucha en avant, saisissant à nouveau la main de Draco et les deux se sourirent mutuellement de plaisir, bien que Draco roule un peu des yeux et elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle l'avait entendu murmurer «quel bâtard théâtral» avant de courir soudainement vers l'arrière, dans le hall d'entrée au milieu d'une vague d'activité.

Harry l'avait encore fait, réalisa-t-elle alors qu'elle serrait sa baguette dans une main et Draco dans l'autre.

Il était vraiment le garçon qui a vécu.

.

.

Ce n'est que quelque temps plus tard, alors que le nombre de Mangemorts diminuait considérablement, que Draco eut une chance de reprendre son souffle.

Lorsqu'il vit qu'ils avaient enfin eu un moment de paix, il tira Hermione d'un côté de la Grande Salle, posant un bras doux sur ses épaules. Un certain nombre de combats continuaient encore autour d'eux, mais de plus en plus de gens s'arrêtaient pour un bref répit à mesure que la fureur de la bataille s'apaisait et s'isolait dans quelques poches plus petites. La nuit avait été longue et épuisante.

Des visages tirés par l'épuisement, les entouraient. Et au centre de tout cela, la frustration impuissante de Voldemort semblait ne faire qu'augmenter alors que ses sorts paraissaient faibles et inefficaces contre les puissants sorciers qui lui faisaient face maintenant, McGonagall, Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley. Draco ne l'avait jamais vu aussi effrayé.

Profitant de ce moment de repos temporaire, Hermione releva la tête, un soupir de soulagement s'échappant de ses lèvres.

"Il est en vie. Harry est en vie" Murmura-t-elle dans la poitrine de Draco alors que ses yeux bruns le regardaient.

"C'est un petit con" Dit Draco, en lui donnant un petit sourire sarcastique pour montrer qu'il ne faisait que plaisanter. "Je jure que Potter a eu plus de vies qu'un phénix."

Hermione se détendit contre lui, mais ses yeux scrutaient toujours prudemment la pièce alors qu'il la frottait doucement.

"Où pense-tu qu'il est?"

Draco haussa les épaules, se demandant la même chose.

"Il est dans les parages. Dans l'attente du bon moment, probablement avec Snape" Grogna Draco, pensant à cette maudite cape d'invisibilité sous laquelle il se cachait. "Au moins maintenant, je sais avec certitude que je ne devenais pas fou quand j'ai vu la tête flottante de Potter à Pré-au-Lard il y a quelques années. "

Hermione rougit un peu coupable et rit. Ensuite, un éclat de décombres à proximité les força à se baisser et à se faufiler sur l'un des côtés du grand escalier. Draco lui prit la main et la guida alors qu'il se glissait parmi les débris tombés. À travers la brume de poussière, il vit de loin Bellatrix se préparer à une attaque de cheveux roux, tandis que la corpulente Mrs Weasley se battait comme une lionne pour protéger ses petits.

Avant qu'il ne puisse signaler la scène à Hermione, cependant, un éclair de cheveux blonds blancs attira son attention, s'ébrouant devant eux. Il leva sa baguette instinctivement et jeta un charme protecteur. Il a eu de la chance parce qu'un sort rougeâtre s'est écrasé contre lui, provoquant un craquement fort. Draco trébucha mais resta grand, protégeant Hermione de son corps alors qu'il se retrouvait face à face avec la seule personne qu'il redoutait de voir plus que toute autre.

Avec un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres, Lucius Malfoy s'approcha de lui, son rythme de respirations effréné. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et froids. Et alors qu'il s'approchait, Draco put voir l'apparence hagarde et squelettique de son visage, semblable à un cadavre et contorsionné de fureur.

Sans même faire une pause pour échanger des mots avec sa traîtresse de progéniture , le plus vieux des Malfoy leva la baguette haut.

Lucius n'hésita pas un instant, le visage plissé dud'un sourire sadique.

Un éclat de vert sortit de sa baguette.

Il était dirigé directement vers Hermione.


	19. Chapitre 19

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par **Emara88**, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre 19**

Draco se jeta sur le côté, poussant son corps contre le sien, la jetant par terre. Une chaleur brûlante parcourut l'air au-dessus de lui, envoyant des vibrations de magie noire et insidieuses rampant à travers sa peau.

Il entendit de loin Hermione haleter quand il heurta le sol en pierre. Ils se bousculèrent un instant, chacun saisissant leurs baguettes. Il sentit le bourdonnement d'un charme enveloppée autour d'eux et réalisa qu'elle avait lancé un charme protecteur. Draco sentit un filet de soulagement, lui envoyant silencieusement un regard de gratitude pour le fait qu'elle était si rapide avec ses sorts.

"Lève-toi et rencontre ta mort, espèce de merde inutile!"

La voix de Lucius résonna étonnamment fort autour du plafond voûté de la Grande Salle. C'était un son froid et effrayant. Draco laissa ses yeux parcourir la grande pièce brièvement, mais à sa confusion, personne n'attendait pour les aider. Puis il a vu pourquoi.

Un peu plus loin, Potter avait visiblement enlevé sa cape d'invisibilité et se tenait grand et fier, faisant face à Voldemort avec une sorte de confiance étrange. Et à ses côtés, Severus Rogue, ses yeux d'obsidienne flamboyant. Sa véritable loyauté était enfin dévoilée et il se tenait droit à côté de Potter où il appartenait depuis toujours.

Voldemort avait l'air totalement blanc de fureur.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, le regard de Draco se tourna rapidement vers le vieil homme Malefoy devant eux. Il était clair qu'ils n'obtiendraient aucune aide de quiconque. Tous les regards étaient attirés par le combat avec Voldemort, une foule rassemblée dans un cercle désordonné. Il sentit les ongles d'Hermione s'enfoncer dans son bras alors qu'elle renforçait son bouclier protecteur. Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à se lever lentement.

"Draco" Murmura-t-elle timidement, la voix toujours serrée de la façon dont elle avait atterri. Il rassura rapidement sa main avant de se tenir grand, faisant face à la tête de son père pour la première fois depuis des mois.

"Posez votre baguette magique, Lucius," Dit-il calmement, sa propre baguette tenue dans une position d'avertissement, "Vous avez perdu. Regardez autour de vous. Les Mangemorts sont tous morts ou partis."

La mâchoire de Lucius se contracta alors que ses lèvres devenaient presque bleues de colère.

"Lâches, imbéciles! Je sais ce que je dois faire."

Draco le fixa avec incrédulité.

"Vous tueriez votre propre fils?"

"Mieux vaut mort qu'une honte au nom de Malfoy!"

Draco resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, sentant sa paume s'humidifier de sueur autour du bois. Il força ses dents à se serrer plutôt que de donner au vieil homme la satisfaction de répondre à ses viles paroles. Il pensa à sa mère, sa pauvre mère fragile qui ne supportait plus de faire partie d'une telle vie. Elle avait abandonné, sombrant dans le néant. Ça lui donna la colère dont il avait besoin pour lancer son premier sort contre l'homme qui l'avait amené au monde.

"Stupéfix!"

Lucius le repoussa facilement, riant avec folie aux efforts de son fils.

"Est-ce le meilleur que tu as?"

Les malédictions ricochèrent entre eux, frappant le bouclier qu'Hermione tenait fermement. Lucius était implacable. Il se battait pour tuer, lançant des malédictions et le bombardant de toutes sortes de sorts sombres qui entraîneraient sans doute une mort lente et douloureuse.

Draco n'était certainement pas habitué à ce genre de combat. Six années de leçons inégales et parfois complètement inutiles en Défense contre les forces du mal ne l'avaient pas préparé à ça. La force de la fureur de son père a poussé ses malédictions vers l'avant, les renforçant et les rendant beaucoup plus puissantes qu'elles n'auraient dû l'être. Draco sentit son bras souffrir, sa baguette tremblante et faiblissait entre ses mains glissantes.

Putains… Potter…

Il savait que la menace aux cheveux débraillés avait fait quelque chose d'inhabituel à sa baguette!

Quelque chose avait changé au moment où Potter l'avais désarmé. Elle ne fonctionnait tout simplement pas comme d'habitude. À ce moment, une traînée de flammes bleues passa près de lui, assez près pour lui couper le bout des cheveux. Voyant la lueur malicieuse dans l'œil de son père dirigé vers la fille aux cheveux bouclés près de lui, Draco se traîna rapidement sur le côté, protégeant Hermione de son corps.

"Vous êtes un pauvre petit amant sang-de-bourbe pathétique" Lui cria son père alors qu'il avançait. Et avant que Draco puisse réagir, un fléau de malédiction traversait le bouclier et il sentit une douleur brûlante dans son sternum, juste au-dessus de la vieille blessure où Potter l'avait déchiré au cours de la sixième année.

Il essaya de haleter, mais la pression dans sa poitrine était immense. Avec un léger picotement d'horreur, Draco s'aperçut que sa vision était en train de nager, une brume noire descendant dans la pièce alors que sa poitrine palpitait de douleur. Il se sentait tomber, c'était comme s'il plongeait de plus en plus loin dans le néant.

Il mourait.

Il cligna rapidement des yeux mais tout devenait lointain et la cacophonie des sons dans la pièce s'effaçait pour devenir un simple écho.

Une chose dont il a pris conscience à ce moment-là était le poids chaleureux des bras qui l'entouraient. Une voix apaisante lui résonna à l'oreille, le suppliant de s'en remettre, l'invitant à rester éveillé, à rester vigilant.

Hermione le baissa doucement sur le sol. Il pouvait sentir son parfum comme une nuance douce opposé à l'odeur omniprésente de chair et de sang brûlants qui les entouraient. Il sentit le bout de sa baguette contre sa poitrine, une douleur sourde qu'il enregistra à peine au milieu de l'agonie déjà présente. Il entendit sa voix basse et chantante alors qu'elle parcourait ses côtes, et la douleur s'atténua quelque peu. Ensuite, il y avait une sorte d'engourdissement.

"Il est temps de mourir, Sang-de-Bourbe-"

Le corps de Draco sursauta à ces mots, son cerveau lui rappelant ce qu'il était censé faire, lui criant de se lever, de la protéger, de se battre.

Lucius…

Il avait subi un coup, mais Lucius était toujours une menace imminente. Et maintenant, son attention se tournerait vers Hermione, dont le seul souci était de le soigner rapidement car sinon il mourrai, Elle jonglait difficilement entre maintenir son protégo et le soigner, drainant toutes ses forces dans l'exploit. Elle allait mourir...

Lève-toi bâtard…

Alors que son esprit hurlait ces mots, Draco força ses yeux à s'ouvrir, la mâchoire crispée et grimaçant de douleur et regardant autour de lui. Il vit Lucius se dresser, la baguette levée et prêt à porter le coup fatal. Il vit quelques boucles desserrées sur la joue et le front, révélant qu'Hermione était assise à côté de lui, le berçant contre sa poitrine le soignant et le protégeant toujours de tout ce qui allait arriver.

Mais ensuite il remarqua que Lucius était gelé. Il était scandalisé d'indignation juste au-dessus d'eux, une expression de confusion sur ses traits. Les yeux de Draco glissèrent avec lassitude et il vit la nouvelle silhouette émerger de la suie et de la poussière.

Au début, il pensa que c'était Bellatrix et crut pendant une fraction de seconde qu'ils étaient condamnés. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai…Bellatrix s'était battue contre les Weasley et elle ne quitterait sûrement pas le côté de Voldemort maintenant. Il ferma les yeux une seconde et les ouvrit, essayant de se concentrer et de comprendre ce qui se passait.

"Tiens-toi loin de mon neuve" Gronda une voix familière, bien que ce fût sur un ton qu'il n'avait pas entendu auparavant, un grognement féroce et protecteur. Lucius parut totalement déconcerté. Il resta bouche bée devant le nouvel assaillant.

"Toi!" S'exclama-t-il, une peur net recouvrant ses traits.

Draco savait qui c'était alors, les cheveux bruns, presque noirs, les yeux enfoncés et les traits délicats et pâles. Elle dégageait une fureur froide et sauvage alors qu'elle levait lentement sa baguette vers le blond.

Draco sentit son propre picotement de peur à l'apparition de la femme, si redoutable et si pleine de pouvoir. Il aurait dû savoir que n'importe quel membre de la famille Black, même un exclu, serait un spectacle à voir dans la bataille. Et Andromeda Tonks semblait avoir attendu toute sa vie ce seul moment. Ses yeux doux et vif étaient illuminés comme un feu d'artifice.

"Ça c'est pour ma sœur…" Siffla-t-elle, puis Draco plissa les yeux à demi fermé contre le brillant sortilège qui filait dans les airs. Le son fut suivi presque instantanément par le bruit sourd d'un corps quiqui0 s'effondrait sur le sol de pierre et il observa avec une fascination horrifiée le spectacle qu'il anticipait depuis plusieurs mois.

Lucius n'était plus.

Les yeux gris acier fixaient le plafond au dessus. Un frisson de soulagement traversa Draco, le réveillant de la douleur engourdie qui l'avait consumé.

Son père était mort. Et pourtant, il sentit un étrange filet de tristesse, pas pour Lucius bien sûr. Ce bateau avait déjà sombré depuis longtemps, ne laissant que l'amertume et la haine.

Mais pour sa mère. Narcissa avait été glorieusement vengée par sa sœur et pourtant il aurait voulu qu'elle vive pour respirer l'air frais de la liberté et échapper à l'influence toxique de son mari. Il lui envoya une pensée rapide, détournant son visage de la vue du corps du blond devant lui.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

Andromède s'accroupit près d'eux, ses yeux sombres écarquillés d'inquiétude. Elle tremblait un peu, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas. La magie noire laissait toujours des traces. Mais elle était résiliente et elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Alors qu'il haletait et luttait pour reprendre son souffle, Draco hocha la tête avec émotion. Hermione travaillait toujours intensément avec sa baguette sur sa poitrine et à chaque passage, la pression diminuait quelque peu jusqu'à ce qu'il ait presque l'impression de pouvoir aspirer un poumon d'air.

"Merci…" Balbutia-t-il finalement d'une voix enrouée. Sa tante lui prit l'épaule dans un geste affectueux, un sourire mélancolique se brisant sur ses lèvres.

"Je suis vraiment désolée Draco," lui murmura-t-elle. "Je sais qu'il était ton père, mais ..."

Il leva sa propre main pour attraper la sienne, la pressant et l'interrompant.

"Non. S'il te plaît, ne t'excuse pas pour ce que tu as fait. C'était ... admirable."

Elle hésita, cherchant un doute sur son visage, mais elle hocha la tête quand elle n'y trouva que gratitude et paix. Draco se stabilisa avec une profonde respiration et se poussa dans une position assise.

"Draco, tu es toujours blessée-" Commença Hermione, sa voix se brisant d'inquiétude. Il se tourna vers elle en lui donnant un sourire ironique.

"Arrête de t'inquiéter, Gryffondor" La taquina-t-il, plaçant un doux baiser sur sa joue à travers la couche de poussière et de saleté incrustée "Tu es rester à me soigner et à me protéger plutôt que de te battre. Je n'ai pas les mots pour expliquer ce que ça représente pour moi. Mais maintenant, je pense qu'il y a un autre endroit où tu devrais être ..."

Il désigna vaguement l'autre côté de la salle où se tenait le cercle de spectateurs, figé par la tension alors que Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres échangeaient des mots laconiques et significatifs. Ils s'entouraient toujours comme des chats prêts à bondir. Le visage d'Hermione devint instantanément blanc.

"Harry…" Murmura-t-elle, et il l'encouragea, lui faisant savoir sans rien dire qu'il allait bien et qu'elle était libre d'aller voir son ami. Elle le fixa puis, avant qu'il sache ce qui se passait, elle lui planta un baiser furieux, un gémissement de désespoir lui échappant des lèvres avant de s'éloigner avec un sourire. Avec un dernier baiser pressé, Hermione se leva aussitôt et traversa la pièce en volant, en évitant des piles de gravats et ce qui étaient probablement pour une bonne partie des corps. Draco la regarda partir avec un gonflement de plaisir dans la poitrine, brûlant sous la douleur persistante toujours là.

"C'est une femme que l'on ne laisse pas filer, tu sais" Souligna Andromeda, lui donnant un léger sourire entendu alors qu'elle l'aidait à se relever.

"Oh ne t'inquiète pas" Lui assura-t-il doucement "Je n'ai absolument aucune intention de la laisser partir. Elle sera ma femme un jour, ma tante."

Et avec cela, la tante et le neveu ont commencé à se faufiler lentement vers le groupe, elle le soutenant, alors qu'il marchait avec une boiterie hésitante. Il se demanda s'il ne devrait rien dire à propos de la mort de Remus ou qu'il avait vu Tonks plus tôt, mais il savait que ça pourrait attendre. Il y aura un temps pour faire le deuil et pour réunir les familles plus tard. Pour le moment, il était agréable de rester assis et de regarder Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu deux fois, enfin abattre ce bâtard grotesque à tête de serpent.

Ce qu'il a fait environ cinq minutes plus tard…

Il y eut un étrange silence qui s'était abattu sur le château en fin d'après-midi à l'approche du crépuscule. Hermione se redressa, tirant sa veste de laine plus près d'elle. Un vent inhabituellement froid s'était levé depuis quelque temps.

Dans le calme qui régnait après la bataille, elle avait pensé que la douce lumière du soleil du matin était étrangement appropriée, comme l'aube pittoresque d'une nouvelle ère. Mais alors la pluie était venue, maintenant elle a vu que c'était beaucoup plus approprié, elle frappait le château, lavant la saleté et le sang alors qu'elle nettoyait leur maison et le rendait tout frais à nouveau.

Il faisait froid mais comme un verre d'eau glacée à la fin d'une journée chaude d'été.

La pluie n'avait pas amoindrie le brouhaha des activités dans le château plus tôt. Les gens s'étaient rassemblés dans l'épreuve, affligés par ceux qui avaient été tués.

Les parents et les familles avaient été convoqués. La puissance du ministère s'était relevée, jetant tout son poids avant de retomber en arrière, la queue entre les jambes. Kingsley avait rapidement pris ses fonctions de premier ministre temporaire en main, débarrassant le château de toute la bureaucratie et déclarant que Poudlard était un lieu pour ceux qui avaient combattus et ceux qui s'étaient sacrifiés, se débarrassant de touts les hommes politiques, leur confiant d'autres responsabilités.

Les quelques membres clés de l'Ordre qui n'ont pas été blessés gravement étaient impitoyables et laborieux lors de l'identification des corps de Mangemorts. Ils savaient qu'il était essentiel de dresser une liste des personnes disparues, des personnes qui avaient fui. Ils auraient besoin d'être repérés par les Aurors sans perdre un instant.

Minerva avait contribué à reconstituer les choses ce matin-là. Elle était une toure de force, apaisant les enfants frénétiques et faisant face à toute la folie avec une dignité que Hermione lui enviait. Elle était ferme mais gentille et personne n'osait se disputer avec elle lorsqu'elle donnait des instructions. C'était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin à ce moment-là.

Minerva avait pris le contrôle de tous les élèves de Poudlard, mettant en place une station de triage pour traiter les blessures de tout le monde et constituer une équipe de guérisseurs. Hermione elle-même avait travaillé inlassablement pendant des heures, aidant Madame Pomfresh dans certains des cas les plus graves. Elle avait à peine eu un moment pour elle-même depuis que tout s'est terminé.

Finalement, elle s'était effondrée sur un lit de fortune dans une petite aile brassicole au large de la zone principale. Son corps était complètement épuisé. Elle était tombée dans un profond sommeil, son esprit était une brume de rêve pendant probablement une heure ou deux. Un doux baiser sur son front avait sombré dans sa conscience pendant son sommeil.

Le parfum de Draco était familier, même dans ses rêves. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la matinée avec Andromeda, apportant son soutien alors qu'elle réglait la situation avec Tonks et le bébé Teddy, tout en aidant les hommes de Kingsley à identifier les Mangemorts. Mais malgré ça, il était toujours venu la surveiller régulièrement, plaçant une couverture sur son corps tremblant et l'embrassant tendrement.

Mais maintenant, Hermione était réveillée et le garçon blond était introuvable. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le tirer sur le lit et se recroqueviller, se réchauffant avec lui. Un bâillement lui échappa mais elle ne put s'endormir à nouveau.

Des éclairs de ténèbres et de cris l'avaient réveillée, la tirant de cauchemars qui ne partiraient probablement jamais complètement. Et maintenant, il y avait juste cette sorte de silence inquiétant. De toute évidence, la ruche d'activité s'était calmée et les gens commençaient à se reposer.

Lorsqu'un autre bâillement menaça de la vaincre, Hermione soupira doucement et sortit du petit lit. Elle étira sa colonne vertébrale avec quelques bruits satisfaisants, avant d'errer sans but dans le couloir à la recherche de quelque chose pour la distraire. Sur son chemin, elle a passé la tête à travers plusieurs rideaux pour s'assurer que personne n'avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, mais l'hôpital tout entier était profondément endormi.

Elle aurait aimé que cela vienne si facilement.

Alors qu'Hermione émergeait du château et se dirigeait vers un rempart près de l'aile de l'hôpital, elle remarqua une silhouette pâle familière courbée sur la rambarde à proximité. Ses yeux étaient abattus et injectés de sang, collés à un visage blanc submergé par la misère.

"Hé Ron ..." Murmura-t-elle timidement, venant se placer à côté de lui et s'assortissant à sa posture, regardant fixement le terrain. Une pluie brumeuse les recouvrait touts les deux, mais le garçon aux cheveux roux ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte.

"Bonjour" Dit-il brièvement, sa voix quelque peu creuse. Il y eut une pause embarrassante alors qu'ils se débattaient tout les deux avec leurs sentiments mitigés et leur douleur des dernières semaines. Elle bougea sur ses pieds, sentant sa bouche s'assécher en le contemplant. Son cœur s'emballa de compassion lorsqu'elle vit les traces sèches de larmes sur son visage.

"C'est probablement une question stupide mais ..." Elle s'interrompit et prit une profonde inspiration "Est-ce que ça va?"

Ron renifla sombrement, secouant la tête avec des yeux qui semblaient regarder aveuglément au loin.

"Je ne sais pas. Ça ne semble pas réel, tu sais? Comme si tous ne s'était pas encore effondré."

Hermione hocha la tête, posant son menton sur sa main.

"Comment va George?"

"Pas bien" Répondit-il lourdement. "Papa l'a ramené à la maison. C'était comme s'il était dans une sorte de coma. Il ne dit pas un mot, ne cligne même pas des yeux et ne reconnaît personne."

Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement et elle déglutit.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Ron. Ta pauvre famille…"

Ron acquiesça sèchement, presque imperceptiblement, mais quand elle tendit la main et la posa sur sa main, il l'attrapa vvivement contre lui et lui rendit son étreinte. Ils se sont tenus un long moment, donnant et recevant du réconfort. Et c'était agréable comme au bon vieux temps. Il y avait un silence entre eux pendant ce qui semblait être un âge, avant que Ron ne tord son corps pour lui faire face correctement. Ses joues étaient rouges et il n'arrivait pas à croiser son regard.

"Je voulais te dire que…" Il s'arrêta, la voix étouffée par les mots. Il se tut pendant un moment, fixant la ligne d'horizon derrière elle avant de reprendre la parole. "Je me suis comporté comme un idiot. J'étais un ami terrible. Et je suis désolé."

"Ron-" Commença-t-elle, voulant le rassurer mais ne se sentant pas tout à fait prêt à lui pardonner complètement tout ce qui s'était passé. Sa voix était faible, mais il leva une main pour l'arrêter quand même.

"Non, laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. J'ai complètement paniqué quand j'ai appris pour toi et… M… Malfoy" Lutta-t-il pour dire le nom de Draco, mais l'expression de ressentiment sur son visage s'était quelque peu adouci de ce qu'elle avait été.

"J'étais jaloux. Je suppose que j'ai toujours pensé que nous allions finir en couple. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps, je ne vois finir ma vie qu'avec toi et je pensais que nous nous retrouverions tout les deux. Mais j'ai été blessé parce-que ce que Malfoy avait dit était vrai. J'ai essayé de prendre l'avantage sur toi, parce que je ne savais pas comment gérer toutes les qualités que tu as et que je n'aurais jamais. Je pensais égoïstement que, juste tu attendrais quand je serais enfin prêt à me déclarer. Mais j'aurais dû savoir que quelqu'un d'autre viendrait, ils étaient nombreux à te convoité après tout et se rendrait compte à quel point tu es incroyable. Je le détestais. Et je te détestais pour ne pas me vouloir autant que je te veux. "

"Ron, tu sais que je t'aime, non? Tu sais que je serai toujours ton amie, peu importe ce que…"

"Ouais je sais" Murmura-t-il en se grattant la nuque de façon consciente. "C'est pourquoi il était si stupide et lâche de m'échapper cette nuit-là avec Harry. Il ne voulait pas, mais j'ai insisté, j'ai joué sur sa corde sensible et c'était mal. Je le regrette touts les jours depuis, car ton amitié si c'est tout se que je peux avoir de toi, est plus importante pour moi que toute autre chose. Je t'aime et je pense que c'est un sentiment qui ne changera pas, j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie et si ce n'est qu'en tant qu'ami je m'efforcerai d'être celui que tu mérite, celui sans faille que tu a été pour moi. "

"Oh Ron…"

Lorsqu'une vague d'émotion l'envahit, Hermione se penche à quelques centimètres de distance et serra ses bras autour de son cou. Le garçon au coeur dévasté la serra plus près de lui, la soulevant légèrement alors qu'il la tenait fermement dans ses bras. Ils sont restés comme ça pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il la repose doucement.

Elle trembla un peu et s'éloigna. En fait, Ron souriait légèrement maintenant, même s'il était fragile et que ses yeux semblaient toujours hantés. Il inclina la tête sur le côté, donnant un petit coup de coude à son épaule.

"J'ai aussi dû accepter quelque chose de très douloureux aujourd'hui."

"Oh? Et c'était quoi?"

Ron rougit.

"Malfoy est en fait ... eh bien, je ne peux pas promettre que je l'aimerai jamais ou quoi que ce soit ... mais il est utile dans une bagarre. Et il a changé. Beaucoup. Tu as accompli un miracle."

Hermione sentit ses lèvres se contracter puis s'étirer en un sourire. Elle fixa Ron avec incrédulité, mais il observait attentivement le paysage devant et ne le regardait pas.

"Il a changé" Acquiesça-t-elle doucement. "Je pense que nous l'avons tous fait."

"C'est vrai. Mais je suis assez homme pour admettre que je me suis trompé sur lui. Il ne voulait clairement pas être un Mangemort. Et il semble se soucier de toi, en faite il est même clairement très amoureux, c'est... plutôt choquant."

"Certainement" Confirma-t-elle en répondant à sa question implicite avec un sourire tendre, se souvenant du doux baiser placé sur son front et de la couverture drapée autour de sa forme tremblante alors qu'elle dormait plus tôt.

Ron renifla et rougit, se retournant pour s'appuyer une fois de plus sur la balustrade en pierre.

"D'accord, d'accord. Mais s'il fait quoi que ce soit pour te faire mal, je lui botterai le cul."

Hermione rit, lui donnant un coup d'épaule à son tour.

"Si il fait ça, je taiderais de bon coeur."

Et les deux amis restèrent longtemps côte à côte, partageant un rire confortable.

Le poids de leur chagrin était lourd dans l'air, mais de temps en temps leurs épaules se frôlaient et Hermione laissait un petit sourire jouer sur ses lèvres, pensant qu'il y avait peut-être un espoir après tout.

Draco fut réveillé par un corps frétillant sous les draps, se blottissant dans le creux de son épaule. Ses yeux battaient avec fatigue, mais il ne se releva pas et ne se tendit même pas face à l'intrusion. Il pouvait dire à l'odeur de ses cheveux et à la peau douce qui se pressait contre lui que c'était Hermione. Il sourit de manière léthargique, enroulant un bras lourd autour de sa taille.

"Terminé pour la nuit?" Il tira, traînant une main paresseusement le long de son dos. Hermione fredonna joyeusement et se blottit plus près.

"Oui. Madame Pomfresh a insisté pour que je fasse une pause."

"Bonne idée. Rappelez-moi de la remercier ..."

Draco plaça un lent baiser sur sa clavicule, passant son nez sur la peau de son cou. Il se délecta du gémissement qu'elle libéra.

"Tu vas bien?" Il a demandé, sa voix étouffée contre elle.

"Mieux. J'ai parlé à Ron."

Draco se raidit un peu inquiet, levant légèrement la tête.

"Comment ça c'est passé?"

"Etonnamment bien. Je pense que nous pourrions même sauver notre amitié."

Draco se contenta de murmurer doucement, se réservant le droit d'être sceptique à propos de quoi que ce soit concernant cet idiot aux cheveux roux. Mais il n'a pas exprimé ses doutes. Weasley venait de perdre un frère. Sans parler que le grand amour du garçon était actuellement enveloppé dans ses bras, émettant un petit ronronnement de contentement.

Il pouvait laisser le chien endormis mentir pour le moment.

"Snape est parti" Lui dit-il à la place, repensant à sa séparation avec le vieil homme.

"Hmm? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Demanda-t-elle curieusement mais avec un ton endormi.

"Il est resté assez longtemps pour aider à rassembler des Mangemorts et à identifier ceux qui sont morts. Mais je pense que tout le culte du héros était un peu trop pour lui." Il rit à la mémoire d'une foule d'étudiants inondant le pauvre ancien directeur. Il semblait que tout le monde avaient transformer instantanément leurs opinions sur lui.

Et, plutôt que d'être détesté et insulté, il était soudainement perçu comme une sorte de héros byron romantique qui se précipite pour sauver la journée et rendre hommage à son amour perdu. Ce dont ils ne s'étaient pas souvenus, cependant, c'était que, héros ou pas, il était toujours un bâtard insensible. Il avait balayé tous les éloges avec un regard qui ressemblait à du dégoût. Il avait échangé quelques mots de gratitude avec Potter et Draco avant de disparaître avec une fissure brusque.

Ils avaient observé l'espace où il avait disparu un moment avant de se mettre à rire, surtout en voyant le froncement de sourcil déçu sur le visage du professeur Trelawnay.

"Je peux imaginer" Acquiesça Hermione, "Il est presque aussi célèbre que Harry maintenant."

"Oh ne t'inquiète pas. Ton ami Potter semblait assez bien se débrouiller pour rester discret aussi. Il n'a pas arrêté de me parler sous ce maudit manteau toute la journée. Il m'a effrayé plus d'une fois, ce merdeux de branleur"

Il sentit Hermione rire, les épaules tremblantes alors qu'elle se penchait pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

"Admets-le, tu ne le détestes plus vraiment."

Draco se tortilla un peu, mais son regard était déterminé et il se retrouva en train de rougir un peu quand elle posa un autre baiser sur sa mâchoire puis à travers son oreille.

"Il est supportable, je suppose."

"Supportable?"

"Bien alors ... il est acceptable."

Hermione laissa échapper un joli petit rire alors qu'elle grattait de ses dents son lobe d'oreille.

"Là. Ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas?"

Il laissa échapper un petit rire guttural et passa son bras encore plus autour de sa taille, resserrant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre plus intimement et cherchant ses lèvres pour les bécoter plus sérieusement. Il préférait l'embrasser plutôt que de parler de Harry, le super héros bla bla bla Potter. Quand ils ont finalement émergé pour l'air, il la vit lui sourire et son cœur se serra avec cette chaleur qu'il reconnu facilement comme de l'amour.

"Et maintenant?" Elle a demandé.

"Maintenant, nous dormons, je suppose."

"Non" Corrigea-t-elle doucement, un sourire toujours en place "Je veux dire où allons-nous maintenant? Que vas-tu faire maintenant que c'est fini?"

Draco y réfléchit longtemps, mais les réponses étaient hors de portée, tourbillonnant dans un enchevêtrement confus de plans, de rêves et de désirs.

Finalement, il haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas. N'importe quoi, je suppose. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux."

Il ne pensait pas qu'il était possible pour Hermione d'avoir l'air plus belle qu'elle ne l'était à ce moment-là, son sourire s'étirant éclairant toute la pièce et guérit son âme brisée.

"Et que veut Draco Malfoy?" Elle a demandé d'une voix légèrement croassante. Et cette fois, il n'eut pas à y penser même une seconde.

"Je veux te voler d'ici, te ramener à cette foutu maison sur la vallée et passer au moins un an à te ravager sur ce grand lit jusqu'à ce que nous soyons presque tous les deux comateux d'épuisement et de plaisir."

"Ça a l'air ...sympa..." Murmura-t-elle, ses cils battant alors qu'une rougeur rose se répandait sur ses joues.

Draco s'abaissa alors, son sourire s'effondrant lorsqu'il rencontra son regard brun avec une intensité qu'il sentit parcourir tout son corps.

"Et ensuite, Hermione Granger, je vais construire une vie avec toi" Il la regarda haleter à ses mots simples et significatifs, mais il se mit en marche avant qu'elle ne puisse l'interrompre "Je vais passer ma vie à essayer de te mériter et te rendre heureuse. C'est ce que je veux. Dis-moi que tu le veux aussi. "

Le dernier appel désespéré fut prononcé dans un murmure nerveux, sa voix tremblante alors qu'il attendait sa réponse. Et il n'a pas dû attendre longtemps.

"Je le veux plus que tout, mais sache Draco Malfoy que tu me rend déjà très, très heureuse telle que tu es ."

Et avec ces quelques mots, Draco sut que son avenir était figé.

Et cela lui apportait plus de bonheur qu'il savait même qu'une personne pouvait ressentir.


	20. Chapitre 20

Disclaimer: Je ne posséde rien.

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette histoire est écrite par **Emara88**, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre 20**

Dehors tout était tellement beau et sombre il n'avait pas eu ce type de journée depuis plusieurs mois.

Draco fixa les nuages sombres glissant sur les montagnes et vers leurs vallée. Ce serait sûrement un orage redoutable. Il semblait que le ciel se fissurerait et s'ouvrirait dans quelques heures. Probablement avant la nuit.

Draco soupira. Ça importait peu pour lui. En fait, il aimait beaucoup les précipitations, mais il savait qu'Hermione avait rêvé d'un parfait Noël blanc tout le mois.

Elle serait dévastée si les pentes blanches duveteuses qui les entouraient se transformaient en boue. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait déployé tant d'efforts pour décorer la maison avec élégance et enfiler des guirlandes d'or de vert et d'argent tout autour de leur petite maison. Il décida de ne pas en parler, choisissant plutôt d'appuyer son front contre la fenêtre et d'attendre qu'elle ait fini de se préparer.

Elle était toujours à l'étage, paré du vêtement traditionnel, un pull de Noël Weasley agrémentée d'une jupe courte qui lui avait donné l'eau à la bouche toute la journée et des petites cloches chatoyantes en guise de boucles d'oreilles.

Draco baissa les yeux sur son propre pull en laine. Il ne savait pas comment il se sentait à propos de le porter, mais Mme Weasley l'avait fait spécialement pour lui, il savait qu'elle essayait vraiment de l'intégrer pour Noël cette année. C'était une belle attention.

Il avait l'impression que tout le monde avait besoin d'un bon renouveau et la joyeuse saison des vacances semblait les revigorer. Quelques mois seulement s'étaient écoulés depuis la bataille finale à Poudlard, mais il semblait que des années s'étaient écoulées.

Le temps avait traîné comme un mauvais rêve pour la plupart. Hermione avait donc insisté sur le fait que tout le monde avait besoin d'un bon remplissage de dinde et de bonbons pour terminer l'année en beauté.

Et vraiment, le pull n'était pas si mal. C'était un assez mignon en fait. Molly l'avait tricoté dans une couleur vert forêt sombre et un minuscule dragon argenté était gravé à son nom sur la poitrine .

C'était en quelque sorte sa façon de l'accepter dans leur groupe. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement sa façon de lui demander pardon de l'avoir mal jugé. Draco avait été plutôt aveuglé de rage par la précipitation d'une gentillesse penaude et hypocrite envers lui depuis la fin de la guerre. Il y avait toujours beaucoup d'amertume en lui, mais Hermione veillait toujours à ce que les quelques membres choisis de l'Ordre qui avaient été véritablement cruels avec lui ne fussent jamais intégré dans leur sphère de connaissances. Il y avait une ou deux exceptions notables qui n'avaient pas été invitées au dîner de Noël.

Mais Molly allait bien, supposa-t-il. Elle avait d'abord été prudente à son égard et déçue qu'Hermione ne soit pas avec son fils, mais cette méfiance avait rapidement cédé le pas à une sorte d'affection maternelle. Il pensa que perdre un fils au combat avait changé son point de vue sur certaines choses et qu'elle était désireuse de chérir ses proches, comme sa sorcière aux cheveux bouclés qui était apparemment avec Potter des membres non officiel du clan Weasley.

C'était un petit prix à payer pour être avec Hermione, vraiment.

Draco s'éloigna de la fenêtre et regarda dans le salon pour vérifier l'horloge suspendue au-dessus de la cheminée. Leurs invités arriveraient bientôt. La pièce était absolument resplendissante, avec des guirlandes et du houx suspendus tout autour et un beau grand sapin décoré dans un coin.

C'était un sapin qu'ils avaient déracinés et replanté en pot pour le décorer ensemble car Hermione trouvait trop cruel de le couper et donc de le tuer.

Elle était véritablement un ange.

L'odeur de pin était épaisse et lourde dans l'air. Et, comme elle l'avait décrit touts ces mois auparavant, il avait vraiment adoré le décorer avec elle. Elle avait fait du chocolat chaud et ils avaient travaillé ensemble en riants pour arranger les choses à la main, une douce musique de Noël résonnant derrière avec la cheminée crépitante.

C'était comme une sorte de carte postale moldue, pensa-t-il, se rappelant comment elle l'avait décrite à l'époque. Mais c'était vraiment agréable. Parfait même. Et il avait été rempli d'une sorte de fierté masculine quand elle lui avait présenté l'étoile dorée scintillante avec un sourire radieux et lui avait dit que c'était à lui de placer l'ornement tout en haut de l'arbre car c'était une tradition moldu que ce soit fait par l'homme de la maison.

Ses rêveries furent interrompues quand Hermione entra dans la pièce, déposant une bouteille de vin chaud sur le buffet.

"J'avais oublié que Molly m'avait donné ça il y a quelques jours ..." Dit-elle, principalement pour elle-même, alors qu'elle se dépêchait de vérifier que tout était parfait. Draco l'entendit à peine. Il était trop occupé à admirer la belle robe verte de cachemir qui lui arrivait à mis cuisse qu'elle portait maintenant. Ses cheveux était coiffé en une longue tresse partant du sommet de son crane tressé comme un epi de maïs tombant juste qu'au milieu de son dos, avec quelques mèche errantes de ci de là. Ses oreilles, son poignet et ses doigts étaient ornés de bijoux en or blanc fin et élégant. Tous étaient des cadeaux de lui des dernières semaines.

Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour qu'elle s'habitue à accepter ce genre de cadeaux de sa part. Au début, elle avait obstinément refusé tout les gestes par lesquels il tenterait de la gâter ou de dépenser de grosses sommes d'argent pour elle. Mais il commençait à gagner cette bataille.

Maintenant, il était assez normal de lui présenter des fleurs ou des chocolats, du parfum ou des vêtements à tout moment. Elle se contenta de rougir et de rouler des yeux au début, mais ensuite, son rougissement se creusait et elle laissait généralement un tendre baiser sur sa joue, alors qu'il souriait fièrement.

Le seul bijou actuellement absent était le vieux médaillon en or et sa longue chaîne, celui qui avait appartenu à sa grand-mère. Celui-là était dissimulé sous le propre pull de Draco, pressé chaud et réconfortant contre son sternum. Il était vraiment rassuré par sa place à côté de son cœur.

Hermione avait insisté pour qu'il le prenne au moment où ils reviendraient à Poudlard après que les choses se soient arrangées et réparer et qu'ils seraient dans des dortoirs séparé. Il s'était plaint qu'il devrait y avoir des espaces pour les couples car en réalité il était très anxieux de dormir sans elle, même si en réalité il avait déjà échafauder plusieurs plan pour parer à ça. C'est pourquoi il portait le médaillon dans une poche caché et cousu dans tous ses pull elle était son talisman secret.

"Tu devrais le porter. Ainsi, tu auras toujours un bout de moi avec toi…"

Il se souvenait maintenant de ses paroles, le souvenir le faisant sourire alors qu'il la regardait redresser quelques cartes de Noël et décorations. Sentant le mal de la saison s'emparer de lui, il se glissa derrière elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, la tirant en arrière pour l'appuyer contre son torse.

"Draco! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Elle gloussa alors qu'il plaçait quelques baisers persistants sur son cou, frissonnant quand il touchait une tache chatouilleuse.

"Je profite de nos dernières minutes de paix…"

Hermione renifla.

"La fête ne sera pas si mauvaise."

"Je suis sûr que ce sera merveilleux" Acquiesça-t-il. "Mais je préférerais toujours t'avoir pour moi tout seul."

"En réalité, Tu m'as seulement pour toi depuis des mois. Nous avons terriblement négligé nos amis et notre famille!"

"Nous les voyons une fois par semaine" Protesta-t-il avec une moue boudeuse, continuant à embrasser son dos et son épaule. "Et de toute façon, je ne pense pas que je m'habituerai jamais à te partager."

Au moment où Draco grignota doucement la courbe entre son cou et son épaule, il sentit Hermione frissonner et se retourner dans ses bras. Puis sa bouche fut sur la sienne et ils s'embrassèrent comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

Il aimait ça chez elle, qu'elle semblait le vouloir autant qu'il la voulait. Et la façon dont elle était impatiente de se perdre dans leurs baisers. Il a découvert avec plaisir que sa lionne était aussi passionné au combat qu'au lit et que sont envi de bien faire ne se limitait pas seulement au études.

Draco gémit et approfondit le baiser, ses mains passant rapidement sur la douce arche de son dos et glissant pour attraper son cul, la rapprochant.

"Draco-mmh!" Hermione lui donna un dernier baiser ferme puis s'éloigna. "Nos invités vont arriver à tout moment!"

"Alors?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourire diabolique.

"Alors… donc je… nous…" Ce qu'elle allait dire sembla disparaître de ses pensées et, avec un petit gémissement de besoin, elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Immédiatement il attrapa ses cuisses et la souleva puis la plaqua contre le mur. Elle commença à miauler dans sa bouche et à attaquer ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses yeux rouler dans sa tête. Mais juste avant que les choses sérieuses ne commence, un coup poli a retenti de la porte.

"Noonnn ..." Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, mais elle se contenta de sourire.

"Plus tard" Promit-elle, puis elle s'arrêta et le regarda sournoisement "Ho est juste pour info, tu sais cette ensemble parfaitement indécent que tu m'a acheter le mois dernier " Il acquiesça de la tête frénétiquement et elle souri de plus belle "Je le porte en ce moment" Sur ses mot elle lui fit un clin d'oeil taquin en s'éloignant, alors qu'ils entendaient le doux claquement des voix venant de l'extérieur.

Doux Merlin, elle est parfaite.

Hermione marcha légèrement vers la porte et l'ouvrit, accueillant leurs premiers invités venus de la neige.

"Bonjour Andromeda, bonjour Ted!"

Les deux personnes qu'elle venait de saluer gaiement se dirigèrent vers le salon. Draco repoussa sa frustration d'avoir à mettre fin à sa petite "conversation" avec Hermione, conscient qu'il serait probablement dur toute la soirée. Il se rattraperait certainement plus tard, pensa-t-il passablement excité.

"Tante Andromeda!" Draco donna à sa tante un baiser affectueux sur la joue. Elle lui sourit et le regarda d'un œil approbateur. Elle était pire que Molly Weasley.

"Comment vas-tu?" Lui demanda-t-elle doucement, ses mains reposant légèrement sur ses épaules.

"Exceptionnellement bien, merci," Répondit-il avec un sourire satisfait. Andromeda roula des yeux et lui jeta un regard plutôt sec.

"Oui, j'imagine que tu l'es ..."

Draco rit doucement puis regarda par dessus son épaule vers son mari Ted. L'homme inspectait la pièce avec une expression de joie. Ses yeux bleus et chauds étaient allumés et sa moustache tremblait tant il rayonnait. Les deux se serrèrent la main chaleureusement.

Il avait passé pas mal de temps à faire la connaissance de son oncle par alliance né de moldu au cours des derniers mois. L'homme était juste… bon, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire, gentil. Il était vraiment une bonne personne, prêtant toujours une oreille attentive pour écouter ses problèmes ou offrant un coup de main pour la maison.

Les deux hommes avaient travaillé dur ensemble une semaine durant pour réparer les tuiles du toit, et ils étaient devenus très proches pendant les longues heures passées dans la chaleur estivale.

"L'endroit est magnifique!" S'exclama Ted, les yeux lançant un regard joyeux entre Draco et Hermione "Encore mieux que la dernière fois que je me suis arrêté. Vous avez touts les deux fait des merveilles absolues sur cette vieille maison !"

"Et les décorations de Noël sont magnifiques" Acquiesça Andromeda.

"C'était tout Hermione" Expliqua fièrement Draco en enroulant un bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie et en la pressant légèrement.

"Nous vous sommes très reconnaissants de nous avoir laissé rester ici un peu plus longtemps" Dit Hermione au couple devant eux "Donc c'était le moins que nous puissions faire. Nous sommes juste heureux que vous aimiez."

Andromeda et Ted échangèrent un regard significatif entre eux, le genre que seul un vieux couple marié comprendrait. Ils étaient parfaitement capables de communiquer sans mots. Sa tante se retourna vers eux avec un sourire légèrement sournois.

"En fait, à ce sujet, nous voulions arriver un peu plus tôt ce soir pour te donner ton cadeau de Noël…"

"Tu n'as rien à nous trouver-" Commença Draco mais Ted se contenta de rire et de lui taper gentiment dans le dos.

"C'est Noël, Draco mon garçon. Accepte-le."

Il se mordit la lèvre et ils suivirent le plus vieux d'entre eux jusqu'au canapé où ils firent signe à tout le monde de s'asseoir. Andromeda plongea la main dans les plis de son sac et, avec un grand sourire, tendit une épaisse enveloppe blanche. Draco pencha la tête sur le côté et l'accepta, jetant un regard curieux vers son oncle et sa tante. Mais leurs expressions ne révélaient toujours rien.

Avec des doigts hésitants, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit le mince livret de papier. Quoi que ce soit, cela semblait avoir été imprimé à partir d'un ordinateur moldu, quelque chose qu'Hermione lui avait montré récemment. C'était un texte noir, parfaitement ordonné, fixé avec une agrafe dans le coin supérieur. Les yeux de Draco parcoururent les mots sur la première page. Son cœur s'est arrêté et il l'a lu une seconde fois. Puis un troisième. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et il entendit Hermione haleter, la lisant par-dessus son épaule.

"C'est ..." Commença-t-il avant d'avaler, puis de continuer à parler d'une voix rauque "Ce sont les actes de la maison. Cette maison."

"Oui" Confirma Ted avec un gentil clin d'oeil.

"Mais ... c'est un avis de changement officiel de propriété."

"Oui" Répéta-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant.

"Vous me donné la maison?" Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, choqué et impressionné.

"Joyeux Noël, Draco."

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient larges et un peu humides, un regard qui reflétait sûrement le sien.

"Mais pourquoi?" Il a demandé en tremblant. Andromeda rit et plaça une main réconfortante sur la sienne.

"Ai-je besoin d'une raison pour gâter mon neveu préféré?"

"Je suis ton seul neveu" Lui rappela-t-il d'une voix amusé.

"Tu remet en question ma générosité?" Lui demanda-t-elle, son ton correspondant au sien. "Quand c'est toi qui m'as tant laissé?"

"C'est différent" Protesta faiblement Draco. "C'était à toi, à juste titre. C'est… trop!"

"Nonsense" Rit Ted "Nous n'avons plus besoin de cet endroit. Il était juste ici, en train de ramasser la poussière. Et vous avez travaillé si dur pour en faire une maison. Votre maison. Vous l'avez transformé en foyer et redonné vie. Envisagez ça comme un cadeau de" bienvenue dans la famille "de nous deux."

Draco était vraiment ému. Il fixa le couple devant lui avec incrédulité. Sa bouche était sèche et il ne savait pas quoi dire. Sa gratitude était si accablante qu'il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer. Il s'effondra un peu avant de croiser le regard d'Hermione. Elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant et un petit coup de pouce, un léger reniflement lui échappant.

"Tante… Oncle-" Commença-t-il, utilisant leurs titres de famille comme signe de respect et d'affection, "Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier"

"Vivez simplement une vie heureuse ici, ça nous suffira" Lui assura Andromeda. Il chercha dans son visage quelque signe qu'elle pourrait être incertaine ou attendre quelque chose de plus de lui. Mais son regard était comme un océan, calme et profond. Il n'y avait que de la sincérité dans ses yeux.

Notre maison… notre famille…

En réponse à ses paroles, Draco fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps. Il y avait quelque chose de minuscule mais puissant en lui qui l'obligeait à avancer. Un geste longtemps oubliée, qu'il avait enterrée avec sa mère et n'était réservé normalement qu'à Hermione.

Se penchant en avant sur la courte distance qui les séparait, il passa ses bras autour de sa tante et l'attira dans ses bras. Son esprit avait peut-être presque oublié comment câliner quelqu'un comme ça, mais son corps ne l'avait pas, réalisa-t-il en fondant contre elle.

Ce n'était pas du tout comme tenir Hermione. Avec Hermione, c'était quelque chose de plus électrique qui le remplissait d'une poussée féroce de protection et d'adoration. Mais là, c'était le genre de simple câlin qui n'exigeait rien, il exprimait simplement un soin et une tendresse réconfortants - c'était sans danger. C'était un geste d'appartenance, familiale.

"Joyeux Noël, Andromèda" Murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux bruns, et il sentit ses mains lui serrer le dos en réponse. Un coup espiègle à la porte surpris le petit groupe assis sur le canapé, et Draco se recula avec un sourire penaud, s'essuyant les yeux subrepticement.

Hermione sembla presque aussi émue par le geste qu'il l'était, si ses yeux laiteux étaient une indication. Ou peut-être qu'elle était juste heureuse pour lui. Après quelques longues secondes, on frappa de nouveau à la porte, toujours enjouée mais plus forte cette fois, plus insistante.

Hermione éclata de rire.

"Ça c'est Harry" Leur dit-elle, reconnaissant évidemment le rythme familier. Elle se leva pour aller de nouveau à la porte d'entrée et avant que Draco ne puisse reprendre ses émotions, le garçon aux cheveux débraillé déboula dans la pièce avec un large sourire légèrement haletant, suivi de la silhouette beaucoup plus sombre, sérieuse et non impressionnée par leurs visages souriant. L'ancien maître des potions et parrain semblait plus que réticent à être ici. Draco éclata de rire avec une grande joie à la surprise.

Eh bien, je serai damné…

Potter l'avait réellement fait! Le garçon avait prétendu qu'il trouverait un moyen de traîner Snape lors de cette réunion de Noël. Il avait insisté pour que le vieil ancien espion soit entouré d'amis et de membres de la famille pendant les vacances.

Après la guerre, il avait passé plus de temps avec son parrain. L'homme solitaire était lui aussi un de ses pilier et il avait même réussi plusieurs fois à le faire venir chez lui pour ce que Hermione appelait les "réparations thérapeutiques" de la maison -termes que bien sûr ils n'avaient jamais utilisé devant lui- suivi d'un dîner intime avec Hermione. Son parrain était toujours lui, distant et sur ses gardes mais il semblait se réchauffer très légèrement lors des discussions sur les potions ou les charmes avavec Hermione.

Draco avait douté qu'il réussirait. En fait, il venait de perdre dix gallions, puisqu'il avait bêtement accepté de parier sur le résultat. Potter scruta la pièce avec des yeux verts excités, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu un Noël aussi heureux de sa vie. La cicatrice sur son front était maintenant fanée, à peine visible à l'exception de la légère ligne dentelée rose sous ses cheveux. Snape se renfrogna derrière lui alors qu'il applaudissait gaiement.

"Faisons en sorte que cette fête commence, d'accord?"

Les châtaignes étaient grillées. Les guimauves aussi. Ils chantaient des cantiques au sommet de leurs voix (sauf Snape, qui les regardaient d'un coin de la pièce, sirotant son lait de poule, essayant de dissimuler la façon dont son pied tapait inconsciemment en rythme.) Et ils mangèrent, se réjouirent et rirent beaucoup en racontant des histoires de Noël pendant très, très longtemps…

Quand Hermione se glissa dans son lit au petit matin, une fois touts leurs invités partis, elle était épuisée, complètement bourrée de nourriture et extrêmement contente. Dans la faible lumière d'une bougie sur sa table de nuit, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, remarquant qu'il était allongé plutôt immobile. Ses yeux gris d'acier fixaient le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Une main manipulait inconsciemment le médaillon autour de son cou, qu'elle lui avait donné plusieurs mois auparavant. Hermione secoua la tête et sourit.

"Où es tu parti Draco?" Se demanda-t-elle tout haut d'une voix douce et taquine, faisant mine de le chercher dans le lit. Elle l'observa alors qu'il clignait des yeux et se tournait pour lui faire face, ses lèvres formant un sourire amusé.

"Très loin" Soupira-t-il, bougeant son corps de manière à lui faire face. Bien qu'il ait certainement semblé être à des kilomètres de là, ses yeux ne s'éclaircirent pas et il passa son regard sur son cou et sa clavicule. Il tendit la main et joua avec la fine sangle de sa nuisette avec un doigt.

"Dobby a insisté sur le fait que sa chambre était trop grande, alors il m'a fait la rétrécir" Lui dit-elle, riant aux singeries du petit elfe de maison. Jusqu'à ce soir, il était resté à Poudlard pour aider au nettoyage, mais peu après avoir reçu les documents attestant que les propriétaires de la maison avait changé, la créature tenace s'était présentée et avait insisté pour qu'il reste à côté de Draco car s'était ça maison pour lui.

"Il a toujours été un peu bizarre, même pour un elfe de maison" Lui dit Draco avec une lueur d'humour dans les yeux. Hermione se blottit plus près de lui, soulevant les couvertures et pressant son corps contre le sien pour se réchauffer.

"Tes orteils sont comme de la glace!" Lui dit-il, frissonnant à la sensation d'enrouler ses jambes autour des siennes. Mais au lieu de se retirer, il se recroquevilla et tenta de les réchauffer. Mais ses méthodes étaient plutôt orienté car il utilisait non seulement ses jambes chaudes et dures, mais aussi une série de baisers plutôt ardents le long de la houle de ses seins débordant de sa nuisette.

"Bienvenue chez toi, Granger" Lui dit-il avec un sourire sournois, la regardant de haut en bas et déplaçant ses mains vers le bas pour la prendre contre lui afin qu'elle puisse sentir la réaction de son corps face à ses courbes. Elle se demandait comment ils pourraient être construits pour une telle endurance, mais il la surprenait constamment avec son ardeur implacable.

"A quoi pensais-tu tout à l'heure?" Lui demanda-t-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds alors qu'il répandait des baisers sur tout le haut de sa poitrine. Elle tendit la main pour toucher de ses doigts la chaîne du médaillon qu'il tenait distraitement auparavant. Draco la prit dans sa main et lui sourit.

"Je pensais à quel point ma vie avait changé" Lui dit-il d'une voix étonnamment grave. "Quand j'ai volé ce médaillon en sixième année, il s'agissait d'un rêve lointain et sans espoir dont j'avais besoin pour survivre."

"Et maintenant?" Demanda-t-elle doucement, se blottissant plus près de la chaleur de son corps.

"Maintenant, c'est réel. Cela me rappelle que je t'ai avec moi. Que je n'ai plus besoin d'avoir peur. Et que tu m'aime."

Hermione sentit une douleur s'épanouir dans sa poitrine, une sensation de tendresse si forte qu'elle perdit son souffle pendant une seconde alors qu'elle se sentais fondre à l'intérieur. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour appuyer le médaillon contre la peau où son cœur était.

"Je t'aimerai toujours" Murmura-t-elle, clignant rapidement des yeux pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de lui picoter les yeux. Un long moment s'écoula entre eux, une émotion si intense qu'elle semblait sans fin.

Mais ensuite, Draco sourit soudainement, un sourire méchant qui fit trembler tout son corps instinctivement.

"Maintenant ... il est temps d'ouvrir mon cadeau, tu m'a torturé toute la soirée avec cette lingeries outrageusement sensuelle ?"

Il souri en retirant sa nuisette, découvrant l'oeuvre d'art qu'était son corps dans l'ensemble qu'il lui avait acheté.

Oui, vraiment parfaite.

Elle rit de bon cœur, retenant ses larmes, en embrassant une fois de plus avec force ses lèvres.

"Oh oui, s'il te plait…"

**FIN**


End file.
